Reste à l'orée de moi
by Stella82
Summary: J'ôtai le cran de sécurité et me mis à chuchoter quelques bribes devenues mon rituel. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même. Le psy de la base avait décrit mon geste comme une manière d'accompagner ma cible dans un au-delà spirituel...Mais peut-être aussi était-il un moyen pour moi d'essayer de racheter mon âme de tout ce merdier qu'est mon métier...peut-être... fic AH
1. Chapter 1

_De retour pour une nouvelle fic' qui, je l'espère, vous accrochera. _

_Je tente une seconde fic « all humans ». Plusieurs chapitres sont d'ores et déjà écrits. Je compte être régulière dans les publications mais, en cas de retard, celui-ci sera dû à un charmant « mangeur de temps » : ma petite puce de presque 3 mois qui, parfois, ne me laisse pas toucher un clavier de la journée..._

_Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue. J'espère retrouver mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices mais également m'en faire d'autres ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux...  
**_

* * *

_**Reste à l'orée de moi**_

PROLOGUE

Le bruit de la déflagration résonne encore dans mes tympans, rebondissant dans mon crâne, ne faisant qu'amplifier de seconde en seconde la douleur intense qui battait sous mes tempes depuis quelques secondes. Dans un effort surhumain, je dépose la culasse de mon fusil au sol, une main s'égarant encore contre le canon et laisse retomber ma tête en arrière, reposant ainsi sur le gazon anglais de la villa Je ferme les paupières, prenant quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'information que me communiquent encore mes oreilles. Des sons étouffés me parviennent au loin, mais mon esprit est trop fatigué pour tenter de les décrypter. Ma chemise me colle à la peau, se mouillant de plus en plus d'une substance plutôt tiède et visqueuse. Inutile d'ouvrir les yeux. L'odeur du sel et de la rouille...je la connais trop bien...elle ne m'a plus quitté depuis l'Irak...le sang de mon frère...mon sang...

Une brise caresse mon visage et je rouvre les paupières. Devant mes yeux, l'immensité azur brille. Quelques nuages légers flottent ci et là et je me surprend à sourire. Mes pauvres souvenirs de Forks étaient pluvieux et froids, humides et verts. Forks était comme moi, maudit. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je sens la vie s'échapper peu à peu de mes veines, le soleil est apparu et laisse se dérouler à l'infini devant mes yeux ce magnifique ciel bleu azur pour lequel j'avais signé mon engagement six années auparavant. Inconsciemment, un rire franchit mes lèvres, secouant légèrement ma gorge et ma poitrine, m'arrachant une douleur lancinante.  
-Jake, la pluie me manque... lançai-je, même si celui qui avait toujours été à mes côtés n'était pas là à cet instant.  
Le bruit du vent dans les arbres et les chants d'oiseaux répondent à ma remarque. Je vais affronter cette épreuve seule. Mais à mes yeux, elle n'est pas vraiment une épreuve. Non. J'ai rempli ma dernière mission : les protéger.

Instinctivement, des mots se bousculent contre mes lèvres. Et pour la dernière fois de ma vie, je les laisse enfin s'échapper avec une sérénité totale.  
-L'Éternel est mon berger : je ne manquerai de rien. ...Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, il me dirige près des eaux paisibles... Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi...  
Une quinte de toux plus violente me prend, étouffant mes derniers mots dans ma gorge qui me semble emplie d'eau. Au loin, une voix légère m'appelant se fait entendre, énonçant mon prénom "Isabella". Quelque chose de tiède et doux touche mes joues, m'apaisant. Je fixe une dernière fois le ciel alors que des images dansent anarchiquement dans ma tête. La dernière m'arrache un sourire. Le visage d'un ange. Le visage de mon ange. Celui qui a permis ma rédemption.  
-Edward...murmurai-je en plongeant dans le néant, mes dernières étincelles de vie disparaissant de mon corps alors qu'un froid glacial emprisonne petit à petit chacun de mes os.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sans plus attendre le premier chapitre, histoire que vous entriez dans l'histoire...**_

(BPOV)

J'étais en avance au rendez-vous. Comme toujours.

Je n'aimais pas être prise au dépourvu et voir la situation déraper en arrivant à peine quelques minutes avant l' « action ».

Installée, je laissais le soleil me réchauffer le dos. J'avais plutôt mal dormi ces derniers jours et cette chaleur bienvenue dénouait les tensions de mon dos. Une légère brise souleva quelques petits nuages de poussières sur le chemin, plus bas. J'observais la danse d'un ballon d'enfant coincé autour d'une branche, voletant au gré du vent.

-Cible en route. Le conducteur de la moto. Contact dans 3 minutes. cracha mon oreillette.

-3 minutes. Reçu. chuchotai-je en portant ma main sur ma gorge.

« C'est la dernière avant des vacances bien méritées, Bella ! » m'encourageai-je en fermant les yeux.

Devant moi dansent les forêts moussues du parc Olympic et les reflets du soleil plutôt rare sur les lacs du comté de Forks. Dans mon esprit résonnent les éclats de rire des enfants de la réserve quileute alors que nous courrons comme des dératés sur la plage de la Push... Le visage de mon père...Comme électrisée par cette image, j'ouvre les yeux. Depuis combien de temps les ai-je fermés ?

Devant moi, rien n'a bougé.

-Lullaby. 2 minutes avant contact.

Ainsi, je n'avais pas plongé plus de quelques secondes dans mes souvenirs. Je soufflai longuement et retournai à mon observation.

-Vent moyen de sud-est. 28Km/h. Température de 24°4. m'indiqua la voix de mon collègue.

-Je sais Wolf. Corrections en cours. murmurai-je en scrutant l'écran de mon palm, accroché à mon poignet droit.

De mon index, je fis glisser la dernière mollette et replongeai mon œil dans ma lunette de visée. Au loin, un nuage de poussière s'élevait.

-Contact dans 1 minute. Silence radio demandé.

-1 minute. Reçu. Silence radio. confirmai-je en coupant le son du dispositif de communication.

Je repris ma position, l'œil dans le viseur, joue contre la crosse. Plus bas, sur la route, à trois virages du point de rendez-vous, une moto filait, encadrée par deux énormes jeeps. Dans quelques secondes, ce sera à moi. D'un doigt léger, j'ôtai le cran de sécurité et me mis à chuchoter quelques bribes qui étaient devenues mon rituel. Pourquoi ce texte en particulier ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait suivi tout au long de mon enfance et de l'éducation religieuse que mes parents avaient voulu me donner...Peut-être parce qu'il était celui que mon père récitait à mes côtés alors que nous étions agenouillés devant la tombe de ma mère...Le dernier psy que j'avais croisé sur la base avait décrit mon geste comme une manière d'accompagner malgré tout ma cible dans un au-delà spirituel...Peut-être...Mais peut-être aussi était-il un moyen pour moi d'essayer de racheter mon âme de tout ce merdier qu'est mon métier...Peut-être...

-L'Éternel est mon berger : je ne manquerai de rien. ...

Deux virages...

-Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, il me dirige près des eaux paisibles...

Un dernier lacet et dans dix secondes...

-Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi...

La première voiture passa à cet instant le point de rendez-vous. Concentrée, je bloquai ma respiration et pressai sur la détente. Un léger clic et une petite secousse contre ma mâchoire me confirmèrent que la balle était partie. Immobile, j'observai la scène et au moment où la moto sombre franchit le point de contact, l'engin fut déstabilisé, emmené par le poids mort de son conducteur que mon projectile venait d'atteindre en plein casque. Alors, je réenclenchai mon oreillette.

-Cible neutralisée. On dégage la zone. Lullaby, extraction dans 2 minutes.

-2 minutes. Reçu. répondis-je alors que je replaçai déjà mon matériel dans le sac.

J'aurais pu rester quelques secondes de plus pour observer la scène, pour être sûre que j'avais rempli ma part du job mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Ou plutôt, je n'en avais plus besoin. Toutes ces années m'avaient appris que je n'avais plus besoin de regarder. Je l'imaginais et c'était bien assez...

Attrapant les poignées de mon sac, je reculai rapidement sur les genoux pour ne pas être repérée. A cette distance, les gorilles des jeeps ne pourraient m'apercevoir, surtout avec le soleil dans leurs yeux et ma tenue de camouflage. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Une fois hors de contact visuel de mes possibles ennemis, je me relevai, glissai mon sac sur l'épaule et me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers le point d'extraction. La voiture arriva au moment même où je posai un pied sur la zone. Le timing était toujours parfait avec Wolf. Sans un mot, je grimpai à l'arrière de l'imposant hummer aux vitres teintées qui démarra aussitôt pour reprendre la route.

-Lullaby récupérée. annonça le conducteur sans se retourner sur moi.

En silence, je me débarrassai d'une certaine partie de mon matériel de camouflage, attrapai mes ray-ban et les plaçai sur mon nez.

-Cible abattue. Mission accomplie. Félicitations à l'équipe. dit la voix d'Alpha dans l'oreillette.

J'entendis quelques soupirs de soulagement, venant des membres restés au QG puis je débranchai le dispositif. Sans bruit, j'ôtai l'oreillette et le collier de micro posé contre ma gorge alors que je croisai le regard de mon conducteur dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

-Bravo Bella ! Tu as fait un carton, comme toujours ! me félicita avec enthousiasme le jeune homme derrière le volant.

-Regarde la route, Nascar. me contentai-je de lui répondre en feignant un sourire.

Seth était dans l'équipe depuis une année seulement. Le plus jeune du groupe. Alors, il était surprotégé par nous, les autres membres de l'équipe. Passionné de voitures et de pilotage, nous l'avions désigné comme chauffeur lors des extractions. Nous ne pouvions pas le tenir éloigné de l'action même si nous ne voulions que le protéger… Et puis, s'il était là, engagé dans l'Air force, c'était à cause de moi. Alors, je veillais sur lui. Il n'avait pas vu tout ce que j'avais vu. Tous ces combats. Toutes ces guerres. Tout ce sang… Il était temps que je me retire des « affaires », comme ils disent là haut. Et je pensais de plus en plus à « raccrocher ». Mais que ferais-je sans mon métier ? Sans ma famille qu'est devenue le groupe ? En dehors d'eux, je n'ai rien...Comme lorsque mon métier m'oblige à observer au loin, j'observe la vie des autres sans prendre part à la mienne...je n'ai rien...juste une non-vie...mais c'est le prix à payer pour une personne maudite comme moi...

Alors que la voiture s'engageait sur le chemin menant à notre QG, je m'autorisai enfin à souffler et à me détendre quelque peu. J'allais enfin pouvoir respirer et revivre un peu loin de tout çà.

-Bon boulot, Lullaby ! m'accueillit mon collègue en ouvrant ma portière.

-Comme toujours, Wolf. Mais c'est avant tout un travail d'équipe. répliquai-je d'une voix plutôt monotone.

Mes collègues souriaient et blaguaient, se détendant après ces longues journées de tension à trouver le plan parfait pour réussir la mission. Comme à chaque fois, ils m'offrirent de les rejoindre pour une tournée de bières mais cette fois, je déclinai l'offre et me dirigeai vers mes quartiers avant de m'allonger, encore en tenue, sur mon lit.

Nous faisions un métier plutôt ingrat. Celui de « nettoyeurs ». Remplissant les missions que l'état-major et même le président nous confiaient, dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Inconnus du grand public. Inconnus des autres pays. Inconnus du reste de l'armée américaine. Nous étions une équipe soudée, composée d'experts en tous genres. Mais tous ne portaient pas tout ce sang sur leurs mains. Nous n'étions qu'une poignée à en prendre la responsabilité. Nous, les tireurs d'élite de l'armée américaine. Les snipers. Et j'étais la seule femme.

-Hey, Bella ! L'équipe t'attend...dit mon coéquipier en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte de ma chambre.

-Pas cette fois, Jake...répondis-je sans lacher du regard le plafond.

-Bella...tu sais qu'ils ont besoin de toi au milieu d'eux. reprit-il d'une voix plus douce en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

-Dis-leur que je suis vannée…

-Bella, nous sommes une équipe. Et c'est sûrement la dernière fois que nous sommes tous réunis avant un long moment. Pour une bonne partie, ce soir, c'est « vacances ». Allez, Bella, fais-leur plaisir...argumenta-t-il.

-Jake...le coupai-je d'une voix fatiguée.

-Bella, fais-moi plaisir. Et dans une heure, nous bouclons nos sacs, sautons dans l'avion et nous filons vers notre havre de paix pour six mois. tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

Je soufflai puis finis par me relever. J'ôtai ma veste, mon gilet pare-balles et rejoignis Jacob qui m'attendait dans le couloir avant de retrouver les gars, un sourire factice greffé sur les lèvres.

() () () () ()

Voilà presque cinq mois que nous étions loin de tout. Jake avait tenu parole. Au fin fond du Montana, il avait trouvé une maison isolée, à plus de cinq kilomètres de toute habitation. Quand notre jeep avait emprunté le petit chemin rocailleux, s'enfonçant durant des centaines de mètres dans la forêt, j'avais eu l'impression de respirer pleinement de nouveau. Puis, un chalet était apparu, posé là, à flanc d'une paroi rocheuse alors qu'à l'arrière une immense plaine verdoyante se dessinait jusqu'à l'horizon.

Tous les matins, je m'asseyais sur la balancelle, installée sous le porche, un café noir à la main, admirant l'immense espace vert et serein qui s'offrait à moi. A la ligne d'horizon, quelques reflets dansaient, venant du lac qui s'y trouvait. Nous l'avions découvert lors d'une de nos randonnées « améliorées » de nos premiers jours pour découvrir notre environnement immédiat. Notre cher boulot nous avait ancré quelque chose dans le crâne : toujours être prêt à riposter sans être pris au dépourvu. Et malgré la beauté des paysages, nous les analysions avec notre œil de professionnel, notre cerveau repérant automatiquement la moindre faille et envisageant divers plans d'attaque et de repli. Avec Jacob, nous ne pourrions plus jamais avoir ces petits divertissements anodins du commun des mortels...

Depuis presque 5 mois, je me reposais. Enfin presque... Depuis 3 mois, je dormais un peu plus de 4h par nuit. Depuis deux semaines, je ne cauchemardais plus...

L'année avait été longue. Et difficile... Jacob avait remarqué que j'étais au bord du burn-out et avait pris les rênes en organisant nos vacances.

Jake avait toujours tenu ses promesses. Nous étions amis depuis notre plus tendre enfance, presque comme des frères et sœurs. Jake était le frère que mes parents n'avaient pu m'offrir et j'étais la sœur dont il avait toujours rêvé. A la mort de ma mère, il m'avait consolée. Lui, Jake, mon petit frère de cœur, un an plus jeune que moi, avait rempli ce difficile rôle alors que mon père se réfugiait dans son travail, me laissant de côté, comme abandonnée. A chaque choix que l'un faisait, l'autre suivait, qu'importaient les conséquences. C'est ainsi que j'avais chevauché une moto le soir de ses 15 ans ou que Jacob m'avait accompagnée à mes premiers cours de boxe. Lui et moi nous retrouvions régulièrement dans le bureau du directeur du lycée mais notre niveau scolaire l'empêchait de nous renvoyer. Alors, quand un recruteur de l'US Air Force m'avait approchée à la fin du lycée en m'offrant la carrière que je remplis dorénavant, j'avais aussitôt mis un veto à mon incorporation : je signerai si Jacob me suivait. Le visage du recruteur s'était aussitôt fermé. J'avais sûrement perdu là une bonne occasion de servir mon pays mais j'avais toujours en tête d'autres projets professionnels possibles. Alors que je racontais l'entrevue à Jake, assise dans la cuisine de la petite maisonnette des Black, mon téléphone sonna. C'était le recruteur. Il m'attendait le lendemain sur la base de Seattle… accompagnée de Jacob !

Le destin venait de se mettre en marche.

Durant toute ma courte vie, mes parents n'avaient cessé de me dire que j'avais une destinée, que Dieu m'avait réservé un rôle bien défini. Et avec cette offre, je sentais que j'avais trouvé ma place. Le soir même, j'étais rentrée chez moi, fière, et avais averti mon père, Charlie, le shérif de notre petite bourgade de Forks. Mais Charlie n'avait pas réagi comme je m'y attendais. Et lorsque Jacob arrêta sa vieille Volkswagen devant chez moi le matin de notre départ pour Seattle, je l'attendais déjà, assise sur le perron, mon sac de voyage à mes côtés, après avoir dû laisser les clés de la maison sur la table de la cuisine. Charlie avait refusé mon choix et j'étais partie sans qu'il ne réponde à mon « au revoir papa ». Depuis, aucune nouvelle. Cela faisait cinq ans.

Cinq longues années.

Bien sûr, j'avais encore des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Billy, le père de Jake, fidèle ami de mon père. Et je suivais de temps à autre, entre les missions, l'actualité du comté, y voyant parfois un article ou une photo sur le shérif de Forks. Toutes ces années d'entraînement intensif, de missions dangereuses, de stress, de vie loin de tout et de tout le monde...

-Hé Bella ! Tu es bien silencieuse. remarqua Jake en s'asseyant à côté de moi, un café fumant dans la main.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un vacarme énorme emplit le silence de la région. Puis une ombre recouvrit le chalet et le jardin alors que le grondement s'amplifiait. Levant les yeux, je reconnus aussitôt l'appareil qui emplissait le ciel : un F16 de l'Air Force volait bas, très bas, trop bas, au dessus de nous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à cette hauteur ? hurla Jake tellement le bourdonnement était fort.

-Il tente un atterrissage d'urgence. criai-je à mon tour, remarquant le panache blanc s'échappant des réacteurs et du dessous de l'aile droite.

La machine rugissait, s'approchant dangereusement du sol. A en juger par les mouvements de l'appareil, le pilote tentait de la freiner et de la maintenir à l'horizontal le plus longtemps possible. Le nuage devint plus sombre et la machine hurla une dernière fois avant de toucher le sol. L'avion, ventre à terre, glissa pendant des centaines de mètres avant de s'immobiliser.

-Jake ! Attrape le téléphone-satellite et la trousse de secours ! hurlai-je en me relevant avant de me mettre à courir en direction de l'appareil.

Je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'au lieu du crash et m'arrêtai à quelques dizaines de mètres de la carcasse, analysant la situation. L'appareil était légèrement endommagé, le ventre enfoncé dans la terre meuble de la plaine, mais il était entier. J'apercevais la silhouette du pilote harnaché et casqué dans le cockpit malgré la fumée qui flottait autour de moi. Comme je l'avais appris durant ma première année à Seattle, je fis rapidement le tour de l'appareil pour enfoncer d'un coup de poing les boutons extérieurs d'arrêt d'urgence des réacteurs et tirer les manettes de déverrouillage de la verrière avant de grimper pour atteindre le pilote. Jacob arrivait en courant, à quelques mètres, le sac sur l'épaule alors qu'il tenait le téléphone satellite contre sa joue.

-Je suis en ligne avec Jared. Je lui indique notre position et j'attends ton rapport pour lâcher les fauves, Bella ! hurla Jacob en ouvrant la trousse déposée au sol.

Je poussai la verrière déverrouillée, la relevant totalement pour atteindre l'habitacle. Le pilote était sanglé sur son siège, sa tête casquée penchant sur le côté. Je pressai de chaque côté du casque et la visière s'ouvrit.

-Il est out mais il est vivant, Jake ! criai-je alors que mes mains furetaient déjà sur le tableau de bord, repérant les instruments de bord, les fusées de secours et l'arme de poing du militaire.

D'instinct, je pris celle-ci et la passai dans ma ceinture contre mon dos. Puis mes mains attrapèrent le micro intérieur de la radio de bord qui crépitait dans l'habitacle.

Un bruit sourd me fit lever la tête. Plus haut, un autre avion de chasse était en vol stationnaire, au-dessus de nous. C'était la procédure lors de vol en formation. Si l'un d'eux se retrouvait au sol, l'un des autres devait rester sur zone, à la verticale, pour surveiller l'appareil pendant qu'il prévenait la base.

-On n'est pas seuls, Jake ! criai-je à mon ami en lui montrant du doigt l'avion.

Alors que Jacob indiquait notre position à Jared et lui demandait de prévenir les autorités militaires, j'armai une fusée de détresse et la pointai vers le ciel, faisant ainsi passer un message au coéquipier, resté en l'air.

J'entrepris rapidement de tâter les bras et les jambes du pilote afin de détecter d'éventuelles fractures. Alors que mes mains descendaient le long de ses cotes, un liquide poisseux apparut sous mes doigts.

-Merde ! Du sang ! Va falloir le sortir de là rapidement Jake ! prévins-je alors que j'écartai les sangles qui le maintenaient au siège. Il a eu le temps de déclencher les extincteurs. On ne craint rien ! continuai-je à informer mon ami alors que je cherchai une fréquence d'appel sur la radio.

-Mayday. Mayday. Aéronef au sol. Pilote blessé. dis-je plusieurs fois dans le micro, attendant une réponse.

-Appel reçu. Je suis déjà sur zone. Identifiez-vous. me répondit une voix masculine.

-Le pilote est en vie. Blessé mais en vie. L'appareil est sécurisé. On s'occupe de ton pote mais envoie la cavalerie pour la machine. répondis-je.

-J'ai déjà informé la base. Ils sont en route. Ne touchez pas à cet appareil, c'est la propriété de l'Air Force ! poursuivit la voix avec un ton qui me déplut fortement malgré la beauté du timbre qui disait ces mots.

-Hé ! Du calme Top gun ! Je suis de ton côté ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je remets tout comme je l'ai trouvé et je laisse ton coéquipier sanglé sur son siège ! Il se videra de son sang ! répondis-je du tac au tac.

Même à des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres de la base, il fallait toujours que je retombe sur un de ces pilotes se sentant supérieurs. Un silence de quelques secondes se fit et je souris à l'idée de l'avoir un tant soit peu mouché.

-Comment va Jazz ? reprit le ténor, un peu plus calme.

-Pose ton coucou et viens donc voir ! ironisai-je en détaillant les traits du visage du pilote sur lesquels on pouvait lire la souffrance. On ne pourra pas attendre le service médical. J'ai ma voiture, je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital du comté.

-Non ! Tu pourrais empirer la situation si...cria le pilote dans sa radio.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai la formation pour lui apporter les premiers soins avant de l'emmener. Si on patiente ici, il va se vider de son sang.

-ok, ok. Mais...

-Je ne le lâcherai pas avant qu'il ne soit de retour sur votre base et que tu ne sois debout devant moi, l'aigle. assurai-je.

-Ok.

-Au fait, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Lieutenant Cullen, Edward. Nom de code : Ed'. Base de Billings. Merci pour Jasper. ajouta-t-il, d'une voix plus grave.

-De rien. On est de la maison, on ne pouvait pas le laisser comme çà. répondis-je.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Isabella.

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais de la maison...

-Base de Seattle. On s'occupe de Jazz. le coupai-je pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître mon cv.

-Jared a envoyé la sauce. La cavalerie de Billings arrive dans une heure. m'indiqua Jacob. Tu veux de l'aide pour le sortir de là ?

Lorsque je reposai les yeux sur le pilote, je ne pus qu'arrêter de respirer quelques secondes, subjuguée par la beauté du visage de cet homme qui me fixait, totalement perdu. Il brisa la connexion après une ou deux secondes, sursautant, avant de plonger sa main vers le holster de son arme de bord.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis de la maison. dis-je en stoppant sa main. Lieutenant Swan. Base de Seattle. précisai-je en sortant de sous mon teeshirt mes plaques d'identité militaire qui ne me quittaient jamais. Tu es blessé. On va s'occuper de toi. le rassurai-je.

Ses grands yeux gris me scrutaient et j'avais l'impression qu'ils transperçaient mon âme. Un frisson parcourut mon dos avant que je ne me reprenne.

-Jasper ? Jasper Hale ? répétai-je en lisant rapidement son badge d'identification sur sa tenue de vol.

Je lus la surprise de son visage lorsque je l'appelai par son prénom.

-Je suis en contact radio avec Ed', là haut. lui indiquai-je en pointant le ciel du doigt. On va te sortir de là, ok ?

Il acquiesça et soupira. Je posai rapidement mes mains sur son cou pour palper sa nuque. Apparemment, pas de bobo. On allait pouvoir lui ôter son casque une fois sortis de là.

-Edward, on va le sortir du cockpit et l'emmener sous le couvert des arbres. On va sécuriser la zone en attendant la cavalerie et on s'occupe de Jazz. Tu peux rentrer à la base, soldat. On se verra là-bas.

-Ok. Message reçu. répondit-il une dernière fois avant de couper la communication.

-Je vais te dessangler. Tu vas pouvoir sortir seul ? demandai-je à Jasper.

-Je...je ne sais pas. Je...bredouilla-t-il.

-Pas grave. On va s'occuper de toi. le rassurai-je encore une fois en ôtant les dernières sangles. Jake, j'ai besoin de tes talents.

Jake sauta rapidement sur l'engin et vint me prêter main forte. Après quelques secondes de mouvements des plus contrôlés, nous touchions tous les trois la terre ferme et nous dirigions vers les arbres. Alors que nous allongions notre pilote sur l'herbe, un grondement sourd se fit de nouveau entendre.

-Ed'...chuchota Jasper en relevant la tête.

-Il rentre à la base. On le verra plus tard. Je lui ai promis de te ramener là-bas. lui indiquai-je alors que j'écartais les pans de sa combinaison de vol.

Jacob posa la trousse de secours à mes pieds tandis que je faisais courir une nouvelle fois mes mains sur le cou du pilote.

-Pas de douleurs au cou ?

-Non. Juste ma jambe droite et là. murmura-t-il en me montrant son flanc alors que Jake le dégageait prudemment de son casque.

J'attrapai les ciseaux de la trousse pour découper son tee-shirt noir et découvrit la blessure. Une balafre d'une dizaine de centimètres, plutôt profonde, saignant abondamment, qui nécessitait des soins rapides et surtout immédiats pour palier à l'urgence. Heureusement pour Jasper, mon boulot m'avait appris le B.A ba de la médecine de guerre.

-Je suis désolée, Jasper, mais tu vas avoir mal quelques minutes. Il faut que j'arrête les saignements. Je ne peux pas te laisser attendre l'ambulance comme çà. Ils vont mettre une bonne heure pour arriver jusqu'ici et tu te viderais de ton sang. Alors je m'occupe de toi et je t'emmene à l'hôpital le plus proche avec ma voiture. lui expliquai-je.

-Fais-ce qu'il faut. Je te fais confiance. chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Après m'être occupée de sa plaie, avec l'aide de Jacob qui lui bloquait les mains, j'attrapai quelques compresses ainsi que le désinfectant et entrepris de nettoyer doucement les plaies de son visage. Il sursauta au contact du tissu, ce qui me fit sourire. Jacob lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il porta aussitôt à ses lèvres. Le téléphone satellite sonna.

-C'est Jared. m'indiqua Jake avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda la voix faible du pilote allongé à mes genoux.

-Isabella Swan. Mais tu as gagné le droit de m'appeler Bella. répondis-je en souriant. Lui, c'est Jacob Black.

-Tu as dit que vous étiez de la maison…

-Base de Seattle. On a loué ce chalet pour les vacances. Heureusement pour toi ! répondis-je en rangeant les dernières affaires dans la trousse.

Je lui avais déjà donné cette info mais il devait être sous le choc.

-Les vacances sont finies, Bella. nous coupa Jake en rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche. Jared nous envoie un véhicule sur la base de Billings et on rentre au bercail après avoir déposé le lieutenant.

-OK. Jake, tu peux aller chercher la jeep ? On part dans cinq minutes. répondis-je.

Jake s'exécuta et s'éloigna vers la maison pour récupérer les clés de la voiture.

-Je suis désolé. Je vous gâche vos vacances…murmura Jasper.

-Non, Jasper. Ce n'est pas grave. On ne pouvait pas te laisser là dans ton avion.

La jeep s'approcha et Jacob en sortit, ouvrant en grand les portes. Doucement, nous installâmes Jazz à l'arrière, allongé. Alors que je m'asseyais au volant, Jacob me tendit mon sac à dos.

-Tiens, tes papiers, ton portable et ton « gadget ». Je m'occupe des valises. Et je te rejoins avec l'ambulance à l'hôpital. expliqua Jake en me faisant un clin d'œil pour me faire comprendre que l'un de mes pistolets était dans le sac.

Je ne me déplaçais plus sans arme, même minuscule. La paranoïa ? Non, l'observation simple de ce monde cruel et sans pitié.

() () () () ()

Le trajet se fit assez rapidement, la jeep réussissant à se frayer un chemin à travers la forêt. De temps à autre, Jasper laissait échapper une plainte, surtout quand nous passions de larges ornières, faisant sauter la voiture. Instinctivement, je tendais une main vers l'arrière pour attraper l'une des siennes et m'excuser. Notre arrivée à l'hôpital fut finalement assez rapide et lorsque j'entrai dans le hall, plaques et papiers militaires bien visibles en criant un peu fort pour avoir de l'aide, les médecins accoururent et s'occupèrent tout de suite de Jasper alors que je leur expliquai mes premiers gestes.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Jacob apparut dans le hall, suivis de deux ambulanciers militaires, alors que je patientais, un café à la main, à l'entrée de la salle d'attente. Je pris les devants et fis rapidement un topo de la situation au service médical de Billings.

-Bien. Nous allons nous occuper de ramener le lieutenant Hale sur la base…me dit froidement l'un des deux sergents, d'un ton plutôt supérieur qui, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, eut le don de me mettre en rogne.

-Non sergent, NOUS allons ! le repris-je derechef en plaçant mes poings fermés sur mes hanches. Vous allez conduire l'ambulance pendant que je l'accompagnerai à l'arrière…

-Mais mademoiselle Swan…tenta de me couper le soldat remplissant le rôle d'ambulancier.

-Lieutenant Swan. dis-je durement en sortant mes plaques. Je monte avec vous. C'est un ordre, sergent !

-Bien. A vos ordres, mon lieutenant. répondit piteusement le sergent qui rentrait légèrement la tête dans les épaules alors que Jacob riait plus ou moins discrètement.

-Quoi ? grognai-je en plantant mes yeux dans ceux de Jake.

-Rien ! La tigresse Bella est revenue ! Tu vois que nous avions besoin de vacances pour repartir du bon pied ! répondit-il en se calmant peu à peu.

Je lui frappai l'épaule droite avant de ramasser mon sac et de me diriger vers le médecin qui accompagnait le brancard où était allongé Jasper. Je suivis le mouvement vers le parking et grimpai dans l'ambulance aux côtés du pilote.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, Bella. Tu sais...me dit Jasper alors que je m'asseyais sur le siège normalement réservé à l'ambulancier.

-J'ai promis à ton coéquipier de te ramener moi-même à la base et une promesse est une promesse, soldat ! le coupai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Dehors, entre les portes arrière grandes ouvertes, Jacob riait de bon cœur.

-Jake ! La ferme ! On se retrouve à Billings !

-Ouais ! Seth et Embry seront notre comité de rapatriement. Profite de tes dernières minutes de vacances. m'expliqua-t-il en fermant les portes de l'ambulance.

Bientôt, le moteur de l'ambulance se mit à ronronner et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement sur la route. Malheureusement, les routes n'étaient pas très bonnes et à chaque trou, Jasper serrait les dents.

-Hé ! Sergent ! Vous pourriez faire un peu attention ! grondai-je en ouvrant la petite vitre qui nous séparait de l'habitacle avant.

-Pardon, mon lieutenant. Mais la route n'est pas très bonne et...

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, sergent ! Si le lieutenant Hale doit encore une fois souffrir avant que nous ne rejoignions l'autoroute, vous vous retrouverez à nettoyer les douches avec une brosse à dents ! Compris ? grondai-je.

-oui, mon lieutenant ! bredouilla l'autre avant que je ne referme la vitre.

Jasper souriait en me regardant.

-Désolée mais je ne supporte pas de voir souffrir les gens alors qu'il y a moyen de l'éviter. expliquai-je doucement à mon compagnon en prenant doucement sa main.

Jasper ne dit rien et sourit à ma réponse.

-Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché vos vacances. Ton fiancé va sûrement m'en vouloir et...reprit-il en affichant une mine affligée.

-Mon...fiancé ! Jake !? m'étranglai-je presque en riant. Non ! Jacob est comme mon frère ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour les vacances, il faut toujours reprendre le fil de la réalité tôt ou tard. expliquai-je après avoir calmé mon fou rire.

-Où servez-vous ? demanda Jasper avant de se reprendre. Pardon, je ne veux pas être trop curieux...

-Nous sommes basés à Seattle. Cabinet du colonel commandant la base. Jacob est son officier communication et je suis son chef de cabinet. Nous suivons le colonel comme son ombre, au pays comme à l'étranger. lui répondis-je telle une bonne élève récitant sa leçon.

Si jamais Jasper avait l'envie d'en savoir plus sur nous, il tomberait sur nos dossiers factices, montés depuis notre engagement dans les forces spéciales. Personne, même de l'Air Force, ne pouvait savoir quelles étaient nos réelles missions en regardant nos dossiers. Aux yeux de nos collègues militaires, nous étions de simples militaires de bureau.

-Vous voyagez beaucoup alors. Ce n'est pas facile avec une vie de famille. reprit Jasper, assimilant mes informations.

-C'est vrai mais Jacob et moi n'avons personne. Nous sommes notre propre famille. On se connait depuis l'école. Et toi ? Une épouse t'attend à la maison ? déviai-je la conversation.

-Oui. Enfin, pas exactement. Alice et moi sommes fiancés. Nous nous marions cet été…

Ainsi, j'appris que Jasper allait se marier avec la sœur de son coéquipier, Edward Cullen.

Edward et Alice avaient un autre frère, Emmett, qui était marié avec Rosalie, la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Rosalie et Jasper connaissaient les Cullen depuis un bon nombre d'années. Devenus orphelins à 15 ans, ils avaient été placés en famille d'accueil chez les Cullen. Ils avaient trouvé auprès d'eux une nouvelle famille. Carlisle et Esmée, les parents, ne faisaient aucune différence entre leurs propres enfants et les jumeaux. Carlisle était un médecin réputé alors qu'Esmée était architecte d'intérieur. Alice et Rosalie travaillaient ensemble dans le milieu de la mode tandis qu'Emmett tenait un garage de voitures de luxe.

L'un des sergents frappa sur la vitre, signe que nous arrivions à la base.

-Allez, te voilà de retour chez toi. dis-je en souriant à Jasper, tenant toujours sa main alors que l'ambulance passait le poste de sécurité.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très tactile, sauf avec Jake, mais étrangement, j'avais ressenti le besoin de prendre la main de Jasper. Pourquoi ? Peut-être ses yeux...ou la douceur de son visage...ou encore la confiance qu'il avait placé en moi alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas...

J'anticipai d'éventuelles questions du personnel de la base en sortant mes plaques militaires de sous mon teeshirt et accrochai à ma ceinture, bien visible, ma plaque d'identité militaire siglée de l'aigle américain. Jasper sourit à mes gestes.

-J'anticipe, Jasper. J'anticipe. Je ne connais que trop bien les formalités sur les bases. répondis-je à son sourire alors que les portes arrière s'ouvraient.

J'attrapai mon sac, le coinçai sur mon épaule et, sans lâcher la main de Jasper, entrai dans le bâtiment médical à côté du brancard. Une équipe médicale attendait à l'accueil, tout comme un pilote en tenue de vol.

-Jazz' ! s'écria le soldat qui courut vers nous et me bouscula pour se mettre au niveau de Jasper.

-Ed' ! Ne t'en fais pas, çà va. le rassura immédiatement Jasper alors que les sergents ambulanciers faisaient un résumé de la situation au personnel médical de garde. Edward, je te présente mon ange-gardien, le lieutenant Isabella Swan.

Le pilote se redressa et posa enfin les yeux sur moi. Instantanément, comme avec Jasper, je fus happée par ses magnifiques yeux verts mais repris vite contenance lorsque j'entendis la voix de Jacob qui m'appelait en entrant dans le bâtiment.

-Bonjour, lieutenant Cullen. Une promesse est une promesse. dis-je en le saluant de la tête alors que Jake se postait à mes côtés.

Il ne répondit pas, l'équipe médicale arrivant auprès du brancard, expliquant à Jasper qu'ils allaient l'emmener en salle d'examen.

-Bon, bah, tu es en de bonnes mains désormais. lançai-je en Jasper en lâchant sa main et en reculant d'un pas.

-Bella ! On se reverra n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jasper, ses yeux gris pétillants.

-Qui sait ? lui répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Lieutenant Swan, j'ai quelques documents à vous faire signer. Pouvez-vous passer quelques minutes en salle d'attente ? me demanda alors l'un des personnels en blanc.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, ne quittant pas Jasper des yeux.

-Merci, Bella. Je te dois la vie. reprit-il d'une voix plus grave.

-Arrête Jazz. Tu ne me dois rien. Envoie-moi juste une belle photo d'Alice et toi devant votre gâteau et on sera quitte ! souris-je alors que l'infirmier reculait le brancard vers le couloir.

-Promis ! entendis-je alors que l'équipe disparaissait derrière des portes vitrées.

Je restai là quelques secondes, sans rien dire, regardant le couloir vide désormais, avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par Jacob qui était allé me chercher un café.

-Seattle nous attend ? demandai-je à Jake sans lever les yeux vers lui.

-La voiture sera là dans une heure. m'indiqua-t-il alors que son portable sonnait, l'obligeant à sortir du bâtiment.

-Merci pour Jasper. me dit un ténor superbe dont j'avais oublié la présence, assis à moins de deux mètres de moi.

-De rien. C'était normal. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi dans son avion. répondis-je doucement en regardant Edward.

-Un coup de chance que quelqu'un de la maison soit dans le coin. nota-t-il.

Je tournai la tête vers lui pour acquiescer et me fis happer une nouvelle fois par son regard. Dieu que cet homme était beau ! Totalement subjuguée, je n'entendis pas sa question et l'obligeai à répéter.

-Quel poste as-tu à Seattle ? questionna-t-il, légèrement curieux.

-Cabinet du colonel commandant la base. Jacob est son officier communication et je suis son chef de cabinet. récitai-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Comme beaucoup, il allait surement me parler de la fabuleuse opportunité de voyager aux quatres coins du monde ou alors de mon jeune âge à un poste avec autant de responsabilités...

-Des gratte-papiers ! s'esclaffa-t-il alors, me scotchant totalement.

Comment un homme si attirant pouvait-il devenir tout à coup si horripilant ? Certes, ce qu'il avait dit ne devrait pas me toucher puisqu'après tout, ce n'était qu'une couverture mais...être si méprisant envers le personnel de la base...après tout, les pilotes avaient bien besoin de gratte-papiers, non ? Et puis déjà sa réaction dans l'avion... J'allais lui dire clairement ma façon de penser lorsqu'une voix aiguë se fit entendre dans tout le hall.

-Edward ! Où est Jazz ? s'écria un petit lutin aux cheveux courts et noirs en se plantant devant le pilote.

-Alice, calme-toi ! répondit-il. Jazz va bien. Ils lui font quelques examens supplémentaires. Viens, allons voir si….

Je m'éloignai d'eux, les laissant en privé et sortis dans le hall pour tenter de trouver Jacob. A cet instant, une infirmière se présenta à moi pour me poser quelques questions sur la situation. Alors que j'y répondais, j'aperçus à travers les vitres du couloir, Jasper sur un brancard tandis qu'Alice courrait vers lui. La scène me fit sourire quelques secondes. Et comme toujours, je constatais que j'observais la vie des autres...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob me rejoignit et m'attrapa par la taille.

-Le carrosse de Mademoiselle Swan est avancé ! annonça-t-il pompeusement alors que je le suivais à l'extérieur docilement.

Fatiguée par ce trop plein d'émotions auquel je n'étais plus très habituée, je ne vis pas longtemps le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur, m'endormant rapidement sur l'épaule de Jacob qui me tenait tout contre lui, comprenant sûrement mon besoin de tendresse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour ces premières reviews. **_

_**Bella a donc fait la connaissance de Jasper et Edward. Ce second chapitre suit toujours la vie de Bella, histoire de pouvoir mettre l'intrigue en place prochainement. Pas encore d'action à proprement parler mais çà va venir, promis !**_

* * *

Le quotidien à Seattle reprit sa place à une vitesse fulgurante. Sam avait été ravi de nous voir revenir plus tôt que prévu, ce qui lui permit de nous envoyer deux semaines au fin fond du Nevada pour un stage en plein milieu du désert. Nous étions habitués à ces entraînements intensifs, nous permettant de toujours rester sur nos gardes et alertes. Courses. Combats. Planques. Tir. Bref, le basique de notre formation. A notre retour, Jake et moi arborions un bronzage digne d'un mois de vacances sous les Tropiques. Mais, malheureusement, il n'en avait que le nom. Si rester quinze jours durant en plein cagnard avec uniquement quelques bouteilles d'eau tiède et des rations de combat s'appelait « vacances paradisiaques », alors jamais au grand jamais, je ne mettrai le pied sous les Tropiques ! Non !  
Lorsque nous avions pris place dans les jeeps climatisées nous ramenant vers Seattle, nous n'avions qu'une seule idée de vacances : la montagne et la neige...ou peut-être même la banquise ! Jake et Seth avaient même déjà choisi leur prochain lieu de villégiature : l'Alaska ! En hiver ! Lorsque Seth avait rêvé de tout cela à voix haute assis derrière son volant, nous avions été pris d'un fou rire, imaginant le junior de l'équipe accompagné d'une bande de pingouins, glissant artistiquement sur un lac gelé !

Ma vie à Seattle était des plus simples : toutes les journées se ressemblaient entre deux missions. Long footing après le petit-déjeuner, séance de musculation ou d'entraînement au tir selon les plannings établis par Embry, petit tour vers l'armurerie pour les réglages et l'entretien de mon « bébé », repas avec les gars de l'équipe puis de nouveau entraînement sportif et enfin un long footing avant de rejoindre la maison. Car oui. Chacun de nous s'était vu octroyer une maison dans le quartier résidentiel de la base. Nous n'avions pas l'utilité d'autant de place mais l'Oncle Sam semblait vouloir se racheter ainsi auprès de nous pour toutes ces journées loin du pays à côtoyer la mort.  
Nous étions tous célibataires sauf Sam dont l'épouse, Emily, travaillait en centre-ville de Seattle. Elle servait un peu de mère de substitution aux gars de l'équipe, tout comme je le faisais auprès de Seth, le petit dernier de l'équipe. Et le plus jeune aussi. Samedi, nous allions fêter ses 20 ans dans un pub de Seattle. Je n'avais que quelques années de plus que lui mais j'avais une telle impression de fossé entre nous deux... _Et puis, après tout, je l'avais bercé alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours_...

Certains jours, pendant les moments de calme, je pensais parfois à Jasper. Allait-il bien ? Avait-il récupéré ? Revolait-il ? Et Alice ? Puis, très vite, mon esprit dérivait vers Edward. Je pense que j'aurais aimé avoir un homme comme lui à mes côtés, mais cette unique entrevue était tellement navrante...Tellement beau mais tellement hautain. Je me surprenais à penser que j'aurais aimé les côtoyer tous un peu, apprendre à les connaître...Et comme à chaque fois que mon esprit partait dans ces divagations, je me fustigeais de ne pouvoir qu'observer la vie des autres. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas droit moi aussi à quelqu'un qui m'attendrait quelque part ?

-Toi, tu penses encore à Jasper et surtout au bel Edward ! dit malicieusement la voix de Jacob en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le perron, me sortant de mes rêveries.  
-Pfff...Jake...grognai-je.  
-Je suis sûr que c'est un gars pour toi. Poursuivit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
-arrête çà tout de suite, Jake ! Et puis, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'accroche à moi. Le stoppai-je.  
-Ecoute Bella. Reprit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Pourquoi te mets-tu des barrières de la sorte?Vis, bon sang !  
-Jake, tu me connais, tu connais ma vie, le boulot...répondis-je, lasse de toujours devoir expliquer mes raisons.  
-Bella, arrête ! Ne te cache pas derrière l'excuse du boulot ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de toi, Bella. Je suis Jacob, j'ai grandi avec toi, n'oublie pas...rétorqua-t-il en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Justement Jake ! Tu sais ! Alors arrête, s'il te plait ! Je n'ai pas droit à une vie comme les autres, alors arrête ! explosai-je, au bord des larmes avant de retourner dans la maison, m'enfermant à double tours, laissant mon frère assis seul sous le porche.

() () () () ()

Ce vendredi après-midi, Jacob avait réussi à « sécher » la séance de boxe. Qu'avait-il bien pu raconter à Sam pour que celui-ci fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Mais à en juger par les messes basses que se faisaient ces deux-là depuis le milieu de la semaine, cela ne devait pas être très clair. Mais peut-être préparaient-ils quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Seth...Embry m'avait parlé entre deux portes d'une soirée dans notre « repère »...

Alors que je boxais contre cette brute de Paul, le claquement de la porte d'entrée de la salle de boxe de la base résonna dans la pièce. J'évitai un dernier coup de Paul par une habile parade qui le coinça dans un des coins du ring et je tournai la tête vers le visiteur. Ou plutôt les visiteurs. Là, à quelques mètres du ring, se tenaient deux hommes en uniformes, accompagnés de Jacob en jean/chemise et de Sam.

Jasper.  
Edward.

-Hé ! Bella ! Regarde qui je te ramène ! s'écria Jacob en sautant sur le ring pour m'aider à enlever mes gants et mon casque.  
J'attrapai la serviette éponge que me tendait Seth et descendis du ring en passant entre les cordes pour me retrouver devant les hommes. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Sam qui me répondit d'un clin d'œil avant de prendre la parole.  
-Le lieutenant Hale a pris contact avec le colonel pour vous rencontrer Jacob et toi. Comme vous étiez en congés les deux dernières semaines, le colonel m'a demandé d'organiser cette entrevue pendant l'une de nos séances de boxe puisque ce sont vos seuls moments de calme.

Comme toujours, Sam donnait la version « officielle ». Comme toujours, nous mentions. Mais en entendant Sam, un sentiment étrange de honte m'envahit. Je n'avais plus envie de mentir...mais c'était ma vie...

J'acquiesçai et reportai mon attention sur les deux lieutenants devant moi.  
-hé bien, Bella ! Tu ne cesseras de m'étonner ! Médecin, ange-gardien et aussi boxeuse ! s'exclama Jasper en s'avançant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.  
D'abord surprise, je répondis à son étreinte avant de me reculer.  
-Jasper. Comment vas-tu ? demandai-je.  
-Ed' et moi passions par Seattle, je ne pouvais faire sans venir te remercier encore une fois. répondit Jazz en retenant ma main dans la sienne. D'ailleurs, êtes-vous libres Jake et toi ce soir ? Alice voudrait tellement vous rencontrer !

() () () () ()

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais, aux côtés de Jacob, dans un ascenseur, quelques secondes avant de rencontrer Alice.  
-Jake, tu aurais très bien pu éviter...grognai-je.  
-Quoi, Bella ? Je suis sur que nous allons nous faire de nouveaux amis. Je sens très bien ce coup ! me coupa-t-il alors que l'ascenseur se stabilisait au 9e et dernier étage.

Jake et ses intuitions...dignes d'un roman de plusieurs centaines de pages...mais il fallait avouer qu'il se trompait rarement. Jacob se fiait beaucoup à son intuition dans notre vie quotidienne alors que pour ma part, c'était sur le terrain qu'elle m'aidait. Nous plaisantions souvent avec cela, Jake rétorquant qu'il héritait toujours de mon intuition féminine quand je m'habillais « en fille », ce qui voulait dire « lors de nos rares sorties en dehors de la base ».

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, lissai rapidement ma petite robe en me regardant dans les parois brillantes de la cabine, replaçai mes longs cheveux, détachés pour l'occasion et soufflai un bon coup. Voilà un moment que je n'étais pas sortie de la base un soir et qui plus est, en ayant fait un effort vestimentaire « féminin ».

-sois pas nerveuse, Bella. On ne va pas à l'échafaud...et puis, tu verras, un jour tu me remercieras d'avoir dit oui à cette invitation ! rit Jacob en sortant sur le palier.  
A peine le pied posé sur la moquette épaisse du couloir, une porte s'ouvrit au bout du couloir, laissant apparaître Jasper, souriant.  
-Hé Bella ! Jake ! Venez, entrez ! nous invita-t-il en s'écartant légèrement de la porte pour nous laisser passer.  
Jake passa à ma droite et déposa sa main au bas de mon dos pour me pousser gentiment à entrer, m'empêchant ainsi de me défiler.  
L'appartement était assez spacieux et plutôt moderne. Un petit lutin brun apparut dans l'entrée en sautillant. Alice. Toujours aussi vive que lors de son arrivée à Billings.  
-Bella ! Te voilà enfin ! Je suis Alice, la fiancée de Jasper et...débita-t-elle sans reprendre sa respiration, ce qui fit rire Jasper.  
-Alice, amour. Calme-toi. Elle ne va pas disparaître ! lui dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille.  
-Oh pardon, Bella ! Euh, Isabella...Enfin, çà ne te dérange pas...reprit-elle sur le même ton, ce qui me tira un sourire.  
-Alice ! C'est bon. Appelle-moi Bella, je t'en prie. la coupai-je en avançant vers elle pour lui serrer la main.  
Encore une fois, elle me prit de court et sauta à mon cou.  
-Je suis sûre que nous deviendrons amies ! ajouta-t-elle après avoir embrassé ma joue et s'être reculée de deux pas pour mieux fondre sur Jacob qui, lui riait aux éclats.  
-Venez, ne restez pas dans l'entrée ! La famille nous attend au salon. indiqua Jasper en attrapant ma main pour l'accrocher à son bras alors qu'Alice s'accrochait à celui de Jacob.  
Ainsi, toute la famille Cullen avait souhaité nous rencontrer. Cette idée aurait dû me faire peur, moi qui ne suis pas habituée à toutes ces « choses de famille » mais il n'en fut pas le cas. Non. Après le voyage retour vers Billings avec Jasper, j'avais l'impression de déjà les connaître un peu.

En entrant dans le salon au bras de Jasper, je trouvai, installés dans des canapés et semblant nous attendre Jake et moi, trois personnes, toutes aussi belles que Jasper et Alice. Cette famille avait décidément des gènes incroyables !  
Alors que Jasper m'avait escortée jusqu'au pied de l'un des larges canapés, Alice entreprit de faire les présentations. Ainsi, je saluai Rosalie, jumelle de Jasper, et son mari, Emmett, patron d'un garage de voitures de sport et de collection, tout près de Billings, ainsi que Carlisle, leur père, médecin réputé. Alors que Jake et moi échangions quelques banalités avec tous, une femme sortit de la cuisine, un plateau dans les bras.  
-Maman, voici Jacob et Isabella…commença Alice avant d'être coupée par sa mère qui venait de donner précipitamment le plateau qu'elle tenait à quelqu'un derrière elle.  
-Oh, Isabella ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Merci ! Merci d'avoir ramené mon fils !  
-oh…mais….de rien, madame. Tout le monde aurait fait la même chose. Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser ainsi au milieu de nulle part. lui répondis-je tout en répondant légèrement à son étreinte après avoir été tout d'abord surprise de sa spontanéité.  
-Oh, je vous en prie, Isabella, Jacob, tutoyez-nous ! Après tout, vous avez sauvé notre garçon. reprit-elle  
-Maman, s'il te plait. grogna légèrement Jasper, quelque peu gêné de la situation et à qui je répondis par un clin d'œil.  
-Oh, et voici mon frère, Edward ! Mais tu dois le connaître Bella ! reprit Alice, alors qu'Esmée se dégageait pour se précipiter vers Jacob, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
Edward avança vers nous, le plateau dans les mains, me fixant de son regard si particulier, un sourire légèrement arrogant au coin des lèvres.  
-En effet. Nous nous sommes croisés. répondis-je à Alice avant de me tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Edward. le saluai-je aussitôt, d'un ton beaucoup plus professionnel.  
Après sa dernière réflexion, à l'hôpital de la base, je ne pouvais me jeter à son cou, même si quelque chose au fond de moi le souhaitait.  
-Isabella. répondit-il sur le même ton en y ajoutant un léger salut de la tête.

Le léger froid qui s'était installé n'échappa à personne et Alice reprit rapidement mon bras pour me pousser dans l'un des fauteuils, aux côtés de son père qui entreprit aussitôt de me faire la conversation alors que Jasper et Alice servaient l'apéritif. Jake avait pris place aux côtés d'Emmett et discutait mécanique et voiture avec ce géant.

-Tu as fait un superbe travail pour des soins de premier secours. Tu as suivi une formation médicale ? demanda-t-il, visiblement intéressé.  
-Hé bien, avec tous nos déplacements incessants, toute notre équipe a suivi de très nombreux cours d'assistance médicale. Mais il faut bien avouer que les gars préfèrent largement me laisser la place, alors…répondis-je, fière de son compliment.  
-Pourtant, vous voyagez plutôt en catégorie VIP, non ? Avec cuisiniers et médecin,non ? lança Edward, légèrement moqueur.  
J'allais répliquer mais Jacob me coupa la parole, sentant surement que ma réponse serait cinglante. Il me connaissait tellement bien. Et tout aussi rapidement, Esmée changea le sujet de conversation avant qu'Alice ne nous demande de nous mettre à table. La soirée se déroulait relativement bien, hormis quelques piques lancées par ce cher Cullen mais la vie au beau milieu de centaines de gars m'avait plutôt bien entraînée à ce genre de situation. Et je ne manquais jamais l'occasion de lui répondre, avec intelligence et en touchant à plusieurs fois son ego surdimensionné de pilote de chasse, ce qui me valait à chaque fois des coups de coude de Jacob, assis à ma droite et des clins d'œil plutôt rieurs d'Emmett juste en face de moi. Personne n'avait fait allusion au fait que Jake et moi puissions être en couple, ce qui me fit comprendre que Jasper avait dû longuement parler de notre discussion sur le chemin de Billings. Et cela me satisfaisait au plus haut point. Je n'aimais pas parler de ma vie privée.

Tandis qu'Alice et Esmée servaient le gâteau, cette dernière nous demanda :  
-Alors, d'où êtes-vous originaires ? Vous êtes de Seattle ?  
-Non, Esmée. Nous venons d'une petite bourgade sur la côte ouest de l'état de Washington. Un trou perdu : Forks... lâcha Jacob alors qu'il s'empiffrait de gâteau au chocolat.  
-Forks ! Oh, mais nous y avons une maison depuis quelques années ! s'écria Esmée, ravie de la nouvelle.  
-Je suis de la réserve quileute où mon père vit encore, alors que Bella est la fille du shérif…répondit Jake, tout aussi heureux de tomber sur des gens qui connaissaient notre ville de naissance.  
-Jake ! m'écriai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude mais l'info était lâchée.  
-Le chef Swan ! Tu es la fille de Charlie ! renchérit aussitôt Alice.  
Mon regard noir croisa celui désolé de Jacob avant de tomber dans mon assiette.  
-Mais Charlie n'a jamais dit qu'il avait une fille d'ans l'Air Force. Pourtant…continua Carlisle.  
-Pap…Charlie avait d'autres projets pour moi. Et puis, avec les kilomètres et les missions qui s'enchaînent... répondis-je d'une voix la plus détachée possible en relevant les yeux sur mon auditoire.  
Ils durent instantanément comprendre que le sujet était des plus délicats et Jacob nous sauva en faisant dévier le sujet sur les plages de la Push. Bien entendu, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher quelques uns de nos souvenirs d'enfance et je terminai la soirée de meilleure humeur.

Juste avant de quitter nos hôtes, Alice me sauta dans les bras, me faisant lui promettre que nous nous reverrions à sa prochaine venue sur Seattle. Chose que je fis de bon cœur. La famille Cullen était particulièrement attachante et je m'étais sentie bien au milieu d'eux, chose des plus rares chez moi. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la même chose en ce qui concernait Edward. Edward et son charme indéniable. Edward et son sourire enjôleur. Mais Edward et ses remarques des plus tranchantes…Avec lui, je ne savais comment me comporter...

() () () () ()

Quelques six semaines plus tard, mon téléphone sonna alors que je rentrai d'une longue séance de kickboxing durant laquelle Embry avait réussi à m'éclater la lèvre supérieure. Ce qui allait impliquer une vengeance terrible de ma part à notre prochain combat.  
-Bella ! s'écria une voix survoltée à l'autre bout de la ligne. C'est Alice ! Rose et moi arrivons demain à Seattle pour trois jours ! Alors, on te retrouve à l'appartement demain soir vers 20h. Amène Jake s'il est disponible, Emmett sera là et…  
-Attends Alice ! réussis-je à la couper alors qu'elle parlait à une vitesse phénoménale. Je…J'ai une sortie avec les gars de mon équipe demain soir…  
-Super ! On vient avec toi alors ! Passe à l'appart' et on ira ensemble ! A demain Bella ! termina Alice avant de raccrocher sans que je puisse en placer une.

Lorsque j'avais raconté la conversation à Jacob le lendemain à notre prise de fonction, il avait failli tomber de son banc de musculation tellement il riait. J'avais quitté le travail en avance, pour une fois, et avais retrouvé les filles chez elles à l'heure dite. Emmett, installé devant un match de baseball, se leva pour m'accueillir, me serrant contre son torse puissant avant de me soulever quelques instants dans les airs et de m'embrasser sur le front en m'appelant « Bellissima », me faisant rougir.  
Bien entendu, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que la tornade Alice allait entièrement me relooker en moins d'une heure, coiffure et maquillage compris, aidée de Rosalie ! Nous avions rejoint les gars dans notre pub habituel, tenu par Jared, QG de nos soirées sans missions. Les garçons avaient réservé un très bon accueil aux Cullen et la soirée fut des plus réussies.

A la fin de leur séjour, je n'avais jamais été autant épuisée ! Alice était vraiment infatigable et surtout, elle pourrait battre n'importe quel commando surentraîné à la course lorsqu'elle cédait aux sirènes du shopping ! Mes pauvres pieds en avaient faits les frais mais il fallait avouer que Rosalie et Alice avaient un goût des plus sûrs et qu'elles avaient réussi à me dégoter plusieurs tenues et robes pour moi. Aussi, j'avais finalement offert de les héberger directement chez moi, sur la base, lors de leur prochaine venue, ce qui simplifierait grandement le moment pour moi.

Mais surtout, après ces quelques jours en leur compagnie, j'allais bien et avais le sourire. Jacob et Sam me l'avaient d'ailleurs fait remarquer. Et Jake en avait rajouté en me disant son fameux « je te l'avais bien dit, Bella ! » alors qu'il me décochait son sourire « classe mannequin »…et je ne l'avais pas contredit. Vivre comme tout le monde me faisait du bien et surtout me permettait d'oublier l'espace de quelques heures.

C'est ainsi que trois semaines plus tard débarquèrent de nouveau mes nouvelles amies pour qui, grande première pour moi, j'avais pris trois jours de congés. Alors qu'elles étaient au travail, j'en profitais pour trainer un peu chez moi, sortant des cartons des livres ou des albums photos qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé leurs places depuis mon emménagement ici, voilà…plus de quatre années…J'avais accroché au mur une photo. Une seule. Une photo de mon enfance. Une photo de Jake et moi, jouant sur la plage de la Push alors que nous avions une dizaine d'années que Sue, la mère de Seth, avait encadré à l'occasion de notre départ pour Seattle.  
Pour notre première soirée à la maison, Alice avait décrété un grand tri dans mon dressing qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de remplir à chacune de ses venues. Le lendemain soir, Jacob nous avait rejointes pour une sortie ciné, ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis un bail.

Côtoyer Rosalie et Alice me faisait du bien, me permettant de replonger avec plaisir dans les inquiétudes typiquement « féminines », comme le disait le lutin, de celles qui vivaient une vie que j'estimais « dans la norme ». Je pouvais pour quelques heures, oublier la dureté de mon travail et le poids que j'avais sur les épaules à chacune de mes missions.  
Notre amitié s'affirmait à chacune de leurs venues et nous étions devenues aussi proches que si nous nous étions toujours connues. Nous discutions beaucoup. De tout. De rien. De nos projets. De nos vécus. Bref, telles des amies de toute une vie. Je ne leur cachais qu'une seule chose : mon métier. Tous ceux qui m'avaient approchée en connaissant ma vraie vie avaient souffert et je ne pouvais le supporter.

Lors de leur séjour du mois de mars, les filles durent retrouver leur appartement du centre-ville, étant en mission au Mexique jusqu'au vendredi. Aussi, Alice s'était empressée d'organiser un repas chez elles, le samedi soir de notre retour, où toute la famille Cullen serait présente, ce qui me réjouissait, malgré la présence d'Edward. Mais j'espérais qu'après nos premières rencontres plutôt « fraîches » et les liens que j'avais avec ses sœurs, cette soirée soit plus sympathique.

() () () () ()

(EPOV)

Bella et Jake nous avaient rejoints une nouvelle fois pour le diner. Cette fille était vraiment un mystère pour moi. En général, j'arrivais facilement à cerner les gens et à me faire une opinion d'eux. Mais il fallait avouer qu'avec elle, le travail était beaucoup, beaucoup plus difficile. Elle était magnifique mais ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle était intelligente et vive d'esprit et n'hésitait pas à me remettre à ma place à chaque pique de ma part. Cela me vexait, je n'aimais pas être touché dans mon amour-propre, mais en même temps, elle me fascinait. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et j'aimais çà. Quand sa voix déformée par nos micros avait crépité dans mon casque alors que Jasper venait de se crasher, elle m'avait semblé directe et très professionnelle tout en étant familière à sa manière de m'interpeller. J'étais alors persuadé qu'elle faisait partie des militaires « d'action » comme Jazz et moi. Puis, je l'avais croisée à l'hôpital de la base où elle avait tenu à accompagner Jasper. Cette beauté brune se tenait à côté du brancard et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la main de mon frère. Mon instinct m'ordonnait de la séduire mais mon ego phénoménal avait tout de suite rangé très loin cette idée lorsqu'elle avait dévoilé son affectation. Les jours suivants, j'avais cherché toutes les informations disponibles sur elle dans les fichiers et j'étais tombé sur son dossier. Rien de bien sensationnel : son identité, ses coordonnées, son affectation...et sa photo, que je m'étais empressé de sauvegarder sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire le point sur elle. J'étais certain qu'elle cachait quelque chose...mais quoi ?

J'avais appris avec étonnement que ma sœur et Rosalie la voyaient à chacun de leurs voyages d'affaires sur Seattle et qu'elles logeaient même parfois chez Isabella, dans le quartier résidentiel de la base.

Les semaines s'écoulaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, Jazz revolait et son accident n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. En passant un soir chez Emmett et Rose, pour une soirée pizza, la discussion était revenue une fois de plus sur Isabella et Jacob. Il s'avérait que mes frères et sœurs les voyaient régulièrement ou se donnaient des nouvelles au téléphone. J'étais donc le seul à ne pas faire partie du groupe. Je n'aimais pas du tout être mis à l'écart. Et cette constatation me vexa.  
-Mais, enfin, que leur trouvez-vous ? Ils ne sont que des arrivistes ! des gratte-papier ! Je suis persuadé qu'ils ont gagné leurs galons parce qu'ils sont les toutous de leur colonel ! m'esclaffai-je à table.  
-Ed', de quel droit te permets-tu de les juger ? Ils font leur job, tout comme nous tous. répliqua Jasper d'un ton plutôt cinglant, ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part. Bella et Jake m'ont sauvé la vie, ils pourraient éplucher des patates toute la journée pour le mess que je ne les apprécierai pas moins.  
-Tu es tout simplement jaloux de ne pas être le centre d'attraction, cette fois, Edward. rétorqua Alice, qui me connaissait mieux que personne.  
-Non, je ne...  
-Ouep, d'accord avec toi le lutin ! renchérit Emmett, me coupant la parole. Bella est une super fille et tu ne supportes tout simplement pas qu'elle ose te remettre à ta place. En voilà une qui ne se pâme pas devant tes galons, et c'est çà qui te met en rogne ! Le grand Edward Cullen ne peut pas se la jouer « Top Gun » avec Bellissima. finit-il par lancer avant de se mettre à rire, rejoint bientôt par les autres.  
Je ravalai ma fierté et me contentai de changer de sujet rapidement, mettant dans un coin de mon cerveau que je devrais en faire baver à la brunette lors de notre prochain entrevue.

Celle-ci arriva quelques semaines plus tard, à Seattle. Pour une fois, Alice et Rosalie avaient occupé l'appartement, Bella étant en mission et ne rentrant que le vendredi. Les parents souhaitant voir une expo en ville, tout le monde se retrouva autour d'un diner le samedi soir, auquel, bien entendu, ma sœur avait convié Bella et Jake.  
Ces derniers arrivèrent à l'heure prévue. Comme à son habitude, ma sœur leur sauta au cou alors que Jasper s'empressa de serrer Bella dans ses bras, juste avant que ma mère ne le fasse elle-même. Car oui, même mes parents avaient succombé à Isabella. Mais, cela, je pouvais plus aisément le comprendre : elle avait sauvé Jasper.  
Les deux invités, halés comme s'ils revenaient de vacances dans les îles, firent le tour de toute la famille, puis arriva mon tour. Bella s'arrêta devant moi et je remarquai qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, ne sachant sûrement comment me saluer. Alors que j'allais réitérer le même accueil que lors de sa première entrée ici, elle leva ses immenses yeux chocolat sur moi. Et la sensation qui me traversa me figea sur place. Un frisson ? Une étincelle ? Moins d'une seconde. Mais cette réaction était bien là. La même que lorsque je pousse la manette des gaz à fond. Légèrement déboussolé, je pris la parole le premier, balbutiant son diminutif. Elle me sourit alors et tendit sa main, signe auquel je répondis le plus « normalement » possible. Elle m'avait pris au dépourvu et j'avais moi aussi succombé...

Le repas commença joyeusement, mes parents demandant des nouvelles à Jake et Bella. Et comme à mon habitude, et pour tenter de reprendre pied sur les sentiments étranges qui se battaient en moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer une petite attaque :  
-Mais, maman ! Tu vois bien qu'ils reviennent de vacances ! Ils ne peuvent qu'aller bien ! Lançai-je pertinemment en fixant Isabella, cherchant une nouvelle fois cette sensation inconnue, .  
-C'est vrai ? réagit aussitôt ma mère. C'est super les enfants ! Et où étiez-vous ?  
J'observais le visage de Bella qui laissa aussitôt apparaître une petite ride entre les yeux, prouvant que j'avais touché au but et que ma remarque l'avait énervée.  
-Non, Esmée. Nous étions en mission pour deux semaines. Au Mexique. répondit aussitôt Jacob en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers sa voisine de table.  
-Si on peut appeler çà une mission. Accompagner dans les sorties mondaines les hauts gradés et profiter de la plage...renchéris-je, en remettant une couche, espérant que cette fois, Bella engagerait une de nos fameuses joutes verbales.  
-Non, Edward. Notre travail n'est pas de nous prélasser. répondit-elle aussitôt d'une voix plutôt tranchante. Nous ne sommes pas comme les pilotes qui se dorent la pilule, allongés sur des transats au pied de leurs avions alors que de pauvres mécanos suent sang et eau pour leurs précieuses petites minutes de vol quotidiennes. poursuivit-elle en terminant par un large sourire alors qu'elle avait rivé ses yeux aux miens.

Cette connexion, pourtant si fugace, eut le mérite de m'éblouir..encore... Pourquoi ressentais-je tant d'émotions si contraires en sa présence ? Cette fille me troublait pour la seconde fois ce soir, et cela en moins de quelques heures...

Le rire tonitruant de mon ours de frère eut le mérite de briser ce lien si étrange et me ramena dans la réalité.  
-Oh, Bellissima ! Tu as cloué le bec de notre beau pilote ! s'esclaffa Emmett. Tu sais que je t'adore la brunette ! Toi aussi, tu l'adores Ed', n'est-ce pas ? crut-il bon d'ajouter en se tournant vers moi avant d'éclater de rire.  
La phrase de mon frère me prit au dépourvu et je me contentai de grogner un peu en me renfonçant dans le dossier de ma chaise.  
Elle avait gagné cette joute et elle le savait ! La preuve ? L'immense sourire qui ornait son visage de poupée et faisait briller ses pupilles d'un chocolat intense alors que s'estompaient les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues pendant notre « connexion ».

Après cela, la soirée reprit son cours. Tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien : les dernières actualités, la politique, l'économie, les derniers films, etc...comme une famille le ferait à chacune de ses retrouvailles. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ces deux-là n'étaient pas des nôtres. Après tout, ils avaient aussi leurs familles, à Forks !  
Au moment du dessert, Alice toussota pour attirer les regards à elle alors que Jasper lui attrapait la main :  
-Bella, Jake, comme vous le savez, Jasper et moi nous marions dans deux mois. annonça solennellement le lutin.  
-Oh, çà ! On ne risque pas de l'oublier, le lutin ! Tu nous en remplis les oreilles à chacun de tes passages chez Bella ! la coupa Jake en riant.  
Pas de doute, Jacob et Emmett étaient faits pour s'entendre...Ma sœur tira la langue au jeune homme avant de rire puis reprit la parole :  
-Jasper et moi aimerions beaucoup que vous soyez présents pour ce grand jour. finit Alice en regardant Jacob puis Bella.  
Ces deux-là échangèrent un regard silencieux avant de regarder ma sœur.  
-Nous serions ravis d'être là, Alice. répondit Bella en souriant, ce qui provoqua quelques petits cris de joie chez ma sœur, que Jasper peinait à maintenir près de lui.  
-Bon, Bella, il va falloir qu'on te trouve une robe et...commença aussitôt Alice.  
-Alice ! Je te coupe tout de suite ! J'ai un uniforme de sortie, Jasper est de l'Air Force, je ne peux que lui rendre honneur en le portant. répliqua Bella.  
-Mais...enfin, Bella ! Tu es superbe en robe et il y aura déjà plein d'uniformes. Eléazar aura le sien et puis les collègues de Jazz et Ed'...contra ma sœur, visiblement attristée de la réponse de la jeune femme.  
Je remarquai le regard que Jasper lança à Bella, placée face à elle et notai un subtil changement dans le visage de Bella.  
-Ok Alice...soupira-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition, je porterai une robe...  
Alice sautillait déjà sur place, sachant qu'elle avait gagné.  
-Mais...poursuivit Bella, je porterai mon uniforme pour la cérémonie. Je me changerai pour la soirée. Çà te va ?  
-Merci Bella ! Tu verras, j'ai déjà plein de modèles en tête. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Et il faudra aussi prévoir les chaussures et...poursuivit Alice, de nouveau d'humeur survoltée, ce qui fit soupirer Bella.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu es consciente de ce dans quoi tu t'engages, Bella. rit Emmett en lui lançant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

Habituellement, personne ne sort indemne des « tapes » amicales de mon monstre de frère, même pas nous. Mais aucune émotion, aucune douleur ne traversa le visage de Bella qui se contenta de bloquer gentiment le bras de son voisin de table après ce geste vigoureux. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas broncher ? Soit elle savait effectivement très bien gérer la douleur, soit elle était foutrement musclée...L'image de Bella terminant son entrainement de boxe lors de notre rencontre à Seattle me revint en mémoire, ce qui n'aidait pas à mettre mes idées au clair.

Les discussions reprirent alors qu'Esmée amenait le café dans le salon.  
-Mais au fait, Alice, où se déroule le mariage ? demanda Jacob, qui attrapait la tasse que ma mère lui tendait.  
-à Forks, bien entendu ! répondit d'un ton enjoué ma sœur, assise sur les genoux de Jasper.  
Le tintement d'une cuillère que l'on repose précipitamment dans une tasse nous fit tourner la tête vers Bella, de l'affolement sur le visage.  
-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Forks ? Non, Alice ! Non ! Désolée mais...  
-Bella, s'il te plait, calme-toi. tenta Jacob en posant une main sur le bras de son amie mais elle se tourna vers lui.  
-Non, Jake ! Non ! Je ne retournerai pas à Forks ! Jamais Jake ! Tu entends ? poursuivit-elle, le visage palissant à vue d'œil, avant de s'éloigner pour sortir sur la terrasse.  
Mais que se passait-il pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ?  
Un silence lourd régnait désormais dans le salon et ce fut un soupir de Jacob qui le brisa. Il alla s'agenouiller devant ma sœur qui restait encore choquée de la réaction vive de son amie, des larmes naissantes au bord des yeux, et lui prit la main.  
-Je suis désolé, Alice. Je...La situation est compliquée pour Bella...mais je te promets qu'elle sera là. Je m'en occupe. lui assura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la terrasse lui aussi.

-Je vous avais dit que...commençai-je car j'étais en colère contre Bella: elle qui osait déjà me contrer, faisait maintenant souffrir le reste de ma famille qui pourtant l'accueillait à bras ouverts.  
-Edward, tais-toi, veux-tu ? Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne prends pas la peine de la connaître alors tais-toi ! me coupa Rose qui s'installait juste à côté d'Alice pour lui caresser doucement le bras, ce qui eut le don de me faire taire aussitôt.  
Rose savait-elle quelque chose ?  
Après quelques minutes, Jacob réapparut dans le salon et vint se réinstaller dans le salon.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Alice. Elle arrive. Laisse-lui quelques minutes. dit-il à ma sœur avant d'attraper sa tasse comme si de rien n'était.  
Carlisle relança la discussion, ce qui fit qu'au moment où Bella revint dans la pièce, l'atmosphère était déjà plus détendue. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers Alice et Jasper et s'agenouilla devant eux pour se mettre à la hauteur de ma sœur.  
-Alice...je suis désolée...je...tu peux compter sur moi...à Forks...chuchota-t-elle juste avant que ma sœur ne lui saute au cou.  
Les autres regardèrent rapidement Jacob, qui leur fit un léger mouvement de tête, et les discussions reprirent.

() () () () ()

Le mariage arriva rapidement,et l'été était vraiment des plus doux cette année. Nous étions à Forks depuis deux semaines maintenant, obéissant aux ordres du lutin qui bouclait l'organisation de la journée de samedi. L'incident avec Bella avait été oublié.

Nous nous battions avec les compositions florales qu'Alice avaient choisies pour décorer toute la propriété. Il fallait dire que ma sœur avait l'âme d'un général lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser une fête. Et cette fois, elle s'était vraiment surpassée. Ainsi, alors que la cérémonie et le cocktail se dérouleraient dans le jardin sur le côté de la villa, le dîner et le bal étaient prévus sous une immense tente blanche sur le terrain derrière la maison qu'Emmett avait eu la charge de décorer avec des centaines de mètres de guirlandes lumineuses et nous avions entendu ses jurons et ses grognements à l'autre bout du terrain durant toute l'après-midi. Alice pouvait avoir des idées complètement folles mais nous faisions toujours tout pour elle.

Le jour j, en début d'après-midi, les premiers invités firent leur apparition, traversant l'allée garnie de fleurs menant à la villa avant de rejoindre les chaises installées pour l'occasion. Engoncés dans nos uniformes de l'Air Force alors qu'Emmett et mon père avaient opté pour des smokings noirs, très sobres, nous accueillions les amis et la famille avant le début de la cérémonie. Un léger coup de klaxon nous fit relever la tête vers l'entrée de la propriété qui servait de parking pour l'occasion et nous y vîmes un énorme hummer noir aux vitres teintées se garer avant d'en voir descendre deux officiers de l'Air force. Jacob et Isabella avançaient vers nous, sourires aux lèvres, dans leurs tenues sombres, décorations bien en évidence sur la poitrine. Lorsqu'ils furent à notre hauteur, je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler en regardant les nombreuses médailles qui brillaient au soleil.  
-Hé bien, vous voilà plus gradés qu'un maréchal soviétique ! À moins qu'elles ne soient en chocolat ! m'esclaffai-je avant de serrer la main tendue de Jacob qui sourit à ma remarque.  
Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lancer cette remarque, souhaitant plus que tout voir apparaître ces ravissantes rougeurs sur les joues de Bella.  
Mais elle se contenta de sourire poliment avant de saluer Carlisle. Elle n'était pas vraiment détendue et son visage trahissait la tension qui semblait l'habiter, même si elle la masquait plutôt efficacement. Ses yeux allaient et venaient constamment sur les invités et elle ne put sortir de son analyse que lorsque Jacob lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes, ce qui valut au jeune indien un regard assassin qui me fit sourire.  
-Bella ! Jake ! Vous voilà ! s'exclamèrent Rose et Esmée qui sortaient de la villa, dans leurs superbes longues robes.

Puis, très vite, d'autres invités firent leur entrée et tout le monde rejoignit sa place. A l'heure prévue, ma sœur fit son entrée au bras de mon père dans une magnifique robe blanche et une heure plus tard, Jasper remontait lentement l'allée, sa nouvelle épouse à son bras. S'en suivirent les séances photos puis enfin, chacun de nous put aller saluer les invités et la famille, une coupe de champagne à la main sous ce magnifique soleil d'été.

Après avoir raccompagné quelques uns de nos collègues de la base alors que l'après-midi s'avançait, j'avais finalement choisi de rejoindre mes parents afin de passer un peu de temps avec eux durant cette journée si remplie. Je les cherchai du regard sur la propriété et les trouvai au beau milieu d'un groupe fourni, discutant avec Jasper, Emmett, et Rose, alors que pendant ce temps, Bella et Jacob, tout à leurs côtés, semblaient être en grande discussion avec Eléazar, notre colonel, accompagné de Carmen, son épouse. J'en profitai pour observer quelques secondes Isabella, se tenant fièrement dans son uniforme de l'Air Force, ses décorations sur la poitrine. Elle avait ôté sa coiffe réglementaire et ses cheveux bruns ramenés en un chignon bas brillaient au soleil. Elle souriait enfin, ce qui donnait à son visage une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre il y a quelques mois maintenant, je m'attardais sur cette magnifique jeune femme, si mystérieuse et pourtant ô combien attirante. Jusque là, elle était la seule à oser me tenir tête et à me remettre à ma place en usant d'une intelligence vive. Et elle était la seule femme à me clouer sur place d'un seul regard.

Je dus rapidement sortir de ma contemplation, hélé par Emmett qui m'avait aperçu et qui me faisait de grands signes pour que je les rejoigne. Je me plaçai aux côtés de ma mère, face à Isabella et m'intégrai à la discussion, désormais collégiale. Bella croisa mon regard alors que je détaillai ses médailles et me jeta un regard étrange, loin du regard dur et en colère qu'elle m'avait déjà adressé lorsque je l'énervais lors de nos précédentes rencontres. Un regard empreint de tristesse et de résignation. Mais elle lâcha très vite mes yeux lorsqu'une voix masculine appela Jacob. A quelques mètres de nous, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, de longs cheveux noirs, en fauteuil roulant, se dirigeait vers notre groupe...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci pour vos reviews, inscrites comme guests, elles m'ont vraiment rassurée sur mon choix de publier cette fic. MERCI !**_

* * *

_**Retour à Forks pour le mariage d'Alice et Jasper...Qui est donc cet homme qu'Edward a remarqué ?**_

* * *

(BPOV)

Je réajustai mon uniforme et ma coiffure pour la 50e fois depuis notre départ de la réserve, tentant en vain de me calmer tout en m'agitant devant le petit miroir du pare-soleil. _Pourquoi ces foutus miroirs n'étaient pas un peu plus grands ? Surtout en proportion de la voiture._..  
J'avais conscience de ne pas être de bonne compagnie depuis la veille, et surtout depuis le moment où notre voiture avait pris la sortie d'autoroute indiquant Forks. Billy avait tellement insisté pour que nous dormions chez lui que j'avais plié, encore une fois.

« Ta bonté te tuera » ne cessait de me dire Tyler lorsque nous le retrouvions dans son bar. La bonté ? Non, une balle plutôt. Mais ma réponse, je me contentais de la garder pour moi. Foutu métier...  
Il était là mon point faible : je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire du mal à ceux qui me sont proches. Mais surtout, je voulais deux choses : faire plaisir à ceux que je considérais comme ma dernière famille mais aussi retrouver ma terre. Après tout, Billy avait été là quand mon père était défaillant. Pas comme un père mais plutot comme quelqu'un de proche... un oncle ou quelque chose comme çà.

Voilà trop longtemps que je ne m'étais plus sentie chez moi nulle part. Trop longtemps que j'avais quitté mon « pays ». Alors quand le vieux Billy me tendit les bras au sortir de la jeep le vendredi soir, je n'avais pu faire qu'une seule chose : courir me blottir dans ses bras, comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

Le lendemain, en route pour le mariage, lorsque la voiture longea les falaises de la Push, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tout en refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient depuis la veille. Jake ne dit rien, se contentant d'attraper ma main et de la serrer doucement. Lui seul pouvait comprendre à cet instant. Lui seul.  
Très vite, la voiture s'engagea dans un chemin serpentant dans la forêt, les arbres décorés pour l'occasion de centaines de nœuds blancs. Je connaissais bien maintenant la folie d'Alice mais je compris vraiment l'ampleur de la chose lorsque Jake se gara à quelques dizaines de mètres d'une immense bâtisse blanche.  
-Oh mon Dieu ! ne pus-je que chuchoter, observant la bouche grande ouverte la scène qui se tenait devant mes yeux.  
Tout était si féérique, si chic et raffiné mais si simple en même temps. Des centaines...non des milliers de fleurs pâles étaient réparties partout sur la propriété. Je me perdais dans la contemplation de ce tableau que je jugeais si parfait. Un rêve de petite fille. Alice avait dû rêver son mariage et aujourd'hui, elle allait le réaliser.  
-Allez, Bella ! Faut y aller ! annonça Jacob, me sortant de mon état d'hébétude.  
-Jake...et si...ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire en me retournant vers lui.  
Il dut lire la panique qui s'installait en moi à cet instant et attrapa instantanément mon menton entre ses doigts, m'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Bella, tu es grande. Tu es une magnifique jeune femme et le meilleur lieutenant de l'Air force . Tout ira bien et s'il est là, il ne pourra que le reconnaître. m'annonça-t-il, ses prunelles sombres plongeant dans les miennes.  
J'acquiesçai après quelques secondes et il relâcha sa prise pour que je puisse ouvrir ma portière. Alors que Jacob me rejoignait au pied de l'allée menant à la maison, parsemée de fleurs pour l'occasion, mon frère ne put s'empêcher de me caresser furtivement la joue de sa main chaude, me permettant de puiser dans son geste l'énergie nécessaire qu'il me fallait pour commencer cette journée.  
-On y va, Wolf. lançai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil après avoir respiré une bonne fois pour me calmer.  
-A vos ordres, chef ! me répondit-il en souriant.  
C'est côte à côte que nous avons remonté l'allée pour rejoindre Jasper, Carlisle, Edward et Emmett qui nous attendaient au pied du perron.

Bien entendu, Edward ne put s'empêcher une réflexion lorsqu'il aperçut nos décorations, fièrement épinglées sur nos poitrines. Si je n'avais pas eu cette pression sur les épaules, je l'aurais sans doute rembarré, comme toujours. Ou comme Jake, je l'aurais pris à la rigolade. Oui, je crois que pour une fois, j'aurais réagi comme Jake. Après tout, nous avions l'habitude de ce genre de commentaires et nous prenions le parti d'en rire.

Si j'avais réagi ainsi, mes relations avec Edward se seraient surement adoucies, faisant écho à l'atmosphère joyeuse de la journée.  
C'était ce que je souhaitais depuis des mois désormais. Jacob avait perçu très tôt l'effet ravageur d'Edward sur moi et m'avait même encouragée à me rapprocher de lui mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Maudite, je ne voulais pas emmener dans mon sillage toute une famille si unie et si aimante.  
Si j'avais ri à sa plaisanterie, cela aurait sûrement changé quelque chose. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais beaucoup trop préoccupée pour cela.

Jasper était venu m'enlacer quelques secondes, tout comme Emmett. S'étaient-ils rendus compte de mon état ? J'avais félicité pour la décoration mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scanner la foule qui se trouvait déjà là, un peu plus loin, près de l'autel fleuri, installé au beau milieu du jardin. Des uniformes de l'Air Force parmi les invités et surtout des gens de Forks. Mais il n'était pas là. Et même si cela me rassurait, j'eus tout de même un pincement au cœur.  
-Allez, il est temps de nous installer. indiqua Esmée après m'avoir, elle aussi, prise dans ses bras, resplendissante dans sa longue robe en soie mauve.

S'en était suivie une superbe cérémonie, emplie de joie, de rires et d'amour. Assise à quelques mètres des mariés, je ressentais l'amour qui irradiait de ce couple et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Quand tout le monde se releva pour féliciter les jeunes mariés, de nombreux visages familiers m'observèrent. Certains souriants, d'autres plus fermés. Ils m'avaient reconnue. Jacob perçut sans doute mon trouble et posa discrètement sa main dans le bas de mon dos, pour me faire savoir qu'il était là, avec moi. Lorsqu'arriva notre tour, Alice ne put s'empêcher de me sauter dans les bras, faisant rire toute la famille Cullen, à ses côtés.  
-Si tout cela peut se passer aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. ne put s'empêcher me dire Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras, suffisamment fort pour que la famille l'entende.  
-Mais Esmée, non...bredouillai-je, en reculant un peu.  
-Non, ma chérie. Merci pour tout. Et j'espère que nous te compterons pour toujours dans notre famille. poursuivit-elle en m'observant de son regard si aimant.  
Je ne pus retenir une petite larme. Une seule, qu'Esmée effaça du bout de ses doigts comme le faisait ma mère, en me souriant tendrement. J'acquiesçai, lui rendis son sourire et laissai ma place à Jacob qui serrait la main de Carlisle.

Prenant la coupe de champagne qu'un serveur me tendait, je m'éloignai un peu de cette foule et en profitai pour calmer un peu les battements de mon cœur. Bien vite, Jacob vint me rejoindre, bientôt suivi par Emmett et Edward, discutant avec des militaires. Me retrouver parmi eux me permit de reprendre le dessus et les discussions s'enchaînèrent. Les Cullen allaient et venaient au beau milieu des invités. Parfois, un habitant de Forks osait franchir les mètres qui nous séparaient pour venir me saluer. Des voisins. Des anciens du lycée. Et même si les questions étaient toujours les mêmes, je répondais toujours le plus poliment possible, sans toutefois trop en dire. Après tout, j'étais partie comme une voleuse de cette ville qui m'avait vue grandir et je ne savais pas ce que mon père avait pu dire de cela à ses voisins et amis.

() () () () ()

Alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle nous avaient rejoints, accompagnés du colonel Denali, chef de l'escadron des gars, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de souffler en regardant ma montre. Le cocktail serait bientôt fini sans l'avoir vu... Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper étaient apparus auprès de nous et Edward se dirigeait vers notre groupe alors que j'étais en grande discussion avec le colonel et son épouse. Nous parlions du métier lorsqu'une voix reconnaissable entre mille s'éleva derrière nous.  
-Hé, papa ! s'écria Jake en rejoignant son père avant de l'aider à venir vers nous.  
Je restai interdite quelques secondes, Billy ne m'ayant pas dit qu'il avait été invité. Et si Billy était là...  
Je fermai les yeux une seconde, le temps de me composer une façade. Lorsque je les rouvris, prête à aborder la situation, mon regard croisa celui d'Edward, visiblement intrigué par ma réaction. Je lui souris maladroitement et fis volte-face pour me diriger vers Billy.  
Comme à son habitude, le vieux Billy m'ouvrit ses bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer un bras sur ses épaules pour le serrer dans une étreinte que je souhaitais rassurante.  
-Bonjour Billy. enchaina Carlisle tandis que je reprenais ma place initiale aux côtés d'Esmée alors que l'indien n'avait pas lâché ma main.  
-J'ai déjà félicité les jeunes mariés mais je ne voulais pas partir sans vous féliciter également docteur. Mais je ne reste que quelques minutes, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre mon chauffeur qui m'attend de l'autre côté de votre propriété! répliqua le vieil indien en me faisant un clin d'œil rapide, me faisant comprendre qu'il m'éviterait une rencontre tant redoutée.  
Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une voix grave s'éleva derrière moi, faisant apparaître un éclair fugace de peur dans les prunelles sombres du père de Jacob.  
-Hé bien, Billy ! Tu en mets du temps ! Et n'accuse pas ton fauteuil, j'ai veillé à regonfler les pneus de ton tout-terrain avait de venir ! s'esclaffa l'homme que je ne connaissais que trop bien.  
Un vent de panique me saisit instantanément et je sentis la main de Jacob sur mon épaule.  
-Tout va bien se passer, Bella. chuchota-t-il avant de se détacher de moi mais je ne pouvais répondre, tétanisée.  
-Chef Swan ! s'exclama Carlisle, se dirigeant vers le nouvel arrivé alors qu'Esmée me regardait, l'air grave et inquiet avant de suivre son époux.  
Très vite, trop vite, l'odeur si caractéristique de son eau de toilette me parvint et je sus alors que je ne pourrais éviter la rencontre. Je fis un léger pas en arrière pour les laisser passer devant moi. Il était là, me tournant le dos, dans sa tenue de shérif. Un à un, il fit le tour du groupe pour finir par s'immobiliser devant moi. Son regard croisa le mien et ce que j'y vis acheva de détruire le maigre espoir que j'avais entretenu ces six dernières années.  
-Bonjour papa. dis-je timidement en faisant un léger pas en avant.  
Peut-être qu'avec ces gens autour de nous se comporterait-il poliment...  
-Tu as perdu le droit d'utiliser ce mot, Isabella ! répondit-il durement, ses prunelles se plantant dans les miennes.  
-Charlie, ne parle pas ainsi ! C'est ta fille, voyons ! rétorqua aussitôt Billy, alors que je reculai d'un pas.  
-Pour moi, ma fille est avec sa mère. répondit encore plus froidement le shérif en me fixant avant de regarder son ami.

Cette dernière phrase fut un électrochoc, me faisant hoqueter. A ces mots, j'eus l'impression que mon sang avait quitté mon corps. En moins d'un quart de seconde, une vague de froid m'enveloppa. Pourtant la météo était toujours aussi douce et le soleil bien présent...J'étais glacée...à l'intérieur...

Je sentis une main frôler la mienne. Celle de Jacob, me faisant reprendre pied peu à peu dans la réalité. Mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de celui qui était mon père, debout devant moi. Je ne pouvais voir les regards surpris des Cullen autour de nous. Je ne voyais que lui et son regard si froid.  
-Bon, Billy, le bureau vient de m'appeler. Je dois redescendre en ville. Je te ramène... poursuivit mon père, nullement gêné par la situation. Comme si j'étais invisible à ses yeux...  
-C'est bon, Charlie. Je vais le ramener. le coupa Jake en s'avançant légèrement, de manière à se mettre devant moi, comme un bouclier. Comme pour me protéger. Comme toujours.  
-Si c'est ok pour toi, Jake, je vais y aller alors. reprit cette voix si familière.  
Encore une fois, Jake se déplaça légèrement autour de moi et ce mouvement me sortit enfin de ma torpeur. Je clignai des yeux une fois. Je devais me reprendre. Encore et toujours tenir le rôle. Tenir ce masque en touts circonstances.  
Charlie s'était avancé pour saluer Carlisle et Esmée. Puis il continua en félicitant encore une fois Jasper et serra la main des autres. Immanquablement, il se retrouva de nouveau face à moi, ses yeux si semblables aux miens me fixant d'un air que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je me devais de tenir encore un peu... et essayer encore une fois...une dernière fois...  
Alors, je refis un petit pas et lui tendis la main, consciente désormais des regards des Cullen posés sur moi.  
-Au revoir, lieutenant Swan. me coupa-t-il en reculant d'un pas, refusant ma poignée de main.  
Cette fois, tout était fini. Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter dans ma poitrine.  
-Au revoir...chef. tentai-je de dire en prenant un air le plus détaché possible mais les mots peinèrent à sortir de ma gorge alors que Charlie s'éloignait déjà en direction de sa voiture de patrouille.  
Un silence pesant nous entoura aussitôt, finalement brisé par Billy.  
-Oh ma chérie...il ne voulait pas dire çà...tu sais comment est ton père et...voulut me réconforter le vieil homme.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Billy. Désormais, je connais ma place. le stoppai-je en levant la main.  
-Mais...tenta-t-il de nouveau.  
-Non, Billy. Je...j'ai juste besoin de...bredouillai-je en reculant doucement pour m'éloigner du groupe.  
Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Je tentai de leur faire un vague sourire et me détournai pour quitter cette pelouse.

() () () () ()

Je ne sais combien de temps je me suis réfugiée dans notre énorme jeep mais lorsque je repris enfin le contrôle de mes émotions, j'enfilai rapidement ma robe de soirée soigneusement rangée dans sa housse à l'arrière de la voiture et arrangeai mon maquillage. Alors que je remontai l'allée menant au jardin, je pus remarquer que les derniers invités au cocktail prenaient congé auprès des mariés et de leurs parents. Emmett et Rose m'attendaient à mi-chemin. Sans un mot, la belle blonde me prit dans ses bras quelques instants avant de me relâcher.  
-Je ne vais pas laisser une si belle femme sans escorte. m'annonça Emmett en me tendant son bras que je pris en souriant.  
Rose rit doucement et se plaça de l'autre côté alors que nous rejoignions le groupe à l'entrée de la tente de réception.  
Jake, Jasper et Edward avaient également troqué leurs uniformes contre des smokings noirs. Quand il nous aperçut, Jacob s'avança vers moi, inquiet, mais je le rassurai en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire, même si celui-ci n'était que factice. Jake ne fut pas dupe mais il entra dans mon jeu et me sourit en retour.  
Esmée me prit dans ses bras, sans un mot, comme Rosalie un peu plus tôt, puis nous entrâmes tous pour prendre place.

La soirée, à l'image du mariage, était splendide. Alice avait pensé au moindre détail, jusqu'à la forme des petites cuillères. Elle nous avait placés à la table d'honneur, parmi leurs frères et sœurs et leurs parents. Cette constatation m'avait gênée mais encore une fois, Alice m'avait sauté au cou pour me dire que si ce jour se déroulait si bien, c'était grâce à notre rencontre quelques mois plus tôt. Le repas, succulent, se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, Jake et moi discutant avec nos amis. Edward, face à moi, était détendu et riait souvent. Il m'adressait même des sourires, les yeux pétillants, de temps à autre, au fil des conversations, et je me mis à espérer que l'atmosphère s'était enfin allégée entre nous deux. Nous arrivions enfin à discuter sans provocations. Les mariés prirent la pose devant leur gâteau, nous y invitant également pour quelques clichés, et ouvrirent le bal. J'observais Alice, valsant au beau milieu du parquet dans les bras de son père. Tout le lieu transpirait le bonheur et l'amour.  
Mais tout cela était trop pour moi. Parce qu'après ma dernière rencontre avec Charlie, j'avais perdu le droit d'avoir cela pour moi un jour...Bouleversée bien plus que je ne pouvais le penser, j'étais alors sortie discrètement pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis qu'Esmée avait absolument tenu à ce que j'occupe à la villa cette nuit. J'avais ôté mes escarpins puis m'étais assise sur la rambarde du long balcon qui longeait toute la façade, me laissant englober par l'obscurité nocturne, les jambes dans le vide. Du jardin, personne ne pouvait me voir. De mon poste d'observation, je suivais le ballet des serveurs, plateaux argentés au bras et les allers et venues des invités qui sortaient fumer une cigarette ou simplement prendre l'air frais tout en discutant avec d'autres personnes. De loin, j'avais regardé Edward, discutant avec ses frères et Jake. Je détaillai sa position, me surprenant à m'imaginer debout à ses côtés, tentant de deviner si son épaule accueillerait sans mal ma tête ou si je devrais me hisser sur la pointe des pieds. De temps à autre, le regard de Jacob se portait vers la maison. Mon frère se doutait sûrement de l'endroit où j'étais, mais il ne pouvait me voir. Même si nous avions été formés ensemble, mon métier si particulier m'avait appris la patience, l'immobilité et surtout l'invisibilité. Et cela, Jacob n'avait pas eu à l'intégrer aussi profondément que moi. Non, Jake avait sûrement encore une chance de mener une vie « normale » si nous devions changer d'affectation.

Comme toujours depuis mon entrée à Seattle, j'observais le monde sans être vue. Jusque là, cette déformation professionnelle ne m'avait pas énormément dérangée. Mais aujourd'hui, du dégoût était apparu en moi quand j'avais réalisé ce que je faisais, assise sur ce balcon. Je n'étais qu'une spectatrice de la vie sans jamais vivre un bout de la mienne. Des rires montaient de la tente de réception. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas ri de cette manière ? Et avais-je déjà ri de cette manière ? Les maigres souvenirs des temps heureux disparaissaient jour après, remplacés par toutes ces images de guerres, de combats, de mort et de souffrance qui me hantaient quotidiennement, m'empêchant de dormir. C'était le prix à payer. Çà et perdre définitivement mon père.

De légers bruits de pas derrière moi me firent sortir de mes pensées, ainsi que la lueur faible d'une lampe de chevet qu'on allumait.  
-Bella, tu devrais descendre de cette balustrade, tu pourrais te faire du mal. me dit doucement une voix chaude dans mon dos.  
Voilà vingt ans que je n'avais pas entendu ce ton si paternaliste envers moi. Même Billy ne l'avait pas.  
-Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous alarmer, Carlisle. répondis-je en repassant rapidement sur le balcon, avec une voix timide d'une petite fille prise en faute.  
Carlisle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre, ses cheveux blond faiblement éclairés par la lumière tamisée.  
-Désolé de te déranger, Bella, mais Esmé ne te voyait plus et...  
-Oui, pardon. J'avais...j'ai eu envie de prendre l'air...et de m'éloigner un peu de tout çà...expliquai-je timidement en indiquant le jardin de la main.  
-Je comprends. me coupa-t-il en souriant tendrement.  
Jamais mon père ne m'avait souri de cette manière depuis toutes ces années. Et cette constatation me fit un pincement au cœur.  
-Bella...je...nous sommes désolés pour cet après-midi. Nous n'avions pas compris que la situation était si difficile pour toi et...poursuivit-il en me prenant la main.  
-Non, Carlisle. Ne vous excusez pas. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. l'interrompis-je en serrant un peu plus fort sa main. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais bien.  
Je devais absolument donner le change.  
Le médecin ne répondit pas et me sourit à nouveau, un éclair de tristesse assombrissant quelques secondes ses yeux.  
-Carlisle ?  
La voix mélodieuse d'Esmé résonna dans le couloir de l'étage juste avant que nous ne la voyions apparaître à la porte de la chambre.  
-Bella, ma chérie ! Tout va bien ? J'étais inquiète...  
-Tout va bien, Esmé. J'étais juste venue reposer un peu mes pieds. Les chaussures qu'Alice m'a choisi devraient être ajoutées à la liste des armes de guerre. répliquai-je d'un ton que je voulu rieur en pointant du doigts la paire incriminée, souhaitant surtout que mon mensonge passe.  
Esmé rit à ma remarque et me serra dans ses bras quelques secondes avant que nous ne quittions la chambre.

() () () () ()

(EPOV)

La soirée battait son plein et l'atmosphère sous la tente de réception était survoltée. Après une énième danse, je décidai de sortir prendre l'air quelques minutes dans le jardin. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je fus rejoint par mes frères et Jacob, sans Bella.

Alors que nous discutions, mon père sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers la villa, sa silhouette sombre glissant sans un bruit sur la terrasse. Intrigué, je ne lâchai plus la maison du regard, cherchant à savoir ce que mon père y faisait. Après quelques minutes, une faible lueur apparut à l'étage, dans la chambre d'amis. La lueur était faible mais ce point lumineux dans la nuit me permit de distinguer une silhouette sur le balcon. Quelqu'un était assis sur la rambarde du balcon, visiblement pas apeuré par la hauteur.  
-Ah, Bella joue les filles de l'air. remarqua Jake qui s'était lui aussi tourné vers la villa.  
-Mais elle va tomber...intervint Emmett en suivant nos regards.  
-Non, ne t'en fais pas Emmett. Elle a juste besoin de s'isoler un peu. Surtout après cet après-midi. répondit Jacob.

La scène qui s'était déroulée devant nos yeux entre Bella et son père, le chef Swan, nous avait pour ainsi dire choqués.  
Charlie, que nous connaissions pourtant sous des traits jovials mais quelque peu bourrus, n'avait dit que deux phrases à sa fille, refusant de la saluer... « Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler papa ».  
A Seattle, Bella nous avait rapidement expliqué qu'elle et son père avaient quelques différents mais pour nous qui évoluions au sein d'une famille soudée et aimante, nous n'avions pu imaginer que leur relation était telle.  
Le visage de Bella s'était décomposé lorsque son père lui avait parlé de sa mère et Billy était aussitôt intervenu pour faire taire Charlie. Puis le shérif nous avait salués tous avant de refuser une seconde fois la main de sa fille, se contentant de la saluer d'un glacial « au revoir lieutenant Swan ». Ce à quoi Bella avait répondu difficilement d'un « au revoir chef Swan », avant de baisser la tête. Billy avait aussitôt essayé de la consoler mais elle avait relevé la tête, nous dévoilant un visage totalement défait et des prunelles emplie de douleur, s'excusant d'une voix incertaine auprès de mes parents avant de se diriger vers le parking.  
Un silence lourd et gêné dura quelques secondes avant que Billy ne le brise en prenant la parole.  
-Je suis désolé pour la scène à laquelle vous venez d'assister mais Charlie et Bella ont des relations plutôt...difficiles. tenta-t-il d'expliquer en nous faisait un sourire compatissant.  
-Bella nous avait dit qu'elle avait des problèmes avec son père mais jamais nous n'aurions pensé que...intervint alors ma mère.  
-C'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas venir ici. la coupa Jacob. Elle craignait de croiser son père.  
-Depuis combien de temps...commença Esmée.  
-Six ans. la coupa une nouvelle fois Jake. Depuis le jour de notre engagement dans l'Air Force. Quand je suis passé chercher Bella ce matin-là, elle était assise sur le perron de la maison Swan, son sac à ses pieds, les yeux rougis. Charlie n'a jamais voulu accepter le choix de carrière de Bella.  
-Mais elle a pu compter sur sa mère, non ? Charlie a dit que Bella était avec sa mère. demanda alors Emmett.  
-La mère de Bella...commença Jacob difficilement, fixant son père.  
-Renée, la mère de Bella, est morte voilà 20 ans. Elle a été abattue au cours d'un braquage à Port Angelès, le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella. reprit Billy. Elle tenait absolument à acheter un cadeau à Isabella et elle était passée à la banque prendre des liquidités. Malheureusement...  
Ma mère eut un hoquet de stupeur et porta rapidement sa main sur sa bouche, totalement choquée avant de se retourner en direction de la jeep où Bella avait trouvé refuge.

() () () () ()

-Alors les enfants, tout se passe bien pour vous ? demanda ma mère, des plus souriantes, ce qui me ramena dans la discussion.  
-Tout est superbe, Esmé. la complimenta Jacob.  
Ma mère lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de nous demander si nous avions vu passer Carlisle. Emmett la renseigna et elle rejoignit la villa à son tour. Après quelques minutes de discussion, je me retrouvais de nouveau seul dans le jardin.

Intrigué parce que mes parents n'étaient toujours pas ressortis, je rejoignis la maison. Sans un bruit, je grimpai les quelques marches du patio et franchis la porte. La voix douce de ma mère se fit entendre dans le salon.  
-Celle-ci a été prise à la sortie de l'école d'officiers et celle-là, c'est lors de leur remise de diplôme au lycée de Seattle. expliquait Esmée avec une pointe d'adoration dans la voix, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle parlait de ses enfants.  
Je m'arrêtais dans l'embrasure de la porte, observant ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Ma mère détaillait chacune des innombrables photos qui ornaient le mur de la cheminée à Bella alors que mon père lui tenait amoureusement la main comme je les avais toujours vu faire au cours de toutes ces années. Aucun n'avait remarqué ma présence. Isabella semblait attirée par tous ces clichés de nos vies.  
-...mais tu dois avoir le même cliché chez toi, non ? Ces photos sont tellement « traditionnelles ». poursuivit ma mère, d'un ton toujours léger, se tournant vers Bella dont la silhouette me semblait fragile à cet instant: les épaules légèrement rentrées, les mains tremblantes, elle était loin de la jeune officier fière, têtue et ayant de la répartie que j'avais plusieurs fois rencontré.  
-Non...pas...pas vraiment...répondit-elle d'un fragile filet de voix. Sur la mienne, il n'y a que Jacob et Billy. poursuivit-elle en essayant de s'éclaircir la voix, en vain. Je...euh...pap...non...Charlie était bloqué au bureau par je ne sais quelle affaire importante. Comme toujours. finit-elle par dire en ayant retrouver une voix plus ou moins correcte dans laquelle on percevait cependant des sanglots retenus.  
Je remarquai des traces d'inquiétude et de peine sur le visage de ma mère qui s'était rapprochée de mon père.  
-Oh ma chérie...je...balbutia Esmée mais Bella la coupa en se tournant vers mon père.  
-Carlisle ? Qu'est-ce que çà fait ? Qu'est-ce que çà fait de marier sa fille ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Mon père ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant sûrement à comprendre le sens de la question et pourquoi Bella souhaitait savoir cela. Le silence dura quelques secondes avant d'être de nouveau rompu par Bella.  
-Je...je suis désolée de vous avoir demandé cela. Ça ne me regarde pas. Mais quand je vous ai vu danser avec Alice, dans sa superbe robe, et la manière dont vous la regardiez, je...Je voulais juste savoir ce que çà faisait d'être un père fier de ses enfants. finit-elle par avouer avec peine en baissant la tête.  
Mon père, après quelques secondes de surprise, fit deux pas et prit Bella dans ses bras. Me sentant de trop dans ce moment empli d'émotions, je reculai sans un bruit et regagnai le jardin où la fête battait son plein.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, mes parents firent leur réapparition. Etonné de ne pas voir Bella avec eux, je m'avançai à leur rencontre. Mais avant que j'ai pu poser une question, ma mère me fit un signe de tête, m'indiquant le jardin. Suivant son indication, je sortis donc une nouvelle fois dans le jardin. Bella y était, silhouette fragile dans l'obscurité. Elle marchait lentement vers la tente et je décidai de la rejoindre.  
-Je...Edward...je...je n'ai pas la force pour une énième confrontation verbale...je...balbutia-t-elle en s'apercevant que j'approchai.  
Sa phrase me surprit et me fit un peu mal au cœur. Mais après tout, je l'avais cherché...  
-Non, Bella, je ne suis pas là pour çà. Je...je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement.  
Bella leva des yeux surpris sur moi et je pus remarquer alors que des larmes luttaient pour s'échapper de ses yeux si expressifs. Je fis un pas de plus vers elle et lui tendis la main.  
-çà te dit qu'on recommence depuis le début ? Bonsoir, je suis Edward, frère de la mariée survoltée qui est en train de ravager le parquet de la piste de danse. dis-je d'un ton léger en lui tendant la main.  
Bella hésita quelques secondes et finit par tendre la sienne.  
-Bonsoir. Je suis Bella, ange-gardien du marié et accessoirement amie de la pile électrique qu'est ta sœur. répondit-elle en tentant de me sourire.  
-Je suis pilote de chasse à mes heures perdues...ajoutai-je, ravi qu'elle rentre dans le jeu.  
-Oh, un chevalier du ciel ! J'espère que tes chevilles te permettent encore d'entrer dans ton avion...oups...Pardon, Edward. me coupa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
-Je l'ai bien cherché! la rassurai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui la fit légèrement sourire. Alors, j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que tu était militaire toi aussi et...poursuivis-je mais je ne pus finir ma phrase devant les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur les joues pales de la brune devant moi.  
N'écoutant que mon instinct, je franchis le mètre qui nous séparait encore et la pris délicatement dans mes bras, la berçant le temps qu'elle se calme. S'en était fini de notre petit jeu.

* * *

_**Alors ? Vos impressions ? **_

_**Pour de l'action, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! **_

_**À très vite !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vos reviews me prouvent que vous commencez à accrocher à l'histoire, j'en suis ravie. Merci pour tous vos messages, invité(e)s comme inscrits. **_

* * *

_**Comme promis à la fin du chapitre précédent, place à l'action...**_

* * *

_**2 mois plus tard, au beau milieu de l'Irak**_

(BPOV)

-Objectif en mouvement. Arrivée sur zone dans 10 minutes. m'annonça la voix forte et calme de Sam dans mon oreillette alors que la voiture de Seth s'éloignait pour se garer, prêt à intervenir, à l'abri d'énormes rochers.  
-Reçu, Alpha. Installation en cours. Prochain contact dans 2 minutes. répondis-je en posant mon sac au sol.  
Mécaniquement, méthodiquement, je m'installai au meilleur endroit pour être sure de ne pas rater la cible.  
-Lullaby en position. annonçai-je sur le canal défini pour la mission deux minutes plus tard, après avoir ajusté le filet de camouflage qui me recouvre ainsi que mon arme.  
-Bien reçu, Lullaby. Objectif dans 6 minutes. me confirma Sam.

Le soleil avait disparu sous d'épais nuages mais la chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante. Que faisions-nous ici, au beau milieu de ce désert d'Irak ? Ce n'était pas mon premier voyage en ces terres et, à la vue de la situation actuelle, ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier.

Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi nous ? Habituellement, d'autres équipes faisaient ce boulot pour cette région du globe mais la demande venant d' « en-haut » l'avait clairement spécifié : on nous avait demandés, nous...ou plutôt moi. Il avait été clairement demandé que je sois le snipeur de la mission. Et derrière un tireur, il y a toujours une équipe. Résultat : tout le monde était embarqué dans ce qui m'était attribué.  
Donc, nous répondions aux ordres de nos supérieurs. Comme toujours. Les guerres sont emplies d'atrocités mais celles qui sont tenues secrètes sont les pires. Et mon groupe est là pour çà.

-Je ne la sens vraiment pas cette mission. dis-je alors que j'osai un rapide coup d'œil dans mes jumelles pour observer les alentours.  
-Je sais, Lullaby. Tu le répètes depuis ce matin. Un argument pour engager un retrait de l'équipe ? répondit Sam, légèrement tendu.  
-Aucun. Juste une intuition. Et je n'aime pas qu'on nous impose un dispositif aussi léger sur le terrain. répondis-je en repérant le sens et la vitesse du vent léger qui soufflait plus bas, sur la route.  
-Une intuition n'est pas…  
-Je sais Sam. Confirme-moi juste pour la septième fois depuis une heure que nos aigles seront bien dans le ciel au cas où…le coupai-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, tic conservé de l'enfance lorsque je 'étais pas à l'aise.  
-Oui, Lullaby. Nos aigles sont déjà dans le ciel. Ils seront sur notre fréquence opération dans 2 minutes et interviendront si besoin sur ordre de Washington. me confirma mon commandant pour la énième fois.  
-Et puis, ne t'en fais pas ! La voiture est prête à rugir pour voler à ton secours, Lullaby ! rit joyeusement la jeune voix de Seth.  
-Nascar ! Lullaby ! Concentrez-vous sur la mission ! Lullaby, cible sur zone dans 3 minutes. Tu devrais déjà voir apparaître le convoi. nous rappela à l'ordre Jake.  
-Affirmatif. confirmai-je en scrutant l'horizon.  
Au loin, un nuage de poussière s'élevait dans ma direction. Les voitures roulaient à vive allure, comme nous l'avions prévu.  
-Changement de fréquence dans une minute. Aucun nom sur les ondes, nous pourrions être écoutés. Silence radio sauf ordres et urgences. annonça Jacob.  
-Jake, çà ne va pas le faire. Je ne le sens pas du tout. On ne sait même qui l'on va attaquer. chuchotai-je dans mon micro, profitant de nos dernières secondes en « privé » entre les membres de l'équipe.  
-Les ordres sont les ordres. Fais juste ton job, Lullaby. Bascule radio dans 20 secondes.  
Un léger silence se fit entendre puis Jake égrena les secondes.  
-Fais attention à toi Bella. murmura-t-il cinq secondes avant la fin.  
-Promis, Jake. répondis-je aussitôt avant d'entendre l'ordre de changement de fréquence opéré par Jacob.

Quelques crépitements résonnèrent dans mon oreillette avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix de mon ami.  
-Opération Shadow lancée. Présentation des autorités demandées. annonça Jake, désigné, comme toujours, coordinateur radio de la mission en plus de l'observation satellite.  
-Alpha, chef de l'équipe Twilight, déployée suivant schéma voulu par l'état-major. Deux éléments sur zone. présenta Sam en tant que leader et plus haut gradé de l'équipe.  
-Agent Volturi, représentant la Maison Blanche. annonça une seconde voix, sèche, qui me déplut instantanément.  
-Alaska, chef des aigles. Actuellement 2 appareils en vol stationnaire à 4 minutes de la zone. Les aigles ne sont qu'en contact réception avec votre PC, Alpha. expliqua une dernière voix, un peu plus accueillante.  
Ainsi, les pilotes m'entendraient au cas où. Et même si je ne pouvais leur parler directement, cela suffisait amplement à me rassurer.  
-Dispositif en place. Objectif sur zone dans 1 minute 30. Lullaby au rapport. reprit Jake.  
Installée le plus confortablement possible sur le sol rocailleux et brûlant, je me positionnai au dessus de mon fusil, l'œil dans la lunette haute précision. Le nuage se rapprochait de plus en plus et je distinguais maintenant les toits de trois véhicules.  
-Trois véhicules à vive allure. Identité inconnue pour le moment. Vent nul. Aucune correction. Herse tendue. Silence radio demandé. récitai-je.  
Et le silence se fit. Cependant, contrairement à mon habitude, je ne me déconnectai pas, comme pour me rassurer, me tenir à quelque chose, ne pas me sentir seule avec mon intuition néfaste.

Pour atteindre la cible, assise dans la seconde voiture, nous devions immobiliser le convoi. Seth et moi étions dans la région depuis la nuit dernière. Au petit matin, profitant encore de la pénombre, nous avions installé et camouflé une petite herse qui suffirait à crever les pneus de la première voiture, ce qui stopperait les véhicules suffisamment longtemps pour traiter mon objectif. Une fois le piège posé, nous avions fait un rapide tour de reconnaissance des alentours avant de repartir quelques kilomètres plus loin, là où Seth m'attendait actuellement.

Enfin le convoi fut suffisamment prêt pour que je puisse l'identifier à la jumelle. Au bord des capots flottaient de petits drapeaux irakiens, signe d'un convoi officiel des autorités irakiennes, récemment revenues au pouvoir après les élections présidentielles toutes récentes, événements qui avaient rétabli un semblant de contrôle dans la population, puisqu'ainsi elle se sentait de nouveau maîtresse de son pays et de son destin.  
-Véhicules identifiés. Erreur de cible. Convoi présidentiel irakien. annonçai-je au micro, l'œil vissé dans la lunette longue portée.  
-Pas d'erreur. Convoi clairement identifié par satellite. Cible confirmée. Feu dans 50 secondes. A vous Lullaby.  
J'avais dû mal comprendre l'ordre. On me demandait d'abattre le nouveau président irakien, celui qui nous aiderait à ramener un semblant de paix dans le pays et permettrait à nos soldats de rentrer au pays. On me demandait d'abattre celui dont nous avions aidé le retour à la vie politique et l'ascension au plus haut poste de l'état quelques mois plus tôt.  
-Mais, on nous demande d'abattre le président ! m'exclamai-je, observant toujours la course des véhicules, qui arriveraient sur la herse dans moins de 30 secondes maintenant.  
-Impact dans 20 secondes. décomptait la voix de Jacob, laconique, dans l'oreillette.  
-On ne vous demande pas de réfléchir, Lullaby. Tirez ! C'est un ordre ! s'écria une voix sèche et dure. Celle de l'agent Volturi.  
-Vous voulez que je tue le président ! répétai-je une dernière fois sur les ondes, pour être sure de ne pas avoir mal compris.  
-Soldat ! C'est un ordre ! tonna Volturi.  
Puis, tout se passa très vite : la première voiture se retrouva immobilisée sur la herse, obligeant les deux voitures suivantes à s'arrêter en catastrophe. Des hommes en uniforme et armés bondirent à l'extérieur en criant, alors que la portière arrière de la seconde voiture s'ouvrit en grand, créant ainsi ma fenêtre de tir et m'offrant ma cible qui sortait du véhicule.  
-Tirez ! hurla une dernière fois l'agent dont la voix résonnera désormais dans mon esprit toute ma vie.  
Se détacher de l'action. Ne faire qu'obéir. Se vider l'esprit et faire son job, quoiqu'il en coûte. Alors, je pressai la détente, récitant tout bas les versets de mon psaume, fixant toujours la cible dans ma lunette. Pour cette fois, je ne pouvais laisser ma balle « partir » seule. Je devais voir. Voir l'impact. Trouver le sang révèlant mon forfait. Le président, un homme assez grand, brun à la peau tannée, s'effondra au sol au moment où ma balle traversa…son dos ?!

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais ma balle ne pourrait le toucher dans le dos alors qu'il me faisait face ! Un autre tireur l'avait abattu ! Mais qui ? Et depuis quel poste d'observation ? Et où était ma balle ? L'œil vissé dans la lunette, je cherchais désespérément à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
En bas, les gorilles armés hurlaient et pointaient leurs kalachnikov dans toutes les directions, tirant des rafales sur des ennemis imaginaires. Ils ne pouvaient pas m'avoir repérée.  
-Lullaby ! Au rapport ! cria Sam dans mon oreillette.  
-Cible abattue mais…  
A cet instant, un bruit sec claqua à ma droite. Une balle des plus silencieuses venait de se ficher dans un rocher à 20 mètres sur ma droite. On me tirait dessus. Et ce n'était pas l'équipe d'en bas. Puis le même bruit, sur la gauche cette fois. À une trentaine de mètres.  
-Contact ! Contact ! On me tire dessus ! annonçai-je dans la radio alors que je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil dans la lunette.  
Les gorilles près des voitures avaient eux aussi entendu les bruits d'impact et regardaient désormais dans ma direction, balayant de longues rafales d'automatiques sur la crête m'abritant. Les balles tombaient quelques mètres devant moi, en fin de course, faisant sauter sur moi des éclats pierreux. Au moment où je repris la lunette pour observer, un claquement retentit, se répercutant sur les collines environnantes et un des molosses s'écroula au sol, touché en plein dos. Les autres se retournèrent affolés, ne comprenant plus rien.  
-Lullaby ! crépita la voix légèrement inquiète de Jake dans la radio.  
-Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! dis-je un peu plus fort dans le micro. Autre sniper sur la mission. Je suis dans sa ligne de tir. Il abat tous les gardes du corps.  
-Contact ! Suis sous le feu ! Lullaby ! cria la voix de Seth, affolé.  
-Nascar ! Suis sous le feu également ! Rentre au QG ! hurlai-je cette fois, après tout, cela ne changerait plus rien de rester discret. Mais si je bougeais trop tôt, je dévoilerai ma position.  
-Non ! Je viens te chercher ! me coupa Seth alors que le moteur rugissait derrière sa voix.  
-Point d'extraction bêta. ordonnai-je alors,connaissant son entêtement.  
-3 minutes. répliqua Seth.

Après tout, nous avions peut-être été observés. Ou l'équipe avait une taupe en son sein. La solution bêta avait été décidée par Seth et moi alors que nous venions d'installer la herse et nous étions surs l'un de l'autre.

Je me calai correctement pour observer une dernière fois les collines environnantes à la lunette. Où m'installerai-je pour viser ma place actuelle ? Je scrutai la colline face à moi et soudain, une brève étincelle blanche apparut, suivie quelques secondes plus tard d'un nouveau bruit d'impact, à 15 mètres sur ma gauche. Il me cherchait. Et à cette distance, c'était un bon, un très bon tireur...  
-Sniper sur moi. Je l'ai repéré. annonçai-je froidement dans le micro, ce qui fit taire toutes les conversations animées qui occupaient le canal et auxquelles je ne prêtais pas attention.  
-Lullaby…  
-Wolf, je sais où il est. Je ne vais pas le laisser me shooter. coupai-je Jake autoritairement.  
J'armai la culasse, pris une grande inspiration et tirai, gardant mon œil dans le viseur pour observer son impact. Une petite fumée apparut au point d'impact et un mouvement se fit. Je l'avais raté mais désormais, il savait que je l'avais vu. Il venait de se replier. J'attrapai mon fusil sans prendre le temps de replier les pieds de soutien et la lunette, et reculai rapidement, toujours sous mes filets de camouflage. Je me mis à courir vers le point d'extraction et y arrivai au même moment que Seth. Les portes arrière de la jeep étaient criblées de balles. Mais pas de poursuivants. La portière passager s'ouvrit brutalement alors que Seth faisait un demi-tour au frein à main.  
-Grimpe ! hurla-t-il alors que je m'élançai vers la voiture.  
A peine assise, il redémarra, appuyant à fond sur l'accélérateur.  
-Nascar ! Rapport ! commençai-je, consciente que nous étions toujours entendus par le QG, grâce aux micros cachés dans l'habitacle.  
-Je les ai semés ! Deux hummer noirs, vitres teintées. Comme le nôtre. me répondit aussitôt Seth.  
Je posai quelques secondes les yeux sur lui. Ses traits étaient tirés et il avait peur. Il posait une main sur son épaule droite.  
-Tu es blessé ! m'écriai-je alors que j'écartai déjà les pans de tissu de sa veste de treillis.  
La plaie sur son biceps était assez profonde et saignait beaucoup, aussi, j'attrapai une bande dans la boite à gants devant moi et entrepris de lui faire un bandage serré, le temps de rentrer à la base ou du moins, de se mettre à l'abri.  
-Nascar est blessé. Pas d'urgence vitale. rapportai-je à Jake dans la radio. Rentrons au QG.  
-Bien reçu. Nous vous attendons.  
Après quelques soubresauts, Seth revint enfin sur une route et fila droit en direction du camp. Après quelques minutes de silence, la radio se fit de nouveau entendre.  
-Que s'est-il passé, Lullaby ? demanda Sam, signe que les autorités voulaient un rapport rapide avant de nous voir arriver.  
-Nous n'étions pas les seuls sur le coup. La cible a été abattue… commençai-je  
Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase. Deux jeeps noires apparurent. L'une juste sur notre droite alors que l'autre se plaçait dans notre dos.  
-Putain ! Les revoilà ! hurla Seth en accélérant encore alors que les premières rafales se faisaient entendre.

() () () () ()

(EPOV)

Ce matin, Jasper et moi avions préparé notre mission du jour. Surveillance et couverture d'une mission au sol. La routine ou presque. On ne peut jamais être confiant quand on part sur ce genre d'action au-dessus de l'Irak mais, la plupart du temps, nous survolions la zone sans tirer une seule munition. Aussi, après nos check de sécurité et nos décollages, Jazz et moi volions dans le ciel azur de cette région semi-désertique. A l'horizon, juste du bleu. Du ciel bleu. Et au sol des vallées rocailleuses ponctuées de tous petits hameaux traversés par une unique route serpentant à flanc de collines et à travers les vallées. Dans nos casques résonnait la voix de la tour de contrôle de la base américaine d'où nous avions décollé. Une fois arrivés sur la zone indiquée pendant le briefing, nous passâmes en vol de surveillance, n'attendant qu'un ordre pour pousser les gaz et rejoindre, à 4 minutes, la zone où nos collègues au sol travaillaient.

-Aigles 1 et 2 à PC. Sommes sur zone d'attente. Attendons ordre. annonçai-je dans le casque.  
-PC à aigles 1 et 2. bien reçu. Basculement automatique sur fréquence de la mission dans 3 minutes. annonça la tour de contrôle avant que je ne bascule sur notre fréquence privée.  
-Hé Jazz ! T'as eu des nouvelles de la maison ? demandai-je à mon beau-frère.  
-Ouep. J'ai réussi à avoir Alice hier, ainsi que Rose. répondit-il. Ils attendent notre retour avec impatience.

Voilà cinq semaines que nous étions partis en mission et ils nous en restaient 2 à tirer. Après, ce serait le retour à Billings pour un moment.

-Alice a déjà prévu une énorme fiesta. Elle a essayé de joindre Bella et Jake mais personne ne répond. Ils doivent être en déplacement…  
-Ah, ils ont un beau poste ces deux-là. Derrière des bureaux mais médaillés comme des généraux soviétiques alors que nous…grommelai-je pour la forme, et surtout pour faire réagir Jasper qui partait au quart de tour dès que l'on s'en prenait à son ange gardien.  
Pour la forme car depuis le mariage de ma sœur et de Jasper, mon avis sur Isabella s'était adouci. Surtout après avoir vu la facette si fragile de Bella et l'avoir tenue entre mes bras.  
-Ed'…soupira Jasper dans le micro, ce qui me fit sourire.  
J'avais encore réussi à le faire réagir.  
-Je plaisante Jazz...çà fait deux semaines que j'essaie de joindre Bella mais pas de réponse. repris-je plus sérieusement.

Oui, un changement était apparu après le mariage. Bella et moi nous parlions de temps en temps. Pas grand chose, juste quelques minutes au téléphone. Mais j'avais eu l'impression que nous avions franchi quelque chose cette nuit-là alors qu'elle s'était blottie dans mes bras. Mais elle restait toujours aussi secrète et lointaine. L'indéchiffrable Bella...

-Changement de fréquence dans 30 secondes. annonça la tour de contrôle.  
-Bon allez, c'est parti ! On garde notre fréquence perso pour nous et le colonel. m'écriai-je tout en faisant un signe à Jasper qui leva son pouce pour me répondre.  
Quelques crépitements résonnèrent dans mon casque avant d'entendre une nouvelle voix, masculine, se présentant comme Wolf.  
-Opération Shadow lancée. Présentation des autorités demandées. annonça ledit Wolf.  
-Alpha, chef de l'équipe Twilight déployée suivant schéma voulu par l'état-major. Deux éléments sur zone. présenta Alpha.  
-agent Volturi, représentant la Maison Blanche. claqua une voix sèche des plus désagréables.  
-Alaska, chef des aigles. Actuellement 2 appareils en vol stationnaire à 4 minutes de la zone. Les aigles ne sont en contact réception qu'avec le PC. expliqua notre colonel.  
La mission devait être des plus importantes pour qu'Eléazar lui-même n'intervienne. Et à en juger par les autres autorités présentes, cela ne serait peut-être pas une sortie de routine.

-Dispositif en place. Objectif sur zone dans 1 minute 30. Lullaby au rapport ! reprit Wolf.  
-Trois véhicules à vive allure. Identité inconnue pour le moment. Vent nul. Aucune correction. Herse tendue. Silence radio demandé. expliqua une voix féminine des plus plaisantes.  
-Aigles 1 et 2, vous êtes en contact direct avec le QG. Vous entendez tous les échanges radio mais ne pouvaient répondre à l'équipe au sol. Reçu ? demanda Denali.  
-Reçu. répondîmes-nous tous les deux en écho.  
-Les gars, nous sommes sur fréquence privée. reprit Eléazar plus familièrement, signe que personne d'autre ne suivait la conversation. Faites attention à vous. Je n'aime pas du tout cet agent de la présidence. Et le montage imposé à l'équipe au sol est des plus curieux.  
-OK. On attend tes ordres. répondis-je  
-On connait les tireurs au sol ? demanda Jazz.  
-Il n'y a qu'un tireur…enfin une à en juger par la radio. Lullaby a été exigée pour la mission. Tu la connais, Jazz ? répondit le colonel.  
-Du tout. Mais sa voix me semble familière…répondit mon beau-frère.  
-Véhicules identifiés. Erreur de cible. Convoi présidentiel irakien. reprit la voix sur la fréquence de la mission.  
-Pas d'erreur. Convoi clairement identifié par satellite. Cible confirmée. Feu dans 50 secondes. A vous Lullaby. annonça de nouveau Alpha.  
-Mais, on nous demande d'abattre le président ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix légèrement inquiète.  
-Impact dans 20 secondes. décomptait Wolf.  
-On ne vous demande pas de réfléchir, Lullaby. Tirez ! C'est un ordre ! cria l'agent Volturi.  
-Vous voulez que je tue le président ? répéta-t-elle une dernière fois sur les ondes.  
-C'est quoi ce bordel ? pestai-je sur le canal privé.  
-Aigles, tenez-vous prêts. souffla Eléazar, lui aussi inquiet. Agent Volturi, êtes-vous sur de vos ordres ? l'entendis-je demander.  
-Je sais ce que je fais, colonel ! cracha Volturi. Soldat ! C'est un ordre ! cria-t-il encore à l'encontre de Lullaby. Tirez ! finit-il par hurler, faisant cracher la radio.

Le silence se fit sur les ondes. On entendait à peine les respirations des hommes dans les micros ainsi un léger chuchotement féminin. Que disait-elle ? Le ton et le rythme de ses phrases faisaient penser à un poème...ou plutôt une prière. Un sniper priant tout en abattant sa cible ? Quelle ironie...  
Puis, plus rien, aucune nouvelle de l'équipe au sol. Après une minute, la voix d'Alpha reprit le micro :  
-Lullaby ! Au rapport !  
-Cible abattue mais…  
Un léger claquement se fit entendre dans les oreillettes avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix du tireur :  
-Contact ! Contact ! On me tire dessus ! alerta Lullaby.  
-Lullaby ! crépita la voix inquiète de Wolf.  
-Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! dit-elle plus fort dans le micro. Autre sniper sur la mission. Je suis dans sa ligne de tir. Il abat tous les gardes du corps.  
Au ton de sa voix, elle ne cherchait plus à passer inaperçue.  
-Colonel, que fait-on ? demandai-je en même temps que Jazz.  
Mais Eléazar n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une nouvelle voix résonna dans les oreillettes.  
-Contact ! Suis sous le feu ! Lullaby ! cria une voix d'homme, manifestement jeune.  
Au ton de sa voix, il était affolé.  
-Nascar ! Suis sous le feu également ! Rentre au QG ! hurla Lullaby.  
Ainsi, nous avions affaire au chauffeur de la mission. Et à en juger par les réactions de Lullaby, ce Nascar était le petit dernier de la bande, le plus jeune, celui qu'il faut protéger…Après tout, nous faisions un peu tous la même chose…  
-Non ! Je viens te chercher ! la coupa Nascar alors que le moteur rugissait derrière sa voix.  
-Point d'extraction bêta. décida-t-elle.  
-3 minutes. répliqua le chauffeur.  
-Il est où ce point d'extraction bêta ? demandai-je sur la fréquence privée.  
-Aucune idée. Il n'est pas noté sur le plan de mission. répondit Jazz, lui aussi tendu à l'entente des événements qui se déroulaient au sol.  
-Demande autorisation d'aller seconder l'équipe Twilight au sol. demandai-je alors au colonel.  
Nous entendîmes l'agent Volturi répondre sèchement que les aigles devaient rester là où ils étaient.  
-Vous avez entendus les gars. On ne bouge pas. répéta Eléazar.  
Cet agent Volturi devait vraiment avoir de sacrés appuis pour que les chefs d'équipe s'écrasent ainsi.  
-Sniper sur moi. Je l'ai repéré. reprit Lullaby dans le micro, ce qui fit taire toutes les conversations animées entre les différents chefs qui occupaient le canal.  
-Lullaby…  
-Wolf, je sais où il est. Je ne vais pas le laisser me shooter. coupa-t-elle autoritairement.  
Ce ton. Cette voix. Cette façon de répliquer sèchement. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà croisée…  
-Je la connais. J'en suis sûr…grogna Jasper dans son micro.  
Puis le silence se fit dans l'oreillette.  
-Autorisation d'envoyer les aigles ? demanda Eléazar alors que nous n'entendions plus rien à l'autre bout.  
-Négatif ! cracha de nouveau Volturi.  
-Wolf ! Pourquoi on ne les entend plus ? demanda Alpha.  
-Je ne sais pas. Lullaby a peut-être coupé son micro...Ils doivent être en route pour l'extraction. La voiture est truffée de micros, on l'entendra de nouveau quand Nascar l'aura récupérée. répondit Wolf.

Après une minute de silence, des voix résonnèrent de nouveau.  
-Grimpe ! hurla la voix jeune de Nascar.  
Il devait avoir atteint le point d'extraction et nous suivions donc l'action par les micros de la voiture.

Cette manière de participer à l'action depuis nos cockpits sans pouvoir intervenir était des plus frustrantes. Les deux au sol risquaient leurs vies et on nous refusait l'intervention.

-Nascar ! Rapport ! demanda Lullaby, quelque peu affolée.  
C'était la première fois depuis le début de la mission qu'elle prenait ce ton.  
-Je les ai semés ! Deux hummer noirs, vitres teintées. Comme le nôtre. la coupa le soldat.  
-Tu es blessé ! s'écria-t-elle alors que nous entendions le moteur ronfler en arrière fond. Nascar est blessé. reprit-elle pour le QG, d'une voix visiblement tendue. Pas d'urgence vitale.  
-Bien reçu. Nous vous attendons. lui répondit Wolf.  
-Jazz, on se tient prêt à intervenir. dis-je sur le canal privé.  
-Non, on attend un peu, les gars. Mais tenez-vous prêts. reprit Eléazar alors que des voix se faisaient entendre en arrière-plan, signe que le QG était agité.  
-Que s'est-il passé, Lullaby ? demanda Alpha, d'une voix grave.  
-Nous n'étions pas les seuls sur le coup. La cible a été abattue… se mit-elle à expliquer plus calmement mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.  
-Putain ! Les revoilà ! hurla le conducteur.  
-Roule ! Je m'en occupe ! lui répondit-elle juste avant que nous n'entendions quelques tirs.  
-Demandons autorisation d'intervenir. demandai-je clairement sur la fréquence de la mission, prêt à pousser les gaz à fond mais la réponse me surprit au plus haut point.  
-Négatif. Les aigles rentrent. refusa catégoriquement Volturi.  
-Mais…intervint Eléazar, stupéfait de cette demande.  
-Colonel, c'est un ordre. Faites rentrer vos avions si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver simple première classe ! La cible a été abattue. Mission accomplie. Point final. cracha l'agent d'un ton mauvais.  
-Mais, on ne va pas les laisser se faire tirer dessus sans réagir…réagit immédiatement Jasper.  
-aigles 1 et 2, retour à la base immédiatement. nous ordonna Eléazar d'une voix sèche.  
-Mais…tenta de nouveau Jazz.  
-Immédiatement ! le coupa le colonel.  
Jurant tous les deux, Jasper et moi fîmes demi-tour pour regagner la base.

Sur la fréquence, nous entendions toujours les échanges de tirs d'armes ainsi que les voix de l'équipe au sol. Lullaby semblait vouloir rassurer Nascar.  
-Désolé, les gars mais je ne pouvais rien faire face à ce…reprit Denali sur la fréquence privée. Restez sur la fréquence de la mission. On se retrouve sur la base.  
J'allais répondre lorsque la voix de Lullaby se fit plus forte.  
-Putain ! Envoyez-nous les aigles, on ne s'en sortira pas ! cria-t-elle dans le micro.  
-Les aigles rentrent à la base, Lullaby. répondit d'une voix plus ou moins calme Alpha.  
-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Vous voulez nous voir crever, c'est çà ? ragea-t-elle.  
-Votre cible est abattue, Lullaby. Mission accomplie. Donc les avions rentrent. Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre trajet retour. Et moi, je rentre à Washington immédiatement. Bon travail à toute l'équipe. cracha Volturi dans la radio.  
Ce gars me devenait de plus en plus antipathique.  
-Si on sort de là, je vous retrouverai Volturi ! Je vous le promets ! lança Lullaby sur les ondes.  
Elle avait vraiment un sacré caractère. En même temps, vu son métier, cela semblait tout à fait normal.  
-Des menaces, Lullaby ? demanda Volturi. Je peux écraser votre carrière pour vos paroles !  
-Attention ! Ils se rapprochent ! cria Nascar alors que quelques coups de feu retentissaient.  
-Non, Volturi ! Juste une promesse ! Vous pouvez toujours me rayer de l'armée, je vous retrouverai et vous verrez pourquoi on n'abandonne jamais l'un des nôtres ! Je vous retrouverai ! ricana-t-elle. A ta gauche ! hurla-t-elle tout à coup. Putain ! Ils vont finir par nous descendre et…

Des rafales d'armes automatiques résonnèrent alors avant de laisser place au silence.

* * *

_**Alors, suffisamment d'action à votre goût ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vous réclamez la suite...là voici !**_

* * *

(_chapitre précédent)_

_-Attention ! Ils se rapprochent ! cria Nascar alors que quelques coups de feu retentissaient._

_-Non, Volturi ! Juste une promesse ! Vous pouvez toujours me rayer de l'armée, je vous retrouverai et vous verrez pourquoi on n'abandonne jamais l'un des nôtres ! Je vous retrouverai ! ricana-t-elle. A ta gauche ! hurla-t-elle tout à coup. Putain ! Ils vont finir par nous descendre et…_

_Des rafales d'armes automatiques résonnèrent alors avant de laisser place au silence._

* * *

-Lullaby ! Nascar ! au rapport ! demanda Wolf, inquiet, mais aucune réponse.  
Après quelques secondes, il répéta une nouvelle fois sa phrase. Toujours rien.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Eléazar ? demanda Jasper.  
-On a perdu le contact avec l'équipe au sol. L'agent Volturi est parti prendre son avion. expliqua-t-il.  
-Lance un test sur le matériel, Wolf. ordonna Alpha.  
-Aucun signal satellite. La balise satellite de la voiture doit être HS. Radio toujours détectée. Ils doivent avoir un problème de micro. analysa le soldat. Je passe sur la radio perso de Lullaby.

Après quelques secondes de brouillage, nous entendîmes enfin un son.  
-Lullaby au rapport... Vous êtes là ? crachota tout à coup la radio. L'électronique de la voiture est HS. J'ai dû bricoler ma radio perso.  
-On te reçoit, Lullaby. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Wolf, légèrement soulagé.  
-Ils nous ont débordés sur la gauche et nous ont arrosés. Nascar a été touché. J'ai réussi à toucher un de leurs véhicules qui a pris feu mais ils ont filé dans l'autre voiture. J'ai stoppé la jeep comme j'ai pu pour m'occuper de lui.  
-C'est grave ? l'interrogea Wolf.  
-Touché au flanc gauche, peut-être le poumon. Hémorragie et...chuchota-t-elle, surement pour que son collègue blessé ne l'entende pas.  
Une plainte monta dans le micro, coupant la description de Lullaby, ce qui nous fit comprendre que le cas était plutôt sérieux.  
-Non, Seth. Ne bouge pas. Je m'occupe de toi. Reste allongé. dit plus doucement la militaire, presque maternelle.  
-Seth ? répéta Jasper à voix haute.  
-C'est un prénom courant, Jasper. lui répondis-je aussitô quelle raison avais-je répondu aussi vite ? Peut-être simplement pour me convaincre. Pour chasser cette désagréable sensation qui venait de me prendre les tripes...Je ne pouvais imaginer que le jeune homme que nous avions rencontré à la salle de boxe de Seattle avec Bella et avec qui mes sœurs sortaient parfois lors de leurs visites chez leur amie soit ce soldat.

-Nous sommes en approche de la base. Phase de descente en cours. Atterrissage dans moins d'une minute. annonça Jasper.  
-Bien. Restez en contact jusqu'à extinction des réacteurs. ordonna le colonel  
-Merde ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Lullaby. Ils reviennent ! Je suis sure que c'est eux ! ils viennent finir le boulot et Nascar…  
-Lullaby, on ne panique pas. Des munitions ? intervint le colonel Denali d'une voix calme.  
-Mon fusil d'assaut, deux grenades, deux pistolets et des fusées de détresse. Et probablement un peu de matériel dans le coffre de la voiture. énuméra le soldat. J'ai aperçu un renfoncement dans la colline à quelques centaines de mètres, on va essayer de l'atteindre sans se faire remarquer. Je vais devoir faire exploser la jeep pour camoufler…crépita la radio avant de commencer à hachurer les conversations, nous empêchant d'entendre la fin de sa phrase.  
-Aigle 2 au sol. annonça Jasper juste avant que je ne touche le sol et n'annonce ma position au sol.  
-Bella, va t'en. Laisse-moi là et…intervint difficilement le fameux Seth d'une voix apeurée.  
-Non, Seth. On se planque, je m'occupe d'eux. Ensuite, je vais te soigner rapidement et on s'en sortira, ok ? Ce soir, on prendra une bonne bière en riant tous ensemble. le coupa-t-elle, tentant surement de le rassurer sur son état.

Bella... Combien de femmes pouvaient porter ce prénom ? Et qui plus est militaire ? Bella ? Notre Bella ?

-Ed', ce n'est pas possible…murmura Jasper d'une voix totalement paniquée.  
-Jake ? C'est Edward. demandai-je alors clairement dans la radio mais ce fut la voix d'Alpha qui me répondit :  
-Salut Edward, c'est Sam. Je suppose que ton coéquipier est Jasper.  
Mais Sam ne put continuer, coupé par la voix de Bella, semblant s'éloigner de plus ne plus :  
-Jake, la radio va lâcher. Je vais emmener Seth et…  
-Bella, quelle est ta position ? Où est le point bêta ? Je viens te chercher et…demanda Jacob en tentant de rester calme.  
-pas le temps, Jake. Je…on suit la règle n°3…  
-Mais Bella…  
-Règle n°3, soldat ! C'est un ordre ! claqua sèchement la voix de Bella.

Plus aucun doute. C'était bien elle. Mon cœur se tordit dans ma poitrine sous la révélation. Je sentais depuis notre première rencontre qu'elle était dans l'opérationnel.

-Ed', on aurait dû y aller…me souffla Jasper par le canal privé mais je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas louper une seconde de la situation, plus que délicate.  
-Jake, répète ! reprit-elle.  
-Règle n°3. répéta Jacob d'une voix déchirée.  
-Merci Jake. Ne t'en fais pas, on s'en sortira...n'oublie pas que je suis une super infirmière. Le Montana n'est pas très loin d'ici et...essaya-t-elle de le réconforter mais la fin de la phrase fut entrecoupée de grésillements, signe que la radio allait lâcher.  
Cette allusion au Montana était la preuve que c'était bien elle. L'ange-gardien de Jasper...  
-Bella...oh mon Dieu...chuchota Jasper pour lui-même.  
-Bella ! s'écrièrent Jacob et Sam.  
-Je suis là. Jake, si jamais on n'en sort pas…  
-Non, Bella, çà va aller. Tu es la meilleure, tu vas trouver une solution, nous ramener Seth et…répliqua Jacob, de plus en plus affolé.

Nos deux avions étaient maintenant garés à leurs places respectives mais nous ne voulions pas descendre des cockpits alors que les mécaniciens avaient déjà amenés les échelles.

-Jake, arrête ! Promets-moi de me ramener auprès de ma mère à Forks, ok ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme alors que nous la percevions de moins en moins clairement.  
-Bella…  
-promets-moi, petit frère. supplia-t-elle une dernière fois.  
-Je te promets Bella. eut du mal à articuler Jake. Fais attention à toi ma belle.  
-Promis Jake. On se voit bientôt avec Seth et je….répondit-elle mais sa voix se perdit dans les crépitements de la radio et le contact fut coupé.  
-Putain de merde ! On l'a perdue ! hurla alors Jake à l'autre bout du micro, nous faisant sursauter par la même occasion.  
-Du calme Jacob ! gronda Sam. Va prendre l'air une minute et ramène du café. Debriefing dans 10 minutes ici avec les pilotes. ordonna-t-il.  
-Reçu. répondis-je avant de couper ma radio et d'ouvrir la verrière de mon avion.  
Je rejoignis Jasper sur le tarmac à quelques mètres.  
-C'était Bella, Ed' ! Elle va y rester et... C'était Isabella ! On aurait dû y aller malgré ce Volturi ! me dit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
-Je sais Jasper. Mais Eléazar devait avoir ses raisons. Allez, on y va. Ils vont nous attendre. le coupai-je en attrapant son bras pour l'emmener à ma suite.

Jasper s'était attaché à Isabella depuis son accident et la considérait vraiment comme un membre de la famille. J'avais remarqué ce lien dès sa descente de l'ambulance, à Billings, alors que Bella lui tenait la main. Et puis, le reste de la famille s'était attachée à elle et à Jacob. Le reste de la famille…et moi…car il fallait l'avouer, malgré mon comportement de goujat auprès d'elle, j'aimais Isabella. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal au début, ne supportant pas sa manière des plus intelligentes et directes de me remettre à ma place. Elle touchait mon ego et Edward Cullen avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Alice et ma mère s'étaient gentiment moquées de moi en me disant qu'elle était celle qu'il me fallait. Au fur et à mesure des soirées à Seattle, Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient également beaucoup attachés à elle. Ma belle-sœur m'avait longuement parlé de Bella alors qu'elle rentrait d'une semaine de travail avec Alice à Seattle où elles avaient logés chez Isabella. Pour Rose, Bella se cachait derrière un masque dur alors qu'elle était une jeune femme blessée par la vie. Et j'avais eu l'occasion d'entrapercevoir la vraie Bella lors du mariage d'Alice et Jasper. Et il fallait avouer que depuis ce jour, mon avis sur elle s'était considérablement modifié. Je l'avais serrée dans mes bras longuement, la berçant pour qu'elle se calme, totalement abandonnée contre mon torse, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je revoyais encore son regard si triste lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête après plusieurs minutes, ce soir-là dans le jardin. J'avais essuyé les dernières traces de larmes de mes pouces et elle avait soupiré. Puis, elle avait brisé cette connexion entre nous en embrassant tendrement ma joue avant de murmurer à mon oreille : « ne t'attache pas à moi, Edward, tu souffriras et je ne veux pas que l'on souffre pour moi. ». Et elle était partie vers notre table où Jake l'avait enlacée pour la réconforter lui aussi.  
Je l'aimais...De quelle manière ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Mais elle était devenue trop importante dans nos vies pour que je puisse l'ignorer désormais.

Comment avait-elle pu embrasser cette profession ? L'engagement militaire, oui, sans problème. Il convenait parfaitement au tempérament de Bella. Mais tireur d'élite...frôler la mort et la donner, seul face à la victime...Pourquoi ?

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'aperçus Eléazar devant les quartiers de l'équipe Twilight isolés au bout du camp, nous attendant en faisant les cent pas. Alors que nous rentrions avec lui, toujours en tenues de vol, sous la tente de commandement, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Jacob, le visage grave, qui parlait avec Sam, assis derrière une console satellite. Lorsqu'il nous remarqua, il posa son casque, passa la radio sur les haut-parleurs et nous rejoignit.  
-Des nouvelles ? demanda aussitôt Jasper en serrant la main que Jake lui tendait.  
-Rien. Que le silence. répondit Jake, visiblement affecté. Putain, elle avait une mauvaise intuition pour cette mission depuis ce matin, Sam ! Et on l'a envoyée sur place malgré tout ! Et il est où ce putain de point bêta ? rugit-il en envoyant un coup de pied dans une chaise qui trainait là.  
-Jacob, du calme ! gronda Sam en étudiant une nouvelle fois l'immense carte de la région étalée sur la table de travail.  
Jasper posa une main sur l'épaule du soldat, fraternel, alors que je lui serrai la main pour le saluer.

Puis le debriefing commença, long et extrêmement détaillé, réécoutant encore et encore les enregistrements de toutes les conversations, y compris leurs discussions avant le début de la mission à proprement parlé. Après tout, ils étaient sur le terrain depuis le milieu de la nuit et il était normal qu'ils aient échangés avant que nous ne rejoignions le canal. Ainsi, nous avions entendu les doutes de Bella quant à l'action d'aujourd'hui. Et nous avions également entendu sa demande incessante d'être rassurée par notre présence. Elle avait finalement accepté d'y aller en sachant que nous serions dans le ciel. Pas Jasper et moi en particulier, mais au moins deux pilotes de l'Air Force.  
Et quand les derniers échanges résonnèrent dans les hauts-parleurs, mon cœur se serra : « Jake, arrête ! Promets-moi de me ramener auprès de ma mère à Forks, ok? »  
Bella avait dans un coin de la tête qu'elle allait y rester. Qu'elle allait mourir. Et nous avions laissé faire çà. J'avais laissé faire çà. Putain de hiérarchie militaire ! Putain de respect des ordres donnés ! Elle allait mourir au milieu de nulle part, sans aucun soutien. Sans que j'ai eu le temps de me rapprocher d'elle.

J'examinai les visages de Jacob et Jasper, tendus à l'extrême, l'angoisse brillant au fond des yeux. En arrière-fond, la radio crépitait de temps à autre mais aucun signe d'Isabella et Seth.

() () () () ()

-Quelle est la règle n°3 ? demandai-je à Jake et Sam alors que nous nous dirigions tous vers le bâtiment servant de mess après plus de cinq heures de debriefing sous la tente de commandement de l'équipe.  
-Nous sommes tous des spécialistes dans nos domaines et nous connaissons beaucoup de choses. Aussi, nous sommes des cibles idéales, des personnes à éliminer pour certains. Nous avons tous été formés à survivre en milieu hostile. Alors nous voulons éviter d'exposer à une attaque les autres membres de l'équipe en les faisant intervenir sur les lieux trop rapidement. La règle n°3 donne un créneau de 12h aux soldats au sol pour rejoindre la base avant de lancer une mission sauvetage. Et nous avons perdu le contact avec Bella voilà 5h30. expliqua Jacob en regardant sa montre.  
-Isabella est l'une des meilleures, elle en reviendra, j'en suis sur. répliqua Sam d'une voix qu'il voulait sûrement rassurante mais qui trahissait tout de même son inquiétude. Elle  
n'a pas peur de la douleur et sait parfaitement passer inaperçue.  
-Mais elle a un blessé avec elle, ce qui va la ralentir. intervint Eléazar alors que nous nous asseyions à l'une des tables du mess désert, vue l'heure avancée de la nuit.  
-Elle ne laissera jamais un blessé derrière elle. répliqua Sam,, qui se rembrunit à cette idée.  
-Je peux l'attester. Bella ne m'a pas lâché avant que je ne sois dans le poste médical de Billings. appuya Jasper.  
Et je pouvais en témoigner d'une certaine façon également. J'avais vu la manière dont Bella portait son regard sur Jasper dans l'hôpital mais aussi lorsqu'Alice était apparue dans le couloir à côté du brancard. Jamais elle n'aurait pu le laisser seul ou le laisser souffrir, même si elle ne le connaissait pas à cette époque.  
-Et de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas abandonner Seth. Elle doit surement lui changer ses pansements toutes les dix minutes en ce moment ! Elle le materne beaucoup trop ce gosse ! Pire qu'une mère poule ! renchérit doucement Sam.  
A cette intervention, tout le monde se mit à rire doucement, les membres de leur équipe nous racontant alors quelques anecdotes.  
-Hé ! N'oublie pas que Seth vient de chez nous. rappela gentiment Jake. Bella le connait depuis qu'il est né, elle l'a bercé avant qu'il ne sache marcher. Et si Seth s'est engagé, c'est parce qu'il considère Bella comme son modèle. Sa mère n'a accepté son engagement qu'en ayant l'assurance que Bella pourrait le surveiller...  
J'aimais entendre ces discussions, me permettant de découvrir une Bella tout à fait à l'opposé de l'image que je m'étais faite d'elle. Et en souriant à de nouvelles anecdotes de Jake, je me surpris à repenser à son corps blotti contre le mien.

Personne ne pouvait aller dormir après ce que nous avions vécu, alors nous étions revenus sous la tente de commandement, assis autour d'un café fumant tandis que la radio grésillait de temps à autre. Embry et Paul travaillaient sur l'une des consoles au fond de la tente alors que Jake avait vérifié une fois de plus la radio et les images satellite. En vain puisque le silence se faisait toujours à l'autre bout. A l'aube, cela fera 24h que Bella et Seth étaient partis sur le terrain pour cette foutue mission.

() () () () ()

Un brouhaha à l'extérieur de la tente s'éleva aux environs de deux heures du matin, ce qui nous fit sortir précipitamment.

Dans la pénombre des allées éclairées par quelques spots puissants, une masse sombre s'avançait vers nous, suivie bruyamment par quelques petits groupes de soldats de toutes unités. Sam alluma alors les projecteurs entourant la tente. A une bonne dizaine de mètres de nous, un soldat, vêtu d'une tenue de camouflage et un énorme fusil dans le dos, avançait vers la tente, portant quelqu'un dans ses bras.  
-Bella ! s'écria Jacob en s'élançant vers elle.  
-Embry, appelle le service médical, tout de suite ! ordonna Sam.  
Jake la rejoignit en trois foulées et tenta de l'aider à porter Seth mais elle refusa de le lâcher, continuant à avancer vers nous. Sam fit trois pas en avant alors que Bella s'arrêtait devant lui.  
Son visage, sur lequel quelques traces de peinture de camouflage tenaient toujours, ne reflétait aucune expression sinon la fatigue et la tristesse.  
-Commandant Uley, lieutenant Swan et sergent Clearwater au rapport. annonça-t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion en se plantant, raide devant Sam, tout en resserrant sa prise sur Seth dont la tête reposait dans le cou de Bella tandis qu'elle le tenait serré tout contre sa poitrine.  
-Bienvenue à la maison, soldats. dit simplement Sam.  
A ces mots, Bella s'effondra sur les genoux, se recroquevillant sur Seth dont la tête glissa doucement vers l'arrière, nous apprenant ainsi qu'il était mort. Jacob se précipita aussitôt sur elle, lui enlevant prudemment le casque et l'équipement de camouflage destiné à la tête.  
-Bella, laisse-moi m'occuper de Seth. demanda doucement Jacob en passant une main sur les joues noires de la jeune femme.  
Elle le laissa faire et se releva aussitôt. Sa tenue était couverte de sang séché.  
-Lullaby, tu es blessée. nota Jacob.  
-Ce n'est pas le mien, lieutenant. souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête, comme déconnectée de nous.  
-Viens Bella, il y a du café et…offrit doucement Sam en se dégageant légèrement pour montrer l'entrée de la tente alors que Bella ôtait son fusil de son dos.  
-Où est Volturi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale en armant son fusil.  
-Bella, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu es épuisée et…tenta Sam, nullement surpris par le geste de son soldat, contrairement à Jazz et moi.  
-Où. Est. Volturi ? répéta-t-elle durement en assurant les prises sur son fusil dont le cliquetis de la culasse résonna dans la nuit qui englobait le camp et fit stopper les conversations des petits groupes qui s'étaient formés autour de la tente.  
-Il est reparti pour Washington. lui répondit alors Eléazar en faisant un pas en avant, permettant à Bella d'enfin nous remarquer.  
Son regard passa rapidement sur nous trois, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Jasper.  
-Bella, viens t'asseoir quelques instants, s'il te plait. intervint Sam, brisant la connexion qu'elle avait avec nous.  
-Non. Je ne laisse pas Seth. répliqua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Jacob, qui avait déposé le corps de Seth sur un brancard amené par le service médical.  
-Lullaby ! C'est un ordre ! reprit durement Sam.  
Elle baissa la tête et finit par suivre Sam qui la fit asseoir sur le premier siège venu.  
-Es-tu blessée ? Tu veux que je fasse venir l'équipe médicale ? continua-t-il à lui demander mais elle ne fit que relever les yeux sur lui, sans dire un mot. Un regard glacial et glaçant, loin de ce que nous connaissions d'elle.  
-Répondez, lieutenant ! Ou faut-il que je vous fasse faire des pompes au beau milieu du QG et devant le colonel pour vous apprendre le respect ? poursuivit-il d'une voix plus forte.  
-Non, mon commandant. murmura-t-elle, tête basse alors que Sam s'approchait d'elle pour lui tendre une tasse de café.  
Elle désarma son fusil et le posa à plat sur ses genoux avant d'attraper l'objet fumant.  
-T'as pas quelque chose de plus fort, Sam ? osa-t-elle d'une voix lasse alors qu'elle fixait le liquide brun dans sa tasse.  
Eléazar attrapa la bouteille de whisky qui trainait sur un coin de bureau depuis notre retour du mess et en versa une bonne dose, sans dire un mot, dans la tasse de Bella avant de se réinstaller près de Sam.  
-Merci mon colonel. répondit-elle en portant le contenant à ses lèvres sans nous regarder avant de reposer ses mains sur son fusil.  
Jacob entra dans la tente et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur.  
-Qui est avec Seth, Jake ? l'interrogea-t-elle en le regardant.  
-Le service médical l'a emmené… répondit-il doucement.  
-Tu l'as laissé tout seul ? s'étonna-t-elle, ses yeux fatigués reprenant instantanément vie. On n'abandonne pas les nôtres, Jacob ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser seul! Pas Seth ! ajouta-t-elle sèchement en commençant à se lever.  
-Arrête Bella! J'y vais. l'arrêta Embry en la forçant à se rasseoir.  
Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et Embry sortit de la tente après nous avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que nous avions bien compris la situation dans laquelle nous plongions.

-Bella, veux-tu aller prendre une douche avant de debriefer ? Ou on peut faire çà demain…demanda Sam.  
-Non. Çà va aller. Laisse-moi juste une minute d'humanité et je suis à vous. répondit-elle en se mettant debout, confiant son arme à Jake.  
Sam et Jacob la regardèrent, semblant étonnés de son geste mais ne dirent rien. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la surblouse de camouflage qui recouvrait tout son torse et dégrafa le gilet par balles qui se trouvait dessous avant de tout laisser glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce que le matériel ne touche le sol. Puis, elle ôta l'énorme ceinturon qui enserrait sa taille et venait également se fixer sur ses cuisses. Enfin, elle enleva le système radio accroché sur son flanc droit dont les fils courraient le long de sa poitrine et de son cou avant de le tendre à Jake. Désormais, Bella était en pantalon de treillis et débardeur noir, laissant visible sa musculature discrète mais bien présente. A son cou, en plus de ses plaques militaires, sa chaine fine au bout de laquelle pendait sa petite croix en or jaune, seul bijou que je l'avais vu porter depuis notre première rencontre à Billings. Bella était couverte de poussières et de peinture de camouflage, ainsi que de nombreuses ecchymoses.  
-Je suis désolée Jake, mais elle n'a pas supporté la balade. dit-elle simplement avant de disparaitre au fond de la tente, dans un recoin.  
Jacob retourna la radio et nous y vîmes un impact de balle. Sa radio lui avait évité une balle dans le flanc.  
-Où est-elle partie ? demanda tout bas Jasper, toujours tendu.  
-Nous avons un coin sanitaire au fond de la tente. répondit Sam. Elle va revenir.

En effet, moins de deux minutes plus tard, Bella réapparaissait devant nous, cheveux détachés, essuyant son cou avec une serviette kaki. Elle avait retrouvé un semblant d'énergie et son visage avait repris sa couleur laiteuse, nettoyé de toutes traces de la mission. Elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau dont elle but une longue gorgée avant de se rasseoir juste à côté de Jacob et posa ses yeux chocolat sur nous.  
-Alors, c'étaient vous les aigles ? débuta-t-elle d'une voix calmée désormais.  
-Oui. Nous sommes désolés, Bella mais on ne savait pas…répondit Jazz.  
-Pas de souci, Jazz. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de savoir pour nous. Et nous ne savions pas non plus que vous étiez ici, donc on est quittes. le rassura-t-elle en lui faisant un léger sourire.  
Bella avait cette faculté à rassurer les gens en trouvant tout de suite les mots justes et je sentis Jasper se détendre immédiatement.  
-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenus ? demanda-t-elle sans aucune agressivité dans la voix.  
-L'agent Volturi a refusé notre assistance et a demandé le retour de nos avions. répondit le colonel. Si je l'avais contré...  
-Il aurait écraser les carrières de Jazz et Ed. termina-t-elle pour lui.  
Bella ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de baisser la tête alors qu'Eléazar portait sur elle un regard empli de regrets.

Je la regardais, assise sur son tabouret, son épaule touchant juste celle de Jacob, demandant du soutien mais sans le montrer. Ces deux-là n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre. Un peu comme Rosalie et Jasper ou Alice et moi. J'avais d'abord rejeté ce lien si fraternel qui les unit, jugeant que seuls les vrais frères et sœurs de sang pouvaient avoir de telles intéractions. Mais je m'étais trompé sur eux. Et j'en avais pris conscience encore une fois lors du mariage d'Alice et Jasper.

Durant la rencontre désastreuse avec le chef Swan, Jacob s'était placé devant elle, la protégeant, tel un bouclier, bougeant au gré des mouvements de Charlie, la masquant des regards de son père. Puis Bella s'était réfugiée dans leur énorme jeep sombre. Alors que Billy Black expliquait à ma famille les raisons de la réaction de Charlie, je ne pouvais lâcher des yeux l'endroit où Bella se trouvait. Charlie avait donc préféré penser que sa fille était morte, tout comme sa femme. Comment avait-il pu abandonner ainsi sa fille ?  
-Edward ? m'appela plusieurs fois Jacob, ayant surement remarqué l'endroit que je fixais depuis quelques temps.  
Je secouai rapidement la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et écouter l'indien qui avait déposé une main sur mon épaule.  
-Peut-être devrions-nous aller la voir et...tentai-je d'une voix incertaine qui me surprit moi-même.  
-Non, elle a besoin d'évacuer tout çà. Seule. Elle n'acceptera jamais que quelqu'un la voit pleurer...me coupa-t-il.  
-et encore moins si c'est moi. complétai-je.  
Jake sourit à ma réflexion.  
-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre vous.  
-Elle ne me supporte pas. répliquai-je, mon regard se portant de nouveau sur le lieu de sa fuite.  
-Et c'est la même chose pour toi ! rit-il. Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir l'aider à cet instant. ajouta-t-il, ne riant plus. Ne crois pas en la façade qu'elle te laisse voir, Edward. Celle que tu as aperçu aujourd'hui est la vraie Bella. Et j'espère que tu t'en souviendras. Ne fais pas la même erreur que tous les autres. Elle est là, quelque part derrière toute cette froideur, et cette fille vaut la peine d'être connue. ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement avant de s'éloigner vers mes parents.

Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu me dire mais aujourd'hui, j'avais saisi. Bella avait deux visages : l'officiel, dur, froid, implacable, purement militaire, indépendant mais celui-là ne lui servait qu'à masquer tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

() () () () ()

Mes yeux tombèrent sur les mains de Bella, déposées sur le canon de son fusil d'assaut qu'elle avait de nouveau repris sur ses genoux. Elles tremblaient. Avait-elle froid ? Je m'attardai quelques secondes sur son visage, toujours baissé, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Jacob remarqua mon regard et baissa les yeux sur les mains de son amie. Après avoir de nouveau croisé mon regard, je compris que ces tremblements étaient le seul signe de sa souffrance actuelle. Jacob prit sans un mot la main de Bella et la serra, ce qui la fit relever la tête et revenir parmi nous. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença :  
-Nous n'étions pas les seuls sur l'affaire. Un autre tireur était posté.  
-Comment sais-tu cela ? l'interrogea aussitôt Sam.  
-Le président a été abattu d'une balle dans le dos alors qu'il me faisait face, Sam. Je ne tire jamais dans le dos de mes cibles. répondit-elle durement, provoquant un frisson dans mon dos. Et puis, il a essayé de me descendre après avoir liquidé le service de sécurité. ajouta-t-elle, faisant stopper quelques secondes la respiration de Jake. Quand j'ai rejoint Seth au point beta, la jeep avait déjà été arrosée de plusieurs rafales. Nous avons été rattrapés par deux hummers, comme le notre. Ils nous ont de nouveau copieusement arrosés. Seth a été touché. J'ai réussi à toucher l'une des deux jeeps puis j'ai pris le volant. Ils sont revenus à la charge une seconde fois. Seth était dans les vapes, la jeep était hs. Je l'ai piégée, j'ai pris Seth sur mon dos et me suis mise à couvert avant de faire exploser la voiture. Quand le second véhicule est arrivé, il a fait le tour lentement de la carcasse en flammes et il est reparti. Je suis partie dans la direction opposée avec Seth sur le dos. On s'est planqués dans une grotte pendant quelques heures. A la tombée de la nuit, j'en suis sortie à couvert. J'ai volé une vieille chevrolet dans un village à quelques kilomètres, j'ai récupéré Seth et j'ai filé vers la base. Seth...Il...il a arrêté de se battre à moins d'une heure d'ici. souffla-t-elle en fixant Sam dans les yeux, son menton tremblotant légèrement.  
A cet instant, j'étais sur que des larmes allaient apparaître dans ses yeux chocolat mais elle se contenta de fermer les paupière une seconde, de souffler et de rouvrir les yeux. Bella savait décidément supporter la douleur...  
-Les deux voitures savaient parfaitement où nous trouver. Ils voulaient nous liquider après avoir tué le président, j'en mettrai ma main au feu. conclut-elle en relâchant la main de Jacob.  
A ses traits inquiets, je savais qu'elle ne nous disait pas tout mais Eléazar fut plus rapide que moi.  
-Des rebelles ?  
Isabella leva les yeux sur lui et le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre, le visage des plus fermés :  
-Non, mon colonel. Des mercenaires. répondit-elle franchement. Américains. rajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.  
-Bella, comment…l'interrogea aussitôt Jacob avant même que Sam n'ouvre la bouche.  
-James…souffla-t-elle, ce qui fit hoqueter Sam et Jacob.  
-Bella, ce n'est pas possible…intervint Sam, totalement hébété.  
-Sam, c'était lui, le tireur ! Il n'y a que lui qui peut réussir un tir pareil. J'en suis sûre. répéta-t-elle en se retournant vers son chef.  
-Bella, tu as eu 24h difficiles sur le terrain. Va dormir, on en reparlera demain. conseilla Sam mais elle ne l'entendit pas ainsi :  
-Sam, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Riley était dans la seconde voiture. C'était lui. Et si Riley était là, tu sais très bien que James n'est pas loin. N'essaie pas de me faire passer pour folle ! ajouta-t-elle sèchement en se plantant face à son chef.  
Un échange silencieux se tint entre eux durant quelques secondes puis elle fit demi-tour et sortit.  
-Bella, où vas-tu ? s'écria Jake mais elle ne répondit pas.  
Le silence régna quelques courtes minutes avant que Sam ne prenne la parole.  
-Désolé mais quand Bella est sur le mode « guerrière », il vaut mieux la laisser faire. Elle est la meilleure et nous savons pertinemment que ses choix sont les bons. Quoique je dise, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête. expliqua Sam en souriant légèrement.  
-Qui est ce James ? demanda Jasper.  
-L'ex de Bella. répondit aussitôt Jacob. Et l'un des nôtres. Enfin, un ancien…  
-James a commencé par former Bella à son arrivée parmi nous. Mais leur relation a rapidement évolué. Bella progressait très vite et bientôt, James et elle se sont retrouvés en compétition. James a dérapé au cours d'une mission et Bella a refusé de le couvrir. Il a été renvoyé de l'Air Force voilà deux ans. Depuis, nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle. nous renseigna Sam.  
-et Riley ? ajoutai-je.  
-le frère de James. Il était en taule pour trafic de drogue. James faisait tout son possible pour remettre son frère dans le droit chemin. expliqua Sam.  
-Et aujourd'hui, ils seraient des mercenaires…conclut le colonel, pensif.  
Eléazar et Sam sortirent de la tente, nous laissant avec Jake.  
-Où est Bella à ton avis ? demanda Jazz à Jacob alors que nous sortions de la tente pour regagner nos quartiers.  
-Vue l'heure et la situation, elle doit être allée prendre une douche avant d'aller veiller Seth à la morgue.  
-On peut faire quelque chose pour elle, Jake ? dis-je.  
-Elle commençait à aller mieux grâce à vous et là, elle est repartie encore plus loin...marmonna-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées et plus vraiment avec nous, avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers sans avoir répondu à la question.

* * *

**_Pour le prochain chapitre, on reste encore un peu sur le terrain...Vos impressions ?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires ! Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de cette foutue mission...**_

* * *

(BPOV)

Je m'étais réfugiée à la morgue. Drôle d'endroit me direz-vous. Mais après tous les événements de ces dernières 36h, et surtout après l'arrivée surprise du général lors du dernier debriefing dans notre tente, je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie : partir loin de tout cela, tout abandonner, rester seule dans le silence. Et cette culpabilité qui ne me laissait aucun instant de répit...

Je m'étais assise au sol, le dos collé au cercueil d'acier de Seth et lui avais raconté les derniers événements :  
Voilà quelques heures, alors que je sortais de l'armurerie où j'étais allée récupérer mon fusil révisé et nettoyé, comme après chaque mission, je m'étais dirigée vers notre QG où nous devions de nouveau debriefer, juste entre nous, pour tenter de retracer le déroulement complet de la mission avant d'en rédiger le rapport final qui serait envoyé à nos supérieurs ainsi qu'à Washington. Je passai l'entrée de la tente en soufflant, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il me restait. Mais lorsque je relevai les yeux, quelle ne fut pas la surprise : au beau milieu de la tente, le général Caïus se tenait debout, au beau milieu de mes collègues, du colonel Denali, de Jasper et d'Edward.  
-Bien. Colonel Denali, commandant Uley, merci de vos réponses. Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons commencer. indiqua le général en s'asseyant à la table de réunion, ouvrant un dossier devant lui. Lieutenant Swan, asseyez-vous face à moi, je vous prie. demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre auquel j'obéis sans rechigner. _Ainsi, le général avait commencé son enquête avant mon arrivée.._.  
-Bien. J'ai reçu ce matin un appel de la Maison Blanche, un certain agent Volturi m' a fait son rapport de la mission d'hier. Même si celle-ci s'avère remplie aux dires de cet agent, je ne peux que déplorer le fait que nous avons perdu un soldat. Une perte est toujours désastreuse pour l'Air Force mais ce qui me chiffonne le plus est ce que l'agent Volturi m'a appris sur votre comportement qui a conduit à la mort de votre collègue, lieutenant Swan... débuta le général en installant ses documents devant lui.  
A cette phrase, je sentis mon sang quitter mon visage et se glacer dans mes veines. J'osai un rapide regard vers Jacob et Sam, tout aussi tétanisés que moi, puis revins sur le général.  
-Nous allons commencer par écouter les enregistrements et...poursuivit-il

S'en suivirent deux longues heures des plus éprouvantes durant lesquelles je dus expliquer maintes et maintes fois les 24h passées, justifiant chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes paroles. Sam et le colonel Denali répondirent aussi à quelques questions mais je pressentais déjà ce qui allait sortir de cette réunion « improvisée ». On n'improvisait jamais rien dans le monde militaire...  
-Bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la question. reprit le général en prenant des notes sur son dossier. Commandant Uley, vous comprendrez que votre équipe doit rentrer au pays plus tôt que prévu. Vous avez le devoir de ramener votre frère d'arme. Aussi, votre vol est prévu pour demain 23h. Vous ferez escale en Grèce avant de reprendre un avion pour Seattle.  
Un léger soupir de soulagement se fit entendre autour de la table. Ainsi, nous rentrerons au pays très bientôt...  
-Lieutenant Swan. reprit le général, d'un ton plus grave, après avoir déposé son stylo. Vous passerez devant le tribunal militaire de Seattle dans trois semaines pour répondre de vos menaces envers un membre de l'état-major, de vos accusations contre l'agent Volturi et de vos fautes professionnelles qui ont amenées à la mort de votre équipier. Dans l'attente de ce jugement, vous êtes mise à pied et consignée sur la base jusqu'à votre départ demain soir. Arrivée à Seattle, vous serez remise à la police militaire qui a pour ordre de vous consignez dans vos quartiers, sur la base de Seattle. conclut-il en se levant de sa chaise.  
-Mon général. osa alors Sam. Le lieutenant Swan n'a nullement l'intention de se dérober à ses obligations. Peut-être pourrions-nous éviter la police militaire à l'atterrissage.  
Le général se tourna quelques secondes vers Sam, silencieux, avant de quitter la tente, accompagné de son équipe alors que nous le saluions réglementairement.

Dès que tout ce monde disparut, les autres autour de moi s'agitèrent. Je percevais leurs mouvements, entendais leurs discussions mais ne pouvais répondre, totalement choquée.  
_Ils allaient me renvoyer. J'allais perdre la seule famille que j'avais. J'allais devoir subir le déshonneur_..._Ils me jugeaient responsable de la mort de Seth...J'ai tué mon frère...  
_Je sentis la main chaude de Jake secouant légèrement mon épaule pour me faire reprendre pied tout en m'appelant. Lorsqu'enfin mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage désolé, je ne pus que reculer de quelques pas.  
-Bella. Tu paniques. Calme-toi...me disait doucement mon frère tout en essayant de poser sa main sur ma joue mais je reculai à chacun de ses pas.  
-Jake, j'ai tué Seth...ne pus-je que murmurer.  
-Bella, non. Arrête. Tu n'as pas tué Seth. Tu t'es battue pour lui. me coupa Jacob mais je ne pus que reculer encore d'un pas.  
Mes yeux scrutèrent rapidement la tente et tombèrent sur Jasper et Edward, et leurs regards tristes. Je ne pus supporter tout cela plus longtemps et m'enfuis à travers le camp, ignorant les cris de Jacob.

() () () () ()

Quand je relevai la tête sur l'énorme horloge blanche dont le tic-tac régulier résonnait dans la pièce froide, je me rendis compte que j'étais là depuis plus de deux heures. Ma gorge était sèche, n'ayant pas arrêté un instant de parler à Seth, comme s'il allait me répondre. Je sortis discrètement du bâtiment, remerciant d'un signe de tête la caporale qui s'occupait de la morgue et qui m'avait laissé passer sans rien demander.

A l'extérieur, la nuit tombait et les projecteurs de la base s'allumaient l'un après l'autre. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans mes quartiers tout de suite, sachant pertinemment que l'équipe m'y attendrait. Et je n'avais pas envie de çà. Je ne trouverais sûrement pas le sommeil et je voulais juste passer ma dernière nuit ici au calme, sans parler, sans avoir à écouter les autres, juste à observer le ciel ou à écouter le chant du vent. Inconsciemment, je pris le chemin de la piste et me retrouvai bientôt en bordure des hangars des F16 disposés tout au long de la bande bétonnée. Les grandes portes de trois hangars étaient ouvertes, laissant apercevoir les équipes de mécaniciens s'affairant autour des avions, dans un ballet synchronisé. J'approchai doucement et m'appuyai sans bruit contre le montant de la porte du dernier hangar, me perdant dans l'observation de cette fourmilière s'agitant sans bruits ou presque autour de l'oiseau de métal. Quelques soldats levèrent la tête à mon arrivée mais se contentèrent de me saluer d'un mouvement de tête avant de replonger dans leur travail. Depuis mon retour remarqué de la nuit précédente, traversant tout le camp, tenant contre moi le corps de mon frère d'arme, mon fusil sanglé dans mon dos, une bonne partie des militaires présents savait maintenant qui j'étais et ce qui était arrivé.

-Voulez-vous rester un peu ici, mon lieutenant ? me demanda une voix douce qui me sortit de mes rêveries.  
Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au visage sympathique, se tenait devant moi.  
-Je suis le responsable de ce hangar. Nous avons terminé et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez rester encore un peu ici. m'expliqua le major.  
-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, major. Je vais aller m'installer plus loin et…répondis-je.  
-Non, non. Vous pouvez rester. J'ai encore de la paperasse à remplir. Je vais laisser les portes extérieures ouvertes ainsi que les lampes de secours. Je passerai verrouiller le tout dans deux heures. Çà vous va ? me coupa-t-il en me souriant tendrement.  
J'acquiesçai et il s'éloigna après avoir déposé brièvement sa main sur mon épaule.

Le silence revint dans le hangar désert, simplement éclairé par les lumières balisant les sorties de secours et les boîtiers électriques. Je m'avançai vers l'avion et entrepris d'en faire le tour lentement, laissant mes yeux vagabonder sur la carlingue. J'avais cette habitude la nuit lorsque j'étais de garde à Seattle, au tout début de ma formation. Dieu que ces années me semblaient lointaines…  
Une indication au bas de la verrière attira mon regard : « Ed' ». _Ainsi, c'était l'avion d'Edward…_  
Mue par je ne sais quelle émotion, je grimpai rapidement l'échelle posée tout contre l'avion, attendant le pilote, et m'installai dans le cockpit, posant ma tête contre le haut du siège de cuir, attrapant le manche de la main droite, avant de repenser à cette foutue journée.

Assise dans ce cockpit, voilà ce que j'aurais voulu à cet instant : voler…voler loin, très loin d'ici, m'enfoncer dans l'azur à perte de vue et à toute vitesse et ne plus jamais en revenir. Voler jusqu'à ce que les réacteurs se coupent et que la machine ne plonge. J'avais toujours été attirée par le ciel qui était pour moi le plus bel endroit de liberté.  
_Où es-tu Seth ? Es-tu aussi libre qu'un oiseau désormais ? Nous vois-tu de là où tu es ?_

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps les larmes silencieuses qui me brûlaient les yeux depuis la nuit dernière et les laissaient couler enfin, libres, bien cachée au fond d'un pauvre hangar métallique plongé dans la pénombre, seule, sans aucun autre soldat pour me voir flancher.

() () () () ()

-Bella, j'ai froid. chuchotait Seth, claquant des dents et serrant fortement ma tenue de camouflage dans sa paume.  
-Je sais, Seth. Mais je ne peux pas allumer de feu, on serait repérés. répondis-je en passant ma main sur son front.  
Il était brûlant de fièvre. J'écartai une fois de plus sa veste de treillis et soulevai son gilet pare-balles pour observer une fois de plus la blessure profonde qu'il avait reçu sous l'aisselle, zone non protégée par nos gilets. La balle avait dû toucher un poumon à en juger par le sifflement discret à chaque respiration de Seth. Un fin filet continu de sang s'écoulait de la plaie et je compressais sur la plaie, du mieux que je le pouvais, un morceau du tee-shirt de Seth, que j'avais arraché, pour ralentir le saignement après avoir versé sur la plaie un sachet de produit coagulant. Mais le résultat n'était pas des plus performants. Une fois à l'abri dans le renfoncement, je lui avais immédiatement injecté une de ces deux ampoules de morphine que nous avons toujours sur nous dans les petites trousses de secours. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat et Seth se décontracta. Je m'asseyais rapidement, le dos contre la paroi, posant doucement la tête de mon ami sur mes cuisses, caressant doucement son front afin de le réconforter un peu. Il leva ses yeux sombres sur moi et bientôt un filet de sang coula du bord de ses lèvres alors que son visage était déformé par un rictus de douleur...

() () () () ()

-Bella ? Que fais-tu là, toute seule ? demanda doucement une voix qui me fit sursauter et sortir de ma torpeur.  
Je levais les yeux vers la voix. Agenouillé sur la passerelle, à hauteur du cockpit, Edward me tendait une main prudente.  
-Rien…rien…bredouillai-je en essuyant rapidement mes larmes, tentant d'oublier les images de Seth qui ne me quittaient pas.  
-On te cherche depuis plus de deux heures. ajouta Jasper qui venait d'apparaître juste derrière Edward.  
-C'est le major qui nous a dit que tu étais là. expliqua doucement Ed' en posant une main sur mon épaule.  
Je me contentai d'acquiescer, fixant mon regard sur la planche d'instruments de vol devant moi, ne voulant pas croiser leurs regards pour ne pas flancher.  
-Je profite juste de ma dernière fois à bord d'un avion de chasse. chuchotai-je, renforçant ma prise sur le manche. Ils vont me virer, vous savez.  
Je sentis la main de Jasper se poser sur la mienne et desserrer doucement mes doigts dont les jointures blanchissaient de plus en plus vue la force que j'y mettais.  
Mais je tenais bon, resserrant de plus belle ma poigne, sentant la plaque de métal qui reposait au creux de ma paume, s'enfoncer dans ma chair.  
-Bella…chuchota Edward en faisant courir prudemment son index sur ma joue.  
Je fermai les yeux à ce contact qui m'avait fait tant de bien lors de cette soirée d'août et finis par laisser Jasper attraper ma main. Doucement, il ouvrit mes doigts alors que je posai les yeux sur lui. De la tristesse traversa son visage lorsqu'il découvrit les entailles créées par l'objet, maintenant tâché de mon sang. Il voulut la prendre entre ses doigts mais je refermai rapidement ma main.  
-Je l'ai tué...je l'ai tué...chuchotai-je en baissant les yeux.  
Le silence se fit dans le hangar, aucun de nous n'osant parler. Seules les mains de Jasper tenant la mienne et d'Edward caressant doucement ma joue me permettaient de ne pas me mettre à pleurer sur l'explosion en plein vol de ma vie.  
-J'ai perdu mon frère. Je n'ai pas su le protéger …repris-je, mes mots résonnant dans le bâtiment. Et j'ai tout perdu.  
-Non Bella. Ne dis pas çà. me contra gentiment Jasper. Tu ne pouvais pas tout gérer...  
-Si Jasper ! C'était mon rôle ! le coupai-je en criant presque. C'était mon rôle ! C'était mon frère ! J'aurais dû prendre la balle à sa place! Il n'était que le chauffeur, putain ! Juste le chauffeur...  
Je ne pus en dire plus, ma voix disparaissant avec l'étranglement que je ressentais au fond de ma gorge. Mes deux amis se turent, attendant probablement une réaction de ma part, mais celle-ci ne venait pas. Après quelques minutes, Edward brisa enfin le silence.  
-Allez, Bella, il faut que tu sortes de là. Tu es gelée. ordonna-t-il gentiment en passant sa main sur mon épaule avant d'attraper mon bras pour me relever.  
Docile, mais surtout anéantie, je le laissai faire et me retrouvai la seconde suivante debout sur la passerelle à ses côtés, le bras d'Edward sur ma taille alors que Jasper n'avait pas lâcher ma main.  
-On te ramène dans tes quartiers...dit Jasper alors que nous remettions le pied sur le sol du hangar mais je retins fermement sa main pour arrêter son geste vers l'extérieur.  
-Non...non...je ne veux pas rentrer avec les autres...ils vont...non, je vais aller me chercher une bière et je resterai sur le bord de la piste, çà ira pour moi. bredouillai-je en baissant la tête pour ne pas affronter leurs regards que je sentais sur moi.  
-Bon, alors, tu vas venir chez nous. Après tout, tu peux bien passer une soirée dans la grande famille des pilotes. décida Edward en resserrant légèrement sa prise, me serrant tout contre son côté.  
Je relevai les yeux sur lui, m'apercevant au passage qu'il m'adressait un sourire que je lui rendis timidement.  
-ok mais laissez-moi juste le temps de faire une dernière fois le tour de cet avion. demandai-je alors que Jasper abandonnait ma main en me souriant lui aussi.

() () () () ()

(EPOV)

Bella venait de quitter précipitamment la tente, juste après le départ du général Caïus qui lui avait signifié sa mise à pied et les chefs d'inculpation retenus contre elle. Car oui. Ils avaient décidé de lui faire porter le chapeau. Pourtant nous avions tous donné nos avis avant que Isabella n'entre sous la tente. Lorsque le général termina sa « réunion », Bella se leva et le salua comme tout militaire le devait. Mais une fois les autorités reparties, son visage livide ne reflétait que la peur et l'incompréhension. Jamais nous ne l'avions vu ainsi et je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant : la suivre et la serrer dans mes bras pour la protéger de tout cela.

Nous avions l'habitude d'avoir des collègues femmes parmi nous désormais, à tous les postes. Et elles étaient aussi bons soldats que les hommes et parfois même meilleures que certains. Mais nous ne pouvions nous empêcher, lorsque les situations devenaient difficiles, de vouloir les protéger, les éloigner de tout cela. Elles ne devraient jamais avoir à mettre le pied sur un théâtre de guerre.

Mais là, il s'agissait de Bella. Elle avait participé à une mission des plus dangereuses. Et à en croire les multiples décorations qu'elle arborait sur son uniforme lors du mariage d'Alice et Jasper, ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle remplissait un rôle ingrat, la mettant à l'écart de tout le monde, l'obligeant à mentir à tous. Elle avait dû ramener son frère blessé au beau milieu du désert irakien, affronter sa mort seule. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait passer devant le tribunal militaire de Seattle parce qu'elle avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait de cette mission foirée. Mais surtout, ils la tenaient pour responsable de la mort de Seth.  
Alors que j'esquissai une sortie pour la rejoindre, suivi de Jasper, Sam nous retint.  
-Elle a besoin de rester seule un moment, les gars. Elle reviendra dans quelques minutes. Assura-t-il.

Mais au bout de presqu'une heure, Bella n'était toujours pas réapparue. Nous avions accompagné les autres dans leurs quartiers mais elle n'était pas là. Elle y était passée cependant. Toutes ses affaires étaient correctement repliées et rangées dans sa malle, son sac prêt pour le départ du lendemain qui nous ramenait en urgence au pays, déposé sur le lit. Sans la présence de quelques photos encore épinglées sur la toile à hauteur de son oreiller, nous aurions pu pensé que le soldat à qui ce lit revenait était déjà reparti au pays. J'approchai pour regarder rapidement les photos : une photo en gros plan de Bella plus jeune, entourée de Jake et de Seth, riant aux éclats une autre d'elle et Jacob en uniforme de sortie lors d'une remise de médailles et une photo prise lors du mariage de Jasper et Alice, quelques mois plus tôt, durant la soirée, alors que ma sœur nous avait tous appelés pour une photo autour du gâteau.  
Suivant mon regard, Jasper détailla ce que j'observai et sourit en voyant la photo de groupe.  
-Bella n'a plus de famille. Vous avez vu sa dernière rencontre avec son père, à Forks. Et elle n'a pas d'amis, hormis les gars de l'équipe. Alors, se lier à votre famille est un grand symbole pour elle. nota Jacob alors qu'il avait remarqué nos regards. S'ils la radient lors de l'audience, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va devenir. Je ne pourrais plus veiller sur elle. ajouta-t-il en passant une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux.  
-Ils la puniront, la dégraderont peut-être mais ne la vireront pas. réagit Jasper. Elle est trop précieuse pour l'armée.  
-Non, Jasper. Vous ne connaissez pas le milieu des tireurs d'élite. Un commando comme moi serait réaffecté par punition dans un travail de bureau mais un snipeur sera viré. Ils sont ceux qui ont vu beaucoup trop de choses orchestrées par les « têtes pensantes » de notre pays. Nous pensions tous cela lors du jugement de James. Mais, il a été radié, effacé des tablettes de l'Air Force. Aujourd'hui encore, si vous cherchez son nom dans les bases de données, rien ne ressort sur lui. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu plus de deux jours sur une base américaine. Lorsqu'il a été dégradé en sortant du tribunal, Bella a été choquée de cette image, même si elle avait rompu avec lui quelques mois plus tôt. Elle a longtemps souffert de cette rupture mais elle a encore plus souffert suite à ce déshonneur public. Elle avait enfin repris le dessus et allait mieux. Mais je ne sais pas dans quel état je la retrouverai après cette épreuve. Elle ne pourra plus poser un pied sur une base et je ne pourrais pas veiller sur elle. expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa sœur, la tête dans les mains.  
Nous avions quitté Jacob quelques minutes après, lui promettant de l'appeler dès que nous retrouverions Bella.

Nous avions déjà arpenté une bonne moitié de la base, à sa recherche mais rien. En passant près du service médical, Jasper avait eu l'idée d'aller vérifier à la morgue. Et nous avions repris courage lorsque la caporale à l'entrée nous avait indiqué que Bella était sortie de là voilà bientôt trois heures. Nous étions sur la bonne piste. En franchissant la porte de sortie, mon regard se porta un peu plus loin, sur les hangars de nos avions.  
-Jazz, regarde les hangars. C'est bizarre, le mien est encore ouvert pourtant aucune lumière n'en sort. dis-je en emmenant Jasper par le bras.  
En arrivant sur le bord de la piste, le major responsable de nos hangars nous aperçut et vint à nous.  
-Bonsoir les gars. Je pense que vous devriez venir avec moi. Voilà deux heures, j'ai laissé le hangar ouvert pour cette lieutenant des forces spéciales. Elle semblait tellement abattue alors qu'elle observait mon équipe de mécanos que j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir. Mais elle n'en est toujours pas ressortie. expliqua le major, plutôt attristé.  
-On la cherchait justement. On s'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas. le rassurai-je.  
Doucement, nous avions passé les grandes portes avant de nous immobiliser à l'intérieur du hangar, plongé dans une semie obscurité.  
-Je ne la vois pas. chuchota Jasper, scrutant le hall dans lequel dormait mon avion.

Mais un léger bruit nous indiqua la position de notre amie. Un sanglot discret. Sans attendre, je grimpai l'échelle posée contre l'avion. Là, dans mon cockpit, assise sur mon siège, la main sur le manche, Bella pleurait, les yeux fermés. Son corps, parfois secoués de spasmes, recroquevillé sur mon siège, me fit mal au cœur et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'agenouiller pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Je fis signe à Jasper de me rejoindre et posai prudemment ma main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
-Bella ? Que fais-tu là, toute seule ? demandai-je doucement, en lui tendant la main, ne voulant pas lui faire peur.  
A ma voix, elle sursauta et essuya aussitôt ses larmes avant de tourner la tête vers moi en bredouillant un vague « rien » qui se perdit dans les sanglots qui emplissaient encore sa gorge. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes me glacèrent le sang. _Comment pouvait-elle souffrir autant et être toujours debout ?  
_Jasper, debout juste derrière moi, me lança un regard attristé avant de regarder de nouveau son amie qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.  
-On te cherche depuis plus de deux heures. intervint Jasper  
Bella posa les yeux sur lui mais reprit rapidement la contemplation de la planche de bord, sûrement pour éviter de nous regarder.  
-C'est le major qui nous a dit que tu étais là. expliquai-je en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Elle était transie de froid. _Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?  
_Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, fixant toujours les instruments devant elle, sa main se refermant de plus en plus fortement sur le manche.  
-Je profite juste de ma dernière fois à bord d'un avion de chasse. Ils vont me virer, vous savez. chuchota-t-elle avec peine.  
Jasper posa une main sur celle de Bella dont les jointures blanchissaient sous la force qu'elle mettait dans sa poigne. Il tenta doucement de desserrer ses doigts mais Bella resserra de plus belle sa prise. Dépité, il me fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans lui faire mal. Alors, mu par je ne sais quelle force, je fis courir mon index sur sa joue, elle aussi glacée, tout en murmurant son prénom, comme cette nuit à Forks.  
Bella ferma alors les yeux et abandonna la lutte. Jasper saisit doucement sa main sur le manche, en desserrant un à un les doigts. Alors qu'il avait enfin pu prendre la main de son amie dans les siennes, elle posa les yeux sur lui et ouvrit sa paume. Au centre, une plaque d'identité. Tachée de sang. Le métal avait blessé sa chair, compressée ainsi dans sa paume. Jasper me regarda une seconde avant d'essayer de se saisir de l'objet. Mais Bella referma rapidement sa main.  
-Je l'ai tué...je l'ai tué...chuchotait-elle en baissant les yeux.

Aucun de nous n'osa parler pendant quelques minutes alors nous poursuivions nos caresses légères, espérant la réconforter un peu. La plaque qu'elle tenait à s'en blesser la main, c'était celle de Seth.  
-J'ai perdu mon frère. Je n'ai pas su le protéger …reprit-elle. Et j'ai tout perdu.  
-Non Bella. Ne dis pas çà. contra gentiment Jasper. Tu ne pouvais pas tout gérer...  
-Si Jasper ! C'était mon rôle ! cria-t-elle. C'était mon rôle ! C'était mon frère ! J'aurais dû prendre la balle à sa place!Il n'était que le chauffeur, putain ! Juste le chauffeur...  
Elle ne put dire un mot de plus, la voix étranglée par des sanglots qu'elle tentait de réprimer pour ne pas pleurer devant nous. A cet instant, la Bella que nous connaissions, forte, indépendante, intelligente, ayant de la répartie – surtout avec moi – avait disparue, laissant la place à une jeune femme blessée, brisée, qui se pensait responsable de la mort de son équipier.  
-Allez, Bella, il faut que tu sortes de là. Tu es gelée. lui ordonnai-je gentiment après plusieurs minutes de silence, en attrapant son bras pour l'inciter à se remettre debout.  
A notre grand étonnement, Bella se laissa faire, docile, alors que je pensais assister à l'une de ces scènes qu'elle avait avec Sam. Preuve qu'elle était dévastée. La tirant doucement vers moi, elle passa sa jambe en dehors du cockpit et me rejoignit la seconde suivante sur la passerelle alors que Jasper n'avait pas lâché sa main. Légèrement chancelante, je passai mon bras sur sa taille fine, m'attendant à ce qu'elle se rebiffe. Mais là encore, rien. Jasper leva les yeux sur moi, inquiet pour elle.  
-Bella, as-tu mangé aujourd'hui ? demanda mon frère d'une voix douce mais elle ne répondit rien, s'appuyant légèrement contre mon torse.  
-Elle n'a pas dû t'entendre, Jazz. Elle est glacée et elle doit être épuisée. lui répondis-je. Ramenons-là. décidai-je tout en regardant le visage pâle de celle que je tenais tout contre moi.  
Là encore, Bella semblait être partie à des années-lumières de nous, ne nous entendant pas. Ne la lâchant pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre, nous descendîmes l'échelle. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Jasper tira légèrement sur sa main pour l'amener dehors que Bella sembla reprendre un peu vie.  
-Non...non...je ne veux pas rentrer avec les autres...ils vont...non, je vais aller me chercher une bière et je resterai sur le bord de la piste, çà ira pour moi. bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête alors qu'elle retenait fermement le mouvement de Jasper.  
Cette fille avait vraiment de la force. Déjà contre mon frère, elle m'avait secrètement épatée mais là encore, alors qu'elle était brisée, elle retenait Jasper d'une main ferme.  
-Bon, alors, tu vas venir chez nous. Après tout, tu peux bien passer une soirée dans la grande famille des pilotes ! décidai-je en resserrant légèrement ma prise sur son corps que je sentais tremblant.  
Jasper acquiesça silencieusement alors que Bella me regardait. Lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent, elle sourit timidement, ses joues rosissant à peine.  
-ok mais laissez-moi juste le temps de faire une dernière fois le tour de cet avion. demanda-t-elle.  
-On t'attend dehors alors. ajouta Jasper alors que Bella s'approchait déjà de ma machine qui dormait dans le hangar.

Je suivis mon beau-frère à l'extérieur, lui suggérant que nous devions prévenir Jacob que Bella allait passer un moment avec nous. Le major nous observait, quelques mètres des grandes portes.  
-Elle va sortir dans quelques minutes. Lui dis-je, voulant le rassurer sur le fait qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir finir son service.  
-Cette petite souffre beaucoup. J'espère que çà ira pour elle. nous répondit-il, d'un ton paternaliste.  
-On va s'occuper d'elle. ajoutai-je alors que nous observions Bella dans le hangar.  
-Je ne comprends pas qu'elle remplisse un rôle si difficile. Elle est si jeune. ajouta le major en la regardant.  
Lentement, la main courant sur la carlingue, elle faisait le tour de mon avion, caressant le métal froid, passant sous les ailes, comme nous le faisions avant de décoller. Au bout de deux minutes, elle se retrouva devant l'avion, la main sur le nez de l'appareil, tête baissée, appuyée contre le dos de sa main.  
-que fait-elle ? chuchota le major, les yeux sur la jeune femme.  
-Je pense qu'elle fait ses adieux à l'Air Force. répondit Jasper.  
Puis, Bella se redressa, fit demi-tour et marcha vers nous. Arrivée à notre hauteur, elle s'arrêta devant le major et posa la main sur son épaule.  
-Merci Major. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait. dit-elle, la voix encore emplie de larmes qu'elle avait dû verser pendant son tour.  
-De rien, lieutenant. Ce fut un plaisir de faire çà pour vous. lui répondit le mécanicien avant de partir vers le hangar.

De nouveau à trois, je pris la parole :  
-bon, on y va chez ces fameux pilotes ? Il paraît qu'ils sont un peu imbus de leur personne et beaucoup trop surs d'eux. tentai-je d'un ton que je voulus rieur, qui fit sourire Bella.  
-On y va. répondit-elle avant de passer son bras sous celui de Jasper qui s'empressa de la serrer contre lui quelques secondes avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le crane, comme il le faisait avec Alice lorsqu'il voulait la consoler.  
Alors que je marchai à leurs côtés, en direction de nos quartiers, Bella tendit une main vers moi que je m'empressai d'attraper.  
Silencieusement, nous avons ainsi traversé les pistes et les zones dévolues aux avions avant d'approcher des quartiers militaires, inondés de lumière. Juste avant d'approcher, Bella se redressa.  
-je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des problèmes de ma faute à cause de ce foutu protocole. dit-elle alors qu'elle lâchait nos mains.  
Nous ne répondîmes rien, comprenant tout à fait qu'elle souhaitait nous protéger, comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour Jake ou Seth et nous l'emmenâmes vers notre mess.

Installés à une table isolée dans un coin de la pièce, nous discutions de tout et rien. Bella avait refusé de prendre quelque chose à manger et sirotait une limonade tout en écoutant les anecdotes familiales qui nous faisaient rire. Bella semblait accrochée à nos lèvres, un peu plus détendue et souriante. Nous sûmes que nous avions gagné une petite bataille quand elle se mit à piocher inconsciemment dans nos portions de frites. Jasper me fit un clin d'œil, me montrant qu'il avait remarqué le geste de Bella et continua avec une anecdote sur Emmett.  
Parfois, mon regard croisait celui d'un de mes collègues pilote ou mécanicien. Depuis le retour fracassant de Bella l'autre nuit, bon nombre de soldats savaient désormais qui elle était. Et les regards que mes frères d'arme posaient sur elle ne me prouvaient qu'une chose : Bella ne méritait décidément pas d'être virée de l'Air force. Tous l'observaient avec respect et compassion face à ce qu'elle devait subir.  
Et je me fis la promesse que nous la soutiendrons tout au long du procès. Jasper, Eléazar et moi serions sûrement convoqués au titre de témoins. Mais ce que je voulais, c'était être là au moment où le jugement serait rendu. Pour la soutenir.

Alors qu'elle riait timidement, son portable sonna.  
-c'est Jake. nous informa-t-elle, son visage redevenant instantanément grave. Excusez-moi deux minutes. dit-elle en s'éloignant vers les portes qui menaient à l'extérieur.  
-Ed', je crois que nous devrions prévenir Alice et Rose de ce qu'il se passe avec Bella. me dit Jasper, profitant de l'absence de la jeune femme.  
-Tu n'as pas encore prévenu Alice de notre retour ? m'étonnai-je.  
-De notre retour si mais pas que nous avions trouvé Bella et Jake ici. Comment va réagir la famille quand elles verront l'équipe Twilight accompagnant le cercueil de Seth à l'aéroport ?  
-Tu as raison. Préviens Alice et Rose pour la présence de Jacob et Bella mais n'en dit pas plus. Nous leur expliquerons de vive voix en débarquant.  
Mon beau-frère acquiesça silencieusement alors que Bella rentrait dans le mess pour nous rejoindre, ses traits de nouveau fermés.  
Nous essayâmes de la faire rire de nouveau mais la vraie Bella était repartie, loin...

Alors que nous sortions du mess, Jasper sortit son téléphone.  
-Il faut que j'appelle ma petite femme. Bella, veux-tu lui parler quelques minutes ? expliqua-t-il mais elle refusa d'un simple mouvement de tête et Jasper n'insista pas.  
-Je vais te raccompagner jusque dans tes quartiers. Tu devrais dormir un peu avant le vol de demain. lui proposai-je.  
-Non...Je...Non, Edward, je...je ne veux pas retrouver l'équipe cette nuit. Ils vont vouloir me parler, me convaincre que tout se passera bien et je ne pourrais pas retenir mes larmes devant eux...et puis je n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil...  
-Il n'y a rien d'honteux à pleurer devant eux, Bella, tu sais. la coupai-je doucement alors que nous avions fait quelques pas à l'extérieur et nous étions éloignés du bruit du mess.  
Elle ne répondit rien mais je pus voir son menton trembler légèrement. Elle tentait de retenir ses sanglots. Le cœur déchiré de la voir dans cet état, je passai un bras sur ses épaules et la rapprochai de moi avant d'embrasser délicatement sa tempe.  
-alors Jazz et moi t'accueillons pour la nuit. Tu ne vas tout de même pas restée dehors. lui expliquai-je alors que je la dirigeai vers notre chambrée.

Assis sur mon lit alors que Bella occupait celui de Jasper, nous discutions. Enfin, je parlais seul, Bella n'intervenant que par syllabes, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je l'observais depuis son entrée dans la pièce et je ne pouvais que voir ses frissons et ses immenses cernes. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Jasper était rentré et qu'il se tenait appuyé contre la porte, l'observant.  
-Bella, depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ? finis-je par lui demander en attrapant ses mains, glacées.  
-Je...depuis le départ en mission avec Seth, je crois...chuchota-t-elle.  
-Tu crois ou tu es sûre ? insistai-je, comptant mentalement les dizaines d'heures sans repos.  
-Je...à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le vois, Edward. Je ne...je n'arrive pas à dormir. avoua-t-elle, ses mains tremblant dans les miennes.  
Je levai les yeux sur Jasper qui se décida à approcher et à s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Bella sursauta à son arrivée mais finit par poser la tête sur l'épaule de Jazz sans un mot.  
-J'ai eu Alice. Elle t'embrasse. commença Jasper d'un voix douce.  
-Tu...tu lui as dit que j'étais là ? réagit aussitôt Bella, relevant la tête.  
-Oui. Mais elle ne sait rien de plus. la calma aussitôt mon beau-frère, ce qui sembla rassurer quelque peu notre invitée.  
Le téléphone de Bella sonna de nouveau et elle gagna le couloir pour répondre.  
-Elle ne veut pas rentrer avec son équipe cette nuit. informai-je Jazz alors que nous entendions la voix de Bella dans le couloir.  
-alors, gardons-là avec nous. conclut Jasper, formulant à haute voix ce à quoi je pensais depuis plusieurs minutes. Je vais aller prévenir discrètement Jake et Sam pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. ajouta-t-il en se levant alors que Bella revenait avec nous.  
-Jazz, je ne voudrais pas te chasser de ta chambre. Je peux très bien rester dehors et...s'excusa-t-elle.  
-Non, Bella. Reste ici. Je reviens. Je vais juste...téléphoner à Rose et Em'. se rattrapa-t-il de justesse avant de sortir, ne voulant pas lui dire le but réel de sa sortie.

Bella restait debout, dans l'entrée, sans bouger, les yeux rivés au sol, triturant maladroitement le bord de son tee-shirt. A cet instant, je revis le visage d'Alice, enfant, lorsqu'elle entrait, encore tremblante, dans ma chambre après un cauchemar. Alors, je fis comme je le faisais avec ma sœur. _Après tout, Bella avait l'âge de ma sœur.._.J'attrapai une couverture, la déposai sur les épaules de Bella et l'attirai contre mon torse, une de mes mains se posant doucement sur son crâne pour qu'elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Bella se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de ma taille après quelques secondes. Son corps glacé tremblait contre moi tandis que je renforçai mon étreinte, souhaitant qu'elle la rassure un peu. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes là, ainsi enlacés mais je brisai l'étreinte au moment où je sentis les jambes de Bella se dérober, pour la rattraper fermement avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.  
Elle leva ses yeux perdus sur moi et j'écoutai alors mon instinct.  
-Bella, tu es gelée et tu es épuisée. Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps ainsi. lui dis-je alors que je la portai puis la déposai sur mon lit, emmitouflée dans la couverture.  
Je voulus m'écarter mais elle retint fermement ma main.  
-Non, Edward. S'il te plait, reste avec moi. me supplia-t-elle.  
Je m'assis donc contre la tête de lit et la laissai s'installer tout contre moi, son corps tremblant contre mon flanc, sa tête posée sur ma poitrine, et remontai la couverture sur nous, une main caressant doucement son dos.  
-Edward...je...tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi comme çà, je n'apporte que le malheur et...chuchota-t-elle, sa main s'agrippant à mon teeshirt.  
-Shhhh. Bella, calme-toi. Ferme les yeux. Ne pense pas à tout çà. murmurai-je inlassablement durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je la sente enfin se détendre un peu.

Une bonne heure plus tard, alors que Bella s'était enfin endormie, Jazz revint dans la pièce, accompagné de Jacob. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, je leur fis signe qu'elle dormait et ils s'approchèrent sans bruit. Jake déposa le sac de Bella au pied du lit et s'assit sur le bord du lit, sa main se portant aussitôt sur les cheveux de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, les caressant doucement.  
-Elle ne voulait pas rentrer...chuchotai-je à Jake alors que Jasper s'installait par terre, au pied de mon lit.  
-Je sais, Jazz m'a expliqué. Merci de vous occuper d'elle comme çà. répondit-il sans la lâcher du regard. Nous prenons l'avion demain soir et...  
-Nous vous rejoindrons à l'escale. expliqua Jasper. Nous rentrons avec vous mais nous n'avons encore rien dit à Bella. On ne veut pas qu'elle panique en pensant que la famille sera là à Seattle.  
-C'est sympa. D'autant plus qu'elle va devoir gérer la famille de Seth là bas. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la scène. ajouta-t-il tout bas en se relevant.  
Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme, endormie dans mes bras, et sortit de notre chambre en nous saluant rapidement.  
Jasper sortit une couverture supplémentaire d'une de nos malles et la posa sur Bella avant d'éteindre la lumière.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le délai un peu plus long : mon congé maternité venant de se terminer, je jongle depuis lundi entre les horaires du boulot, des trains et de la nounou, ce qui m'a laissé peu de temps pour écrire. Mais me voici tout de même !;-)**_

* * *

_**Dans ce chapitre, on quitte l'Irak pour rentrer au pays avec une Bella des plus chamboulées...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

(BPOV)

Recroquevillée sur mon siège, tout à l'arrière de l'appareil, je regardais l'immensité bleue garnie de lourds nuages blancs sans vraiment en voir sa beauté. A l'escale, je n'avais pas daigné bouger de ma place, laissant l'équipe sortir de l'appareil pour marcher un peu sur le tarmac de la base grecque qui nous garantissait le plein de kérosène pour le vol transatlantique. Un brouhaha lointain m'avait indiqué que l'équipe avait repris sa place puis les réacteurs s'étaient rallumés et nous avions repris le ciel. Sam, Embry et Jake étaient venus s'asseoir à mes côtés et avaient essayé de me parler. En vain.

Enfermée dans mon mutisme, je laissais les innombrables souvenirs de Seth emplir mon esprit. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ? Comment avais-je pu le laisser tuer, là bas, aussi loin de chez nous ? Comment allais-je expliquer à Sue que je ramenai son seul fils dans une boite en fer ?  
Oh comme j'aimerais être à sa place, en cet instant, couchée au fond de cette putain de caisse plombée ! Je n'avais plus rien dans ma vie. Moi, la sans famille. Un père qui n'en était plus un désormais. Une mère allongée dans le cimetière de Forks depuis si longtemps que j'avais quasiment oublié ses traits. Aucun frère, aucune sœur. Enfin si...de cœur...  
Seth, lui, avait encore tout à faire. Se trouver une fiancée, se marier, avoir des enfants, rire et pleurer avec sa mère et sa sœur, être fier de son métier et surtout vieillir...Seth...

Je ne pris conscience que quelqu'un était à mes côtés que lorsqu'une main légère essuya doucement les larmes qui inondaient silencieusement mes joues du bout de ses doigts. Je quittais le hublot pour lever les yeux vers mon voisin.  
Jasper.  
Jasper était là, assis juste à côté de moi, Edward debout dans l'allée, juste derrière lui.  
J'essayai de leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, avec nous, dans cet avion, mais seul un sanglot étouffé sortit de ma gorge. Jasper plaça sa paume contre ma joue sans un mot. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour moi. Et cela ne fit que faire couler mes larmes innombrables encore plus fort.  
-Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule, Bella. Viens avec nous. me dit doucement Edward, tendant une main vers moi.  
Je ne sais ce qui me poussa à la prendre mais à cet instant, je ne voulais qu'être réconfortée, comme lorsque j'étais enfant, fuyant une énième colère de mon père en me réfugiant chez Billy. Difficilement, je m'extirpai de mon siège, les muscles ankylosés par ma longue position immobile et bientôt, je me retrouvai assise entre les deux hommes, la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward alors que Jasper caressait doucement ma main tremblante depuis cette putain de mission, prise dans l'étau des siennes et me laissai de nouveau envahir par mes souvenirs.  
Trop vite, le pilote annonça notre arrivée à Seattle et la tension qui s'était un peu amenuisée au contact de Jasper et Edward remonta en flèche. J'allai devoir sortir de cet avion, pour escorter le cercueil de Seth. Mais surtout j'allais devoir affronter Sue et Leah.

Debout devant le petit miroir des toilettes exiguës de l'avion, je passai nerveusement mes mains sur mon visage, tentant de me recomposer un visage décent. Rapidement, je recoiffai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval stricte et plaçai mon calot avant de rejoindre mon équipe. Il n'y avait plus que nous dans l'avion. Jasper, Edward et le colonel Denali étaient sortis depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

C'était à chaque fois la même chose lorsque nous rentrions au pays avec d'autres unités. Nous sortions les derniers, longtemps, très longtemps après le départ des autres, arpentant alors des couloirs vidés de toute présence humaine inconnue du service pour ne pas être identifiés comme des membres des forces spéciales.

Je rejoignis les autres à la porte de l'avion après m'être assurée de ma tenue. Je croisai les regards attristés de mes frères d'armes, sentant leur peine, et rejoignis Sam à la tête de notre groupe, juste devant le cercueil métallique recouvert du drapeau tricolore. Alors commença l'interminable traversée du couloir nous menant au terminal d'arrivée où la famille de Seth était censée nous attendre avec le commandant de la base aérienne. Personne ne l'avait clairement dit mais nous savions tous qu'elle serait là. Aucun bruit hormis celui de nos rangers sur le sol. Aucun son hormis celui de mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Je fixai la lueur venant du terminal, là, au bout du long tunnel. Sam saisit ma main sans un mot quelques mètres avant de sortir du couloir, faisant stopper le convoi d'un signe. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. La douleur qu'il ressentait à rentrer de cette façon au pays faisait écho à la mienne. J'osai un regard derrière moi, observant ainsi mes compagnons, placés autour du cercueil de Seth. Oui, nous souffrions tous. Mais lorsque je croisai les prunelles de Jacob, mon frère, je compris que seuls nous deux souffririons plus que les autres.  
Sam fit un geste, un seul, et nous prîmes tous nos places. Les membres de l'équipe soulevèrent le cercueil de Seth pour le placer sur leurs épaules tandis que je me plaçai juste devant le groupe pour l'escorter. Sam se mit deux mètres devant moi et nous reprîmes notre marche, toujours en silence. Trop vite, le couloir disparut et nous pénétrâmes dans l'immense hall réservé aux arrivées. Malgré moi, mes yeux cherchèrent aussitôt Sue. Et trop vite, je la trouvai aux côtés de Léah et Billy, au beau milieu de la pièce, les autorités de la base à quelques mètres d'eux. Nous nous immobilisâmes et Sam aboya un ordre que je n'entendis pas, ne pouvant détacher mon regard des trois Quileutes plus loin, dans le hangar. Sue pleurait, ses mains devant sa bouche, en fixant le cercueil de son fils. Les talons des chaussures claquèrent sur le béton froid et me ramenèrent à la scène. Sam s'avança lentement vers la famille de Seth et les officiers venus les accompagner. Il les salua et se retourna vers nous. Alors, je fis ce que j'avais à faire. Je devais ramener mon frère chez nous. Je ne sais comment mais je fis un pas puis un autre, me décalant légèrement, marchant lentement à la même vitesse que le cercueil, vers Sue. A un mètre d'elle, je m'immobilisai, déposant doucement ma main sur le couvercle.  
-Sue, Léah, je suis désolée...tentai-je d'expliquer mais une douleur cinglante vint stopper ma phrase.  
Sue avait fait un pas vers moi et m'avait giflée avec une telle violence que ma joue brûlait encore sous la force de l'impact.  
-Tu devais veiller sur lui, Bella ! cria-t-elle, des larmes sur les joues.  
-Sue, je suis désolée...balbutiai-je, oubliant tout ce qui nous entourait.  
-Non ! hurla-t-elle. Tu aurais dû mourir à sa place ! Tu as toujours porté malheur à ceux qui t'entouraient ! Tes parents et maintenant nous ! Tu aurais dû mourir à la place de mon bébé ! hurlait-elle toujours alors que Billy s'était approché et avait saisi sa main pour la tirer légèrement en arrière et tenter de la calmer.  
Ses mots s'infiltrèrent au plus profond de mon esprit. Oui, j'avais toujours porter malheur. Si ma mère était morte, tout cela était bien de ma faute. Mon père n'avait cessé de me le répéter toute ma vie durant. En m'engageant et en optant pour ce métier, j'avais espéré me racheter de tout cela. Seulement, j'avais emmené Seth dans mon sillage. Et aujourd'hui, il reposait dans une boite en fer par ma faute...  
-Et je t'interdis de remettre un pied chez nous, Bella ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de gens comme toi chez nous ! claqua une dernière fois la voix de Sue alors que Léah me foudroyait du regard.  
_"Tue-moi maintenant Léah. Attrape donc l'arme d'un de ces militaires et tire en plein cœur"_ priai-je en silence alors que je venais de comprendre que je ne pourrais pas me rendre à l'enterrement de Seth.

Une voix sèche me sortit de mes pensées sombres. En relevant les yeux pour voir qui s'adressait à moi, je constatai que se tenaient devant moi quatre sergents de la police militaire. Que venait faire la police militaire ici ?  
-Lieutenant Swan ! répéta le plus petit du groupe, visiblement irrité que je ne lui réponde aussitôt. Nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener sous escorte sur la base où vous serez placée en détention.  
-Qu..Quoi ? peinai-je à dire, totalement perdue.  
-Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à la prison de la base. Veuillez nous remettre votre arme de service et tendre vos poignets s'il vous plait. demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte.  
Ce que j'avais imaginé à l'instant même où le général avait rendu son avis sous notre tente en Irak se déroulait là, devant mes yeux. J'avais juste espéré qu'ils me laissent arriver sur la base avec le reste du groupe. A cette pensée, je tournai la tête rapidement pour chercher le reste de mon unité et les vis disparaître par la porte principale, accompagnant le cercueil de Seth. _Ainsi, eux aussi m'abandonnaient._..Mais leur geste, je le comprenais. J'avais provoqué la perte de l'un des notres...

Aussi, docilement, je sortis mon pistolet de son étui, en ôtai le chargeur et le tendis à l'un des sergents qui m'entourait avant de tendre mes poignets au militaire qui m'avait apostrophée. Un sanglot bruyant résonna dans le terminal, m'obligeant alors à tourner la tête vers la source.  
Des sueurs froides coulèrent instantanément dans ma nuque. Plus loin, à l'écart, toute la famille Cullen était présente autour de Jasper et Edward. Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage mais ne pus me résoudre à lâcher les yeux désolés d'Esmée et Carlisle.  
-Sergent, stoppez cela ! claqua une voix dans le hall de l'aéroport qui me fit sursauter, tout comme le sergent.  
Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et un homme vint se poster devant nous. Le colonel Denali. Je le dévisageai quelques secondes mais ne pus que reporter mon regard sur cette famille qui m'avait accueillie. A eux aussi, je portais malheur...

() () ()

J'avais vécu les deux semaines suivant notre retour dans ma maison, sur la base de Seattle, consignée et surveillée en permanence par 4 sergents de la police militaire, dans l'attente de ma comparution devant le tribunal militaire. Entorse au règlement négociée par le colonel Denali qui avait souhaité m'éviter la prison. Aucune visite autorisée, si ce n'était celle de mon avocat, commis d'office parmi les avocats militaires. Téléphone coupé. Seul le courrier me parvenait, après avoir été lu bien entendu. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal était de ne pouvoir me réfugier dans l'étreinte de Jake. Lui aussi, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, avait pour interdiction de m'approcher. Mais c'était sans compter sur nos techniques de communication « particulières »! Ainsi, tous les matins, Jacob passait devant mes fenêtres durant son footing, stoppant juste devant mon salon pour faire quelques étirements et nous échangions quelques « nouvelles » juste en signant des mains, au nez et à la barbe des plantons figés devant ma porte d'entrée.

Les précautions prises me faisaient sourire amèrement. Ils croyaient sûrement que je divulguerai des informations à la presse ou peut-être à la famille de Seth...Mais jamais je ne lâcherai ma famille militaire. Après tout, elle était ma dernière famille. Même si elle allait bientôt me rejeter. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion à ce sujet. J'avais vu auparavant la machine en marche et je savais que j'allais être « effacée » pour préserver l'armée mais surtout pour taire ce qui s'était déroulé là bas, en Irak. Imaginez que la presse ait eu vent du fait que les Etats-Unis avaient commanditées l'assassinat du président nouvellement élu et que d'autres instances gouvernementales plutôt obscures, pour taire ce secret d'état, avaient choisi tout simplement de liquider les soldats qui avaient participé à cette mission en les faisant abattre par des mercenaires formés par l'Air Force elle-même...  
Jacob m'avait suppliée de ne pas me laisser faire, de crier haut et fort ce qu'il y avait eu...en bref, de me défendre...mais j'étais fatiguée de tout cela. Ou plutôt, je ne m'en sentais pas la force. Toute volonté m'avait abandonnée le jour où j'avais posé mon pied dans cet avion qui nous rapatriait en urgence sur le sol américain.

Voilà dans quel état d'esprit j'étais ce matin, en ajustant au millimètre mon uniforme. Mécaniquement, je lissai une dernière fois mon chignon et posai ma coiffe. Puis j'ouvris la porte de ma maison derrière laquelle deux sergents m'attendaient, accompagnés de mon avocat. A notre entrée dans le tribunal encore vide, des frissons remontèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je savais ce qui allait s'y passer. Je savais quelle sanction serait prononcée. Réglementairement, je saluai les officiers de la Cour militaire à leur entrée dans la pièce et pris la place qui m'était réservée en prenant soin de ne pas regarder derrière moi pour ne pas croiser le regard des gars de l'équipe qui étaient entrés sans un mot plusieurs minutes après moi.  
Et la séance commença.

Expliquer. Répondre aux questions. Je m'étais préparée à tout cela. Mais je n'avais pas pensé ré-entendre sa voix. La voix de Seth. Me ramenant inévitablement là bas, dans le désert, sous le soleil écrasant. Sentant les odeurs acres de la poudre et du sang.  
-Lieutenant Swan ! cria une voix forte, me sortant aussitôt de mes souvenirs.  
Mon avocat me secouait l'épaule et me fixait, interrogatif. Je secouai rapidement la tête.  
-Lieutenant Swan, veuillez vous lever pour l'énoncé du verdict. m'ordonna le commandant qui tenait le rôle de procureur.  
Je m'avançai donc à la barre et me figeai au garde-à-vous.  
-Lieutenant Swan, après avoir entendu les différents témoignages, étudié les preuves et pris en considération les déclarations écrites de l'agent Volturi et du général Caïus, responsable du dispositif en Irak...

Volturi ! Ce nom me frappa de plein fouet. J'entendais encore son timbre si glacial dans mon oreillette ce jour-là.. « On n'abandonne pas l'un des notres, Volturi » lui avais crié dans mon micro...Volturi...

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'un major se planta devant moi.  
-Lieutenant Swan, vous êtes renvoyée de l'Air force des Etats Unis d'Amérique. Vous perdez ainsi tous vos droits militaires, ce qui inclut votre maison, vos salaires, vos droits à la retraite et votre couverture sociale. Vous devrez avoir quitté votre logement demain soir. A compter de demain, vous avez interdiction d'entrer sur une enceinte militaire américaine. Veuillez donner au major votre plaque d'identité militaire, votre arme, vos ailes et vos galons, lieutenant. débita d'une voix grave le colonel, président de l'assemblée.  
Radiée...effacée...Nous y étions...  
Choquée, je dégrafai, les mains tremblantes, mes insignes de lieutenant et mes ailes de l'Air force avant de les déposer dans la main gantée de blanc du major qui attendait patiemment, une expression neutre sur le visage, que j'exécute l'ordre.  
-La séance est levée. Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, vous pouvez disposer. La police militaire va vous escorter jusqu'à votre domicile.  
Mademoiselle...Je sentis une vague de larmes monter mais je n'avais pas le droit de craquer. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Je m'étais tant battue pour qu'on m'appelle Lieutenant...Mademoiselle...Je redevenais une pauvre fille lambda...Mademoiselle...je n'étais plus rien...  
Le bruit des talons des sergents de la police militaire me força à me retourner pour faire face à la salle. Je ne voulais pas voir mais je ne pus éviter les visages des gars de mon unité, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur de Jacob mais surtout les yeux vert d'Edward, assis au dernier rang juste à côté de Jasper et du colonel Denali.

Le soleil qui brillait en cet après-midi ne suffit pas à me réchauffer alors que je sortais du bâtiment de commandement. Mécaniquement, je traversai la place d'armes, suivant les hommes de la police militaire qui me ramenaient vers ce qui était encore chez moi pour quelques heures. Des bruits de pas résonnaient derrière moi, me suivant. Mon équipe, sans aucun doute. Mes jambes me hurlaient de courir loin de tout cela, de m'enfuir. Mais non. Je suivais bien docilement mes chiens de garde.  
Arrivés devant ma maison, tout du moins pour quelques heures encore, j'ai grimpé lentement les trois marches du perron. Le soleil brillait toujours, le ciel était bleu...La main sur la poignée, j'osai tout de même me retourner pour les affronter. Et ils étaient tous là, debout, en uniforme, attendant une réaction de ma part.

Mon équipe.  
Mes frères.  
Jasper.  
Et Edward.

Jake amorça un pas dans ma direction mais je l'arrêtai aussitôt d'un signe de la main. Pas besoin de mots. Nous nous comprenions. Je croisai les regards désolés des deux pilotes et de Jacob qui voulaient surement s'approcher pour me réconforter mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire cela. Je devais porter mon fardeau seule. Lentement, j'ôtai ma coiffe réglementaire, la caressai une dernière fois et la déposai à terre, juste sur la dernière marche du porche. En me relevant, je remarquai les larmes coulant sur les joues de mon frère, lui qui ne pleurait plus depuis des années. J'ouvris la porte, entrai chez moi et la refermai sans plus regarder derrière moi. La Terre tournait toujours, l'humanité vivait toujours. Mais moi, je venais juste de perdre mon monde. Alors, je me laissai tomber au sol et m'autorisai enfin à pleurer durant un long moment avant de fermer les yeux.

() () ()

Assise les pieds dans le vide, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon, mon portable sur l'oreille, j'écoutai la voix grave de Sam, égrenant ses souvenirs de Seth. Le ciel était gris et bas, comme presque tous les jours dans cette région mais pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas. La voix rassurante de Sam se tut et le silence se fit dans le téléphone. Alors je raccrochai. Dans quelques minutes, ils tireraient les salves réglementaires. Et pas besoin de téléphone pour les entendre, elles résonneraient bien assez longtemps dans la vallée.  
Silencieuse, j'attendais, les yeux fixés sur l'océan, me perdant dans mes pensées, tentant de faire le point sur les jours précédents.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'étais arrivée à Forks dans la voiture d'Emmett et Rosalie, qui avaient souhaité, ainsi qu'Alice, assister aux obsèques de Seth, à la réserve. Comment étais-je arrivée dans leur voiture ? Simplement parce que la famille Cullen m'avait prise sous son aile et qu'elle m'avait offert le gite dans leur appartement de Seattle.

Le lendemain de mon jugement, j'avais confié les quelques cartons qui contenaient mes affaires à Jake, avais attrapé mon sac de toile empli de quelques vêtements et du strict nécessaire et étais sortie à pied de la base de Seattle, remettant au soldat de faction au poste de garde mes badges d'accès, réclamés par le colonel.  
Jacob et Sam étaient inquiets pour moi puisqu'après toute cette affaire, je me retrouvais à la rue et sans emploi. Je les avais rassurés en leur annonçant que je vivrais quelques jours à l'hotel avant de me débusquer un appartement. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Comment leur avouer que j'étais totalement perdue, ne sachant plus vraiment qui j'étais ? Alors, comme toujours, j'avais remis mon masque, cachant mon désarroi pour ne pas les alarmer et je leur avais menti.  
La seule décision que j'avais réussi à prendre la nuit précédente, alors que je ne dormais pas, était de partir, mon sac au dos, loin, dans n'importe quelle direction. Pour m'éloigner. M'éloigner de la base. M'éloigner de l'équipe, même si envisager de ne plus voir Jacob à mes côtés quotidiennement me déchirait le cœur. Mais surtout m'éloigner de tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler Seth. Son enterrement était prévu pour la fin de la semaine et l'équipe préparait déjà son voyage jusque Forks.

Le groupe avait voulu également m'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la base mais j'avais refusé net, leur faisant remarquer que le commandement prendrait mal cette action et qu'ils seraient puni pour ce qui serait considéré comme un outrage.  
Alors, en fin de matinée, j'avais traversé seule la zone résidentielle de la base avant de rejoindre l'entrée principale et de me présenter au planton qui reprit mon pass avant de m'ouvrir la barrière. J'avais franchi lentement ces derniers mètres, avant de m'arrêter quelques secondes sur le trottoir, seule, dans la froideur hivernale du matin, pour essuyer les larmes traîtresses qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Je les avais retenues jusque là, traversant la base en gardant la tête haute. Mais le planton m'avait destabilisée. En prenant mon badge, il l'avait longuement regardé puis avait relevé ses yeux bleus sur moi avant de se figer dans un salut impeccable. Je n'avais désormais plus droit à ce geste mais contre toute attente et malgré les ordres qui avaient dûs être donnés après mon jugement, ce jeune homme, que je ne connaissais que de vue, avait pris le risque d'être puni en me saluant une dernière fois.  
Je m'étais rapidement reprise, seule, au beau milieu du trottoir, des émotions contradictoires se bousculant dans mes entrailles : la tristesse, la honte, la peur, le sentiment d'abandon, la culpabilité...Soufflant une dernière fois, je repris mon sac sur mon épaule et avançai doucement vers le parking, dernière « séparation » avant de retrouver la ville. Ne pas se retourner. Continuer à avancer. Chaque pas me coutait et je luttai pour ne pas reculer et retrouver mon seul repère depuis toutes ces années.

Des portières s'ouvrirent quelques mètres devant moi et je reconnus les silhouettes qui s'en échappèrent : Jasper, Edward et le docteur Cullen. Jazz et Ed se rapprochèrent rapidement, de l'inquiétude sur le visage. Ils voulurent me prendre dans leurs bras mais je reculai aussitôt, refusant leurs marques de sympathie à mon égard. Après tout, je n'étais plus rien. Etonnés par ma réaction, ils se reprirent bien vite pour me faire une proposition : m'offrir une chambre dans leur appartement du centre-ville. Mais je ne voulais plus faire souffrir les gens qui m'approchaient. Alors, je refusai maintes fois leur proposition, voyant se dessiner sur leurs visages la tristesse et l'incompréhension. _Je les avais blessés. J'avais encore blessés des gens que j'aime..._Sentant les larmes poindre, je pivotai légèrement et repris ma route sans plus un mot. Je les entendis m'appeler, mon prénom résonnant dans le silence du parking, mais je ne me retournai pas. Quand soudainement, une troisième voix m'interpella :  
-Bella, s'il te plait.  
Stoppant ma progression, je baissai instinctivement la tête. Ce ton si paternel. Cette voix si réconfortante. Carlisle était lui aussi sorti de la voiture.  
-Bella, regarde-nous, s'il te plait. demanda-t-il, mais je ne pus me résoudre à lui obéir, des larmes menaçant de s'échapper à nouveau.  
Alors, j'attendis la suite, comme lorsque Charlie rentrait furieux du travail, ayant appris l'un des nos exploits communs à Jake et moi. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, Carlisle se tenait devant moi. Prudemment, il approcha la main de mon visage et me souleva gentiment le menton.  
-Bella, ma chérie, regarde-moi. redemanda-t-il d'une voix douce et posée, et cette fois, je ne pus que lever les yeux sur cet homme.  
Quand nos regards se croisèrent, une lueur de tristesse traversa ses yeux, me faisant me sentir encore plus mal. Alors, juste avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, j'ouvris enfin la bouche :  
-Pourquoi vous soucier de moi, Carlisle ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Je ne suis plus personne, j'ai tout perdu...Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous tous. finis-je en un murmure.  
-C'est à cela que sert une famille, Bella. A être présent dans les bons et les mauvais moments. répondit-il, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
-Mais, je ne suis...voulus-je répondre.  
-Bella, tu fais partie de la famille. me coupa-t-il en plantant son regard clair et décidé dans le mien.  
A ces mots, les larmes que je tentais vainement de retenir depuis quelques minutes se mirent à couler.  
-Et mon rôle de chef de famille est de mettre à l'abri tout ceux qui appartiennent à cette famille. Esmé et moi ne dormirions plus de te savoir seule. Alors, s'il te plait, accepte notre offre. termina-t-il en me tendant une main.  
J'observai sa main quelques secondes puis son visage. Carlisle attendait patiemment ma réponse, m'observant de son regard si réconfortant pour moi qui n'avait jamais connu ces attentions paternelles. Après quelques secondes, je tendis ma main à mon tour. Carlisle fit alors les deux pas qui nous séparaient, attrapant fermement ma main dans la sienne si chaude et m'attira contre lui avant de refermer ses bras autour de moi. Alors, seulement à cet instant, je me permis enfin à me laisser aller et je blottis mon visage dans son épaule, laissant couler mes larmes.

Une demie-heure plus tard, je déposai mon sac sur le lit de la chambre d'ami qui était désormais la mienne, alors que Jasper m'observait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.  
-Je ne mérite pas tout cela, Jazz. murmurai-je tête baissée.  
-Au contraire, Bella. Tu es simplement trop perdue pour le moment pour te rendre compte de qui tu es vraiment. me répondit-il en me tendant une main. Viens, papa et Edward nous attendent au salon.  
Docile, je pris sa main et le suivis dans l'appartement.

Deux jours plus tard, ils repartirent pour Billings alors qu'Alice, Rosalie et Emmett venaient d'arriver. Les filles travaillaient en centre-ville mais Emmett passait ses journées avec moi, m'emmenant dans ses repérages de véhicules, me permettant ainsi de ne pas trop penser à ma situation. Un soir, il m'avait rejointe sur la terrasse. Malgré le froid de ce mois de novembre, je venais y passer de longues heures, recroquevillée sur l'une des chaises longues, observant les lumières des avions de ligne qui zébraient le ciel nocturne parce que je n'arrivais plus à dormir sans voir apparaître Seth dans mes rêves.  
-Hé Bellissima, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant juste à côté de moi.  
-Je ne sais pas Emmett. Je ne sais plus. Je voudrais tant y aller mais ils ne veulent plus de moi là-bas. chuchotai-je, totalement envahie par mes pensées.  
-Où veux-tu aller, Bella ?  
A sa question, je me refermai aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ma seule pensée à l'instant était de me rendre demain à Forks. D'assister à l'enterrement de Seth. De lui dire un dernier au-revoir. D'essayer encore une fois de m'excuser de l'avoir laissé mourir...  
Emmett se déplaça et pris ma main avant de poser de nouveau sa question.  
-à Forks...murmurai-je. Je veux dire adieu à Seth, Emmett.  
-Alors, nous irons à Forks demain, tous les quatre. Les filles et moi aimions beaucoup Seth et nous aimerions t'accompagner là-bas.  
-Mais...  
-Bella, nous irons là-bas. Quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il se dise, tu feras toujours partie de notre famille. Et après, nous rentrerons tous ensemble à Billings pour Thanksgiving. conclut Emmett en me forçant à me lever de ma chaise longue pour me diriger vers l'appartement.

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais à Forks, assise en haut des falaises de la Push, surplombant l'océan Pacifique. A notre arrivée dans la réserve quileute, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, la pluie s'était arrêtée. J'avais guidé Emmett jusqu'à la maison de Billy où je retrouvai toute l'équipe, en grande tenue, assise dans le petit salon, attendant l'heure de la cérémonie. Nous restions silencieux, plongés dans nos pensées. Billy n'avait pas lâché ma main depuis mon arrivée, tentant surement de me réconforter. Quand l'heure arriva, bien trop rapidement à mon goût, je sortis la dernière de la maisonnette. Aussitôt, des éclats de voix fusèrent, me surprenant et m'obligeant à lever la tête. D'un pas rapide, Harry Clearwater, l'oncle de Seth, arrivait droit sur moi, hurlant des mots que je mis du temps à comprendre : « Pars d'ici ! Tu n'as plus le droit d'être ici ! Seth est mort à cause de toi ! Tu es maudite ! » hurla une nouvelle fois Harry en me bousculant.  
-Harry ! Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que Bella n'est pas responsable...cria Billy, pour me défendre.  
-Billy, laisse-le. Il a raison. Ma place n'est plus ici. Je pars. le coupai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.  
-Mais Bella non ! réagit-il de concert avec Jake.  
Sans plus un mot, je fis demi-tour et repris le chemin principal. Un bref bruit de course se fit entendre derrière moi : Emmett avait laissé Alice et Rose près de Billy.  
-Bella, attend ! me demanda-t-il.  
Je ralentis alors le pas, le laissant me rejoindre en quelques foulées.  
-Emmett, retournes-y. On se retrouvera à la villa dans quelques heures. lui dis-je  
-Tu veux ma voiture ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Em. J'ai grandi ici. Je vais couper par la forêt. ajoutai-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, souhaitant ce geste suffisant pour le rassurer.  
Il acquiesça silencieusement et me laissa partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonnait : Jacob m'offrait le moyen d'assister malgré tout à la cérémonie.

La première détonation résonna durant de longues secondes, brisant le silence. Instinctivement, je serrai dans ma paume la plaque d'identité de Seth que j'avais conservée depuis ce jour funeste en Irak. Alors, je me mis à prier, les versets du psaume rythmés par les tirs d'hommage des militaires alors que la cérémonie de Seth se terminait. A la dernière salve, j'embrassai la plaque et la lançai dans l'océan, faisant ainsi mes adieux à mon petit frère qui venait de rentrer définitivement chez nous. Une fois l'écho du dernier tir disparu totalement, je me levai et rejoignis la villa.


	9. Chapter 9

(EPOV)

Comme nous l'avions promis à Jake, nous veillions sur Bella.  
Cette dernière était arrivée à Billings juste après l'enterrement de Seth, auquel Emmett, Rose et Alice avaient assisté.  
Sans Bella.  
Bella avait été rejetée de la réserve. Lorsqu'Emmett nous expliqua au téléphone ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, une colère sourde était montée en moi. Une colère contre ceux qui l'avait rejetée alors qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de la mort de Seth. En colère parce qu'avec cela, Bella allait surement se sentir encore plus mal. Mais aussi une colère contre moi. Lorsque nous avions appris la date de l'enterrement, j'avais hésité à prendre quelques jours de congés pour rester aux côtés de Bella. Puis, finalement, je n'avais rien fait, me disant simplement qu'elle serait auprès de nous le lendemain. En colère parce que j'avais laissé celle qui hantait mes pensées seule dans une situation difficile.

() () ()

Depuis son procès, Bella vivait dans notre appartement de Seattle. Cela n'avait pas été simple de lui faire accepter cela et Carlisle avait dû intervenir pour qu'elle flanche enfin.  
Nous l'avions attendue, Jasper, Carlisle et moi, devant l'entrée principale de la base de Seattle, le lendemain de son procès. Il pleuvait, comme toujours dans l'état de Washington et j'étais plus qu'heureux que Carlisle ait insisté pour prendre sa voiture. Jake nous avait donné l'heure de sa sortie et nous attendions. A l'heure dite, personne ne franchit la barrière principale gardée par un soldat. Puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une petite silhouette apparut, un sac sur le dos. C'était Bella. Seule. Le planton s'avança vers elle et elle lui tendit quelque chose. Le soldat l'observa une minute alors que Bella avait baissé la tête. Puis le jeune homme s'était mis au garde à vous. Elle avait relevé la tête, sûrement surprise par le geste du militaire et finit par répondre rapidement à son salut. Il avait ouvert la barrière et elle était sortie doucement en replaçant son sac sur l'épaule. une fois dehors, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, tête baissée. Une main monta à son visage, essuyant probablement des larmes, puis elle avait repris sa marche, traversant lentement le parking sur lequel nous étions garés, sans nous avoir aperçus. Jasper et moi sortîmes à cet instant, afin qu'elle nous remarque. Nous avions ensuite parlementé durant de longues minutes, sous la pluie, mais elle refusait toujours de nous suivre. Elle ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un et ne cessait de nous le répéter, d'un ton de plus en plus dur. Carlisle était alors sorti de la voiture et avait emmené Bella quelques mètres plus loin. Aujourd'hui, nous ne savions toujours pas ce que notre père avait pu lui dire mais Bella avait flanché, se blottissant contre lui, acceptant enfin notre proposition.

Nous étions restés avec elle quelques jours, jusqu'à l'arrivée des filles et d'Emmett, avant de repartir pour Billings. Laisser Bella à Seattle fut difficile pour moi, conscient qu'elle souffrait profondément. Durant ces quelques jours, j'avais maintes fois tenté de la faire parler, tout comme Jasper, d'essayer de l'épauler mais elle refusait tout cela, nous montrant un visage froid, dépourvu d'émotions, tentant de s'éloigner de nous. Nous étions repartis inquiets pour elle. Mais mon frère et mes soeurs veillaient. Emmett nous téléphonait tous les soirs, après la visite de Jake qui passait tous les soirs à l'appartement. Il nous avait ainsi appris que Bella avait fini par demander à aller à Forks pour l'enterrement de Seth. Ma mère avait aussitôt compris que tout n'allait pas se passer sereinement pour Bella et avait quasiment ordonné à Emmett de ramener Bella ici, à Billings.

La jeep d'Emmett s'était garée devant la maison de nos parents voilà une semaine et nous en avions vu descendre une Bella au visage fatigué et pâle. Depuis, elle vivait chez mes parents, dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alice. J'étais allé chaque jour chez eux, ce qui faisait longuement sourire ma mère, consciente de mes sentiments pour leur invitée et elle n'hésitait pas à me le faire remarquer.

En ce vendredi, la pluie tombait vigoureusement depuis le milieu de la nuit et le froid qui était apparu prédisait un hiver rude. Attrapant mon blouson dans mon casier, je me dépêchai à rejoindre Jasper sur le parking. C'était notre dernière journée avant un mois de repos et nous allions pouvoir profiter des fêtes de Thanksgiving et de Noël en toute tranquillité. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans ma Volvo, maudissant tous les deux la météo. Avant que je ne puisse mettre le contact, le portable de Jasper sonna.  
-Salut maman. Tu as de la chance, nous sortons tout juste de notre garde et...débuta-t-il la conversation, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais celui-ci disparut bien vite à la réponse de ma mère. Attend maman, je nous mets sur haut-parleur, Edward est juste à côté. Ajouta-t-il gravement.  
Je regardai mon frère, intrigué par son comportement, avant de saluer ma mère.  
-Edward, Bella est partie ! Elle n'est plus à la maison ! répéta Esmée, la voix tremblnte.  
-Quand est-elle partie ? demandai-je  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Elle est montée se coucher hier soir comme d'habitude. Je suis partie tôt ce matin pour quelques courses et quand je suis rentrée un peu avant midi, elle n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée. Je suis donc montée et sa chambre était vide. Oh mon Dieu, si jamais...  
-Maman, ne t'en fais pas. Bella sait très bien se débrouiller seule. la coupa Jasper, tentant de prendre une voix rassurante même si son visage me disait le contraire.  
-A-t-elle pris ses affaires ? questionnai-je.  
-Non, tout est là, Edward, même son blouson. je...J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtises et ….répondit ma mère, sa voix retenant surement des larmes. Je...j'ai prévenu Emmett, les filles et Carlisle. Ils ont fait le tour de la ville plusieurs fois mais ne l'ont pas vue.  
-ok. Ne t'en fais pas maman. reprit Jasper, on va la retrouver.  
-Le temps de sortir de la base et nous arrivons, maman. ajoutai-je en sortant de ma place de parking.  
Jasper raccrocha et je pris la route pour rejoindre l'entrée principale.

Comme à son habitude, le sergent de garde s'avança vers la voiture.  
-Hé, salut Jazz, salut Ed ! Sale journée pour voler, non ? demanda-t-il.  
-en effet, Newton. répondis-je, lassé par ce gars qui nous répétaient les sempiternelles mêmes phrases, ou presque, tous les jours.  
-Ouais, c'est pas un temps à mettre un chat dehors. poursuivit-il. Ah, au fait, y'a quelqu'un qui vous attend dehors. Çà fait au moins deux heures, vous auriez pu sortir plus tôt ! rit-il avant de reculer pour ouvrir la barrière, nous laissant pantois.  
-Tu attends quelqu'un ? me demanda Jasper, surpris, tout en redémarrant la voiture.  
-Du tout. Newton n'a vraiment pas la lumière dans toutes les pièces. répondis-je en scrutant désormais le trottoir face à la base, le rideau de pluie n'aidant vraiment pas à cet instant.

Mais malgré tout, je reconnus immédiatement la silhouette.  
-Là bas, Jasper ! C'est Bella ! m'exclamai-je juste avant que je n'accélère pour me garer à sa hauteur.  
Je n'attendis même pas que la voiture soit totalement arrêtée pour en sortir, me précipitant vers elle. Elle était là, assise sur son sac de toile, trempée, ses longs cheveux plaqués sur son sweat à capuche des Mariners, dégoulinants. On ne distinguait que le bas de son visage, le reste étant caché par la large capuche plusqu'imbibée par la pluie.  
Jasper était lui aussi sorti de la voiture et s'était agenouillé, tout comme moi, devant la jeune femme.  
-Hé Bella, pourquoi ne monterais-tu pas dans la voiture avec nous ? tenta Jasper en posant doucement une main sur le genou de Bella.  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant juste de baisser un peu plus la tête.  
-Mais enfin Bella ! finis-je par m'agacer devant son mutisme. Tu as disparu depuis des heures ! Tout le monde te cherche, Esmée et les filles sont mortes d'inquiétude ! Et nous alors ? tu as pensé à nous ? poursuivis-je en haussant de plus en plus la voix, laissant transpirer la tension qui m'avait envahi avec le coup de téléphone d'Esmée.  
-Ed, arrête. me coupa Jasper en me faisant remarquer les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur les joues de Bella, se mêlant à la pluie.  
Sans relever plus la tête, elle chuchota quelque chose, si bas que nous ne comprenions rien.  
-Hé Bella, chérie, s'il te plait, regarde-nous. souffla Jasper en plaçant sa main sur la joue de Bella.  
Quelques secondes passèrent encore sans un mouvement, sans un son, puis elle redressa doucement la tête.  
-Ils sont partis. dit-elle en regardant Jasper.  
-Qui Bella ? Qui est parti ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas sa phrase.  
-Jake et l'équipe. Ils sont partis hier. Ils m'ont remplacée. répéta-t-elle en plantant alors ses yeux emplis de larmes dans les miens. Ils m'ont laissée...effacée...  
Et là, je compris. Son équipe était repartie en mission. Sans elle. Et si l'équipe était partie, c'est qu'elle était de nouveau au complet, avec un tireur d'élite. J'eus mal pour Isabella, connaissant l'attachement plus que profond qu'elle avait pour ses collègues et son travail. Alors sans dire un mot, je déposai doucement mon bras sur ses épaules avant de l'attirer vers moi. Dévastée, elle se laissa faire et se retrouva blottie contre mon torse.  
-Bon, on ne va pas rester sous cette maudite pluie. On rentre à la maison. décidai-je après quelques minutes, emmenant Bella qui s'accrochait à moi fermement. Je tendis les clés à mon frère et grimpai à l'arrière avec elle.  
Le trajet se fit rapidement et Jasper se gara sur le parking de notre résidence.  
-Je préviens maman et je file chercher quelques vêtements secs chez Rose pour elle. me dit doucement Jasper alors que je sortais de la voiture avec Bella.  
J'acquiesçai en silence et une fois la portière fermée, Jasper fit demi-tour en direction de chez Emmett.

Lorsque Jasper était repassé avec les vêtements, Bella était sous la douche. En rentrant, je l'y avais placée de force avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude sur elle, encore habillée, pour la sortir de son état quasi catatonique. Je lui avais déposé tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin tout près de la douche et avais gagné ma chambre pour me changer.  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ma famille avait envahi mon salon, soulagée de retrouver Bella parmi nous. Nous avions discuté comme si de rien n'était, Bella ne participant pas vraiment. Une heure plus tard, rassurés, les autres rentrèrent chez eux, nous laissant seuls, Bella et moi, assis dans le salon, de la musique douce en fond sonore. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs, s'était réchauffée. Emmitouflée dans l'un des mes sweats épais qu'elle avait trouvé accroché derrière la porte de la salle de bain, elle regardait le contenu de la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains depuis un bon moment. J'étais convaincu qu'elle n'était pas là, du moins pas réellement, perdue dans ses réflexions.

Lorsque ma mère avait passé le seuil de mon appartement, Bella s'était approchée d'elle prudemment, s'excusant pour son comportement. Esmée n'avait rien répondu et s'était contentée de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, dans une étreinte maternelle dont elle avait le secret. Isabella m'avait demandé si elle pouvait rester un peu ici et j'avais accepté avec joie sa demande, lui montrant immédiatement la chambre d'amis, ce qui m'avait valu des sourires moqueurs de mes frères que Bella n'avait pas remarqué, blottie contre Rosalie.

Elle était là, dans mes murs, chez moi, en un seul morceau, pour plusieurs jours, et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

() () ()

(BPOV)

Il neigeait. Debout devant la fenêtre du salon, une tasse de café devenu froid maintenant dans la main, j'observais la danse lente des flocons qui tombaient alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon. 5H du matin. Je n'avais dormi que trois heures. Et depuis j'étais là, scrutant la nuit noire et froide, me ramenant quelques années en arrière.

Il neigeait. Un manteau blanc et humide recouvrait tout, créant un nouveau paysage, vierge de toute atrocité. Plus de ruines. Plus de trous d'obus. Plus de tâches de sang séché. Plus de cadavres abandonnés dans les rues. Aucun bruit. Comme si toute cette blancheur purifiait tout, y compris le silence. Le fusil en appui sur un morceau de mur qui avait été une fenêtre quelques temps auparavant, l'oeil vissé dans la lunette, j'attendais comme toujours. Aujourd'hui, la planque était un petit immeuble en ruines, surplombant le point de rendez-vous. Cette fois-ci, nous étions proches, pas besoin de calculs tordus et de réajustements incessants. Juste l'oreillette dans laquelle résonnait la voix d'Alpha.  
-cibles en approche. Lullaby, cible alpha en moto. Hunter, cible beta à 20 secondes derrière, dans un pick-up. annonça Alpha.  
-la routine. souffla Hunter en plaçant son fusil à la seconde fenêtre de la pièce, tout en crachant son chewing gum.  
Je le regardais, en position, l'oeil dans la lunette de son fusil. Sa musculature se dessinant malgré les épaisseurs nécessaires pour avoir un peu chaud. Sa machoire carrée lui donnant cet air sévère qui m'avait impressionnée à notre première rencontre. Quelques cheveux blonds s'échappant du bonnet gris, accessoire indispensable de camouflage pour lui, contrairement à moi.  
-1 minute. claironna Alpha, ce qui me fit quitter des yeux mon collègue.  
-Reçu. répondis-je en même temps que lui.  
-Bah alors, poupée ? Perdue dans ses pensées ? plaisanta-t-il en dardant son regard bleu si clair, un sourire victorieux aux coins des lèvres.  
Je souris, sans répondre, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de regarder de nouveau à travers ma lunette.  
-30 secondes. Véhicules à vitesse faible. Ils arriveront par l'angle ouest. Confirmation avant silence radio. Poursuivit Alpha.  
-reçu. Silence radio demandé. répétai-je juste après lui, concentrée.  
Le ronronnement des moteurs se fit entendre, brisant le silence cotonneux de la neige. La moto apparut, tourna à l'angle ouest juste avant de tomber au sol. Ma balle avait atteint son but, transperçant le casque. Je vérifiai dans la lunette. Le motard ne bougeait plus. Le pick-up apparut, amorçant son virage mais termina sa course dans l'angle du bâtiment d'en face, pare-brise explosé par la balle d'Hunter.  
-Cibles abattues. annonça mon voisin, d'une voix dénuée d'émotions, qui provoqua un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.  
En silence, je repliai les pieds soutenant le canon de mon fusil puis démontai la lunette.  
-Hé poupée, pourquoi récites-tu toujours ce truc ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait regagné le centre de la pièce, à l'abri des regards extérieurs.  
-Je ne sais pas. soupirai-je en remontant la fermeture éclair de mon sac.  
-ils n'en valent pas la peine, poupée. Ils ne sont que des déchets et nous sommes chargés de les éliminer. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il alors que je me redressai pour le rejoindre.  
Je ne répondis pas. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Pour lui, c'était cela notre métier. On « nettoyait », sans aucune émotion, sans aucune arrière-pensée.  
Soudainement, la porte qui était restée entière par je ne sais quel miracle malgré le bombardement du quartier, s'ouvrit, nous surprenant. Je fis volte face en un quart de seconde, mon pistolet, fidèle compagnon de mon flanc gauche depuis trois ans désormais, à la main, mon collègue braquant lui son fusil d'assaut. J'eus juste le réflexe de tendre la main pour baisser le canon de son arme afin que le projectile n'atteigne pas sa destination.  
-C'est qu'un gosse, James ! criai-je pour qu'il regarde sa cible.  
L'enfant, d'une dizaine d'années à peine était tétanisé sur le pas de la porte, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.  
Je fis un pas vers l'enfant mais il reprit ses esprits et s'enfuit par le couloir. Je rejoignis en trois pas la porte et observai la course de l'enfant qui disparut dans la cage d'escaliers.  
-surement un sans-abri ou un orphelin. Dis-je en revenant dans la pièce.  
Un léger claquement métallique me fit relever la tête avant de me figer sur place.  
Le fusil posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, James venait de tirer une balle. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je courus jusqu'à ses côtés. En bas, dans la neige, un enfant gisait, une mare pourpre se formant doucement près de sa tête. Il l'avait tué...James avait tué l'enfant qui courrait encore voilà une minute.

Je voulus crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge.  
-Bon, on y va Izzy ? demanda James en attrapant son sac au beau milieu de la pièce alors que j'étais toujours figée à la fenêtre.  
-James...tu...tu l'as tué...C'était qu'un gosse perdu...réussis-je à articuler en me retournant pour le regarder.  
-Un déchet, comme les autres, Izzy. Et puis un de plus, un de moins... Allez, on bouge, la voiture va attendre et j'ai envie d'un bon cheeseburger. déclara-t-il froidement alors qu'il quittait la pièce.  
A la sortie de l'immeuble, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder vers l'enfant. Le manteau blanc était vermillon désormais. Mais la neige continuait à tomber, commençant déjà à couvrir de blanc le corps du garçonnet.  
Ce jour-là, en rentrant au QG, j'avais demandé à parler à Sam en privé. Ce jour-là, les flocons de neige se mêlèrent à mes larmes. Larmes parce que tout était fini. J'étais de nouveau seule...

Un bruit derrière moi me fit reprendre pied dans la réalité. Devant moi, la neige continuait à tomber, laissant un tapis blanc à perte de vue.  
-Tu ne dors pas ? me demanda un ténor que je connaissais bien désormais.  
Je soupirai pour seule réponse.  
-encore un cauchemar ? poursuivit-il en déposant son pull sur mes épaules.  
Toujours sans un mot, j'acquiesçai.  
-l'Irak ? risqua-t-il en se tournant vers moi après avoir observé la neige quelques secondes.  
-non, les Balkans. murmurai-je en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir toute cette neige.  
Sa main chaude saisit la mienne, glacée, et cette sensation me calma un peu. La présence d'Edward,et plus largement des Cullen, était comme un baume au cœur, me donnant l'envie d'essayer de passer au dessus de tout cela.  
-est-ce que...est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras, Edward ? murmurai-je en me tournant vers lui.  
-tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de demander, Bella. répondit-il en m'ouvrant les bras pour que je m'y engouffre.  
Alors, comme toutes les nuits depuis mon arrivée ici, je posai la joue contre son épaule et respirai enfin, tentant d'oublier l'image de ce petit garçon en me noyant dans la chaleur d'Edward.  
-si tu veux en parler...proposa-t-il, comme à chacun de mes cauchemars.  
-non, c'est mon fardeau. chuchotai-je. Serre-moi juste dans tes bras, s'il te plair. ajoutai-je.  
Edward s'exécuta, me serrant un peu plus contre son torse, avant qu'il n'embrasse furtivement mes cheveux.  
-tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à moi, Edward. lançai-je doucement, toujours protégée par ses bras.  
-je sais, ma belle. Tu me le dis chaque jour. Et comme chaque jour, je te répondrai qu'il est trop tard et que tu en vaux la peine. dit-il dans ce que je devinais être un sourire.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, j'avais baissé un peu mes barrières. J'avais laissé Edward m'approcher. Il avait été là pour moi quand je m'étais assise sur ce trottoir détrempé de Billings, face à la base, totalement perdue depuis 4 jours, lorsque Jacob m'avait avoué qu'il partait en mission. Qu'ils repartaient tous en mission...sans moi...  
A peine entrée chez lui, j'avais eu l'impression de me calmer et de réfléchir de nouveau, d'oublier mes peines...  
Cette première nuit chez Edward, un cauchemar m'avait envahie, comme tous les jours. Des images d'une de mes missions se mêlant à celles de Seth, blessé, dans mes bras. Avais-je crié ? Sûrement mais je ne saurais le dire. En tous les cas, Edward était à mes côtés, affolé, lorsque j'avais finalement rouvert les yeux. Nous n'avions pas dit un mot et il m'avait serré contre son torse, me permettant de me calmer petit à petit.  
Puis il s'était allongé à côté de moi, m'ouvrant son bras pour que je me blottisse contre lui, comme en Irak. Nous n'avions pas redormi cette nuit-là, Edward me parlant, après quelques minutes de silence, de l'arrivée de Jasper et Rosalie dans leur famille, comme si de rien n'était, me permettant de penser à autre chose.

Aujourd'hui, nous allions chez Esmée et Carlisle, pour Thanksgiving et nous y resterions tous plusieurs jours. J'avais tout d'abord refusé l'invitation, arguant que ce moment était familial et que je ne voulais pas m'imposer parmi eux. Inutile de dire que tout le monde s'y était mis et que j'avais finalement capitulé sous les cris de joie d'Alice.  
Edward conduisait en silence, une douce musique se faisant entendre dans l'habitacle et je me perdais dans la contemplation des paysages blancs. Depuis l'Irak, je n'avais pas voulu me retrouver seule dans une voiture, craignant d'y voir le fantôme de Seth.  
Bientôt, la voiture passa une grande barrière en fer forgé laissant apparaître la maison des Cullen. Aussi vaste et belle que leur villa de Forks. Edward me sortit de ma contemplation lorsqu'il déposa doucement sa main sur mon genou.  
-Tu veux entrer ou tu comptes dormir ici ? me demanda-t-il en riant.  
Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que nous étions arrêtés et que Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient sur le perron.  
Je me dépêchai alors à sortir de la voiture, rougissante de gêne et rejoignis les Cullen.  
-bonjour ma chérie. me salua Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras.  
Je me blottis volontiers dans ses bras et fis durer un peu le moment. Esmée avait dû le comprendre et s'était mise à me bercer lentement.

Je ne me rappelais plus de ma mère. Juste quelques flash. Une femme brune riant aux éclats auprès de mon père. Elle et moi faisant un gateau dans la cuisine. Nos mercredis après-midis où nous jouions à nous déguiser, moi empruntant ses chaussures à talons et elle me maquillant. Nos promenades du dimanche en rentrant de l'église. Je ne me souvenais plus du timbre de sa voix, même si parfois j'entendais encore dans mon esprit ses « Je t'aime ma Bella » qu'elle chuchotait à mon oreille lorsqu'elle venait me border, accompagnée parfois de Charlie.  
Par contre, je me souvenais encore parfaitement de tout ce que mon père avait pu dire au téléphone ce jour-là. Le jour de mes six ans. Je revois encore l'expression horrifiée se peignant sur son visage. J'entendais encore ses larmes incessantes durant toutes ces nuits. Je me rappelais même la teinte du bois du cercueil de ma mère ainsi que le parfum de l'énorme gerbe de fleurs que j'avais choisie avec l'aide de Billy.

Alors, lorsque je me retrouvais près d'Esmée, j'étais comme attirée par elle, par son aura de mère. Et après toutes ces années à avoir combattu tous ces petits gestes naturels, je me laissais désormais aller à profiter de tous ces petits instants simples et fugaces, emplis de bonheur.

() () ()

-Merci Esmée ! C'est le meilleur Thanksgiving depuis très longtemps ! Merci ! répétai-je au moins pour la vingtième fois depuis l'arrivée de l' « invité surprise ».  
Elle se contenta de rire à mon entrain en me tendant un plat de purée que j'emmenai aussitôt dans la salle à manger, le déposant devant Carlisle.  
-Bah Bellissima ?! Et moi alors ? se plaignit aussitôt Emmett alors que je me rasseyais à ma place, entre Jacob et Edward.  
Je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse, faisant ainsi rire tout le monde. Le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue que je n'avais jamais connue jusque là, mes « repas de famille » avant de rejoindre l'Air Force se limitaient à des barbecues sur la plage de la Push, avec Jacob et son père.

Je ne lâchai que très rarement la main de Jacob durant ce diner, son contact m'ayant énormément manqué depuis mon départ de la base. Mon frère était arrivé en milieu de matinée, les Cullen ayant voulu me faire une surprise en me cachant sa venue.  
Alors que j'aidais Esmée en cuisine, Carlisle et Edward étaient venus me chercher, me demandant un coup de main pour déplacer quelque chose dans le garage. J'avais donc abandonné pour quelques minutes mon tablier et les avais suivis pour découvrir Jake, dehors, m'attendant sous le porche, le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me jeter à son cou, des larmes de joie inondant mes joues. Il m'avait habilement réceptionnée contre son torse, refermant ses bras chauds sur moi avant de caler son menton sur ma tête, comme nous le faisions depuis des années. Depuis cette époque où il était devenu physiquement plus grand que moi et qu'il pouvait jouer son rôle de « grand » frère. En fermant les yeux, je m'étais immédiatement sentie « à la maison ». Mais un petit quelque chose réagit dans mon esprit : cette sensation, je la retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward, mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus. Un petit quelque chose encore indéfinissable. Ou plutôt un petit quelque chose sur lequel je ne voulais pas mettre de mots, sachant pertinemment ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Durant ces mois, Edward avait gagné mon cœur mais j'essayai encore de maintenir mes barrières, ne voulant pas qu'Edward ne souffre par ma faute. Je ne me sentais pas prête à lui laisser totalement mon cœur, craignant trop pour sa vie, et indirectement pour celle des membres de cette famille qui devenait peu à peu la mienne. Tous ceux qui m'avaient approchés de trop prêts étaient morts ou disparus inexplicablement. Tous sauf Jacob... Parce que je veillais sur lui. Et j'avais pour le moment trop l'envie de regagner Seattle pour pouvoir protéger Edward convenablement.

Le dîner se déroulait donc dans une ambiance légère et chaleureuse. Je m'étais relevée de table pour aider Esmée et m'étais emparée du gâteau qui trônait sur l'immense ilot central de la cuisine.  
-Laisse, Bella. Tu es notre invitée et…intervint aussitôt la maîtresse de maison.  
-Mais non, Esmée. Avec le cadeau que vous m'avez fait aujourd'hui, je peux au moins t'éviter les allers-retours vers la cuisine. la coupai-je avant de prendre le plat.  
-D'accord. Prends le dessert, je me charge du café. finit-elle par céder en me souriant.  
Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue avant de retourner vers la tablée. Au moment où je déposai le gateau, le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit. Carlisle, étonné, esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais je le stoppai en plaçant ma main sur son épaule.  
-Laisse, Carlisle, je suis debout, j'y vais. expliquai-je en lui souriant.  
Carlisle acquiesça et je traversai rapidement la pièce pour rejoindre l'entrée. Je tournai la poignée et ouvris lentement la lourde porte de bois sombre. Un homme en costume sombre se tenait sur le perron. Un sourire étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :  
-Bonsoir Lullaby...

* * *

_**Alors ? Vos avis ? **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais n'étant pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, je l'ai réécrit de nombreuses fois avant d'obtenir quelque chose de plaisant (et encore ! je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite...)**_

_**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde individuellement mais sachez que vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir et qu'ils me permettent de remodeler un peu mon histoire selon vos remarques.**_

_**Sans plus attendre, la suite !**_

* * *

_-Bonsoir Lullaby..._

Lullaby…à la mention de ce nom de code, mon corps frémit. Peu de gens connaissaient mon « nom de guerre ». Très peu. Juste les gars de l'équipe.

Qui était cet homme ? Comment me connaissait-il ? Que savait-il de ma véritable vie ?

Les questions fusaient dans mon esprit alors que je détaillais en silence l'homme devant moi. Quelques secondes passèrent où aucun de nous ne bougea, nous jaugeant du regard. Quelques secondes à peine. Deux ou trois maximum. Et l'homme amorça un mouvement vers moi.

-Bonsoir Lullaby. répéta-t-il en me tendant la main.

Cette voix. Si sèche. Si froide. Dénuée d'émotions. Ce ton…Sa voix me tordit les tripes et les souvenirs de ma dernière mission ressurgirent aussitôt. Cet homme devant moi…

-…agent Volturi. finit-il sa phrase alors qu'il baissait sa main que je n'avais pas saisie.

Étrangement, cette révélation ne me surprit pas, comme si mon esprit l'avait déjà reconnu. Et aussitôt, mon corps réagit instinctivement. Je fis un pas vers lui, saisis le revers de sa veste d'un geste vif et plaquai mon poing rudement dans sa joue, le faisant tituber légèrement vers le côté.  
-Volturi…sifflai-je entre mes dents alors que je me rapprochai encore de lui.  
Il releva la tête, se tenant la joue, déjà en train de rougir de mon coup.  
-Lullaby, vous…tenta-t-il de parler mais je l'interrompis aussitôt en lui décochant un uppercut sous le menton, l'envoyant violemment vers l'arrière.  
Sous la force de mon coup, il descendit brutalement les quelques marches du perron et se retrouva au sol, sur les graviers.  
-Mais, Lullaby, je…cria-t-il en plantant son regard désormais apeuré sur moi.  
Réagissant désormais à l'instinct, l'adrénaline couplée à la rage ondulant en moi, je le rejoignis, descendant rapidement la volée de marches.  
-Ne m'appelez plus comme çà ! me mis-je à hurler en le relevant d'une main.  
Volturi se retrouva rapidement sur ses pieds et se mit à reculer. Ce n'était plus de la peur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux mais de la terreur. Sa main se déplaça rapidement vers l'intérieur de sa veste, me laissant apercevoir un holster contenant un pistolet.

Il était armé et avait osé entrer ici avec cela ! Alors, je vis rouge et la Bella soldat, bras armé de l'Air Force, ressurgit. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable.

xxx

(EPOV)

J'observais Bella, riant franchement à une des innombrables blagues d'Emmett, les yeux pétillants, sa main sur celle de Jacob depuis le début du repas. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin, un sourire immense s'était accroché aux lèvres de Bella, et donc aux nôtres. Jasper avait eu une bonne idée d'inviter Jake ici.

Je regardais cette superbe jeune femme, malgré tout marquée par la vie et surtout les épreuves. J'avais sous les yeux une autre Bella, pleine de vie, enjouée, rieuse, taquine et détendue. Lors de ses premières venues dans notre famille, nous avions aperçu un peu de cette facette d'elle-même mais aujourd'hui, son masque explosait littéralement, se montrant enfin à nous, dévoilant sa personnalité profonde. Je comprenais la phrase de Jake quelques mois plus tôt en observant ce que je considérais être la "vraie" Bella. Et je comprenais alors également toute la maîtrise dont elle devait être capable pour masquer cela aux yeux des autres. Pour ne pas laisser filtrer ses émotions. Et tout en la regardant rire, je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour que cette Bella si "vivante" évolue désormais parmi nous.

Ma mère s'était éclipsée en cuisine pour le dessert et Isabella l'y avait rejointe. Jacob avait alors profité de l'absence de la jeune femme pour nous remercier de prendre soin d'elle et demander nos impressions.

-Quand je l'appelle, elle me raconte toujours que tout va bien mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai. Quand elle était près de moi, je pouvais aisément lire sur son visage et la forcer à me parler un peu, mais là…expliqua-t-il d'une voix basse pour que Bella ne nous entende pas. Dort-elle un peu?  
-Elle est debout aux environs de 3h du matin. répondis-je.  
-Cauchemar ? demanda simplement Jake.  
-Cauchemar. confirmai-je.  
Des traits de tristesse marquèrent quelques secondes le visage de Jacob avant qu'il ne se reprenne.  
-Depuis une mission avec James, elle supportait de moins en moins son rôle. Je suppose que cela s'estompera avec le temps. finit-il par dire doucement, visiblement affecté de cette nouvelle.

Mais il ne put en dire plus, les pas de Bella se faisant entendre. Elle réapparut, un énorme gâteau dans les mains, souriante, les joues rosies. Au moment où elle entra dans la pièce, le carillon de l'entrée retentit. Alors que mon père amorçait le geste pour se relever, Bella se hâta de déposer le gâteau sur la table et se proposa d'aller ouvrir la porte à ce visiteur inconnu. Jacob profita de la nouvelle absence de sa sœur pour en savoir plus, ce à quoi nous lui répondîmes bien volontiers, comprenant très bien son besoin de connaître la vérité et pas uniquement la version édulcorée de Bella.

Jacob nous faisait confiance et n'hésitait pas à parler de leur métier devant les autres membres de la famille, même s'il n'en disait que ce que la version officielle pouvait en supporter. Ainsi, ma famille savait que Bella et Jake étaient des forces spéciales mais ne connaissaient pas leurs rôles exacts.

Maintenant qu'elle était près de nous, je ne supportais plus de lire la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux alors qu'elle affirmait avec un sourire factice que tout allait bien. Je mourrais d'envie d'exiger d'elle la vérité mais j'étais certain de la perdre de cette manière. Alors, je la laissais faire, à son rythme, me rapprochant peu à peu d'elle, la laissant s'ouvrir petit à petit à moi.

Tandis que Jasper lui expliquait l'état dans lequel nous avions trouvé Bella devant notre base, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. D'abord incertains, aucun de nous ne bougea mais lorsque la voix de Bella se fit réentendre, Jake se leva d'un seul bond et rejoignit rapidement l'entrée. Je lui emboîtai aussitôt le pas, tendu, suivi par Jasper et Emmett.  
Le spectacle que nous trouvâmes devant la porte d'entrée nous stoppa sur place quelques secondes, derrière Jacob, avant que nous ne réagissions.

Au bas des marches du porche, à quelques mètres de nous, dans la pelouse, Bella tenait fermement un homme en costume noir, un bras serré autour de la gorge du visiteur qui n'osait plus bouger, la tête légèrement relevée, craignant surement qu'elle ne tire avec le pistolet qu'elle tenait contre sa tempe.

Bella était-elle venue à Billings avec une arme ? Je n'en avais pourtant vu aucune depuis son arrivée chez moi.

-Volturi…siffla Jake juste avant de descendre les marches du perron, stoppant à quelques mètres d'eux.  
Je croisai alors le regard de Jasper et y lut toute l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait ressentir devant cette scène, tout comme moi. Bella tenait en joue l'homme à l'origine de la mission.  
-Wolf ! réagit aussitôt l'agent, cherchant de l'aide.  
-Taisez-vous ! hurla alors Bella en resserrant sa prise violemment, ce qui fit tousser Volturi.  
-Lullaby...je suis venu en ami...je...poursuivit-il tout de même.  
A ces mots, Bella se mit à rire. Mais d'un rire qui me fit frémir. Un rire terrifiant.  
-Vous nous avez abandonnés. lui répondit-elle d'une voix froide. Vous nous avez laissés dans ce putain de désert ! poursuivit-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte.  
- Je ne vous ai pas abandonnés ! La mission était terminée et…balbutia Volturi difficilement.  
-Ne me mentez pas ! hurla -t-elle alors en lui enfonçant durement le bout du canon du pistolet dans la joue.  
Tout le monde tressaillit au geste de Bella, y compris Jacob.  
-Mon Dieu, elle va le tuer…chuchota ma mère derrière moi.  
Toute la famille était là désormais, regardant la Bella militaire, arme à la main.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Oser abattre cet homme devant nous ? Mais se rendait-elle compte que nous étions encore là, derrière elle? Je n'en étais pas sur. Elle avait ce masque si froid et dénué d'émotions qu'elle avait quand elle était rentrée au camp après la mort de Seth.

-Bella, tu n'es pas comme çà. Laisse-le. intervint Jacob en faisant quelques pas pour se rapprocher.  
-Jake, tu recules tout de suite ou je lui fais sauter la cervelle ! grogna Bella. A moins que tu ne sois de son côté…poursuivit-elle en tournant la tête vers son frère qui recula aussitôt, connaissant surement les risques s'il lui désobéissait.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, je suis important. Je suis membre du Sénat et...dit rapidement Volturi, butant sur quelques mots, espérant peut-être faire évoluer la situation.  
-Mon frère est mort, on m'a renvoyée de l'Air Force, je n'ai plus rien à perdre Volturi ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement.  
-Vous serez condamnée à mort. poursuivit-il pensant surement l'intimider.  
-J'irai volontiers dans le couloir de la mort pour vous, Volturi ! rétorqua alors Bella juste avant de pousser son otage un peu vers l'avant puis de saisir son épaule pour qu'il lui fasse face avant de lui décocher un magistral uppercut qui l'envoya au tapis.  
-Je ne peux pas la laisser faire çà. dit Carlisle, sa vocation de médecin reprenant le dessus.  
-Attend papa. l'arrêta Jasper. Nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus sur l'Irak mais Bella a besoin de ce face à face.  
Notre père acquiesça, silencieux mais néanmoins inquiet.

xxx

(BPOV)

-Mais avant, je veux savoir pourquoi. poursuivis-je en l'empoignant par la veste, le forçant ainsi à se remettre sur ses jambes. Pourquoi avoir voulu nous liquider?  
-La guerre exige toujours des dommages collatéraux, Lullaby. se permit-il en me fixant.  
Instantanément, je lui décochai un superbe crochet du droit qui l'envoya valdinguer de nouveau dans la neige, lui brisant le nez. Son sang gicla sur le tapis blanc.

Je sentis alors deux bras m'enserrer fortement et me tirer vers l'arrière.  
-Arrête Bella ! Tu n'es pas comme çà ! me dit alors Jake, en resserrant sa prise sur mes bras, m'immobilisant.  
J'aurais dû lutter pour me libérer mais mon regard croisa à cet instant celui de la famille Cullen, me calmant instantanément.  
-Bella, nous pourrions peut-être poursuivre cela à l'intérieur ? osa demander doucement Carlisle, s'inquiétant surement en voyant le sang couler sur le visage de Volturi.  
-Non Carlisle. Cet homme ne rentrera pas chez vous. Il...il ne mérite pas votre hospitalité. répondis-je, toujours solidement tenue par Jacob. Par contre, vous pouvez entrer, nous vous rejoignons dans quelques minutes.  
-Cet homme a besoin de soins, Bella et...tenta de m'influencer mon hôte.  
-Une très légère blessure de guerre, Carlisle, rien de plus. répondit Jacob à ma place.  
Edward se retourna pour dire quelque chose à son père et Carlisle acquiesça. Après quelques longues secondes, les Cullen rentrèrent doucement dans la maison.

-C'est bon, Jake, çà va. chuchotai-je à mon frère qui me relâcha doucement après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
Je ne voulais pas que les Cullen assistent à ce qui allait suivre et ne soient mêlés à quoique ce soit en rapport avec cette enflure qui se relevait péniblement du coin de pelouse enneigé où je l'avais brusquement « envoyé ».

Maintenant que nous n'avions plus de spectateurs, je pouvais enfin demander des réponses précises. Je fis un pas, l'arme toujours à la main, et me plantai alors devant celui qui avait osé venir me narguer ici, Jake restant un bon mètre derrière moi, assurant mes arrières, comme avant.

-Maintenant Volturi, nous allons discuter un peu. commençai-je d'un ton détaché et froid comme lors de nos entraînements aux interrogatoires.  
-Vous pensez réellement que je vais vous répondre ? s'esclaffa l'agent.  
-Je sais qui vous êtes, Volturi ! crachai-je en le rattrapant de nouveau par le revers de sa veste et en lui serrant légèrement la gorge. Je ne suis peut-être plus un commando mais je sais toujours rechercher des informations ! Je sais que vous trempez dans des affaires plutôt obscures. Je sais que vous siégez au conseil d'administration de la Volterra Petroleum et que vous avez monté toute cette mission pour éliminer le président irakien qui refusait de signer l'autorisation d'exploitation d'un gisement découvert récemment. Rien que pour cette raison, je devrais déjà vous tuer. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi mon équipe ? Et pourquoi venir me voir ici aujourd'hui ?  
Devant moi, Volturi blêmit et perdit de son arrogance.  
-Comment savez-vous tout cela ? murmura-t-il, abasourdi.  
-J'agis comme les gens de votre espèce, Volturi. Je tire les bonnes ficelles et les informations tombent. Vous êtes d'ailleurs bien imprudent, il ne m'a fallu que quatre jours pour trouver ce qu'il me fallait. Seuls quelques noms me manquent encore, comme celui de votre grand chef, mais vous pouvez dire adieu à votre carrière si j'en informe la presse. répondis-je.  
-Ils ne vous croiront pas ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Rien ! cria-t-il en faisant un pas vers l'arrière.  
Mais je l'arrêtai bien vite en lui envoyant le genou dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux avant de lui remettre un coup de pied dans le genou, lui vrillant ainsi la rotule. Il s'écroula au sol, hurlant de douleur.  
-Vous n'êtes rien non plus, Volturi ! Maintenant, vous allez me donner le nom de votre tireur...  
-Je ne dirai rien ! me coupa-t-il, me mettant instantanément de nouveau en colère.  
-Ecoutez Volturi, intervint Jake en faisant juste un pas de côté, nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit. Vous connaissez nos curriculum vitae, alors évitez de nous énerver. Vous ne voulez pas parler de l'Irak, ok. Alors nous refusons d'écouter ce pourquoi vous êtes venu jusqu'ici.  
Volturi écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Personne n'avait dû oser lui tenir tête depuis un moment à en juger par ses réactions. Et il était plutôt mal tombé avec Jacob et moi…

-Très bien. finit-il par craquer. Mais je veux votre parole que vous ne dévoilerez rien à la presse.  
-Vous n'êtes plus en position d'exiger cela, Volturi. lui répondis-je cinglante.  
Il baissa la tête quelques secondes et commença son récit. Je me retins de nombreuses fois de ne pas lui refaire le portrait. Ces hommes de pouvoir se croyaient au-dessus de tous. Le pouvoir et l'argent étaient leur religion. Et ils n'hésitaient pas à tuer pour elle. Sans aucun état d'âme.  
-...je n'étais que le dernier maillon. J'étais chargé de faire le lien en Irak et devais m'assurer que la mission réussirait. conclut-il.  
-Pourquoi mon équipe ? demandai-je.  
-Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais à votre propos c'est que notre tireur a fait changer le plan pour y inclure l'armée. Il disait qu'en en faisant une mission "officielle", on ne pourrait pas remonter jusque nous, et il a donné votre nom.  
-Son nom ? grogna Jake, que je sentais tendu à mes côtés.  
-Je ne le connais pas. Je n'étais pas en contact direct avec lui, juste avec un de ses hommes. répondit Volturi d'une voix tremblante.

Le froid ? La peur ? Surement les deux.

-Son. Nom. répéta mon frère encore plus durement  
Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais pu frémir à son ton. Volturi le regarda avec cette même pointe de terreur dans les yeux que lorsque j'avais saisi son arme.  
-Je n'en sais rien. Son contact se faisait appeler Alcatraz, je ne sais rien de plus…balbutia l'agent en reculant d'un pas.  
-Foutaises! cria Jacob en le rattrapant durement pour l'empêcher de fuir.  
-Inutile Jake, je sais déjà cela. lui répondis-je calmement.  
Oui. Je savais. J'avais compris. Seul un homme comme lui pouvait faire cela. Et le nom du contact ne fit que confirmer mes soupçons.  
Jacob me regarda, me questionnant silencieusement.  
-la fratrie Hunter. assénai-je simplement tout en regardant Jake dans les yeux.  
Et je pus y lire la même réaction que lorsque j'avais annoncé sa présence en Irak au retour de la mission. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jacob pour comprendre.

-Il veut me tuer Lullaby ! Vous devez m'aider ! s'exclama-t-il alors, la panique se dessinant dans ses yeux.  
-Je ne vous dois rien, Volturi. Vous connaissez la loi du Talion ? Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Alors, votre mort pour celle de Seth, cela me paraît être justice. poursuivis-je d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. Comme vous l'avez clamé, vous êtes quelqu'un d'important, demandez donc une garde rapprochée au gouvernement. Maintenant, partez d'ici.  
-Il la déjouera ! s'étrangla alors Volturi.  
-Ce n'est pas mon problème, agent Volturi. Vous avez fricoté avec les mauvaises personnes, tant pis pour vous. Maintenant, partez d'ici. Et si la famille Cullen est dérangée pour quoique ce soit, je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas.  
Volturi me toisa, croyant sûrement que ma dernière phrase n'était qu'une phrase en l'air.  
-Vous avez une très jolie maison, Volturi. J'aime beaucoup la balançoire que vous avez fait installer à l'arrière, dans le jardin. Un cadeau pour votre ravissante fille, non? J'avais les mêmes anglaises lorsque j'étais petite. annonçai-je calmement en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Volturi blêmit devant moi.  
-Comment…murmura-t-il, choqué par mes paroles.  
- Je vous avais dit qu'on n'abandonnait pas l'un des nôtres, Volturi. vous avez juste devancé notre rencontre. le coupai-je, cynique.  
Il me fixa quelques instants, le visage défait, puis baissa la tête, hésita encore quelques secondes et finit par faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers le portail.

-Bella...demanda Jake en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
-C'est bon, Jake. Rentre. On parlera tout à l'heure. Je veux juste être sure qu'il va partir d'ici. le coupai-je.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais seule, observant toujours Volturi qui s'éloignait de la villa des Cullen.

xxx

(EPOV)

Jasper et moi avions fait se rasseoir la famille et avions dû leur en dire un tout petit peu plus sur ce qu'il se passait dehors, au beau milieu de notre jardin. Jasper avait pris la parole, expliquant posément qui était l'homme avec lequel Bella s'était battue. Pendant ce temps, je me postai à la fenêtre, regardant le trio se tenant dans la neige. Une nouvelle fois, Bella s'énerva et frappa durement Volturi qui s'affaissa de nouveau. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait, j'entendais le bruit sourd des coups qu'elle lui portait, fermant les yeux à chacun de ses gestes. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait été formée pour cela. Se battre. Mais surtout toujours gagner sur l'adversaire simplement pour survivre, sans jamais avoir droit à l'échec, synonyme de mort pour des commandos comme Bella et Jake. Je le savais mais le voir, là, c'était autre chose. Mon instinct me disait de l'écarter de tout cela mais Bella n'était pas une poupée fragile.

-Donc, cet homme a refusé de donner l'aide demandée alors que Seth était blessé, c'est bien cela ? résuma Rosalie.  
-oui. Nous avons dû suivre ses ordres et rentrer à la base alors que nous aurions sûrement pu aider et éviter la mort de Seth. confirma Jasper.  
-Ne t'en veux pas, Jazz. intervint Jake qui entrait dans le salon, de la neige encore dans les cheveux. Vous n'êtes pas responsables de la mort de Seth. répéta-t-il. Vous avez suivi les ordres, vous avez fait votre job. Et de toute manière, nous ne saurons jamais si votre intervention pouvait éviter cette tragédie. compléta-t-il alors qu'il se postait à mes côtés.

Dehors, Bella était toujours debout, tournant le dos à la maison, en escarpins sous la neige, seulement vêtue de la petite robe bleue qu'Alice lui avait prêté pour Thanksgiving.

-Elle veut s'assurer que Volturi déguerpisse bien d'ici. m'expliqua Jacob en se postant quelques secondes à mes côtés avant de rejoindre mes parents.

Derrière moi, la famille discutait de l'incident et Emmett disait à qui le voulait qu'il était extrêmement fier de Bella et qu'il aurait sûrement fait la même chose à cet homme aujourd'hui. Je souriais amèrement en entendant mon frère car il ne savait pas tout ce dont Bella était capable et tout ce que cela lui avait coûté. Il ne savait pas que c'est en apprenant à se battre ainsi qu'elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre et qu'elle avait dû apprendre à ne compter que sur elle, contrairement à nous qui formions une famille. Il ne savait pas qu'elle pensait avoir perdu son âme et que toutes les nuits, les visages de certaines de ses cibles venaient la hanter.

La main de Jacob sur mon épaule me sortit de mes pensées. Les discussions avaient reprises derrière moi. Devant moi, la neige tombait de nouveau. Et Bella se tenait toujours au beau milieu de la pelouse, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.  
-Tu devrais peut-être aller la chercher, Jake. Elle doit être gelée. soufflai-je sans la lâcher des yeux.  
-Oui, sûrement. Mais c'est à toi d'y aller, Ed'. répondit le jeune homme.  
Je me tournai alors vers lui, étonné de son discours.  
-Je sais lire en Bella et je connais ses sentiments pour toi. Je me suis toujours juré de laisser ma place à celui qui réussirait à pénétrer son cœur si meurtri. Et tu es celui-là, Edward. expliqua-t-il calmement.  
-Mais pourtant...  
-Edward, laisse-lui du temps. C'est vers toi qu'elle s'est tournée quand l'équipe est repartie sur le terrain. C'est chez toi qu'elle a décidé de vivre ces derniers temps. C'est toi qui l'a réconfortée après la désastreuse rencontre avec Charlie à Forks…me coupa-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre.  
-Elle…elle t'en a parlé? demandai-je en le regardant de nouveau.  
-Non. J'étais là. Je l'ai vue sortir de la villa et errer seule dans le jardin. J'allais la rejoindre quand je l'ai vu t'approcher juste avant que tu ne la prennes dans tes bras. dit-il en souriant légèrement.  
Je ne dis rien, me rappelant parfaitement cette soirée et surtout ce moment si particulier où j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments pour elle.  
-N'abandonne pas Edward. Ne l'abandonne pas. me demanda Jake d'une voix chargée d'émotions.  
-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Jake. lui assurai-je en lui souriant.  
-Bien. Maintenant, va la chercher, nous avons beau avoir été formés dans toutes les conditions climatiques, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe malade. Bella est ingérable quand c'est le cas. termina-t-il en riant un peu, se détendant surement après tout ce qu'il venait de se tramer.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée, ma mère s'avança vers moi, l'un de mes vieux sweats à la main.  
-Tiens, mets-lui çà sur les épaules, elle doit être gelée. m'indiqua-t-elle, maternant Bella comme si elle était sa propre fille.  
Nous ne savions pas beaucoup de choses de la vie de Bella mais le peu qui nous était parvenu par les Black avait profondément marqué mes parents. Et mes frères et sœurs et moi-même étions persuadés que notre mère s'était mis en tête de « remplacer » la mère de Bella. Pas pour prendre la place qu'elle avait dans le cœur de la jeune femme mais plutôt pour offrir à Isabella un peu de l'amour maternel qu'elle aurait dû recevoir toutes ces longues années. Si Esmée le pouvait, elle adopterait Bella.  
Étrangement, Bella avait dû percevoir les sentiments de ma mère à son encontre car lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble dans la même pièce, Bella n'était jamais loin d'elle, profitant du moindre moment où Esmée la réconfortait ou la câlinait. Dans ces moments si tendres, je voyais en Bella la petite fille qu'elle aurait dû être si le destin ne s'était pas joué d'elle. Si sa mère n'avait pas été abattue. Si son père ne l'avait pas rejetée.

Ma mère embrassa tendrement ma joue avant d'ébouriffer un peu mes cheveux, geste qu'elle ne faisait que rarement puisque nous étions adultes désormais.  
-Ramène-moi notre ange et prends soin d'elle, mon chéri. me chuchota-t-elle juste avant que je ne sorte.

Le froid me piqua la peau immédiatement. La neige tombait de nouveau à gros flocons mais le vent était tombé. Bella était toujours debout, mais ses épaules étaient légèrement voûtées, signe que je savais lire désormais. J'approchai en faisant volontairement du bruit pour ne pas la surprendre.

J'avais retenu la leçon la première nuit où elle avait dormi dans ma chambre d'amis. Vers quatre heures du matin, je l'avais entendue se diriger vers la cuisine puis vers le salon et m'étais donc levé. Elle était debout, devant la porte-fenêtre, observant l'extérieur. Je m'étais approché doucement et avais posé une main sur son épaule. Surprise, elle avait réagi comme on le lui avait appris: elle avait brusquement saisi ma main pour me faire une clé de bras enchainant sur un plaquage en règle au sol. Alors que j'avais crié son nom, elle avait réalisé qu'elle me tenait durement au sol, son genou entre mes omoplates. Elle m'avait relâché immédiatement, m'aidant à me relever, se confondant en excuses. Je l'avais rassurée, lui expliquant que c'était ma faute, que je n'avais pas à la surprendre ainsi. Mais elle ne réussissait pas à passer au-delà. Et lorsque je vis une larme solitaire courir le long de sa joue, je ne pus que la prendre dans mes bras pour la bercer.

Cette première nuit dans mon appartement, nous nous étions installés dans le salon et elle s'était blottie contre moi, la joue sur mon épaule, le nez dans mon cou. Elle m'avait dit que je ne devais pas m'attacher à elle. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi. Et elle avait parlé. Un peu. Me racontant, dans ce que j'imaginais être les grandes lignes, la tragédie qu'elle avait vécue le jour de ses six ans puis le rejet de Charlie, la jugeant responsable de la mort de Renée. Elle m'avait parlé de son enfance et de son adolescence aux côtés de Jacob et Billy lorsqu'elle s'enfuyait de chez elle, dénigrée par son père. Pris dans sa tristesse d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait et dans sa colère, le chef Swan n'avait eu de cesse de répéter à sa fille toutes ces années qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Renée et qu'elle portait malheur à ceux qui l'approchait. Jacob et Billy avaient bien essayé de la faire changer d'avis, de lui faire entendre raison, mais le lavage de cerveau, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de cela, était ancré bien trop profondément en une Bella ne faisant confiance à personne hormis Jake.  
Cette nuit-là, nous n'avions pas redormi. Je l'avais laissé parler sans intervenir, lui caressant doucement les cheveux de temps à autre pour satisfaire à mon envie de la dorloter.

-Bella, tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid et tu n'as rien sur le dos. dis-je doucement en déposant mon sweat sur ses épaules frissonnantes.  
Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer sans un mot, son regard toujours fixé sur l'entrée de la propriété de mes parents.  
-Il est parti, Bella. Tu ne crains plus rien. ajoutai-je en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille fine.  
-Je ne crains pas pour moi mais pour vous. Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose par ma faute…chuchota-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur moi.  
-arrête, Bella. Il ne nous arrivera rien. Il ne nous connaît pas et ne venait pas pour nous. Volturi est venu uniquement pour te voir, tu lui as répondu et il est reparti. Çà s'arrête là. la coupai-je.  
-J'espère Edward, j'espère… Je ne suis plus rien. Juste un fantôme. A cause de lui. murmura-t-elle en frissonnant. Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à moi.  
Je saisis ses mains glacées et les attirai vers mes lèvres afin de les réchauffer un peu en soufflant dessus.  
-Tu n'es pas un fantôme, Bella. Tu es là, avec nous. Tu es l'une des nôtres désormais et on n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres. répondis-je, utilisant volontairement cette phrase qui avait gouverné sa vie militaire pour lui faire prendre conscience de notre attachement. De mon attachement.

Ses prunelles chocolat me fixèrent quelques secondes puis elle ferma les yeux. Son menton se mit à trembler légèrement, signe qu'elle retenait des larmes.  
-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Bella. terminai-je en l'attirant contre mon torse.  
Elle se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à entourer ma taille de ses bras tout en enfonçant son visage dans mon cou.  
-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ma Bella. lui murmurai-je encore alors que je sentais ses bras me serrer plus fortement.


	11. Chapter 11

(BPOV)

Seule dans l'obscurité, ligotée sur une chaise, un sac en toile puant sur la tête, j'écoutais attentivement les bruits environnants. Le taux d'humidité et la fraîcheur du lieu me faisait penser à une grotte ou une cave. Des voix étouffées se font entendre. Je suis donc dans une cave, avec des murs plutôt épais. Voilà des heures que je suis là, attendant la suite. Le petit bruit caractéristique de la goutte qui s'écrase régulièrement dans une flaque commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Pourtant, tout cela, je l'avais déjà vécu en exercice et je ne devrais pas être affectée par ce système si simple.

Mais je n'étais pas bien depuis plusieurs semaines.

J'avais prévenu Sam bien avant notre départ en mission mais il pensait juste à un coup de fatigue passager. Et j'avais embarqué dans ce foutu avion pour une bonne vingtaine d'heures, destination la Serbie, avec une autre équipe que la mienne. Ils avaient besoin d'un second tireur, aussi j'avais dû rejoindre la seconde équipe qui était également sous les ordres de Sam: l'équipe de James. Je les connaissais bien puisqu'amis et collègues de mon fiancé et mentor mais je n'étais pas tranquille et sereine comme avec Jake et Sam, qui étaient restés au pays.

Arrivés à destination, nous avions, comme à chaque fois, installé notre QG puis étions partis nous coucher. J'avais été réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par des bruits inhabituels et avais saisi mon arme, toujours à portée de main. J'étais sortie, en débardeur et short, mes rangers, que je n'enlevais même pas la nuit lorsque nous étions en zone dangereuse, aux pieds et avais remonté le couloir, juste éclairé par la lune qui perçait par l'unique vasistas qui marquait le milieu du couloir. Sans un bruit, j'avais entrouvert la porte de la chambre de Ben, le seul à qui je faisais entièrement confiance en dehors de James, à quelques mètres de la mienne. Mais juste avant que je ne puisse jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, un sac m'avait recouvert la tête juste alors qu'une douleur vive à l'arrière du crane apparaissait, me plongeant dans le noir.

Je m'étais réveillée, assise sur une chaise, les mains solidement ligotées aux montants en bois du dossier, les pieds bloqués le long des pieds de la chaise et avec un mal de tête atroce. Et depuis j'étais seule.

Que s'était-il passé ? Nous avions été attaqués, ou plutôt enlevés. Ils ne m'avaient pas touché : j'étais toujours habillée, rangers aux pieds, mes plaques militaires collées à ma poitrine. Seule manquait mon arme.

Par qui ? Mon corps et mon esprit formatés depuis tant d'années se mirent automatiquement en route. Les voix étouffées par les murs se firent un peu plus claires. Ils approchaient. Des hommes. Deux hommes parlant bas dans une langue ressemblant au russe. Un bruit de clés se fit entendre et des gonds grincèrent. J'étais donc bien dans une cave ou peut-être un cachot. Puis, je réussis à distinguer de la lumière au travers du sac : la porte était ouverte.

Une voix s'éleva devant moi, parlant ma langue avec un accent fortement marqué.

-alors ma jolie ! Bien dormi ? Tes amis n'ont pas été très loquaces mais peut-être que tu seras plus docile. s'exclama un homme qui s'avançait vers moi. Quelle est ta mission ?  
Je ne répondis pas, poursuivant mes analyses et tentant discrètement de desserrer mes liens. Alors l'homme poursuivit son monologue.  
-tu as perdu ta langue, ma jolie ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas parler. Tôt ou tard. Le plus tôt serait le mieux pour toi, sinon mon ami Yuri emploiera la manière forte avec toi après avoir terminé avec ton voisin de cellule.  
Je persistais dans mon silence, écoutant toujours attentivement les bruits me parvenant de l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que je perçoive un cri. Un son que j'identifiai aussitôt : c'était Ben.  
-Ah ! En voilà un qui ne va plus tarder à parler ! rit mon visiteur. Personne ne tient quand on torture une femme!  
Un grognement franchit mes lèvres, faisant rire encore plus fort mon geôlier.

Soudainement, la lumière m'aveugla. Il venait d'arracher le sac qui recouvrait ma tête. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, histoire de retrouver la vue avant de croiser le regard de celui qui se tenait face à moi.  
-quel dommage d'abîmer un si beau visage. dit-il en glissant son index le long de ma joue, me dégoutant, juste avant de me décocher une gifle monumentale qui m'envoya valdinguer au sol, toujours attachée à la chaise.  
Aussi vite, il redressa ma chaise et poursuivit son interrogatoire. Légèrement sonnée, un goût de sang dans la bouche, je ne réagis toujours pas à ses questions. Après plusieurs minutes où je gardai le silence, l'homme ressortit de la pièce et je retrouvais l'obscurité, le sac en moins. Des cris étouffés me parvenaient, me faisant m'agiter de plus en plus sur ma chaise, cherchant à me dégager de mes liens. Mes collègues avaient besoin de moi. Nous devions nous échapper d'ici.

Après un laps de temps que je ne pouvais plus définir, la porte de la cellule se rouvrit. Un autre homme, aussi large qu'une armoire, entra lentement, un sourire écœurant sur les lèvres. Yuri, sans aucun doute.  
Comme son compère, Yuri m'interpella. Voyant mon refus de parler, il me décocha lui aussi une gifle qui me renvoya à terre encore une fois. En colère, il se rua sur moi, m'envoyant son pied dans les cotes. Bloquée, je ne pouvais me défendre. Alors, j'accentuai mes mouvements, ayant senti la corde nouée autour de mes chevilles devenir un peu plus lâche au moment où la chaise tomba au sol. Les énormes mains de Yuri attrapèrent le dossier de la chaise et la relevèrent comme si elle n'était qu'une plume. De nouveau face à lui, me mordant puissamment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier sous ses gifles, je continuai ma besogne, bougeant de plus en plus mes pieds.  
-Tu es coriace, ma beauté. James a menti en disant que tout serait facile. grinça Yuri en empoignant mes longs cheveux pour les tirer vers l'arrière, me forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu ne sers à rien et j'ai donné assez d'argent à ton ami, alors, autant m'amuser un peu, poupée! poursuivit-il avec un rire sadique sur le visage.  
J'essayai d'analyser ce qu'il avait dit mais n'y parvenais pas, la douleur qui avait envahi mon corps m'empêchant de me concentrer suffisamment. Et lorsque je le vis porter la main à la ceinture de son pantalon, je compris ce qu'il allait faire.  
-Il n'y a que les yankees pour mettre des femmes dans leurs équipes! ricana-t-il. Tu vas porter malheur à tes amis, poupée. ajouta-t-il.  
Et cette phrase me glaça le sang, me ramenant en arrière, pendant toutes ces années où j'avais tout fait pour que Charlie soit fier de moi et m'aime de nouveau. Je revis encore et encore le visage de mon père lorsque je lui avais annoncé mon départ pour Seattle, accompagnée de Jacob.

Un cri me sortit de ma torpeur. Un cri de douleur résonnait.  
Ben…  
J'étais sûre que c'était la voix de Ben!

Et là, ce fut comme si mon corps prenait le dessus sur mon esprit. Devant moi, Yuri avançait, pantalon entrouvert, tombant bas sur ses hanches. Un nouveau cri résonna et ce fut comme le signal que j'attendais. Je fis un mouvement sec avec mes chevilles, brisant ainsi le lien que j'avais déjà fragilisé, libérant ainsi mes jambes. Je n'attendis pas pour me remettre debout, emmenant la chaise avec moi, les mains toujours attachées aux montants du dossier. Yuri réagit lui aussi à mon mouvement et se lança sur moi. Je me retournai vivement, le frappant ainsi avec la chaise qui commença à se disloquer sous la force du coup que j'avais donné. Yuri tomba lourdement au sol et j'en profitai pour briser ce qu'il restait de la chaise accrochée dans mon dos contre un mur. Les morceaux de bois tombèrent au sol et je pus enfin libérer mes mains auxquelles pendait une large ficelle totalement desserrée. Yuri esquissa un mouvement pour se relever alors je me précipitai sur lui, le frappant durement à la tête plusieurs fois pour l'assommer. Mon adversaire complètement KO, je me précipitai alors vers la porte restée entrouverte, tenant à la main le pistolet pris dans la ceinture de Yuri après m'être assurée qu'il était chargé.

Une fois dans le couloir désert, j'avançai rapidement, arme braquée devant moi, prête à faire feu, vers la source des cris. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, une autre porte était entrouverte et des voix se faisaient entendre. Sans bruit, je jetai un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte pour y découvrir le premier de mes geôliers, me tournant le dos, face à Ben, assis sur une chaise, le visage déformé par les coups, le sang coulant de son nez et de sa bouche. Alors, j'ouvris d'un coup de pied la porte en grand, surprenant ainsi l'homme qui se retourna pour me regarder. Il fit un pas dans ma direction, criant dans une langue que je ne reconnaissais pas, alertant surement ses amis. Je ne réfléchis pas, levai mon bras, retins mon souffle et appuyai sur la détente.

La détonation résonna dans la pièce, assourdissante. L'homme tomba lentement au sol, la main sur sa poitrine. Je n'avais pas tiré pour le rendre inefficace, j'avais tiré pour le tuer. Et pour sauver ma peau et celle de Ben. Seul comptait maintenant mon objectif: sortir d'ici avec Ben, vivants et tout faire pour retrouver les autres.  
Je m'approchai de Ben, coupant ses liens avec un couteau rouillé qui trainait là avant de le ranger à ma ceinture. Ben était dans un sale état, les yeux fermés par les énormes hématomes violacés qui gonflaient à vue d'œil, le nez en sang, surement cassé, les lèvres fendues. Il réussit à chuchoter que je devais l'abandonner là puisqu'il ne réussirait pas à marcher. Sans l'écouter, je pris son bras, le passai sur mes épaules et le fit basculer sur mon dos, le portant comme un sac.

Je fis alors demi-tour pour regagner le couloir au bout duquel un homme apparut, se mettant à crier à notre vue. Sans plus attendre, je visai grossièrement et tirai dans sa direction, ce qui le fit reculer. Je remontai le couloir à la recherche d'une sortie ou d'un abri et alors qu'un autre homme se montrait, je trouvai une porte et m'y engouffrai.

Je me retrouvai alors dans une cage d'escalier et entrepris de monter rapidement les marches, Ben gémissant sur mon dos. Enfin, la lueur de l'extérieur se fit voir sous une porte et je la poussai, arme bien en main devant moi pour me retrouver dehors, quelque peu aveuglée par la lumière du jour, devant moi, des hommes que je ne pouvais encore distinguer nettement.  
-Baisse ton arme, Lullaby! cria une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.  
Ne comprenant pas la situation, je ne fis rien, braquant toujours mon pistolet sur le groupe qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de nous.  
-Vous vous pensiez en vacances? ricana de nouveau cette voix.  
Et c'est alors que James apparut, sourire aux lèvres, dans son treillis propre et repassé, accompagné des autres membres du groupe et d'une espèce d'armoire à glace ressemblant aux brutes que j'avais laissées au sol, à l'intérieur.  
-Tu…c'est quoi ce bordel! demandai-je tant bien que mal, après avoir prudemment posé Ben sur un brancard qu'un équipier de James avait poussé jusqu'à moi. Il a besoin de soins, c'est urgent! glissai-je doucement au "brancardier" improvisé qui acquiesça.  
-Je…je suis désolé, Lullaby. chuchota-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement avec Ben.

-James! J'exige des explications! grondai-je en coinçant mon arme dans mon dos tout en m'avançant vers lui.  
-Lieutenant! rugit-il. Un peu de respect! Vous êtes en exercice!  
-Un exercice ? Mais tu as perdu la tête, James ! me mis-je à crier. Un exercice !  
-Continue à contester mes ordres et je te fais arrêter, Izzy! cracha-t-il, alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, son regard assombri par la colère.  
Mais je ne pus me retenir et j'avais ressorti mon arme, la pointant sur ces hommes devant moi qui se disaient mes équipiers, complètement dépassée par ce James que je ne reconnaissais plus depuis quelques temps maintenant.

J'avais déjà signalé ce changement à Sam lors de notre retour des Balkans, l'image de ce petit garçon couché dans la neige m'obsédant jour et nuit, mais celui-ci pensait que son état était juste dû à la fatigue. Je lui avais assuré que cela était bien plus profond mais il n'avait pas voulu me croire, prêt à taire l'affaire.  
Ce soir-là, j'avais appelé James pour un dîner en ville. Je lui avais longuement exposé mon point de vue sur ses changements de comportement qu'il avait niés. Voyant que rien ne pourrait plus changer, je lui avais finalement annoncé que je ne voulais plus poursuivre notre relation. Il s'était contenu, ses yeux virant au noir alors que le serveur nous amenait le dessert. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de lui mais à cet instant, mon esprit avait tiré le signal d'alarme face à son revirement. J'avais alors commandé un taxi pour rentrer par mes propres moyens à la base. James n'était pas venu travailler les deux jours suivants, ce qui me soulageait. Mais il était réapparu le troisième jour, faisant comme si de rien n'était, me parlant cordialement comme à n'importe quel collègue. Et j'avais cru qu'il avait digéré notre rupture. Bêtement. Car en sortant de cet exercice, j'avais désormais l'intime conviction qu'il avait voulu se venger. Mais James n'était pas capable de ne s'en prendre qu'à moi et avait touché quelqu'un que j'appréciais.  
-Tu les as laissés nous tabasser plus que de raison ! Tu les as payés pour qu'ils nous tabassent ! Regarde dans quel état est Ben ! Et j'ai tué un homme; James ! J'ai tué un homme pour un simple exercice ! Je l'ai tué !

xxx

-Bella! Bella! réveille-toi! Bella!  
J'ouvris les yeux alors que je sentais qu'on me secouait énergiquement. Edward était là, au-dessus de moi, me secouant par les épaules. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'étais réveillée, il me lâcha et s'assit au bord du lit.  
-Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. murmurai-je en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller, tentant de me calmer.

Edward ne dit rien. Malgré la pénombre de ma chambre, je pouvais voir se dessiner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres même si les traits de son visage me disaient qu'il était tendu. Je lui avais fait peur et cette idée me serra le cœur. Je tenais beaucoup trop à Edward et le faire souffrir était quelque chose d'inconcevable pour moi. J'avais pendant longtemps tout fait pour effacer mes sentiments à son encontre. Mais ils étaient bien trop ancrés profondément en moi qu'il m'était impossible de les ignorer.

Je n'étais pas une grande experte des relations amoureuses. Un seul homme avait réussi à m'approcher. Ou plutôt, avec le recul, j'avais laissé un seul homme s'approcher: James. A mon arrivée à Seattle, il avait été mon formateur. A l'époque, j'adorais mon travail et lui me félicitait pour mes performances. Nous côtoyant quotidiennement, il prenait de mes nouvelles, s'inquiétait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas pour moi, etc…Bref, James s'intéressait à moi, d'une manière différente de Jake. Je me sentais importante dans ses yeux. Note relation amicale s'était alors rapidement transformée. Travaillant dans la même équipe, sous les ordres de Sam qui avait vu d'un œil attendri les changements qui s'étaient opérés en moi, je m'épanouissais. Plus ouverte, plus confiante en moi, souriante, je laissais peu à peu la Bella de Forks, brimée et détestée par son père, derrière moi.  
Jacob était heureux de me voir rire, et cela lui suffisait. Il jouait de temps à autre au "grand frère", se confrontant gentiment à James si ce dernier m'avait blessée au cours d'une dispute. Avec nos deux caractères forts, nous ne pouvions éviter des points de friction. Mais cela rentrait rapidement dans l'ordre, ayant trop besoin l'un de l'autre pour rester fâchés trop longtemps. Ces trois années furent les plus belles de ma vie. Même si le dénouement avait été tragique. Mais au moins, je me sentais vivante.

Et aujourd'hui, avec Edward à mes côtés, j'avais l'impression de revivre cela. En mille fois plus fort alors que rien n'existait réellement entre nous. J'avais peur de cela, craignant plus que tout de le faire souffrir, ainsi que sa famille qui nous avait accueillis les bras ouverts, Jacob et moi. Mais tenter de rester loin de lui me faisait souffrir encore plus.  
Jacob était conscient de tout ce qui se jouait dans mon esprit. Et maintes fois, il m'avait encouragé à écouter mon cœur. Mais à chaque fois que je décidai de faire un pas vers lui, je revenais sur ma décision.

Ma main dans les siennes, Edward faisait de légers cercles de ses pouces sur le dos de ma main, sachant maintenant que ce geste me calmait.  
-Tu veux en parler ? me demanda-t-il doucement comme à chacun de mes cauchemars.  
Habituellement, je répondais par la négative, gardant tout cela pour moi. Mais cette nuit, j'avais envie de me dévoiler un peu plus à cet homme qui était toujours à mes côtés depuis des mois maintenant. J'acquiesçai alors, resserrant ma main sur celle d'Edward. Je vis de la surprise apparaître sur son visage. J'entrouvris la couette, l'invitant silencieusement à me rejoindre comme lors de certaines nuits difficiles. Edward comprit le message et s'installa rapidement à mes côtés, remontant légèrement les oreillers pour s'adosser confortablement. Je me blottis alors tout contre lui, déposant ma tête sur son épaule avant qu'il ne replace la couette sur nous. Et je commençai le récit de mon rêve de cette nuit. Ces jours-ci, James hantait particulièrement mes nuits, ravivant des souvenirs plutôt douloureux de notre relation.

-comment Sam a pu organisé un tel exercice? demanda Edward alors que je terminai mon récit au moment où Edward m'avait réveillée.  
-Sam n'était pas informé de la tournure des évènements. Il avait totalement confiance en James et le laissait mener son équipe comme il le souhaitait. Et jusque là, tout s'était toujours bien passé. Enfin, je crois. C'était la première fois que j'étais intégrée à l'équipe pour une mission à l'étranger sans que Sam ne soit là. répondis-je.  
-Mais si Sam n'était pas au courant…  
-James avait monté tout cela sans informer Sam qui aurait refusé tout net. Il a menti en organisant une pseudo-mission, avec toute la logistique dont nous avions besoin à chacun de nos déplacements. Tout çà pour un exercice…Et en y repensant désormais, je dirais qu'il voulait, par cet exercice, me faire payer notre rupture...chuchotai-je en terminant ma phrase.  
-Mais comment êtes-vous rentrés au pays? Et Sam? poursuivit Edward alors que je frissonnai à mes derniers mots.  
-Nous avons repris l'avion durant la nuit. Habituellement, à notre arrivée sur base, nous passons directement par un debriefing, avant de passer au service médical pour les examens de routine puis à l'armurerie pour ranger le matériel. Ben étant bien amoché, James avait dû demander une ambulance sur le bord de piste. Je suis descendue de l'avion la première, mon sac à la main. En descendant la passerelle, j'ai remarqué Sam et Jake, attendant que les moteurs ne s'éteignent, juste à côté de l'ambulance. Malgré James qui me demandait de rester auprès de lui, j'ai accéléré le pas pour les rejoindre. J'ai vu leurs traits se décomposer, au fur et à mesure que j'approchai, devant les coups qui ornaient mon visage encore un peu gonflé. Je me suis plantée devant eux, sans dire un mot, plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de mon frère, retenant mes larmes. Ce fut la première fois où Sam me vit pleurer. Nous sommes restés ainsi une longue, très longue minute, avant de reprendre pied dans le présent.

xxx

-Bella…demanda d'une voix incertaine mon chef. Qui?  
-James…ne pus-je que chuchoter avant que le rire de James ne retentisse.  
Derrière nous, James approchait, plaisantant comme si rien ne s'était passé, avec l'un de ses gars alors qu'une équipe de brancardiers emmenait Ben rapidement…

Et alors que je lui racontais tout cela, les images défilaient devant mes yeux, aussi nettes que si cela s'était passé la veille. Ma traversée rapide de la piste pour rejoindre Sam et Jake qui attendaient près de l'ambulance. Leurs regards effarés devant mon visage meurtri ainsi que devant l'état de Ben. Puis l'enchaînement de tout le reste: les interrogatoires pour l'enquête, la mise aux arrêts de James, notre dernière rencontre dans sa cellule de la base où j'avais tenu à lui parler une dernière fois avant le tribunal, à lui dire, que je ne le reconnaissais plus, que désormais j'avais peur de lui et que pour cette raison, je ne pouvais plus le laisser m'approcher et m'aimer. Vinrent aussi son jugement et sa dégradation au beau milieu de la place d'armes juste avait qu'il ne quitte la base sans se retourner. Scène qui m'avait choquée voilà deux ans…car après tout je l'aimais. Il avait fait vivre mon coeur durant des années.

Des larmes dans les yeux, je terminai mon récit, appuyant un peu plus fort ma joue sur l'épaule d'Edward, attendant qu'il ne dise quelque chose. Je craignais sa réaction, pensant malgré moi qu'il pourrait en avoir assez d'une fille avec un aussi lourd passif. Mais je n'imaginais plus vivre sans la présence de Cullen. J'étais persuadée que si je les perdais, je me perdrais également et cela même avec la présence de Jacob, mon éternel soutien.

-Et toi? me demanda Edward d'une voix sérieuse, me sortant de mes pensées sombres.  
Je relevai la tête, le regardant, ne comprenant pas sa question.  
-Tu as passée des heures à veiller Ben, blessé. Mais toi, qui t'a veillée ? Qui t'a aidée pour tes blessures ?  
Gênée par sa question, je baissai un peu la tête, échappant à son regard si troublant. Je n'aimais pas parler de mes blessures. Même à Jake.  
-Juste quelques coups…des égratignures…chuchotai-je, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne veuille en savoir plus.  
-Bella, s'il te plait, mon père est médecin, n'oublie pas. Si Ben a été gravement touché et que ces mêmes brutes t'ont touchée, tu n'as pas pu t'en sortir avec de simples égratignures, aussi forte que tu sois. me coupa-t-il d'un voix douce mais sérieuse.

Plantant son regard dans le mien, il attrapa mes mains dans un geste de soutien mais aussi de réconfort. Touchée par son geste, je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner un peu de courage. Puis, je changeai ma prise sur ses mains et tins sa main droite, la faisant glisser sur chacune de mes blessures tandis que je les lui énumérai. Il s'attarda longuement sur ma pommette, ses yeux scrutant ma peau comme si les coups étaient toujours visibles.  
-Et toi, qui t'a veillée, Bella? redemanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
-Personne. avouai-je dans un murmure à peine audible.  
Son regard changea doucement, passant d'une tristesse contenue à une tendresse telle que celle que je percevais chez Jasper et Emmett lorsque leurs moitiés étaient auprès d'eux. Et ce constat fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.  
-J'aurais voulu être là pour toi…chuchota-t-il, son pouce caressant toujours ma joue.  
-J'aurais voulu que tu sois là... lui répondis-je de la même manière, ne souhaitant pas troubler la quiétude de la pièce et dette atmosphère si particulière qui s'était installée entre nous.

Car oui. J'aurais voulu connaître Edward bien avant tout çà. Avant le désastre qu'était devenue ma vie. Avant James. Avant toute cette souffrance. Avant ce sentiment d'être constamment seule, même si Jake était là.  
Puis Edward était entré dans ma vie, par l'intermédiaire de cette voix déformée par les micros alors que je m'appliquais à sauver la peau de Jasper. Et la réaction avait été immédiate. Il avait été le seul depuis ces années à faire réagir mon corps et mon esprit, sans même que nous ne nous connaissions.

-Bella…murmura Edward, sûrement inquiet de me voir plongée dans mes pensées.  
-Ne bouge pas. le coupai-je d'une voix à peine murmurée, plaçant quelques millièmes de secondes ma main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.  
Puis, prudemment, je fis naviguer mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire, en apprenant les contours. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et je levai les yeux pour tomber dans le vert des siens. Et je fis un geste enfin en accord avec mon cœur : je déposai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en fermant les paupières. Pourquoi ? De peur de lire dans ses yeux le rejet que je craignais tant. De peur de lire du dégoût à embrasser une tueuse.

Embrasser Edward provoquait tant de choses inconnues ou profondément enfouies en moi. Des papillons dansaient allègrement dans mon ventre, mon cœur battait la chamade et je ne pouvais empêcher les coins de mes lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire. Mon geste audacieux ne dura que quelques secondes. Deux ou trois, peut-être quatre, avant que je ne me détache de sa bouche, attendant sa réaction. Edward n'avait pas réagi à mon baiser. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé sur les miennes. Mon cerveau s'emballait déjà à imaginer mon départ forcé de Billings et ma vie sans les Cullen, et encore plus sans Edward. Ce fut le contact de la main d'Edward attrapant ma nuque qui me sortit de mes lugubres scénarios, me tirant doucement vers lui pour déposer son front contre le mien. Un geste si intime et fort. Alors, je m'autorisai à lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens dans lesquels reflétaient tant de bonheur et d'amour. Un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
-Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment, mon ange. chuchota-t-il sans me lâcher du regard.  
Je sentis des larmes poindre. Pas des larmes de tristesse ou de douleur. Non. Des larmes de joie. Ou peut-être de soulagement. Soulagée de me sentir soutenue et aimée. Soulagée de trouver une place dans la vie réelle.  
Avant même que je ne puisse lui répondre, Edward m'attira doucement à lui et ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes dans un baiser beaucoup plus passionné, que nous ne brisâmes à contre cœur pour reprendre notre souffle, créant instantanément une sensation de manque. Les yeux d'Edward pétillaient et j'étais certaine qu'il en était de même pour les miens. Bousculée par toutes ces sensations, je me blottis contre son torse, la main sur son cœur, sentant les pulsations sous mes doigts. Comme à son habitude, Edward referma ses bras autour de mon corps, me serrant un peu plus contre lui tout en embrassant doucement ma tempe. Enfermée dans ce cocon, je fermai les yeux et calai ma respiration sur celle de celui qui recollait petit à petit les morceaux de mon cœur.

* * *

_**Alors ? Un chapitre à la hauteur ?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Et un chapitre encore tout chaud ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Comme toujours, elles me font un immense plaisir. _**

**_Petit chapitre assez calme, avec quelques petites infos..pour préparer la suite ;-)  
_**

* * *

(EPOV)

Jasper trottinait à mes côtés, nos souffles formant de petits nuages réguliers sous le froid de cette matinée. Nous avions un peu de mal à suivre la cadence, après les excès de nourriture du repas de Thanksgiving (ou plutôt des repas, car une fois entre les mains d'Esmée, nous étions gavés telles des oies) mais nous tenions le coup et n'étions distancés que d'une vingtaine de mètres.

-Alors, toi et Bella ? demanda mon frère, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Oui. répondis-je simplement.  
-C'est bien. jugea-t-il, continuant à courir. Tu sais que je tiens à Bella et… reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
-Je sais Jazz. le coupai-je. Je tiens à elle. Vraiment. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle à mes côtés.  
Jasper me regarda, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
-Bienvenue au club, frangin. déclara-t-il d'un ton plutôt joyeux.

Voilà quelques mois, j'aurais réagi différemment, l'envoyant gentiment balader tout en lui demandant de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais là, j'étais plutôt fier de sa remarque. Oui, c'est çà. Fier. Fier d'enfin avoir Bella pour moi. Mes yeux se reposèrent sur le dos du coureur nous devançant.  
-Allez, les garçons, bougez-vous un peu ! s'exclama Bella en se retournant sur nous.  
Je souris à la voir si heureuse, même les joues rougies par l'effort.  
-Oh Bella, tu vas finir par nous faire cracher nos poumons ! lui répondit Jasper.

Depuis trois jours, Bella avait voulu reprendre le footing, expliquant, lors d'une de ses discussions avec Jasper, qu'avant sa dégradation, le sport rythmait toutes ses journées et avait ainsi un côté rassurant pour elle. Jasper et moi lui avions alors promis de l'accompagner quotidiennement dans son footing matinal. Mais même si nous avions la forme et l'habitude de courir, nous ne nous étions pas imaginés ce que serait de courir avec Bella ! Le footing d'hier nous avait laissé épuisés, affalés sur les canapés du salon de nos parents pendant deux bonnes heures pour récupérer, le temps de regarder un film. Bella avait ri en nous voyant ainsi. Elle s'était alors dirigée vers nous et s'était allongée tout contre moi avant de poser sa tête sur mon torse sans un mot. Heureux de son geste, je l'avais emprisonnée dans mes bras. Jasper, d'abord étonné de son geste, finit par me sourire et me fit un clin d'œil, me félicitant silencieusement d'avoir réussi à enfin conquérir ma belle.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, lieutenant Hale ! rit-elle franchement. Surtout que j'ai un intérêt à protéger ! poursuivit-elle en courant sur place, nous attendant, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
Elle patienta jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à sa hauteur, se mit à notre rythme en se glissant entre nous et attrapa ma main pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de la relâcher en riant.  
-Bon, allez les lieutenants, on se traine et j'ai un peu froid. On se rejoint à la maison ! annonça-t-elle juste avant d'accélérer sa foulée et de nous distancer rapidement.  
« _On se rejoint à la maison_ ». Sa phrase dite d'un tel naturel me plut instantanément. Oui. Bella avait raison. Maintenant, c'était notre maison.

(BPOV)

-Mais, ils ne me laisseront pas entrer ! Ce n'est pas possible ! çà ne sert à rien ! répétai-je une énième fois alors qu'Alice et Rosalie s'affairaient sur mes longs cheveux parce qu'elles avaient décrétées qu'un chignon se marierait bien mieux avec la robe qu'Alice m'avait choisie.  
-Bella ! Arrête de bouger ! grogna Alice en bloquant mes épaules une fois de plus.

J'aurais largement pu contrer son mouvement pour me libérer mais j'essayais, depuis un mois désormais, de ne plus laisser mes instincts, façonnés par l'Air Force, prendre le dessus et agir. Je devais apprendre à vivre avec les autres et à me comporter comme tout humain lambda.

-Mais Alice, je…je n'ai plus le droit de rentrer sur les bases américaines et….dis-je en grimaçant alors qu'Alice me piquait le cuir chevelu avec l'une de ses pinces de malheur.  
-Bella, Eleazar t'a personnellement invitée et tu seras même dans sa voiture. Pourquoi t'aurait-il invitée pour que tu restes bloquée devant la barrière ? me coupa Rose en suspendant ses mouvements pour me fixer dans le miroir.  
Je ne répondis rien à son argument ô combien infaillible. J'avais été invitée pour le bal de Noël par le n°2 de la base de Billings, le colonel Denali, ainsi que toute la famille Cullen.

Le couple Denali était devenu ami avec les Cullen et leurs liens ressemblaient plus à des liens familiaux qu'à de purs liens d'amitié.

Le lendemain de Thanksgiving, après le départ de Jake pour Seattle, le couple Denali était venu dîner et nous avions eu alors l'occasion de discuter de nouveau ensemble. Eléazar s'était assis à ma gauche et avait entamé la discussion le plus naturellement du monde, comme si j'avais toujours fait partie de leur groupe. Il est vrai que le colonel avait été là au pire moment de ma carrière et m'avait même « protégée » à mon arrivée à Seattle face à la police militaire, m'évitant ainsi les menottes.

-T'ai-je dit combien tu es magnifique ? me chuchota Edward à l'oreille alors que nous roulions en direction de la base, assis côte à côte à l'arrière de la voiture des Denali.  
-Au moins une dizaine de fois. lui répondis-je tout en souriant.  
La voiture ralentit pour s'arrêter devant la barrière principale de la base de Billings. Mon estomac se serra instantanément. Edward dut percevoir mon trouble car il attrapa ma main pour la caresser du pouce doucement. Eléazar tira le frein à main et ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant le vent froid entrer dans la voiture. Dehors, un sergent se tenait dans un salut impeccable.  
-Bonsoir mon colonel. dit-il après qu'Eléazar lui ai rendu son salut. Mesdames. Mon lieutenant. nous salua-t-il ensuite en faisant un signe de tête. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée. conclut-il avant de reculer de quelques pas pour actionner l'ouverture de la barrière.  
Edward sourit à ma réaction et je le regardais, encore un peu hébétée par le fait que j'avais pu entrer ainsi, sans plus de contrôle. Je le fis remarquer et Eléazar me répondit :  
-Etre dans la voiture du colonel apporte quelques garanties sur les personnes qui l'accompagnent.  
-Mais Eléazar, j'ai été radiée. Je…je ne devrais pas pouvoir entrer ainsi et…tentai-je de lui expliquer, la gorge serrée par la situation.  
Bien entendu, j'étais ravie de les accompagner et d'entrer de nouveau sur une base de l'Air Force. Mais pour moi qui ai toujours suivi les règlements, cette situation me mettait mal à l'aise. Je trahissais un ordre et de plus, je risquais les carrières d'Eléazar, Jasper et Edward.  
-Bella, ne t'en fais pas. me coupa Eléazar en me regardant via le rétroviseur intérieur de la berline, Si je t'avais jugée dangereuse pour la sécurité de ma base, je ne t'aurais pas invitée. Tu as fait d'énormes sacrifices pour l'Air Force et rien que pour cela, elle ne devrait pas te fermer ses portes. En t'invitant parmi nous, j'estime faire ce qui est bien et te permettre ainsi de retrouver ta famille.  
Je ne répondis rien, touchée par ses paroles. Je détournai le regard après avoir salué d'un signe de tête silencieux Eléazar pour observer l'extérieur.

Nous roulions au pas, me laissant largement le temps de voir les bâtiments et les hangars, de repérer les silhouettes plus sombres de quelques avions à l'extérieur de leurs abris, doublant quelques militaires de faction ce soir-là, dans leurs treillis, le fusil automatique en bandoulière. La voiture s'immobilisa près d'un bâtiment illuminé pour l'occasion. Edward descendit avant moi et, gentleman, m'offrit sa main pour sortir de l'habitacle. Passant un bras sur ma taille, il m'embrassa tendrement.  
-Tendue ? me chuchota-t-il alors que la voiture de Jasper se garait à son tour.  
-Un peu. lui répondis-je franchement tout en replaçant correctement le col de sa chemise avant de planter mes yeux dans les siens.  
Nous suivîmes les Denali à l'intérieur et la soirée commença. De ma table, j'observais tout ce monde en grand uniforme de sortie. Je n'avais jamais participé à l'un de ces évènements où toute la base se rassemble jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Encore une preuve de ma vie par procuration…

Jasper me sortit de mes réflexions en attrapant ma main pour m'emmener sur la piste de danse alors qu'un slow était joué. Il m'enlaça rapidement, ne me laissant pas ainsi la chance d'une échappatoire. Ma main se retrouva à hauteur de son torse, et instinctivement, mes doigts se portèrent sur ses ailes dorées, fièrement accrochées au tissu, brillant sous l'éclairage des spots. Du bout du doigt, je dessinai lentement leurs contours, me rappelant ainsi la sensation éprouvée lorsque j'accrochai les miennes à mon uniforme.  
-Bella ? demanda doucement Jazz, lisant sûrement la tristesse sur mon visage.  
-Ce n'est rien, Jazz…juste…çà me manque…lui expliquai-je.  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'embrasser ma joue avant de se détacher de moi puisque la chanson se terminait. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une poigne un peu plus forte agrippa mon poignet. Devant moi, Emmett souriait.

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi, passant des bras d'Emmett à ceux du colonel Denali puis de Carlisle avant de me retrouver blottie contre le torse rassurant d'Edward.  
-T'aurais-je un peu manqué ? rit-il alors qu'il me serrait un peu plus contre lui.  
Je grognai un peu pour la forme et nous nous mîmes à danser. A la fin de la chanson, Edward me guida vers la sortie, déposant mon manteau sur mes épaules.  
-Nous rentrons ? lui demandai-je, étonnée de son geste.  
-Non. J'ai juste une petite surprise pour toi. me répondit-il, énigmatique.  
Je le laissai alors me guider, son bras enserrant ma taille, à travers le dédale de la base. Après cinq minutes de marche, il nous dirigea vers un hangar en bord de piste. Un homme en treillis, arme en bandoulière, s'approcha de nous.  
-Tout est prêt ? le questionna Edward.  
-Tout est prêt, mes lieutenants. répondit-il en me regardant longuement.  
-Je…non…je ne suis pas ….balbutiai-je.  
-Afton était en Irak, Bella. me dit doucement Edward.  
-Je vous ai vue traverser le camp avec le sergent Clearwater. En fait, nous vous avons tous vue là-bas. expliqua alors le militaire alors qu'il nous faisait entrer dans le bâtiment.  
Je restais interdite, ne sachant que dire. Il ouvrit une seconde porte et me laissa passer la première.

Des lumières étaient allumées çà et là, nous permettant de voir aisément dans le hangar sans être trop repérés par l'extérieur. Je me retrouvai face à un groupe d'une dizaine de militaires, certains en uniforme d'autres en treillis ou en tenues de travail, debout au pied d'un F16. Je reconnus aisément Jasper qui s'avança alors vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.  
-Allez, Bella ! Je t'ai déjà vue moins timide ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton rieur en attrapant ma main pour me tirer vers le groupe.  
J'eus à peine le temps de protester que je me retrouvais au beau milieu des hommes qui nous attendaient au pied de l'avion. Un jeune caporal me salua réglementairement.  
-Non. Ne faites pas çà. Je ne suis plus militaire. expliquai-je alors que je le stoppai en déposant ma main sur son bras.  
Le jeune homme me sourit timidement et je lui rendis son sourire. Après tout, son geste m'avait tout de même fait plaisir.  
-Quoiqu'il se soit passé au niveau de ces bureaucrates, vous resterez toujours l'une des nôtres, Isabella. intervint alors un homme plus âgé : le major qui m'avait laissée entrer dans le hangar où était stationné l'avion d'Edward.  
-Merci major. répondis-je. Et merci d'avoir été là ce soir-là. ajoutai-je légèrement émue de le retrouver là.

Pour la première fois depuis le procès, je pouvais évoquer cette période sans que des larmes n'apparaissent parce qu'entourée de tous ces militaires que je ne connaissais pourtant pas, je me sentais de nouveau entière. Edward dut le remarquer et il s'approcha de moi, me tenant contre lui, ses bras enserrant ma taille, alors que ses collègues revenaient sur leurs impressions quand ils m'avaient vue cette nuit-là, traversant la base ou passant un moment au mess des aviateurs. Puis très vite, ils passèrent à tout autre chose, parlant de missions, d'exercices, d'alertes, me posant quelques questions sur mes différentes missions…m'incluant parmi eux comme si j'avais toujours été des leurs.

() () ()

(EPOV)

-Comment va-t-elle ? me demanda doucement le major alors que notre groupe s'était tu depuis quelques minutes déjà, observant Bella évoluant dans le hangar, autour de l'avion de Jazz.

Sa silhouette délicate moulée dans sa longue robe de soirée en velours bleu nuit, elle promenait lentement sa main sur la carlingue, le visage relevé vers le cockpit.

-Elle commence à peine à prendre le dessus. Mais je crois que tout cela l'a détruite. répondis-je sans la quitter des yeux.  
-Servir sur un théâtre de guerre et y perdre un équipier n'est jamais simple. me répondit un collègue pilote.

Jasper me fit un signe et partit rejoindre Bella. Il lui parla mais nous n'entendîmes rien. Puis, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle finit par prendre après quelques hésitations. Bella se retourna quelques secondes vers moi, se questionnant sûrement sur la réponse qu'elle devait faire à mon frère. Je lui répondis d'un sourire qui sembla ne pas être la réponse qu'elle attendait à en juger par le rire de mon frère, juste à côté d'elle. Sans attendre plus, Jasper la poussa vers l'échelle. Arrivée en haut, juste à côté de la verrière, elle rit enfin. Un rire franc et si beau à entendre. A chacun de ses rires, mon cœur s'allégeait car il était une preuve qu'elle se sentait bien avec nous. Puis, je la vis se baisser rapidement. Elle ôta ses chaussures et enjamba la carlingue pour disparaître dans le cockpit, Jasper s'agenouillant juste à côté.

-comment a-t-elle pu choisir cette voie ? se questionna l'adjudant qui nous avait ouvert le hangar.  
-Je ne le sais pas. Elle n'a jamais parlé de son choix de carrière jusqu'à présent. Bella a passé six années dans les forces spéciales et a toujours dû tout cacher aux autres, alors…répondis-je, observant quelques instant les visages de mes collègues.

Je ne sais combien de minutes s'écoulèrent mais je vis mon frère se relever et tendre le bras pour aider Bella. Elle descendit avec légèreté l'échelle, suivie de Jasper. Une fois sur le sol, elle serra longuement mon frère dans ses bras avant de se détacher de lui pour se mettre à courir vers moi, ses chaussures à la main. Sans se soucier du groupe autour de nous, elle se jeta dans mes bras en riant, telle une enfant, et je la réceptionnai facilement contre moi. Mes collègues rirent franchement, la faisant rougir légèrement.  
-En tous les cas, bravo Cullen ! Tu tiens une superbe jeune femme dans tes bras ! s'exclama l'un des gars. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu plaire à Isabella ?  
-Oh, sans aucun doute le prestige de l'uniforme des pilotes ! répondit-elle du tac au tac, m'infligeant une légère tape sur la poitrine avant de me lancer un regard rieur, souvenir de nos premières rencontres.  
Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi, savourant enfin la chance de l'avoir près de moi désormais.

-Vous devriez remettre vos chaussures, Isabella. Le sol du hangar n'est pas des plus chauds. lui indiqua le major, toujours aussi prévenant avec elle.  
-J'ai vu pire, major. répondit-elle du tac au tac, ce qui surprit mes collègues.  
Bella perçut surement leur étonnement et poursuivit alors sa réponse.  
-Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ces très chers pilotes, calés bien au chaud dans leurs cockpits. plaisanta-t-elle sous les yeux ébahis des autres.  
Un silence se fit quelques dixièmes de secondes avant que l'un de nos mécaniciens n'explose de rire, soutenant l'avis de Bella et racontant alors quelques anecdotes sur ces « satanés pilotes ». Bella sourit à tout cela tout en s'appuyant encore plus contre mon torse. Ecoutant toujours nos conversations, elle posa la tête sur mon épaule et sa main se posa sur ma poitrine, ses doigts caressant sans cesse mes ailes dorées.  
-Joyeux Noël ma Bella. lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille avant d'embrasser sa tempe alors que Jasper racontait pour la énième fois à nos collègues la manière dont Bella l'avait sorti de son avion accidenté.

Les fêtes de Noël s'étaient déroulées dans la bonne humeur mais avaient surtout été emplies d'émotions pour Bella. Elle avait passé de longues heures dans la cuisine de ma mère, l'aidant à préparer les différents plats. De temps en temps, je passai la tête à la porte de la cuisine pour l'observer aux côtés d'Esmée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Alice les avait photographiées sans se faire remarquer et m'avait promis une copie du cliché.

L'heure du repas arriva et nous prîmes tous place autour de l'immense table de la salle à manger. J'avais toujours passé les fêtes de fin d'année avec ma famille mais cette année, celles-ci avaient un goût différent. Une pointe de bonheur en plus. Et cela, tout le monde l'avait ressenti.  
Bella riait aux éclats aux blagues d'Emmett, discutait avec Carlisle et Jasper...bref, elle évoluait au sein de notre famille comme si elle y avait toujours eu sa place.

Vint le moment des cadeaux qu'Alice distribua plus vite que l'éclair après que nous nous soyons installés au salon. Et l'expression de stupeur qui se dessina sur le visage de Bella lorsque ma sœur déposa sur ses genoux tous les paquets qui lui étaient destinés nous fit exploser de rire. Ma belle rougit face à notre réaction et baissa le visage, gênée. Ne pouvant la laisser ainsi, je passai rapidement mon bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer vers moi et embrasser sa joue. Rose détourna habilement l'attention de tous en s'extasiant sur l'un de ses cadeaux, permettant à Bella de souffler quelques secondes. Quand vint son tour, Isabella ouvrit prudemment ses paquets, prenant garde à ne pas déchirer le papier, nous donnant l'impression qu'elle savourait le moment. Elle nous avait parlé un peu de ses Noël précédents, et nous avions été attristés d'apprendre que Charlie avait rarement pris le temps de passer cette soirée avec sa fille unique.

-Celui-là est de ma part et il est un peu spécial, Bellissima. expliqua Emmett, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
Connaissant le contenu de l'enveloppe, je retins ma respiration. Bella décacheta l'enveloppe, en sortit les documents et lut la première page.  
-Tu...tu m'offres un travail ? bredouilla-t-elle en se tournant vers mon géant de frère.  
-C'est çà, Bella. Ce n'est qu'un mi-temps mais...expliqua Emmett.  
-Mais, Emmett...pourquoi ? le coupa-t-elle, totalement perdue. Enfin, je...je veux dire...;je...je ne sais rien faire et...s'emmêla-t-elle.  
La panique s'installait en elle et je saisis aussitôt sa main pour la soutenir.  
-Bella. reprit doucement Emmett se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger lentement vers ma belle. Tu es une fille bien plus douée que tu ne le penses et je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras très bien. poursuivit-il en s'accroupissant devant Bella pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.  
Prudemment, il releva le visage de Bella en glissant son index sous son menton.  
-Et puis, tu n'as plus de couverture sociale Bella. Et je ne peux pas tolérer que ma nouvelle petite sœur se retrouve dans une situation complexe. finit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait appuyé là où il le fallait.  
-Je...tu...tu me considères vraiment comme ta petite sœur ? chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix incertaine.  
-Bien entendu ma belle. Depuis notre première rencontre à Seattle. répondit Emmett. Et tu n'es pas que ma petite sœur, tu es un membre à part entière de cette famille, Bella. ajouta-t-il alors qu'une larme isolée coulait doucement sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme.  
Elle prit quelques secondes pour poser son regard chocolat dans le mien, y cherchant je ne sais quoi. Je me contentai de lui sourire, attendant, tout comme les autres, sa réaction.  
-Merci...merci à tous pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Je ne sais pas très bien comment agir dans une famille « normale » et parfois, il est difficile pour moi de savoir où est ma place. Mais je ne pourrais plus vivre sans vous tous désormais. Alors, merci. Merci de m'avoir offert une famille. dit-elle d'une voix émue en regardant les membres de ma famille un à un.  
Ma mère et Alice essuyèrent quelques larmes, sourire aux lèvres. Isabella planta ses yeux dans les miens et je pus y lire toute sa reconnaissance et son amour pour nous. J'embrassai doucement sa main avant de la serrer contre moi et la soirée se poursuivit ainsi.

() () ()

(BPOV)

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée à choisir ce métier ? me demanda Edward lors de notre « quart d'heure à cœur ouvert ».

Nous nous étions créé un petit rituel, rien qu'à nous deux : nous avions droit chacun à une question à laquelle nous ne pouvions nous dérober. Ainsi, j'avais questionné Edward sur son enfance, ses vacances en famille un peu partout dans le pays puis sur son entrée à l'école d'officiers. Il avait enchaîné de lui-même en me parlant de son rêve de gamin : piloter. Il m'avait raconté dans les détails son premier vol solo après avoir obtenu son brevet. En fait, Edward m'ouvrait son cœur sans aucune réticences ni aucun tabou. Et j'étais persuadée que si je voulais que notre relation perdure, je me devais de faire la même chose.

J'attendais cette question depuis longtemps et lorsqu'Edward osa enfin la poser, je sus que j'allais devoir replonger dans mes souvenirs les plus sombres : mon enfance. Car, ces années qui sont sensées être les plus insouciantes et les plus belles sont, avec le recul, les plus difficiles de ma vie. Plus difficiles que toutes ces années d'entraînements, d'exercices et de secrets. Plus douloureuses que toutes les blessures physiques que j'ai pu recevoir.

-Pour ma mère…chuchotai-je presque, comme si l'aveu déjà difficile allait me blesser.

Je vis l'incompréhension dans les yeux d'Edward et ne lui laissai pas le temps de poser une autre question.

-Ma mère est morte le jour de mes six ans. Elle était dans la banque de Port Angelès quand les braqueurs sont entrés. La police a cerné le batiment. Les braqueurs ont voulu s'échapper en emmenant ma mère comme otage. Mais leur sortie s'est mal passée et ils l'ont abattue. poursuivis-je en accrochant mon regard à celui qui partageait désormais ma vie. Et ma vie a changé ce jour-là. Mon père s'est éloigné de plus en plus, ne partageant avec moi qu'une seule occupation : la sortie dominicale sur la tombe de ma mère. Certaines soirées, des collègues shérifs des environs passaient boire une bière avec Charlie. Je savais qu'ils parlaient ensemble de l'enquête sur la mort de maman. Alors, je m'asseyais sur la dernière marche de l'escalier sans un bruit et j'écoutais. Et à chacune de ces soirées, la même conclusion, sans cesse rabâchée par mon père : « _s'il y avait eu un tireur d'élite dans l'équipe, Renée n'aurait pas été abattue, il aurait descendu ce salaud avant._ ».

Je vis une lueur de compréhension dans le regard d'Edward.

-Je n'ai toujours entendu que ce discours. Toute mon enfance. Toute mon adolescence. J'avais des facilités pour le tir, Billy m'ayant initiée à la chasse. A toujours trainer avec Jake, j'étais un vrai garçon manqué. Sauter de la falaise dans l'océan ne me faisait pas peur. Tous les ans, au lycée, un recruteur de l'Air Force passait pour proposer aux étudiants de dernière année de s'engager. J'avais choisi ma voie. Jake et moi avons passé les épreuves de pré-sélection juste avant les examens. Nous sommes sortis en tête. Nos résultats excellents au lycée nous ont permis de poser nos « conditions »...et nous avons rejoint Seattle. Charlie m'a mise dehors et aujourd'hui, je ne sais toujours pas réellement pourquoi. J'ai tout fait pour être la meilleure. Toujours. Pour plaire à Charlie, même si je ne le voyais plus. Pour me hisser au rôle que le destin m'avait attribué. Je suis devenue snipeur pour que d'autres n'aient pas à subir ce que j'avais connu toute ma jeunesse. Mais tout çà ne m'a pas ramené ma mère. terminai-je en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir toutes ces images qui me faisaient souffrir.

Edward ne dit rien, se contentant de me prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser doucement mon front. Fatiguée d'avoir dû repenser à tout cela mais étrangement soulagée d'avoir révélée cette part de ma vie, je m'endormis, blottie contre son torse, bercée par ses murmures m'assurant que désormais tout irait mieux.

-Chérie, ton téléphone vient de sonner. m'indiqua Edward en me rejoignant dans la salle de bain alors qu'il se préparait pour sa dernière journée de travail de la semaine.  
-Surement Jake. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler hier soir. Je le rappellerai quand je serais au boulot. lui répondis-je en l'embrassant sur les lèvres juste avant qu'il ne prenne sa douche.

Je lui préparai rapidement quelques pancakes et nous déjeunâmes, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Puis, comme tous les jours, la sonnette retentit avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre. Jasper, son sac de sport à la main, nous rejoignit et me serra dans ses bras après avoir serré la main de son frère.  
-Allez les amoureux, il est l'heure de vous séparer pour aller travailler. claironna-t-il alors que je ronchonnais déjà, le faisant rire.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à me séparer d'Edward, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Heureusement, mes matinées étaient occupées par mon travail au garage d'Emmett, ainsi, l'absence d'Edward se faisait beaucoup plus facile à supporter. Moi qui n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une personne solitaire, je ne pouvais plus me passer désormais de la présence rassurante des Cullen ainsi que de l'amour qu'Edward me vouait.

Rapidement, Edward et Jasper me quittèrent et j'attrapai mon sac et mes clés pour aller travailler.  
Ce n'est qu'en rentrant à l'appartement que je me rappelai l'appel de ce matin. J'attrapai mon portable, enfoui au fond de mon sac et allumai l'écran.

Un appel en absence. Pas de numéro.

Si cela avait été la première fois, je n'aurais pas réagi. Mais voilà une semaine que quelqu'un tentait de me joindre en masquant son identité. Et j'avais un pressentiment...très peu de personnes avaient mon numéro et aucune d'elles ne masquerait son identifiant...A cette constatation, mon estomac se serra. Foutu pressentiment!  
Je composai un numéro que je connaissais par cœur et écoutai les tonalités s'égréner. A la quatrième, mon interlocuteur décrocha.  
-Embry, c'est Bella. engageai-je aussitot la conversation.  
Un long silence me répondit avant que mon ancien collègue ne reprenne la parole.  
-Bella ? Bella, c'est toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais, l'équipe n'est plus la même sans toi...débita-t-il comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
-Embry, j'ai besoin de toi...le coupai-je.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ah ! On a passé le cap des 100 reviews ! Et çà, c'est grâce à vous ! Alors MERCI pour votre soutien et votre assiduité et cotre enthousiasme à chaque publication.**_

_**Et parce que je ne pouvais pas envisager de vous laisser passer Noël sans vos nouvelles impressions, voilà la suite !**_

_**Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à très vite !**_

* * *

(BPOV)

J'avais salué Tyler et j'attendais maintenant Alice devant la porte du café, profitant de la fraîcheur de la soirée et du calme de la petite rue pour essayer de me détendre un peu. Je n'étais pas revenue à Seattle depuis mon jugement et n'avais pas revu Tyler depuis mon retour d'Irak. Nous avions passé la semaine à Seattle, Alice, Rose, Emmett et moi, les filles ayant des réunions. C'était ma première semaine loin d'Edward et l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais depuis notre arrivée à l'appartement ne me facilitait pas la gestion de cet éloignement. J'étais devenue dépendante à sa présence, à son soutien, à son amour et avais du mal à retrouver cette Bella indépendante que j'étais voilà encore quelques mois. A mon plus grand plaisir, Jasper et Edward nous avaient rejoints hier dans la soirée, après leur semaine de travail.

Aujourd'hui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me sentais nerveuse, tendue, mais pour faire plaisir à Alice et à sa folie du shopping, j'avais réussi à reléguer cet état au second plan durant l'après-midi alors que nous courrions les boutiques toutes les deux. Et ce soir, en entrant dans notre petit bar, lieu de rassemblement de toute mon équipe – ou plutôt de mon ancienne équipe – je m'étais figée en apercevant le nouveau cadre en bois sombre sur le côté du bar où Tyler officiait. Une photo de Seth avait rejoint le « mur du souvenir » qu'avait installé Tyler lorsqu'il avait quitté l'armée pour monter son commerce. J'avais fixé cette photo durant de longues minutes, assise à ma place habituelle, face à Tyler. Lorsque j'avais enfin repris pied dans la réalité, Tyler m'avait longuement regardée et avait déposé quelques secondes sa main sur la mienne, sans un mot avant de glisser un verre devant moi.  
Que savait-il de la mort de Seth ? Que savait-il de ma radiation ? Savait-il que les deux étaient liées et que j'étais responsable de la mort de ce jeune homme qui ne méritait pas de mourir à 20 ans ?  
Jake et Embry nous avaient rejointes un peu plus tard mais je n'arrivais pas à suivre les conversations, obnubilée par le regard si tendre et rieur de Seth qui semblait me regarder depuis le mur.

Après une bonne heure de discussion, Alice et moi avions décidé de rejoindre Rose et les garçons, restés à l'appartement. Jake m'avait longuement serrée dans ses bras, sans rien dire puis j'avais attrapé ma veste et étais sortie alors qu'Alice passait se « refaire une beauté »…

Le vent hivernal soufflait, faisant voler doucement mes cheveux que je laissais de plus en plus souvent détachés, au grand plaisir d'Edward qui adorait y passer les doigts lorsque nous étions installés dans le canapé. Resserrant mon manteau de laine sombre autour de moi, j'observais silencieusement les différents immeubles de la rue, tentant de repérer les appartements vides, les terrasses camouflées…en bref, je laissais mon cerveau faire automatiquement ce à quoi il avait été formé pendant si longtemps : repérer les lieux et les analyser. Lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais, je souris bêtement, secouant la tête et me retournai pour faire face à l'entrée du bar d'où j'entendais la voix chantante d'Alice au beau milieu des rires de Jake et Tyler. Alors que la porte vitrée s'ouvrait enfin pour laisser apparaître mon amie, parlant toujours aux gars à l'intérieur, j'aperçus dans le reflet de la vitrine une lueur rouge, bien trop caractéristique pour un tireur comme moi. Un laser était pointé sur mon épaule ! Sans plus attendre, je me précipitai vers Alice, la ceinturant avec force alors que je la plaquai au sol, amortissant avec mes mains le choc du bitume, tandis qu'une légère détonation suivie d'un impact dans la vitre qui m'avait permis de voir le danger, fit éclater le verre, en projetant sur nous ainsi que dans l'entrée du bar.

-Alice ! çà va ? Tu es blessée ? demandai-je aussitôt, relevant juste un peu la tête pour pouvoir la regarder, tout en continuant à la couvrir de mon corps pour la protéger.  
Mon amie, au sol, avait ce masque si particulier de la peur dessiné sur ces traits si parfaits. Les yeux exorbités, le teint pale, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul son de sa bouche, me fixant de ses grands yeux sombres, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
A l'intérieur, Jake criait mon prénom, ce qui me fit relever la tête.  
-Bella !  
-çà va Jake. On n'a rien. Reste à l'intérieur. Tireur embusqué. répondis-je tout en tournant la tête vers le lieu qui me semblait être le point d'origine du tir pour voir si une quelconque menace planait encore.

Rien. Plus de faisceau rouge. Juste la lueur de la rue. Allongées au sol ainsi, nous étions désormais protégées par les voitures garées le long du trottoir. Le tireur pouvait avoir couper son guidage laser et attendre que nous nous relevions pour tirer en direct. Mais en ratant son tir, il savait très bien qu'il nous avait dévoilé sa position.

-La rue est dégagée, Jake. repris-je en regardant de nouveau Alice, qui me dévisageait.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Jacob et Tyler.  
-Alice, parle-moi. Es-tu blessée ? redemandai-je alors que je me mettais sur les genoux tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir.  
-Nnnn…non…çà…çà va. bégaya-t-elle, ses mains s'agrippant fortement à ma veste.  
Sa réponse me rassura. Elle n'avait rien, juste choquée de la situation. Mais qui ne le serait pas ?

Moi.  
Jake.  
Embry.  
Les autres.  
Nous. Les forces spéciales.  
Nous avions oublié ce qu'était cette peur qui prenait aux tripes mais la voir là, dans les yeux de mon amie, me rappela combien j'étais devenue inhumaine au fil de ces années. J'étais un monstre.

Jacob attrapa Alice vigoureusement et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le bar alors que Tyler fermait les lumières et verrouillait la porte de l'intérieur. Je forçai Alice à s'asseoir sur la banquette la plus éloignée possible de toute vitre et m'empressai de m'agenouiller devant elle pour attraper ses mains. Elle tremblait. Embry s'approcha, un verre d'eau à la main et le plaça de force dans la main de mon amie, sachant très bien que le contre-coup arriverait rapidement.  
-Que…qu'est-ce…balbutia-t-elle.  
-On s'est faites tirer dessus, Alice. lui répondis-je calmement en serrant ses petites mains un peu plus fort.  
-Mais pourquoi nous a-t-on visées ? poursuivit-elle, me fixant de ses iris apeurées.  
-Tu devrais boire un peu, Alice. me contentai-je de répondre, ce qu'Alice fit docilement en vidant son verre d'une traite.  
-On ne devrait pas appeler la police ? finit-elle par demander après m'avoir fixée pendant deux bonnes minutes sans rien dire – chose plutôt rare chez Alice.  
-Si. Tyler va le faire. Mais çà ne servira à rien. Ils ne retrouveront pas le tireur. lui expliquai-je.  
-Comment le sais-tu ? poursuivit-elle, sa voix redevenant un peu plus assurée.  
-Il en a après moi. répondis-je froidement.  
-Quoi ? réagirent aussitôt en chœur les gars.  
-C'est moi qu'il visait. J'ai vu son pointeur laser. répétai-je.  
-Bella, as-tu des soucis ? demanda alors Jake, me questionnant beaucoup plus intensément de ses yeux sombres.

J'avais le devoir de régler cette histoire. D'ôter cette menace qui planait au-dessus des Cullen bien malgré eux, juste parce qu'ils me connaissaient.

-C'est lui qui en a ! répondis-je du tac au tac. Bon, allez, on rentre à l'appartement. J'ai quelques petites choses à vérifier et …  
-Bella, on peut t'aider, tu sais. me coupa Embry, tout comme il me l'avait déjà dit lors de notre dernier entretien téléphonique voilà quelques semaines.  
-C'est James, n'est-ce pas, Bella ? réattaqua aussitôt Jake.

Question à laquelle je ne répondis pas, mon silence suffisant amplement à lui faire comprendre. Alice, totalement perdue, se contentait de nous observer, tentant sûrement de trouver une explication logique à tout ceci.

-Alice, tu peux marcher jusqu'à la voiture ou veux-tu que je te porte ? m'inquiétai-je auprès de mon amie qui me répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire un peu crispé.  
-Bella, tu ne peux pas rester ici avec lui dans les parages. C'est trop... reprit Jake, d'une voix basse, comme si personne ne devait entendre sa remarque.  
-dangereux. Oui, Jake, je sais tout çà. Pour le moment, je dois juste ramener Alice à l'appartement. le coupai-je en attrapant le pistolet automatique glissé dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau.  
-Ok mais…continua-t-il sans lâcher l'arme du regard.  
-Jake, écoute, si tu veux m'aider, là, tout de suite, rentre à la base avec Embry. Récupérez les sacs que je vous ai confiés avant mon déménagement et prend ma voiture dans ton garage. Téléphonez-moi dès que vous êtes en route, je vous donnerai le point de rendez-vous. Allez, on y va ! On se bouge ! ordonnai-je d'une voix calme mais décidée à laquelle les gars n'osèrent répondre.  
Je les serrai tous les deux une dernière fois contre moi, plaçai mon arme dans ma poche droite, prête à utiliser, attrapai la main d'Alice et pris la direction de l'arrière salle tout en enlevant les escarpins qu'elle avait absolument tenu à me faire porter. Si cela se corsait, je voulais être capable de courir sans risquer de me tordre une cheville. Jake et Embry vérifièrent l'issue tandis que Tyler téléphonait à la police pour les dégâts sur sa devanture.

Je conduisis rapidement jusqu'à notre bloc d'immeubles, en fis le tour en observant les fenêtres de notre appartement, éclairées, et pénétrai dans les parkings souterrains par l'entrée ouest, passage des plus inhabituels pour ceux qui résident dans notre immeuble.  
-Mais Bella, pourquoi…demanda Alice qui avait repris un peu ses esprits.  
-Juste au cas où il guetterait l'entrée nord. la coupai-je, anticipant sa question. Appelle Jasper et les autres et demande-leur si tout va bien.  
-Bella, tu me fais peur...chuchota mon amie.  
Lorsque je croisai son regard, je compris qu'elle cherchait à savoir qui était celle assise à ses côtés. Oui, je lui avais menti. Je leur avais menti tout ce temps alors qu'ils m'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts. J'avais menti à celle que je considérai comme ma meilleure amie.

Mais qu'aurait-elle fait si elle avait appris ma véritable nature ?  
Elle m'aurait sûrement tourné le dos...  
Et elle n'aurait pas eu sa vie en jeu ce soir...  
Maudite...j'étais maudite...Je les avais approchés, je devais les protéger désormais...

-Alice, ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Je suis sure que tout va bien. Il n'en a qu'après moi. Fais juste ce que je te demande : appelle Jasper et dis-lui que je veux savoir si tout est clair. Il comprendra. répétai-je d'une voix que je voulus calme et assurée afin de ne pas l'angoisser davantage.  
Elle acquiesça tout en attrapant son portable, répéta exactement ma demande à Jazz, et nous nous garâmes tout près de la voiture d'Emmett.  
Je sortis mon automatique de ma poche, le bras le long du corps, ma main serrant la crosse comme lors des interventions tendues auxquelles j'avais participé parfois et nous gagnâmes les étages rapidement après la réponse de Jasper, la petite main d'Alice fermement accrochée à la mienne.

Arrivées devant la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Edward et Jasper, inquiets.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi cet appel ? demanda Rose, alarmée, debout dans les bras d'Emmett quelques mètres derrière leurs frères militaires.  
-On s'est faites tirer dessus. répondis-je doucement tout en écartant Edward pour faire pénétrer Alice vers l'intérieur au plus vite.  
-Quoi ? demanda Emmett alors que je verrouillai la porte d'entrée.  
-Emmett, on s'est faites tirer dessus en sortant du bar. répétai-je distinctement en poussant doucement Alice dans les bras de Jasper.  
-Mais Bella…réagit Edward.  
Si la situation avait été normale, j'aurais dû lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser mais à cet instant, j'étais bien trop en « pilote automatique » et ma seule idée était de les mettre à l'abri.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qu'il cherche. repris-je en vérifiant d'un coup d'œil la pièce.  
Instinctivement, je baissai l'éclairage et activai la fermeture électrique des lourds volets métalliques de la baie vitrée avant de passer dans ma chambre pour attraper un pull noir et mon jean que j'enfilai à la place de ma robe.  
-Bella, as-tu des ennuis ? Et pourquoi es-tu armée ? et qui est ce James dont Jacob a parlé ? questionna Alice qui avait repris confiance maintenant qu'elle était dans un environnement familier et en sécurité dans les bras de son mari.  
-Tu es armée ? renchérit Rosalie qui avait rejoint sa belle-sœur tandis qu'Emmett ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.  
-Oui, je suis armée. Et je crois qu'il est l'heure pour quelques explications. soupirai-je en me laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils face à mes trois amis encore ignorants de mon précédent métier, après avoir déposé sur le petit guéridon, juste à côté, mon portable et mon pistolet.  
Trois paires d'yeux me fixaient et attendaient. Je regardai rapidement les visages d'Edward puis de Jasper et me lançai, expliquant très succinctement ce qu'était réellement mon métier jusqu'à il y a peu.

() () ()

-Alors, tu es un sniper ? répéta Emmett à la fin de mon récit.  
-C'est çà, Em'. Enfin, j'étais...  
Alors que je répondais à Emmett, mes yeux se posèrent sur la console de l'entrée, sur laquelle une grosse enveloppe brune attendait.  
-Un coursier est passé déposer çà pour toi juste après que vous soyez sorties. m'expliqua doucement Edward qui avait suivi mon regard.  
Un malaise soudain m'envahit alors. Je récupérai l'enveloppe, la déchirai pour en sortir le contenu. Dans mes mains, un paquet de photos noir et blanc, prises au téléobjectif. Des photos de moi. Mais aussi, malheureusement, des photos de la famille Cullen.  
Je dus probablement pâlir car Edward me rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes genoux.  
-Chérie, des mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda-t-il alors que je relevai les yeux sur lui.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler rapidement mes cinq amis qui m'observaient en silence, attendant une explication. Cette enflure savait parfaitement comment m'atteindre et si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, il s'en prendrait à eux.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de leur répondre, mon téléphone brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Un bref coup d'œil sur l'écran me confirma ce que je pensais : Jake.  
-Jake, venez chez les Cullen. Passe par l'entrée ouest. Le parking et les couloirs sont clairs mais soyez sur vos gardes. Il sait. annonçai-je froidement, avant de raccrocher, ne laissant le temps à Jacob de poser une question.  
Pas besoin de palabrer avec lui. J'étais malgré moi repassée en mode guerrière et j'étais en mission. Et çà, Jacob le savait parfaitement. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, mon arme à la main après avoir glissé la pochette de photo dans ma ceinture.  
-Bella ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda un peu plus vivement Edward alors que je me plantai contre la porte d'entrée pour observer le couloir par le judas.  
-Jake et Embry vont arriver. Ensuite, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à vous. expliquai-je d'une voix glaciale que les filles ne me connaissaient pas.  
-S'il y a un danger...commença Jasper en resserrant sa prise sur Alice.  
-Non, Jazz. Je suis sa seule cible. le coupai-je. Et je ferais tout pour le rester.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur Embry et mon frère, chargé de mes deux sacs sombres qu'ils posèrent juste devant moi, au beau milieu du salon.  
-Merci les gars. dis-je en ouvrant l'un des sacs et en vérifiant rapidement le contenu alors que j'avais laissé le paquet de photos dans les mains de Jacob.  
-Bella, que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda Jake, mais à son regard, je savais qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
-Je pars. répondis-je simplement.  
-Quoi !? réagirent aussitôt les Cullen.  
-Bella, non ! Je…non, il y a sûrement autre chose à…poursuivit Edward en attrapant ma main.  
-Ecoutez, je dois absolument partir. repris-je d'une voix que je voulus calme, évitant comme je le pouvais les yeux paniqués de mon âme soeur. Je pars pour vous protéger. Il n'a rien contre vous mais si je reste avec votre famille, il s'en prendra également à vous. ajoutai-je avant de me diriger vers ma chambre pour y rassembler quelques affaires.

* * *

**_Alors ? vos avis ?_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Un petit cadeau pour cette fin d'année 2012 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Passez un bon réveillon et surtout faites attention à vous sur la route du retour des festivités !**_

* * *

(EPOV)

Nous attendions l'arrivée d'Alice et Bella dans quelques minutes, debout dans le salon. Jasper et moi nous étions d'instinct postés près de la porte alors que nous avions fait reculer Emmett et Rose de quelques pas. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle menace ? Nous n'en savions rien mais après la courte conversation téléphonique de Jasper avec ma sœur, nous étions tous les deux inquiets : Alice avait utilisé des termes bien trop militaires pour nous demander si tout allait bien à l'appartement. La sachant avec Bella, nous avions tous les deux compris que quelque chose se tramait.

Lorsque le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur s'était fait entendre, Jazz et moi nous étions précipités sur la porte d'entrée. Bella tenait Alice fermement contre son flanc, son autre main plongée dans la poche de sa veste.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi cet appel ? demanda Rose, alarmée, quittant les bras d'Emmett quelques mètres derrière nous.  
-On s'est faites tirer dessus. répondit ma belle d'une voix calme tout en me poussant légèrement, faisant ainsi pénétrer Alice vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
Bella se retourna rapidement, sortant alors son arme de sa poche, vérifiant surement le couloir, et referma la porte de l'appartement à doubles tours, avant de jeter un œil rapide à travers le judas.  
-Quoi ? demanda Emmett, complètement stupéfait par la phrase de Bella.  
-Emmett, on s'est faites tirer dessus en sortant du bar. répéta-t-elle d'un ton détaché et dénué d'émotions, tel que celui que nous utilisions tous lors des opérations.  
Tel que celui qu'elle utilisait quand nous l'avions trouvée là bas, en Irak.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qu'il cherche. poursuivit-elle en traversant rapidement la pièce.

Je l'observai baisser la lumière et fermer rapidement les volets. Elle craignait quelque chose de l'extérieur. Mais quoi ? Puis, elle disparut moins d'une minute dans sa chambre et en revint vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un pull.

Mais le silence ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Alice avait reprit ses esprits et harcelait désormais Bella de questions tout à fait légitimes. La jeune femme leva rapidement les yeux sur moi puis soupira et prit enfin la parole pour expliquer à Emmett, Rose et Alice qu'elle était un snipeur. Et c'est quand elle débuta son récit que je compris que mon impression de la semaine dernière s'avérait juste : Bella était redevenue la Bella des forces spéciales.

xxx

En rentrant après une journée de permanence la semaine dernière, je l'avais trouvée assise à la table de la cuisine, nettoyant précautionneusement un pistolet. Je l'avais aussitôt interrogée sur le pourquoi de ces gestes et s'en était suivie une légère « dispute » entre nous. La première.

-Mais enfin Bella, arrête de penser que n'importe qui puisse être une menace à n'importe quel moment ! m'étais-je écrié après qu'elle m'ait expliqué son histoire d'appels non identifiés quotidiens. Le monde n'est pas ainsi, Bella !  
-Tu ne sais rien Edward ! m'avait-elle répondit sèchement, les yeux emplis de colère. Tu ne vois pas le monde comme je l'ai vu durant des années. Toi, tu es là, dans une famille aimante qui te protège, ou dans le cockpit de ton avion à regarder le monde d'en haut. Tu idéalises le monde mais ce monde là n'est qu'une utopie, Edward ! Tu vis dans une utopie ! avait-elle conclu, des larmes contenues au bord des paupières juste avant de se retourner et de filer vers la chambre d'amis, qu'elle avait déserté pour venir dormir dans mes bras.  
Je l'entendis claquer la porte juste avant d'en actionner le verrou. Bella n'était pas ressortie de la pièce de toute la soirée, même lorsque son portable sonna comme tous les deux jours avec l'appel de Jacob. Je discutai alors avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère qui tenta de m'expliquer comment Bella pouvait voir le monde après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.  
Au moment d'aller me coucher, je commençai vraiment à regretter de m'être emporté de cette manière. J'avais alors frappé doucement à sa porte mais aucun son n'en avait filtré. Elle n'avait pas voulu me répondre. Et elle ne me rejoignit pas de la nuit. Elle ne dormit surement pas beaucoup cette nuit-là à en juger par ses cris. Les cauchemars étaient réapparus et je n'avais pu la bercer pour la calmer. Assis de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre, j'attendis.  
En vain…  
Je l'avais bien cherché…

xxx

-Alors, tu es un sniper ? demanda Emmett lorsque Bella termina son récit.  
-C'est çà, Em'. Enfin, j'étais...avait-elle répondu, une pointe de lassitude dans la voix.

Son regard chocolat se posa sur moi quelques secondes, cherchant je ne sais quoi. Du soutien peut-être ? ou alors simplement du réconfort ? Je lui souris tendrement et je vis ses prunelles s'éclairer un peu juste avant que son regard ne refasse le tour de la pièce et ne se pose sur la console de l'entrée où j'avais laissé le courrier livré en express pour Bella dans l'après-midi.

-Un coursier est passé déposer çà pour toi juste après que vous soyez sorties. lui expliquai-je alors en lui tendant l'enveloppe que je venais de récupérer.  
Elle la déchira rapidement et en sortit un paquet de ce qui me semblait être des photographies. Son visage perdit toute trace de vie et je m'agenouillai instinctivement devant elle.  
-Chérie, des mauvaises nouvelles ? demandai-je doucement en posant mes mains sur ses genoux.  
Elle releva les yeux sur moi et la peur que je devinai dans ses prunelles me surprit. Elle regarda rapidement mes frères et sœurs, debout derrière moi et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose, la sonnerie de son portable retentissant dans l'appartement. Elle décrocha sans attendre et ne salua même pas son correspondant.  
-Jake, venez chez les Cullen. Passe par l'entrée ouest. Le parking et les couloirs sont clairs mais soyez sur vos gardes. Il sait. annonça-t-elle froidement, avant de raccrocher, ne laissant le temps à Jacob de dire quelque chose.

Elle se releva aussitôt, son arme qu'elle avait laissé juste à coté d'elle, dans sa main droite.  
-Bella ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, alarmé cette fois, alors qu'elle se collait à la porte d'entrée  
-Jake et Embry vont arriver. Ensuite, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à vous. expliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.  
J'osai un regard vers mes frères et sœurs, éberlués par le comportement de Bella. Seuls Jasper et moi l'avions vue dans l'action.  
-S'il y a un danger...commença Jasper en resserrant sa prise sur ma soeur.  
-Non, Jazz. Je suis sa seule cible. le coupa-t-elle. Et je ferais tout pour le rester. conclut-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée, pistolet à la main pour laisser entrer Jake et Embry.

Sans un mot, le visage grave, ils déposèrent au beau milieu du salon deux énormes sacs noirs devant lesquels Bella s'empressa de s'agenouiller.  
-Merci les gars. dit-elle simplement alors qu'elle en ouvrait un pour vérifier son contenu.  
A l'intérieur, quantité de pochettes sombres et des boites que je ne pouvais identifier ainsi. Elle se releva et s'installa dans le canapé après avoir redéposé son arme sur le plateau de la table.  
-Bella, que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Jacob  
-Je pars. Demain. répondit-elle froidement.  
-Quoi !? nous exclamâmes tous en même temps.  
-Ecoutez, je dois absolument partir. redit-elle. Je pars pour vous protéger. Il n'a rien contre vous mais si je reste avec votre famille, il s'en prendra également à vous. ajouta-t-elle en nous regardant avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.  
-Bella ! l'appela Jake mais le bruit de la porte nous fit comprendre qu'elle ne répondrait pas à nos questions.  
Jacob soupira en se laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés, avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.  
-On ne craint rien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda d'une petite voix ma sœur, blottie contre Jasper.  
-Non, Alice. Ne t'en fais pas. lui répondit Bella qui était revenue dans le salon sans aucun bruit, nous faisant tous sursauter par la même occasion. Jacob, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.  
-Ton plan d'action, Lullaby ? enchaina Jacob en relevant la tête sur la jeune femme.  
Voilà plusieurs mois que nous n'avions plus entendu ce nom, nous ramenant invariablement à cette foutue mission en Irak. Et je sus instantanément que cette réaction instinctive de Jacob allait envenimer la situation déjà très tendue.  
-N'utilise plus ce nom, Jake, s'il te plait ! répondit-elle durement, son visage se fermant instantanément.  
-Bella...  
-Non, Jake. C'est fini ! Tu comprends ? Fini ! se mit-elle presque à crier.  
-Ils reviendront sur leur décision, Bella. Tu es le meilleur tireur d'élite. Ils ne vont pas gâcher tes talents. Tu vas vite reprendre du service et çà sera comme avant…tenta de la consoler Embry.  
-Non, Embry. Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Je…Je ne veux plus…le coupa-t-elle sèchement avant de reprendre un ton plus retenu.  
-Mais, Bella, pourtant, c'est ce que tu voulais…enchaina Jake.  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Jake ! Toi, tu es derrière tes écrans, à regarder les images satellite et…  
-Dis que je ne sers à rien, tant que tu y es ! s'exclama le jeune homme, visiblement vexé.

C'était la première fois que nous les voyions se disputer. Embry s'était tassé dans le canapé, juste à côté d'Emmett, n'osant certainement pas intervenir. Jake et Bella se faisaient face désormais et semblaient nous avoir totalement oubliés.  
-Peut-être devrais-tu intervenir, Ed ? me chuchota Jasper, à mes côtés.  
-Non. Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'évacuer tout çà. répondis-je de la même manière, ne pouvant malgré tout lâcher ma belle du regard.

-Je n'ai pas dit çà, Jacob ! Mais ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouves sur le terrain, Jake ! Ce n'est pas toi qui observe leurs visages juste avant de leur mettre une balle entre les deux yeux ! réagit-elle plus violemment alors qu'elle semblait retenir des sanglots.  
-Bella…tenta de la calmer Jacob qui s'était levé à la suite de sa sœur mais elle recula de deux pas, remettant aussitôt de l'espace entre eux.  
-Non, Jacob. Tu n'y étais jamais ! Et tu n'étais pas là non plus lors de cette putain de dernière mission ! Tu n'étais pas là quand Seth hurlait de douleur et me suppliait de l'achever ! Tu n'as pas eu à le bercer jusqu'à son dernier souffle et à essuyer ses larmes alors que sa tête reposait sur mes genoux ! Tu n'étais pas là, Jake…  
-Bella…çà va. J'ai compris…l'arrêta Jacob d'une voix calmée, même si son visage trahissait la tristesse qui l'avait envahie, tout comme nous.  
Il s'avança encore mais Bella, retenant toujours ses larmes, recula de plus belle et finit par s'enfuir vers le couloir pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
-Désolé pour tout çà. s'excusa Jacob en se tournant vers nous.  
Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien pour nous et observai les autres. Alice, Rose et Emmett étaient stupéfaits. Ils n'avaient surement pas dû imaginer que Bella puisse faire ce métier et qu'elle ait dû subir autant.  
-Que…que s'est-il passé en Irak ? demanda Alice, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé.  
Alors que Jacob commençait le récit de la mission dans un soupir douloureux, je décidai de retrouver celle qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Je frappai doucement à la porte de sa chambre et entrai sans un mot. Bella était là, assise sur le bord du lit, un sac de toile déjà rempli à ses pieds. Elle était telle que je l'avais vue en Irak : soldat blessé prêt à tout pour remplir sa mission. Et je sus instantanément qu'elle allait réellement partir. Réellement nous quitter. Me quitter.

Je m'assis juste à côté d'elle, épaule contre épaule, sans rien dire et j'attendis. Après quelques longues secondes ou peut-être minutes, elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira longuement. J'observais son profil, ses traits tendus et soucieux, ses mains légèrement tremblantes, comme lorsqu'elle s'était assise à côté de Jacob au retour de la mission. Ces images d'Irak ne cessaient de me venir en tête car pour Bella, la situation devait être aussi grave. Mais je n'arrivais pas à entrer dans sa vision d'un monde aussi violent et dangereux. Pourtant, Alice et elle avaient échappé à une balle aujourd'hui même.

Bella serra le poing, sans doute pour chasser ces tremblements et comme Jake, je lui pris la main, pour la soutenir. Elle se serra un peu plus contre moi, releva son visage vers moi, des larmes au bord des yeux.  
-Edward, je suis désolée. me dit-elle doucement.  
-Pourquoi ma belle ?  
-J'ai attiré le malheur sur ta famille et…expliqua-t-elle.  
-Non, Bella. Ne dis pas çà. Ton arrivée parmi nous est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et jamais je ne cesserai de remercier le Ciel pour cela. la coupai-je avant de déposer mes lèvres sur sa tempe.  
Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant d'appuyer un peu plus sa tête contre mes lèvres, ce qui me fit sourire. Le silence régna dans la pièce durant quelques minutes, nos souffles rythmant nos respirations. Au loin, j'entendais la voix de Jake dans le salon.  
-Edward, je vais partir. dit-elle soudainement sans pour autant bouger de sa position.  
-Je sais, ma belle. me contentai-je de lui répondre, appuyant un peu plus mes lèvres sur sa peau tiède, profitant de ces derniers instants de calme.

Car oui, je savais que Bella allait partir et que malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire, elle ne resterait pas ici.

-Il...il ne m'a pas uniquement menacé, Edward. Il menace également ta famille. Et çà, je ne peux pas le tolérer, tu comprends. Il vous menace uniquement à cause de moi. Alors, je...expliqua-t-elle en se redressant pour me faire face.  
-Alors tu vas partir pour affronter James et éloigner le danger de notre famille. Je sais Bella. Terminai-je pour elle.  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais si facilement. Nota-t-elle, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.  
-Bella, dès notre premier contact, même sans te voir, juste au son de ta voix qui résonnait dans mon cockpit, j'ai compris que tu étais quelqu'un de fort et d'indépendant, quelqu'un qui vit dans l'action. Tu es comme un oiseau, tu as besoin de voler pour vivre. Et je refuse de te mettre dans une cage uniquement pour te garder près de moi. Je t'aime trop pour çà, Bella. Je veux juste que tu promettes une chose : quoique tu fasses, quelque soit l'opinion que tu auras de tes actes, promets-moi que tu reviendras un jour ou l'autre auprès de moi.  
Les yeux de Bella s'emplirent de larmes avant qu'elle ne se jette sur mes lèvres dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Elle ne parla pas. Elle ne me donna pas de réponse. Mais ce qui m'importait là, dans l'instant, c'était de la sentir tout contre moi, vivante.

xxx

(BPOV)

-Comment comptes-tu agir, Bella ? me demanda à voix basse Jake en s'installant face à moi alors que j'étais installée sur la table de la cuisine.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Les Cullen dormaient tous. L'appartement était silencieux et le calme qui y régnait me rassurait. Allongée aux côtés d'Edward, je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Alors, j'avais rejoint la cuisine, emmenant avec moi l'un de mes sacs, et m'étais installée à la table, déposant une à une toutes les pièces qu'il contenait avant de les nettoyer une à une consciencieusement.

-Tu devrais dormir Jake. lui répondis-je doucement en déballant la dernière pièce métallique de son sac de velours sombre.  
-Quand tu ne dors pas, je ne dors pas, Bella. C'est comme çà depuis plus de six ans et tu le sais très bien. Je sens ton stress jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. rétorqua-t-il en plantant ses yeux sombres dans les miens.  
-Excuse-moi, petit frère. finis-je par répondre après avoir soutenu son regard durant une longue minute.  
-Je t'excuse si tu m'inclus dans le plan, Lullaby.  
-Arrête avec ce surnom, Jacob. grognai-je en vérifiant minutieusement qu'aucune poussière ne gênerait le passage de la balle.  
-Non, Bella. Celle qui est là devant moi, c'est Lullaby, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je le vois dans ton comportement. Tu es en mission. Tu es Lullaby. Et que tu l'acceptes ou non, tu le seras toute ta vie, faisant partie de l'Air Force ou non.

Que répondre à cela ? Jacob me connaît tellement bien.

-Je partirai à l'aube...dans...deux heures. finis-je par expliquer après avoir regardé l'horloge qui trônait au dessus de la porte. Il m'observe ou me fait surveiller alors il faut qu'il voit mon départ d'ici pour qu'il abandonne cette cible. Il connaît ma voiture, quand il la verra sortir du parking, il suivra. Jake, j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur le départ des Cullen. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.  
-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Embry et moi sommes restés ici cette nuit ? me demanda-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Oh, je pensais juste que c'était pour mes magnifiques yeux chocolats et aussi pour la tarte aux pommes divine de Rose. souris-je à mon tour.

La présence de Jacob à mes côtés dans ces moments de tension m'avait toujours aidée à me détendre un peu. Mon frère me fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vivement, tout comme moi, vers la porte, un bruit nous ayant alarmés. Je tendis la main vers mon pistolet, déposé au coin de la table dans un réflexe. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et Edward, Embry et Jasper apparurent.  
-Désolés de vous avoir fait peur. Ce n'est que nous. s'excusa aussitôt Jazz, sûrement en voyant ma main tendue vers mon arme.  
-Vous ne dormez pas ? demandai-je doucement en me rasseyant pour finir ma tâche.  
-Et louper le briefing de mission ? Sûrement pas ! répondit Jasper en souriant malgré la tension qui vivait dans ses yeux.  
Sans un mot, Edward fit la tour de la table et se planta dans mon dos. Ses mains se firent hésitantes sur mes épaules, ne sachant sûrement pas comment se comporter après notre dernière discussion en tête à tête. J'inclinai alors légèrement la tête pour que ma joue touche sa main, lui montrant ainsi que son geste était le bienvenu. Car oui, même si j'allais partir, j'avais besoin de son soutien à cet instant.  
-Bienvenue soldats. rétorqua alors en souriant Jacob, indiquant une chaise à Jasper qui s'installa aussitôt, ses yeux navigant sur les différentes pièces qui ornaient la table.

Mon nettoyage terminé, je déposai la dernière pièce sur son velours, pris une grande inspiration et commençai mon « briefing ».  
-Bien. James me surveille ou me fais surveiller. Il a mes coordonnées téléphoniques et connait ma voiture. Donc, je vais lui donner ce qu'il veut pour l'éloigner d'ici. Je pars dans moins de deux heures, avec ma voiture. Jake, Embry, vous allez vous occuper du départ des Cullen ce matin. Mais il y a un hic : vous n'êtes que deux alors qu'il y aura trois voitures à couvrir...  
-Bella, nous n'avons pas besoin...intervint aussitôt Edward en se décalant légèrement sur le côté pour que je le vois, non sans laisser malgré tout une main sur mon épaule.  
-Edward, je ne plaisante pas. James est dangereux et je veux une personne sachant manier les armes dans chaque voiture. Le coupai-je gentiment.  
-Donne-nous ce qu'il faut alors. proposa Jasper.  
Je levai les yeux sur Jacob, indécise quant à la décision à prendre. Jake me fit un signe de tête et je me levai alors pour plonger ma main dans mon second sac.  
-Tenez. Les chargeurs sont complets et vous en avez un supplémentaire dans la poche du holster. En montant en voiture, armez une balle dans le canon, vous gagnerez du temps s'il s'en prend à vous. Ne cherchez pas à le tuer à tout prix, faites juste ce qu'il faut pour vous défendre le temps qu'Embry et Jake s'occupent de la situation. Compris ?  
Edward et Jasper acquiescèrent en reposant leurs armes sur la table.  
-Bien. Edward, tu monteras avec Emmett et Rose. Jasper, tu t'occupes d'Alice. A 10 heures, vous sortirez tous les deux par l'entrée est. Jake et Embry, vous sortirez cinq minutes plus tôt, par l'entrée ouest. Vous faites le tour complet de l'immeuble et donnez le feu vert aux gars. Restez groupés. Ne laissez aucun véhicule s'intercaler entre vous...  
Et je poursuivis ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes la liste des consignes à tenir.

-Comment pourrais-je te joindre ? demanda Edward après que j'eus terminé mes explications.  
-Vous ne devez pas essayer de me joindre. Vous pourriez donner de trop nombreuses informations à James rien qu'en essayant de m'envoyer un message. D'ailleurs, Embry, peux-tu t'occuper de çà ? Infos basiques. Vire-moi la géolocalisation. ordonnai-je en lui lançant mon portable et une boite que j'avais saisi dans le fond d'un des gros sacs ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se mettre à la tâche.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Embry ? demanda Jasper, curieux.  
-Je transfère certaines données du téléphone de Bella sur celui-ci. Puis je désactiverai tout ce qui permet de localiser un téléphone…répondit celui qui avait été mon coéquipier durant des années, pianotant à toute vitesse sur le clavier du téléphone.  
-Je dois disparaître totalement, les gars. ajoutai-je d'une voix plus douce en attrapant les mains d'Edward, debout à côté de moi.  
-Mais, on n'est pas obligés d'en arriver là, si ? me coupa Jasper.  
-Jazz a raison, Bella. Tu paniques et…renchérit Jacob, se sentant soutenu par les frères Cullen.  
-Tu ne le connais pas, Jacob. James m'a formée. Je sais de quoi il est capable…il a déjà eu Seth et je ne veux pas que l'un de vous soit blessé. rétorquai-je sèchement en plantant mes yeux dans ceux de Jake, furieuse qu'il revienne encore sur ce point.  
Personne ne dit plus rien, laissant un silence pesant s'installer dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par le cliquetis mécanique de la trotteuse de l'horloge.

L'aube approchait. Je me relevais donc de ma chaise et entrait dans le salon sans un bruit, suivie de peu par les garçons. J'attrapai mon gilet pare-balles léger et l'enfilai rapidement. La sensation de poids qui s'installa sur ma poitrine m'avait manqué malgré tout. Puis, je fixai un petit holster autour de mon mollet et y glissai un pistolet avant de replacer mon pantalon correctement. Lorsque je me redressai, je tombai immédiatement sur les yeux inquiets d'Edward.  
-Je...çà, c'est moi. lui expliquai-je maladroitement en montrant tout mon attirail.  
Edward acquiesça sans un mot et me fit un sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses magnifiques yeux.

J'attrapai alors mon long manteau et l'enfilai, camouflant ainsi parfaitement mon attirail. Je pris mon beretta et le rangeai dans ma poche droite, prêt à utiliser, même si j'étais sure que James ne m'attaquerait pas ici. Il était bien trop calculateur et perfide pour cela. Non. Il choisirait un lieu symbolique pour cela, et au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins. J'attrapai de la main gauche le sac dans lequel j'avais rassemblé tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin et m'avançai vers les autres.

-Voilà. C'est l'heure. Bon, on répète une dernière fois...annonçai-je, la voix un peu tremblante, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé.  
-Non, Bella. C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. On est prêt. me coupa Jake en m'attrapant dans une étreinte puissante.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, ce fut au tour d'Embry de me serrer dans ses bras, ce qu'il faisait très rarement. Il glissa mes deux portables dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau et poursuivit en plaçant un troisième téléphone dans ma main libre.  
-Seuls Jake et Edward ont le numéro, Bella. Téléphone sans abonnement, aucune balise satellite. Tu as un crédit d'une heure. N'oublie pas: les messages ne peuvent pas être localisés. répondit-il alors que je le questionnai du regard. J'ai entré toutes les informations dont tu avais besoin la dernière fois dans l'autre téléphone. poursuivit-il, me rappelant ainsi la teneur de notre dernière conversation téléphonique.  
-Merci. Du fond du cœur. lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en le serrant de nouveau contre moi.

Lorsque je le quittai, deux bras puissants, que je reconnus immédiatement, m'attrapèrent et me tirèrent vers l'arrière.  
-Tu ne croyais pas partir sans me dire au revoir, Bellissima ? murmura Emmett alors que je me retournai dans son étreinte pour lui faire face.  
Ses yeux étaient embués et ses traits étaient marqués par le stress.  
-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller et encore moins t'inquiéter inutilement, Emmett. répondis-je en renforçant mon étreinte autour de sa taille.  
-Bella, je t'accorde une semaine de congés. Pas un seul jour de plus, tu comprends ?! J'exige que tu sois à ton poste au garage la semaine prochaine, compris ? dit-il alors qu'il me détachait de lui.  
-Bien reçu, patron. entrai-je dans son jeu.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et Jasper apparut à ses côtés. Il me prit dans ses bras sans un mot et je fermai les yeux durant ce contact qui me réchauffait quelque peu le cœur. Jasper était devenu mon second frère. Dès la minute où il avait posé ses yeux gris si expressifs sur moi, j'avais ressenti cette connexion étrange entre nous. Et là, perdue dans son étreinte si puissante et si chaude, je ressentais de nouveau ce lien qui nous unissait alors que nous ne partagions pas le même sang. Puis, lui aussi se recula après avoir embrassé mon front.

Je repris mon sac, à mes pieds et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée où Edward m'attendait. Ses yeux me détaillèrent à chacun de mes pas et lorsque je fus suffisamment près de lui, il enserra ma taille pour me plaquer sur son torse. Je fermai les yeux et plongeai mon nez dans son cou, emplissant mes poumons de son odeur si rassurante.  
-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te mettre en cage ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant ainsi sourire.  
Je me détachai quelque peu de son étreinte pour observer son visage. Je déposai ma paume contre sa joue, mes yeux dans les siens. Après quelques secondes, je brisai notre connexion et reculai d'un pas et ramassai de nouveau mon sac. Edward me sourit alors que je reculai vers la porte où Jake s'était posté, un pistolet à la main.  
-Le couloir est clair mais Embry et moi allons descendre avec toi jusqu'au sous-sol pour nous assurer que tout est ok. m'informa mon frère avant même que je ne pose la question.  
J'acquiesçai silencieusement et posai ma main sur la poignée.  
-Prête ? me demanda Jacob alors que je me retournai une dernière fois pour observer les garçons debout au milieu du salon.

Il me restait à faire un pas et j'entrerai dans la partie de chasse que James avait mise en place. Un pas. Un seul. Mais que ce pas était difficile à faire alors que je devais laisser tant de personnes que j'aimais derrière moi.

-Attend Jake. Répondis-je en me retournant de nouveau vers les Cullen.  
Mon sac au bout de mon bras gauche, je traversai rapidement les quelques mètres qui me séparaient d'Edward et crochetai sa nuque de mon bras droit avant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent une première fois, je ne pus que chuchoter un « je t'aime » avant que ses lèvres ne reprennent les miennes. Puis, il fallut nous séparer de nouveau. Je reculai légèrement, traçai du doigt le dessin de la machoire d'Edward avant de faire un nouveau pas en arrière en saisissant sa main.  
-Je reviendrai, Edward. Je reviendrai. Lui chuchotai-je avant de lâcher sa main. Jake, on y va! Ajoutai-je sans lâcher des yeux Edward.

J'entendis le bruit de la poignée de porte et saisis mon beretta dans ma main redevenue libre. Le contact froid du métal ne put effacer la chaleur diffusée par la paume d'Edward dans la mienne et cela me fit sourire malgré moi. Rien ne pourrait effacer ces moments et ces sensations. Rien.

Jacob ouvrit la porte en grand et Embry sortit sur le palier, l'arme au poing.  
-Couloir clair. l'entendis-je dire.  
Je rejoignis Jake et posai mes yeux une dernière fois sur ceux qui, j'en étais sure, m'attendraient longuement. Ce départ était si douloureux que je savais déjà que je ne trouverais de repos dans aucune de mes nuits loin d'eux. Mais cela était nécessaire. Plus que nécessaire, c'était même vital. Pour eux. Et pour moi.  
-Je reviendrai. leur dis-je une dernière fois avant de passer dans le couloir et que la porte ne se referme.

* * *

**_Alors ? Vos impressions ? Chapitre à la hauteur de vos attentes ?_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2013 avec du travail, la réussite dans les études, l'amour, le bonheur et surtout la santé !**_

_**Désolée pour cette semaine de décalage mais pour moi, nouvelle année rime avec nouvelles responsabilités au boulot et donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire comme j'en ai envie. **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours, mais surtout merci de me suivre !**_

* * *

_-Je reviendrai. leur dis-je une dernière fois avant de passer dans le couloir et que la porte ne se referme._

(BPOV)

Je poussai un long soupir lorsque je coupai enfin le moteur de la moto que j'avais enfourchée sur le parking de la gare.

J'avais d'abord roulé quatre bonnes heures depuis Seattle, prenant mon temps sans cesser de regarder dans le rétroviseur si une voiture me suivait. Je connaissais assez bien le coin, l'ayant arpenté de nombreuses fois avec Jake lors de nos weekend de congés au début de notre arrivée à Seattle.

Avant même de quitter l'appartement des Cullen, j'avais déjà en tête cet endroit qui n'était marquant que pour Jake et moi. James n'avait jamais rien su de nos visites de jeunes élèves officiers. Et çà tombait bien parce que je voulais disparaître suffisamment longtemps pour réussir à le retrouver et à régler notre « affaire » avant même qu'il ne s'en doute.  
J'avais regardé, avec une certaine peine tout de même, mon superbe coupé sport quasi neuf se faire engloutir par les eaux froides de la rivière Olympia, à la limite de Portland. Je n'avais quitté les lieux que lorsque les derniers remous avaient disparu de la surface. Après avoir traversé le centre-ville, j'avais sauté dans le dernier train de la journée.

A l'arrivée, en pleine nuit, la moto était là, m'attendant comme prévu, les clés simplement déposées dans la consigne 19 avec un casque, un blouson noir et des gants. Je roulai tranquillement jusqu'à la maison, mon sac solidement sanglé juste derrière moi puis coupai le moteur. J'observai la rue, repérant comme toujours les lieux, les analysant avec rapidité et concentration, m'en imprégnant pour pouvoir réagir au quart de tour si un problème survenait ici, ce que je n'espérais vraiment pas.

Une lueur s'alluma sous le porche, créant un point de lumière dans l'obscurité nocturne de la petite rue, me tirant de mes pensées. A la porte, il m'attendait. Sans un mot, il me laissa passer devant lui avant de refermer le verrou.

-Cela fait si longtemps, Lullaby. sourit-il en me serrant quelques secondes contre lui avant de se reculer, sans toutefois lâcher mes épaules.  
-Alors, ne m'appelle plus ainsi, Ben. Ce temps-là est révolu. lui répondis-je.  
J'eus un sourire en croisant le regard de Ben. Nous n'avions que rarement travaillé ensemble mais nous avions instantanément noué une relation de pleine confiance dès notre première rencontre à Seattle.

Ben me fit rapidement visiter la maison et me laissa quelques minutes pour m'installer dans ce qui me servirait de chambre pour quelques jours.

Après avoir déballé quelques affaires et vérifiai mon automatique rangé dans le holster sanglé sous mon sein gauche, je rejoignis Ben dans la cuisine.  
-Tu as mangé quelque chose depuis Seattle ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il surveillait la cuisson de ce qui me semblait être une omelette.  
-Je sais que j'ai pris un peu de poids mais de là à compter les calories de mes repas ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu nutritionniste, Ben ! répondis-je en le taquinant alors qu'il me foudroyait du regard. Quelques litres de café et une barre de céréales, si tu considère cela comme de la nourriture. ajoutai-je plus sérieusement en baissant les yeux sur mes mains tremblantes depuis la veille, alors que je venais de plaquer Alice au sol sur le trottoir devant le bar de Tyler..  
-Tiens, avale çà. m'ordonna-t-il en déposant devant moi une assiette avant de s'asseoir face à moi pour manger lui aussi.  
Son attitude à mon égard n'avait pas changé malgré ces années et cela me tira un sourire nostalgique.  
Nous mangeâmes tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, n'osant ni l'un, ni l'autre, aborder les questions bien plus délicates qui nous attendaient.  
Une fois les reliefs de notre repas disparus, Ben revint s'installer sur la table de la cuisine, y déroulant une immense photo satellite. Puis il déposa tout autour un plan détaillé du quartier ainsi que diverses photographies.  
-J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé Bella. expliqua-t-il en relevant la tête sur moi.  
J'acquiesçai en silence, me rapprochait de la table et penchai la tête sur les documents.

Il était quatre heures du matin et je n'avais toujours pas envie d'aller dormir comme me l'avait suggéré Ben.  
Tout comme lui.  
Sans rien en dire, nous avions compris que chacun craignait le sommeil et surtout les rêves qui l'accompagnaient.  
Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que Ben avait vécu sur le terrain. Mais en ayant un chef d'équipe tel que James, les missions n'avaient pas dû être « propres » comparées à celles auxquelles j'avais participé.

-Tu sais, Ben, je me suis souvent inquiétée pour toi. Surtout après le renvoi de James. J'avais peur qu'il ne se venge sur toi. murmurai-je, brisant ainsi le silence confortable qui régnait dans le salon.  
-Ta bonté te perdra un jour, Bella. sourit-il en se tournant vers moi.  
-Je sais, Tyler ne cesse de me le répéter. rétorquai-je en lui souriant à mon tour.  
-Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses t'inquiéter pour moi. Nous n'étions pas si proches...  
-Tu étais l'un des seuls de l'équipe de James à me considérer comme un collègue et pas comme un éventuel trophée de chasse d'un concours de drague trop arrosé. Jamais tu n'as voulu m'imposer ton autorité d'homme. le coupai-je en replongeant dans mes souvenirs.  
-Je ne savais pas que les gars de mon équipe te jugeaient ainsi. me répondit-il, les yeux légèrement peinés.  
-Avec le recul, je dirai qu'ils étaient à l'image de leur chef, tout simplement. Je ne leur en veux pas pour tout cela. Quand on entre dans l'armée et que l'on est une fille, on s'attend à tout cela.  
Ben acquiesça, compréhensif, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et d'en revenir avec deux énormes tasses de café brûlant. Je le remerciai d'un sourire alors que nous nous installions tous les deux bien confortablement au fond du canapé, la tête reposant sur le haut du dossier.  
-comment çà s'est passé pour toi après le Kosovo ? Je ne t'ai pas revu après notre retour en urgence. demandai-je à Ben, tout en fixant le plafond du salon.  
-Trois longs mois d'hôpital puis de la rééducation dans un centre spécialisé à Arlington, à deux pas du Pentagone. Dès mon réveil après l'opération, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : revenir sur la base pour frapper James encore et encore. C'est la haine que je ressentais pour lui que je considérais comme un frère qui m'a permis de remarcher. Il m'avait trahi. Il nous avait trahis. répéta-t-il en appuyant bien sur sa dernière phrase alors qu'il serrait sa tasse plus fort.  
-Je sais, Ben. C'est…c'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti après çà. murmurai-je en posant ma main quelques secondes sur sa cuisse.  
-Deux agents étaient venus m'interroger le lendemain de mon opération, me demandant ma version de la mission. Puis, ils sont revenus le lendemain, me questionnant sur toutes mes missions sous le commandement de James. Juste avant qu'ils ne quittent ma chambre, je les ai assurés de ma volonté de témoigner lors du procès. J'aurais voulu y être. J'aurais voulu témoigner et le regarder dans les yeux. Mais ils se sont contentés de ma déposition écrite. Après plusieurs semaines, j'ai eu le courage d'appeler Sam qui m'a appris que tu avais témoigné pour nous tous devant les juges et que James avait été viré. expliqua-t-il en se redressant légèrement.  
-Le spectacle qui a suivi ne t'aurait pas plu, Ben. Même si James était un enfoiré, il ne méritait pas cette honte publique. enchainai-je en baissant la tête, tentant de repousser les images de ma propre honte.  
-A la fin de la rééducation, je suis passé devant lex esperts médicaux. Ils ont refusé mon retour au service actif et m'ont proposé un poste derrière un bureau sur la base de Vancouver. J'ai refusé et me voilà retraité de l'Air Force.  
-Je suis sure que tout cela a été difficile, Ben. Mais regarde ! Maintenant, tu es invité aux repas des vétérans ! tentai-je de plaisanter.  
Je réussis seulement à lui tirer un sourire.  
-Pendant ma rééducation, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme. Elle faisait partie d'une association de bénévoles venant rendre visite aux militaires blessés. Nous avons beaucoup discuté et de fil en aiguille, nous sommes devenus assez proches. Mais…  
-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
-Angela. Elle s'appelle Angela. Angela Weber. répondit-il alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle est journaliste à Washington. On s'appelle tous les dimanches matin, juste après son jogging et...

Et Ben poursuivit son histoire. De temps à autre, je posai une question, relançant ainsi Ben dans ses souvenirs, constatant son attachement profond pour cette jeune femme.  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
-Oui. répondit-il dans un souffle.  
-Elle sait pour le boulot ? poursuivis-je.  
-Pas vraiment. Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais dans les forces spéciales. Mais...  
-Mais tu crains de la faire souffrir, alors tu préfères te tenir éloigné d'elle. terminai-je pour lui. C'est une erreur, Ben. Une énorme erreur. Crois-moi.  
-On dirait que tu en parles en connaissance de cause.  
-J'ai longtemps tenté de le repousser...de les repousser, lui et sa famille. Mais le cœur est faible alors j'ai fait le premier pas. Il est de l'Air Force, il sait ce qu'était mon métier... J'ai passé avec lui les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Lui expliquai-je, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-James le menace, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Oui. Lui et sa famille. C'est moi qu'il veut mais pour attendre son but, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à eux. Il a déjà tué Seth ! répondis-je en plantant mon regard dans celui de mon ami.  
Ben aquiesça sans un mot, Il savait déjà toute l'histoire que je lui avais rapidement expliqué voilà quelques heures, alors que j'attendais le départ du train.  
- Il a osé tuer mon petit frère. Il a osé les menacer, Ben. Et tout çà, il va me le payer. C'est pour cela que je t'ai appelé. Mais si j'avais su que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, je ne t'aurais contacté...  
-Bella, depuis là bas, je te dois une vie. Pas un service, une vie ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, il m'aurait laissé crever là-bas, battu à mort par ces putains d'hommes de main. Il ne pourra rien contre Angela. La seule trace de son importance pour moi, elle est ici. expliqua-t-il en montrant sa tête et son cœur.  
-Si je n'avais pas été là, à Seattle, il n'aurait pas chercher à se venger de moi en s'en prenant à toi pendant cette mission. rétorquai-je, surement un peu plus durement que ce que j'aurais souhaité.  
Ben resta silencieux, me scrutant étrangement.  
-Il t'a brisée, Bella. constata-t-il.  
-Il n'est pas le seul responsable. avouai-je doucement.  
-Quoiqu'il se soit passé, Bella, tu restes un soldat. Et j'espère qu'ils te rendront tes ailes un jour. dit Ben en posant légèrement sa main sur la mienne.

Puis, aux environs de cinq heures du matin, il fallut se résoudre à aller dormir un peu. Quelque peu remuée par l'histoire de Ben et Angela, j'attrapai mon téléphone « réservé » et y tapai rapidement un message.

_**« Tu me manques comme jamais. Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Je t'aime. »**_

xxx

Il faisait nuit. Il faisait froid. Je remontai vainement le col de mon manteau, désespérément trop fin pour l'hiver de Caldwell. Par chance, il ne neigeait pas encore. Pestant contre le temps qui ne semblait pas avancer aussi vite qu'à Billings ou Seattle, je regardai ma montre pour la quatrième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

Dans ma poche, mon « nouveau » portable se mit à vibrer. Jacob.  
-Jake...soufflai-je en répondant.  
-T'en fais pas, notre appel passe par un crypteur. me coupa-t-il.  
-Tu n'as jamais réussi à m'obéir, frangin...souris-je, heureuse malgré tout de son geste.  
-Bella, où es-tu ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.  
-J'avais envie de visiter un peu notre si beau pays...répondis-je, puisqu'il ne me croirait pas.  
-Bella, que fais-tu dans l'Idaho ? me coupa-t-il, plus sérieux.  
-Tu as retracé mon téléphone ou tu as piraté les caméras de surveillance des autoroutes ? lui demandai-je en retour, sachant très bien que demeurer silencieuse plus de trois jours avec Jacob allait automatiquement induire une recherche de sa part.  
-Le mouchard que Paul nous installe dans nos montres. avoua-t-il.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il pouvait me retrouver en dix minutes, n'importe où dans le pays. Il m'aurait suffit de balancer cette fichue montre sous un camion avant mon départ mais je n'en avais pas vraiment eu la force. Souhaitant peut-être inconsciemment que Jacob me retrouve.

-Bella, tu n'es pas comme çà. Tu peux encore arrêter. Rentre ici, s'il te plait...poursuivit-il.  
-Comment sais-tu que...l'interrogeai-je aussitôt, sur mes gardes.  
-Je te connais, Bella. Tu veux supprimer la menace et pour toi, le seul moyen est de le tuer, non ?  
Je ne répondis pas. Pourquoi le contredire? Il avait raison.  
-Bella, arrête... répéta-t-il.  
-Non, Jake. On ne s'attaque pas aux nôtres ainsi. répondis-je sèchement.  
-Bella...  
-s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne serais plus rien, Jacob. Juste un fantôme. poursuivis-je, laissant ma tristesse transparaître un peu dans ma voix.  
Jake ne répondit pas, laissant juste entendre un soupir.  
-Jake ?  
-Je suis là. murmura-t-il dans le téléphone. Fais attention à toi, ma belle.  
-Merci pour tout, petit frère. chuchotai-je à mon tour, avant de couper la conversation, interrompant Jake.  
Je fixai quelques secondes l'écran de mon portable avant de le replacer dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson et de reprendre mon observation.

Enfin, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans la rue peu fréquentée. Une berline arriva et prit lentement l'allée du garage de la maison que je surveillais depuis plusieurs jours. Un coup d'œil dans mes jumelles infra-rouges, toujours présentes au fond de mon sac à dos me rassura sur son propriétaire. La porte électrique du garage s'ouvrit et la voiture s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Je remontai mon écharpe sombre sur mon visage, réajustai mon bonnet noir et m'avançai silencieusement vers la maison, évitant les zones pauvrement éclairées. Une ombre dans la nuit. Voilà ce que j'étais à cet instant. Un fantôme... Dans 30 secondes, la portière claquerait et dans 40 secondes, ma cible sortirait du garage et remonterai l'allée menant à l'entrée de la maison. La portière claqua. Le mécanisme de fermeture du garage se mit en marche. Les pas se firent entendre. Dix secondes. Je m'approchai toujours silencieusement, invisible pour des yeux inexpérimentés et surtout pour quelqu'un ne se sentant pas menacé. Cinq secondes. Le bruit de la serrure qu'on déverrouille et de la porte qui s'ouvre. Je grimpai les marches du perron à sa suite, passai mon bras gauche autour de sa gorge et appuyai fortement le canon de mon pistolet dans son dos.  
-Ahh...  
Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de crier plus et le poussai violemment pour pénétrer avec lui dans la maison toujours plongée dans l'obscurité, une main sur sa bouche pour le baillonner, tout en le tenant étroitement. Je verrouillai la porte derrière moi et le fis avancer en enfonçant le silencieux vissé au bout du canon dans son dos, vers le salon.  
-Tu vas me dire immédiatement où se cache ton frère ! chuchotai-je juste à côté de son oreille.  
Je sentis le corps pressé contre le mien commencer à trembler. Il m'avait reconnue et il avait peur. Et je jubilais...  
-Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié qui m'a formée. Tu sais donc de quoi je suis capable ? poursuivis-je en le stoppant au beau milieu de la pièce.  
-Oui, Isabella...murmura-t-il difficilement, ce qui me fit sourire.  
-Un mot de trop et ton cher frère te ramassera dans une housse mortuaire. Compris ? ajoutai-je alors que Riley acquiesçai déjà.  
J'attrapai le lien de cuir au fond de ma poche et lui attachai rapidement les mains dans le dos avant de le pousser sur le canapé puis j'allumai la lampe posée sur la table de salon. Une lumière douce se diffusa dans la pièce et me permis d'observer rapidement l'environnement avant de poser les yeux sur le visage de ma cible du jour.

-Ravi de te revoir, Isabella. me dit Riley, tentant de mettre de l'assurance dans son voix tremblante. Ainsi, tu cherches James ?  
-N'essaie pas de jouer avec moi, Riley. ! Tu es aussi lié que lui à toute cette merde ! Je t'ai vu là-bas ! rétorquai-je tout en lui administrant une gifle monumentale qui le fit basculer sur le canapé.  
Il se releva difficilement et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur moi. Il avait perdu son regard si assuré et je remarquais à ses traits tirés qu'il était en manque.  
-Toujours accro et en manque à ce que je vois. Ton frère a pourtant tout fait pour t'en sortir. poursuivis-je d'une voix dénuée d'émotions alors que je sortais de ma poche le couteau de combat qui me suivait partout et que j'en faisais briller la lame sous la lampe de salon. Puis, je sortis de la poche arrière de mon jean une petite sacoche noire.  
-Tu vois, Riley, ce qui est simple avec les junkies comme toi, c'est que même si vous êtes le plus horrible des tueurs quand vous avez les idées claires, c'est que dès que vous êtes en manque, une simple petite chose peut vous faire parler. expliquai-je en souriant, étalant devant lui, sur la table basse, une seringue et un petit sachet de poudre blanche.  
Le jeune homme devant moi déglutit en détaillant le matériel posé devant lui.  
-Je ne touche plus à çà. Je...James...bredouilla-t-il, une lueur caractéristique dans les yeux.  
-Arrête de mentir Riley. le coupai-je. On va la faire simple : tu me parles et je te laisse le sachet. Tu te tais et je te ferai moi-même une injection. Tu parleras quoique tu choisisses, Riley. Je te le jure. terminai-je en me relevant.

J'attrapai la corde de nylon rangée dans ma poche arrière et m'employai à faire un nœud coulant. Les yeux de Riley fixèrent la corde avant de me regarder de nouveau.  
-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-il, la voix emplie de peur, alors qu'il crachait le sang coulant de son nez et de sa bouche.  
-Ton frère a été mon mentor, Riley. Donc tu sais ce que je vais faire. répondis-je, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.  
Je terminai mon geste et lançai le bout de la corde par-dessus l'énorme poutre en chêne du plafond avant de tirer la table de salon sous celle-ci. Celui qui aurait pu être mon beau-frère, dans une autre vie, fixa la corde, comprenant sûrement ce que je comptai en faire.  
-Je…non…Isabella, non…je…je n'ai rien à voir avec tout çà !  
-Ferme-la, Riley ! Tu y étais ! le coupai-je en le giflant. Maintenant je veux tout savoir ! Tout ! Tu as compris ?  
-Mais je ne peux pas te parler, ils me tueront…répondit-il d'une voix tremblotante alors que je jouais avec la boucle de la corde.  
-qui ? rugis-je en l'attrapant violemment une nouvelle fois par le col.  
-un...un général...Caïus...oui, c'est çà, Caïus...avoua-t-il difficilement alors qu'il s'était mis à sangloter.

Le nom me glaça le sang. Et je restai quelques longues secondes à fixer le jeune homme, avachi dans le canapé, le visage en sang sous mes coups. Mes recherches m'avaient bien fait comprendre que de hauts personnages avaient trempé dans l'affaire mais jamais ô grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le visage du général Caïus ne remplacerait l'un des points d'interrogation dessinés sur le tableau blanc que j'avais installé dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi moi ? demandai-je abruptement.  
Riley releva des yeux fatigués sur moi et je compris qu'il n'en savait rien.  
-Une dernière question, Riley : où trouver James ? demandai-je d'une voix dure.

xxx

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? me demanda Ben, en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi.  
Je déposai mon sac au pied du canapé et ôtai rapidement mon blouson que je jetais sur le dossier.  
-Oui. Et j'ai des réponses. Viens. répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la pièce qui me servait de chambre, mon hôte sur les talons.

-Alors, ton avis ? demandai-je après avoir expliqué les informations données par Riley.  
-Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire pouvait regrouper autant de personnalités et remonter aussi haut dans la hiérarchie. Si cette affaire explosait dans la presse, le scandale serait énorme.  
-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, Ben. répondis-je en me laissant tomber dans le vieux canapé, de retour dans le salon.  
-Je sais, Bella. Tu veux juste neutraliser James. Mais si je peux te donner mon avis, tu devrais faire sortir cette histoire au grand jour ou négocier ton retour dans l'Air Force. reprit-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je ne savais pas que penser de cette dernière phrase. Je mentirai si je disais ne pas l'avoir envisagé. Mais, je n'étais plus aussi sure qu'avant de vouloir reprendre cette vie si spéciale qu'était la mienne auparavant. Tous ces combats. Tous ces morts. Ces horreurs. Ces cauchemars. Cette culpabilité que j'essayai en vain d'apaiser lorsque je récitais ces quelques versets juste avant de fermer les yeux...Et puis, il y avait Edward maintenant...

A mon retour ici, après avoir coupé le moteur de la vieille berline que je venais de garer devant la maison de Ben, j'avais fermé les yeux quelques secondes pour effacer de mon souvenir le visage défait de Riley alors que je quittais sa maison, le laissant seul dans le salon.  
-Que crois-tu que fera ton frère lorsqu'il apprendra que tu as parlé ? avais-je simplement dit avant de fermer mon blouson.  
Riley avait pali. Lui comme moi savions ce dont James était capable. Et tuer son frère en faisait partie.  
-Isabella ! Pitié ! Tue-moi ! Par pitié ! m'avait imploré Riley en pleurant.  
-Je ne me salirai pas les mains avec toi, Riley. Adieu. avais-je conclu en tranchant d'un coup de lame les liens qui retenaient ses poignets.  
Sans un bruit, j'avais remonté mon écharpe sur mon visage et baissé mon bonnet jusqu'à la ligne de mes sourcils. Seuls mes yeux étaient encore visibles. Puis, j'avais ouvert la porte d'entrée, mon pistolet à la main, laissant, en connaissance de cause, le petit sachet que j'avais apporté plus tôt, bien en évidence sur la table basse du salon.

-Bella, ton plan est dangereux. dit Ben, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.  
-Je sais Ben. Mais, c'est le seul moyen pour l'attirer jusqu'à moi. Je…je veux l'avoir debout en face de moi avant de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, Ben. Alors, servir de cible ne me fait pas peur. l'assurai-je en fermant les yeux, rattrapée par la fatigue accumulée depuis mon départ de Seattle voilà trois jours.  
-Bella, dors un peu. Je prends le quart. Je te réveillerai à cinq heures. Çà te va ?  
J'acquiesçai sans un mot et rejoignis ma "chambre", consciente qu'à partir de l'instant où j'avais descendu les marches du perron de la maison de Riley, j'allais devoir me tenir sur mes gardes. J'otai mes chaussures et m'allongeai toute habillée sur la couette, l'un de mes revolvers prêt à être utilisé juste rangé sous l'oreiller.  
Au salon, Ben mit la radio en sourdine et je sombrai aussitôt dans le sommeil.

xxx

-Bella, Bella.  
Une voix résonnait dans mon esprit embrumé. Je perçus un déplacement dans la pièce et repris conscience aussitot.  
-C'est moi. C'est Ben. poursuivit la voix alors que je stoppai mon mouvement tout en ouvrant les yeux.  
Je ne mis qu'une demie seconde à me resituer. J'osai jeter un œil vers le réveil. J'avais dormi...deux heures et demies.  
-Bella, je suis désolé de te réveiller. Mais ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. Il inscrit « Volturi » sur l'écran et...m'expliqua doucement Ben, voyant que j'essayai d'émerger de mon sommeil.  
-C'est bon, Ben, je vais le prendre. le coupai-je.

Pourquoi mes entrailles me criaient-elles de décrocher à cette ordure ? Après tout, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller, lui qui était si « important ». Mais je ne pouvais aller contre cette sensation qui me tordait l'estomac. Cet appel concernait certainement James. Peut-être que Volturi avait appris quelque chose ? Ou que James s'en était pris aux Cullen ?  
Cette dernière pensée me fit bondir sur mes pieds dans la seconde. Je me précipitai vers le salon, là où j'avais laissée mon portable et attrapai l'objet dans mes mains tremblantes pour y lire le numéro inscrit.

Que faire ? Le rappeler immédiatement ? Attendre le prochain appel ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et j'avais l'impression d'être perdue sur la marche à suivre. Il est vrai qu'avant, lors des missions, c'étaient Jake et Embry qui s'occupaient de toutes les communications. Mais, j'étais tout de même capable de me débrouiller lorsqu'il fallait agir en solo ou loin de l'équipe.

Ben me poussa légèrement vers le canapé, m'invitant ainsi à m'asseoir, et me ramena ainsi dans le présent. J'osai un regard sur le téléphone et j'entendis dans mon esprit la voix de mon frère: « brouillage ». Il était clair que James ne devait pas pouvoir me surveiller. Alors, je saisis le second téléphone, celui que j'avais lancé à Embry tandis que nous étions encore dans la cuisine des Cullen à Seattle.  
Ben arqua un sourcil, se demandant surement à quoi correspondait ce second téléphone.  
-Embry a nettoyé celui-ci juste avant mon départ de Seattle. expliquai-je.  
Il hocha la tête puis disparut dans sa chambre.  
Il en revint avec un ordinateur portable qu'il déposa devant moi. Je savais très bien ce que comptait faire Ben. Il avait suivi plusieurs de nos formations. A vrai dire, il avait suivi toutes les formations...sauf une: celle de snipeur. Lorsque tout fut prêt, il s'installa à côté de moi, penché vers la table basse, les mains sur le clavier.  
-Mets le haut-parleur, je m'occupe de le localiser. indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt le téléphone.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours !**_

_**Pour cette fois, un chapitre un peu plus court, histoire de mettre en place la suite...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

(BPOV)

Lorsque Ben coupa enfin la communication, j'étais épuisée. Pas physiquement mais nerveusement. Partagée entre une colère immense envers ce système pourri jusqu'à la moëlle, ma haine pour James mais aussi une lassitude à propos de cette vie qui était la mienne.  
-Cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais ? murmurai-je.  
Ben s'agenouilla devant moi et déposa ses mains sur mes genoux, attendant que je parle.  
-C'est un jeu macabre entre James et moi. Juste entre lui et moi. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ajouter des pièces au puzzle. Seth. Les Cullen. Et maintenant cette petite fille…Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience, Ben. expliquai-je en refermant mes mains sur celles de Ben.  
Les toucher me permettait de rester ici, dans la réalité, et de ne pas m'évader vers des souvenirs plus rassurants.  
-Bella, tu es la plus forte de vous deux. Tu doutes de toi parce que tu es épuisée. intervint Ben en relevant mon menton d'un doigt. Tu sais au plus profond de toi ce que tu dois faire pour arrêter tout çà. Tu l'as su dès la première minute qui a suivi ton retour d'Irak. Tu as pris une décision, Bella. Et, à mon avis, elle est la seule possible pour stopper James.  
-Mais Ben, je vais devoir le tuer. Çà va faire de moi une meurtrière ! finis-je par avouer, la voix tremblante.  
Car j'avais beau haïr de toutes mes forces James désormais, je doutais de réussir à le tuer. Non, Ce n'était pas exactement cela. Je le tuerais mais je ne trouverais plus jamais le repos après cela…  
-Volturi ne rappellera pas avant deux heures. Tu devrais dormir un peu. me dit doucement Ben.  
Je fis non de la tête, ne trouvant pas la force de parler plus sans laisser les larmes déborder.

Là, à cet instant, Jacob et Edward me manquaient horriblement. Jake avait toujours été là dans ces situations de doutes. Il avait toujours été là pour me permettre de me vider l'esprit et de me rassurer pour mieux repartir ensuite. Et Edward avait été là toutes ces nuits, se moquant pertinemment du manque de sommeil, même s'il devait voler le lendemain alors qu'il me serrait à m'étouffer tout contre lui. Lorsqu'il me prenait dans une étreinte aussi serrée alors que mon esprit déraillait comme en ce moment, je nichais mon nez dans son cou et avais l'impression de réussir à respirer de nouveau.

Je sentis le canapé s'affaisser un peu et levai les yeux sur Ben qui venait de s'asseoir juste à côté de moi.  
-Bella….  
-Edward me manque tellement, Ben. J'ai tellement peur pour eux…le coupai-je en retenant difficilement mes sanglots.  
Ben ouvrit son bras et je me jetai contre lui alors qu'il refermait son étreinte.  
-Dors un peu, Bella, je reste là. murmura-t-il des dizaines de fois avant que je finisse par m'endormir contre lui, éreintée.

x x x

Je profitais du pale soleil d'hiver, assise sur un banc, observant, sous mes lunettes de soleil, le couple qui discutait en bas de l'immeuble du célèbre Washington Post. J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé Washington. Le calme qui y régnait tranchait avec le mouvement perpétuel qui pourtant l'animait.

Ma dernière visite ici remontait à un an, alors que le ministre lui-même nous avait remis, dans une cérémonie des plus discrète, une énième médaille. Les autres gars de l'équipe Twilight étaient heureux de cette reconnaissance mais je n'avais déjà plus cette envie de poursuivre mon métier. Après tout, on nous remettait des médailles pour avoir tuer des humains. Des tyrans, des meurtriers sans aucune once d'humanité, des personnes plus que dangereuses pour notre pays. Mais des humains malgré tout. A notre retour de Washington, Jacob avait perçu mon mal-être et m'avait promis de m'éloigner de tout cela pendant quelques mois. S'en étaients suivies plusieurs missions avant que nous ne puissions enfin prendre des vacances. Ces fameuses vacances dans le Montana...

Je sortis de mes souvenirs lorsque des pas sur le gravier se firent entendre. Le couple s'approchait de moi, Ben ayant déposé délicatement une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme brune qui me scrutait, un air perplexe sur le visage.  
-Bella, voici Angela. annonça Ben en s'arrêtant devant moi.  
-Je suis ravie de rencontrer enfin celle qui fait battre le cœur de Ben. annonçai-je, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que je m'étais relevée pour serrer la main de l'amie de Ben.  
-Bella ! s'écria Ben, gêné par ma révélation.  
Je me contentai de lui faire un clin d'œil alors qu'Angela observait, amusée, notre échange.  
-Et moi, je ne peux que te remercier. répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
-Me remercier à quel propos ? questionnai-je, surprise de sa phrase.  
-D'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Ben soit parmi nous aujourd'hui. expliqua-telle, d'une voix empreinte d'émotion alors qu'elle attrapait la main de Ben pour entrelacer leurs doigts.  
Ben regarda de longues secondes leurs mains liées si étroitement puis un sourire vint orner son visage. Le lien qui reliait ces deux-là était indéniable et j'étais sure, à cet instant, qu'ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble.  
Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes puis, souhaitant nous mettre à l'abri du froid, nous nous engouffrâmes dans le Starbucks le plus proche.

x x x

La pièce dans laquelle je patientais était agréable. Une chambre d'hôtel des plus traditionnelles. Un mobilier simple mais confortable et des couleurs douces familières à mon cœur car elles étaient les mêmes que celles de la chambre d'Edward.

Edward. Voilà seulement quatre jours que nous nous étions quittés et cela me semblait si loin. Son absence m'était presqu'insupportable. La seule chose qui me permettait de résister à mon envie de le rejoindre sur le champ était que je devais absolument éloigner James de mon monde et de ma vie, ce qui se résumait en l'éloigner d'eux. Pour surmonter ces petits moments difficiles, je passais le tee-shirt que je lui avais subtilisé discrètement le nuit de mon départ et m'endormais ainsi dans son odeur si rassurante.

Je me sentais bien. Sur le qui-vive. Guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre signe. Tendue. Les veines emplies d'adrénaline. Le cerveau tournant sans aucune interruption. Beaucoup disent que nous sommes comme des drogués, shootés à l'adrénaline. A l'époque, je leur riais au nez. A cet instant, après tant de semaines loin de toute mission opérationnelle, je les croyais. Je retrouvais ces sensations si spéciales mais qui me semblaient toutefois si lointaines, comme si je ne les avais plus ressenties depuis des années.  
J'étais dans mon élément, dans ce que j'avais toujours connu, dans ce qui me rassurait, dans ce qui faisait que j'existais pleinement.

Finalement, jamais je ne pourrais me détacher totalement de cette vie si « à part ».  
Cette remarque me tira une sensation douce-amère : heureuse de me sentir entière, attristée de constater que tout cela arrivait dans une situation loin d'être « normale », mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt lorsque la voix de Ben résonna dans mon oreillette.  
-L'oiseau rejoint le nid. dit-il d'une voix plutôt enjouée.  
J'eus l'impression que pour Ben, comme pour moi, ce « retour à l'action » était des plus électrisants, et je souris à cette nouvelle constatation.  
-Quatre, comme prévu ? lui demandai-je dans le micro camouflé dans la manche de ma veste.

Lorsque j'avais ouvert mon énorme sac devant Ben, alors que nous discutions du plan à adopter pour cette « rencontre », mon ami avait longuement sifflé, admiratif de revoir tout ce matériel qui lui avait été si familier durant des années. Ben s'était aussitôt agenouillé, attrapant les systèmes radio qui s'y trouvaient, les faisant passer d'une main à l'autre prudemment comme s'ils étaient un trésor inestimable avant de relever la tête vers moi, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Alors, là, Bella, tu es le Père Noël ! s'exclama-t-il, ce qui me fit rire.

Je quittai ma chaise et m'installai derrière la porte de la pièce pour observer le couloir depuis le judas.  
Ben et moi avions choisi cet hôtel pour sa petite taille, qui limitait donc le nombre de personnes que nous pourrions y croiser, et pour son emplacement, juste à la périphérie de Washington DC, avec plusieurs routes juste à côté, nous offrant ainsi des départs possibles dans plusieurs directions, au gré de la nécessité du moment. J'avais réservé, sous le nom de jeune fille de ma mère qui me servait de fausse identité depuis dimanche dernier, la totalité du cinquième et dernier étage pour ne pas être dérangés par des étrangers.  
-Ils sont entrés. m'indiqua Ben.  
Je mis la main sur le taser qui attendait sagement dans ma poche de blouson, entrouvris la porte de manière à ce que cela ne se remarque pas depuis le couloir et attendis. Le ding caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur résonna dans le couloir désert puis des pas feutrés par la moquette se firent entendre. Je collai l'oeil à l'oeilleton et observai les quatre silhouettes arrêtées devant ma porte, me tournant le dos.  
-Ben ? murmurai-je dans le micro  
-Juste derrière la porte de l'escalier de secours. indiqua-t-il en retour.  
-Go ! ordonnai-je alors en ouvrant sans un bruit la porte de ma chambre  
Je franchis le mètre qui me séparait de ma cible et plaquai contre sa carotide le bout de mon taser alors que, du coin de l'oeil, je remarquai l'apparition de Ben, pistolet à la main. Volturi poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il me perçut derrière lui, ce qui fit se retourner les deux hommes qui lui servaient de « gorilles », qui entrouvraient leurs vestes pour attraper leurs armes de service accrochées à leurs ceintures.  
-un peu de calme et de savoir-vivre, messieurs, nous sommes en présence d'une demoiselle. dis-je aussitôt, un sourire factice sur les lèvres.  
Volturi leur fit un signe de tête et ils refermèrent sans un mot leurs vestes tandis que Ben se postait à côté de moi.  
-Papa ? questionna une voix enfantine empreinte de crainte.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. C'est Isabella, mon amie qui adore faire des surprises, tu te souviens ? répondit aussitôt Volturi alors que je rangeai mon arme, sans les lâcher du regard.  
La petite blonde me fixa quelques secondes, me jaugeant surement dans son esprit de petite fille, puis s'avança vers moi en me tendant la main.  
-Bonjour Isabella !  
-Bonjour Kate, je suis ravie de faire enfin réellement ta connaissance. lui répondis-je en plantant mon regard dans celui de Volturi pour qu'il saisisse bien la portée de mes mots.  
Celui-ci sembla comprendre instantanément mon allusion puisqu'il déglutit avant de me faire un petit signe de la tête.  
-Mais, ne restons pas dans le couloir, entrez ! intervint Ben en ouvrant la porte de la chambre devant laquelle Volturi s'était arrêté.  
Les trois hommes y entrèrent ainsi que la petite avant que nous n'y entrions, Ben fermant la marche.

La chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était une suite, avec un coin salon vers lequel je dirigeai nos « invités ». Volturi s'installa, sa fille se plaçant debout entre les genoux de son père, me scrutant attentivement.  
-Kate, sais-tu dessiner ? demandai-je gentiment en prenant sur la console où un vase de fleurs pastels égayait un peu la pièce, un album de coloriage ainsi qu'une pochette de feutres.  
Je voulais deux choses simples vis à vis de la petite : l'habituer à notre présence pour qu'elle ait confiance en nous et détourner son attention de ce dont nous avions à discuter. Elle avait beau n'avoir que 6 ans, j'étais suffisamment bien placée pour savoir que certaines discussions entendues à cet âge restaient bien ancrés et pour longtemps.  
Kate me répondit en acquiesçant joyeusement. Je déposai alors sur le lit tout le nécessaire et l'aidait à s'installer. Son père ne la lâchait pas du regard. Et même si je souhaitais voir cet enfoiré derrière des barreaux ou même entre quatre planches, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que lui, au moins, tenait à sa fille.

Car, malgré plus de vingts années d'écart, les Volturi et moi avions un point commun. Je m'étais renseignée sur le dossier de cet agent, faisant jouer quelques personnes de mon ancien réseau. Comme moi, Kate n'avait plus de mère. Pour quelle raison, je ne le savais pas et n'avais pas encore cherché à le savoir. Comme moi, elle était élevée par son père, toujours loin de la maison à cause du travail. Mais au grand contraire de ce que j'avais vécu, son père à elle l'aimait plus que tout et le lui montrait.

Après quelques minutes passées auprès de la petite, je rejoignis Volturi et ses gardes du corps.  
-Alors, vous allez m'aider ? débuta-t-il aussitôt sur un ton neutre, loin de son habituelle arrogance qu'il avait perdue au cours de notre dernière conversation.  
-Vous avez le dossier dont nous avons discuté au téléphone ? demanda aussitôt Ben.  
Sans un mot, l'une des armoires à glace servant de garde du corps plongea sa main dans sa veste pour en sortir un dossier, assez épais, puis le donna à Ben.  
Sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, Ben me le passa aussitôt. Je le feuilletai aussitôt, passant rapidement sur les en-têtes officielles et les signatures des documents, sur mon cv détaillé reprenant toutes les missions auxquelles j'avais participé, pièce qui ne pouvait pas s'obtenir sans avoir des étoiles dorées sur les épaulettes d'uniforme, et des photos prises au téléobjectif de mon visage lors d'un de nos footings sur la base de Seattle. On m'avait réellement choisie et je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien. Et pourtant, en tenant ces feuilles entre mes mains, tout cela était bien réel. On avait consciencieusement choisie de m'éliminer.  
Je levai rapidement les yeux sur Ben qui me scrutait attentivement, tentant sûrement de détecter mes émotions, en vain. Je lui tendis les documents et le laissai en prendre connaissance. Quand il releva son visage sur moi, un léger sourire y était dessiné. Nous avions obtenu tout ce que nous souhaitions.  
-Bien. Je vois que tout est en ordre. intervint Ben avant de ressortir de la chambre pour, je le savais, faire des copies du dossier remis par Volturi avec le matériel que j'avais déposé dans la chambre d'en face en arrivant à l'hotel.

Nous avions obtenu ce que nous souhaitions. Dans nos mains, les preuves suffisantes pour faire tomber le général Caïus et ses acolytes, mais surtout pour que Seth reçoive la Purple Heart qui ne lui avait pas été remise durant ses obsèques. J'avais exigé cela auprès de Volturi lorsqu'il avait rappelé voilà presque deux jours car je refusais que Seth ne soit effacé des mémoires et de l'Air Force. Mais dans ce dossier, se tenaient également tous les documents nécessaires à ma réhabilitation. Je n'avais rien demandé à ce sujet mais Ben l'avait fait, lui.

Mon ami revint se poster à mes côtés après quelques minutes, déposant dans ma paume une carte mémoire.  
-Donc si nous sommes d'accord, nous pouvons commencer. annonçai-je en me dirigeant de nouveau vers Kate.  
-Que faites-vous ? questionna Volturi, craintif.  
-Vous avez voulu mon aide. Je vous l'offre. Mais vous connaissez mes conditions, Volturi. Alors, laissez-moi travailler comme je le souhaite et tout devrait se passer relativement bien. lui rappelai-je sèchement. Kate, aimes-tu te déguiser ? demandai-je gentiment à la blondinette qui coloriait en prenant beaucoup de soin à ne pas dépasser.  
-Oh oui ! J'adore çà ! répondit la petite en lachant son feutre, enjouée.  
-Alors, viens. Je vais te présenter à mon amie. Elle adore se déguiser elle aussi. annonçai-je en lui tendant la main.  
Kate l'attrapa vivement et me suivit au travers de la suite, vers la porte de communication qui menait à la chambre suivante. Ben avait déjà entrouvert la porte et je m'y glissai rapidement, la petite sur les talons. Dans cette pièce, Angela nous attendait. De gros sacs de vêtements de toutes les couleurs étaient déposés sur le lit alors que sur le petit canapé, une perruque brune attendait ainsi qu'une énorme peluche et un sac de voyage. Je présentai Angela à Kate, lui expliquant qu'elle allait vivre quelques jours chez la journaliste.

C'était la meilleure solution que nous avions trouvé. Personne ne connaissait Angela. Personne ne l'avait vue. Personne ne l'avait même entendue. Ni James. Ni Volturi. Personne ne pourrait se douter qu'elle cacherait la petite Kate.  
J'avais fait confiance à Angela en quelques minutes, la veille, alors que nous prenions un café tous les trois. Je lui avais expliqué la situation en cours rapidement, omettant de nombreux détails. Elle avait accepté cette mission avant même que je ne la lui propose, sans aucune demande, sans aucune contrepartie, simplement pour m'aider,et à travers moi, aider celui qu'elle aimait. Après l'avoir remerciée, j'avais quitté le café, laissant Ben et Angela en tête à tête. Lorsque Ben était rentré à l'hotel quelques heures plus tard, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants, j'avais compris qu'ils étaient désormais plus que de simples amis.

Alors que Kate et Angela faisaient connaissance sous mes yeux, Ben quitta la porte de communication pour retrouver les trois hommes qui patientaient dans un silence tendu. Kate fouillait dans les sacs de vêtements avec joie et cela me rappela quelques uns de mes souvenirs avec ma mère. Le contact se passant bien, je regagnai la suite.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de Kate ? me demanda aussitôt Volturi, visiblement inquiet pour sa fille.  
-Je vais la protéger de James. répondis-je calmement.  
-En vous en débarrassant ! grogna-t-il aussitôt.  
-Vous avez recruté James pour ses talents. Et je les connais, Volturi ! Alors si vous voulez vraiment avoir une chance de revivre normalement avec votre fille, je vous conseille très fortement de la fermer et de m'obéir ! le cassai-je durement.  
Volturi déglutit difficilement mais opina en silence.  
-Bien. Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes désormais. repris-je plus calmement.  
Je fis un signe à Ben et celui-ci étala devant nous le plan d'un quartier résidentiel de Spokane.

Spokane, dans l'état de Washington.  
Spokane, à six heures de route de Billings et cinq heures de Seattle... Bien trop près de ces deux villes à mon goût.  
Quand Ben avait réussi à retrouver la trace irréfutable de James là-bas, je m'étais longuement demandé pourquoi il avait choisi cette ville. Ben avait suggéré une éventuelle attache, familiale ou amicale. Mais James n'avait ni l'une ni l'autre. Aucun ami et plus de famille puisque j'avais éliminé son propre frère.  
Nous avions appris la mort de Riley en surveillant les rubriques « faits divers » des journaux de l'Idaho qui avaient annoncé une mort par overdose et avaient alors ressorti le dossier judiciaire de Riley. Ce soir-là, j'avais fait suivre l'article à Jake, sans aucun mot de ma part, juste pour qu'il sache où j'en étais de mon plan.  
Puis, alors que je m'activai à nous préparer un repas rapide dans la cuisine, tout s'était éclairé : James allait me forcer à jouer un coup de poker. En s'établissant à Spokane, il avait deux plans en tête et voulait ainsi me forcer à choisir. Choisir entre Jacob et les autres à Seattle et les Cullen à Billings...

-Voici la planque de Hunter. annonçai-je en pointant du doigt l'emplacement de la maison. Et si vous voulez que nous le neutralisions, il va falloir que vos équipes m'obéissent à la lettre.  
J'expliquai mon plan longuement, passant malgré tout sur les détails précis de l'intervention armée que je devrais régler avec les hommes des services secrets. Car, désormais, cette intervention prenait un caractère plus "officiel" même si j'étais toujours la seule et unique responsable.

Volturi avait fini par craquer au téléphone, acceptant toutes nos demandes sans broncher tout en sachant que les documents qu'il nous avait remis pouvaient le mener en prison. Mais il avait expliqué préférer passer dix ans de sa vie en prison plutôt que de perdre son unique fille. Quand Volturi m'avait déclaré cela, j'avais aussitôt pensé que mon père n'aurait pas agi de cette manière. Et Volturi avait, malgré moi, regagné quelques points dans mon estime.

Alors que Ben avait pris le relais, j'avais repris place dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur la chambre où Angela finissait de préparer Kate. Me remarquant, Angela me rejoignit.  
-Nous serons prêtes dans dix minutes. chuchota-t-elle.  
-C'est bien. La petite est méconnaissable. Bravo Angela. lui répondis-je tout bas.  
Kate, arrivée vêtue d'un pantalon rouge, portait désormais une jolie robe en velours vert sombre. Angela lui avait passé la perruque brune et avait arrangé sa coiffure en une longue tresse.  
-Angela, tiens, je veux que tu gardes cela précieusement. lui demandai-je en déposant au creux de sa paume la carte mémoire sur laquelle Ben avait sauvegardé la totalité du dossier de Volturi. Nous sommes jeudi. Conserve tout cela secret jusque dimanche et ensuite, fais ton métier, Angela.  
-J'attendrai plutôt que tu me fasses signe, Bella.  
-Non. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver, je veux que tu sortes tout cela au grand jour dès lundi. lui demandai-je.  
Angela acquiesça silencieusement avant de me serrer quelques secondes dans ses bras.  
-ramène-le moi, Bella. Ramène-le moi en vie. Même blessé. Mais ramène-le moi. me demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
-Je te promets que Ben reviendra auprès de toi. Au péril de ma propre vie. Il te reviendra. lui promis-je en la serrant à mon tour contre moi.

En regagnant le salon, je fis un signe à Ben qui s'éclipsa aussitôt dans le couloir, me laissant seule avec les trois agents.  
-Puis-je voir Kate quelques minutes ? demanda presque timidement Volturi.  
-Trop tard, Volturi. Elle est en lieu sûr désormais. répondis-je alors que j'observais par la fenêtre Angela qui remontait le trottoir en direction de sa voiture, tenant par la main une jolie petite fille brune qui serrait sous son bras gauche une énorme peluche...

x x x

Assise à l'arrière d'une camionnette ultra équipée en matériel de surveillance dernier cri, je resserrai une dernière fois les différentes sangles de mon gilet pare-balles tandis que Ben installait contre ma gorge le collier de micros. Je frissonnai légèrement lorsque les deux micros se collèrent contre ma peau, me propulsant instantanément dans tous ces souvenirs de missions. Le gilet fixé, je glissai mon oreillette et l'allumai. Le faible grésillement me sembla si rassurant que j'en eus un sourire. Ben me questionna sans un mot, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce que je vais dire est terrifiant, Ben, mais cette sensation me plait. lui répondis-je alors que les deux autres hommes étaient occupés à scruter leurs écrans.  
-Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, ma belle. me rassura-t-il en souriant  
-La seule différence est que la voix de Jake ne résonnera pas dans l'oreillette. poursuivis-je.  
-Ce sera moi, Bella. Si je ne peux pas agir sur le terrain à cause de cette foutue blessure, je peux au moins jouer le coordinateur pour toi. réagit Ben en vérifiant lui-même une nouvelle fois les sangles de mon gilet.

A défaut d'entendre la voix de mon frère, Ben jouerait donc son rôle, me donnant un repère connu au milieu de tous ces hommes du SWAT et des services secrets qui avaient pris place dans tout le quartier depuis plusieurs heures.

-Madame, l'agent Volturi et le chef des SWAT sont prêts pour la visio-conférence. m'annonça un des hommes présents avec nous à l'arrière de la camionnette.  
Un frisson parcourut mon échine et mon estomac se serra quelques secondes. Fermant les yeux, je soufflai longuement avant de redresser la tête. La mission commençait et à la fin, si tout se déroulait correctement, James ne nuierait plus à personne.  
-Allons-y. répondis-je froidement.

Lullaby était revenue.

Lullaby était en mission.

Son ultime mission.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce décalage dans la publication mais le boulot ne m'a pas laissé une minute de répit ! Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est un peu plus long...  
**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos interventions. Et sans plus attendre, la suite !**_

* * *

-Ben ? demandai-je alors que je progressai en tête de la colonne formée par le groupe d'hommes qui m'avait été attribué.  
-Je te reçois 5 sur 5, Bella. me répondit la voix de mon ami dans mon oreillette.  
-Rapport de situation, s'il te plait. poursuivis-je alors que j'avais stoppé la progression de mon groupe à l'abri du garage voisin de la maison ciblée.  
-Je branche tout le monde sur le canal. m'informa-t-il avant que je n'entende le léger grésillement indiquant le changement dans les fréquences radio.

J'observai rapidement mon environnement, m'attardant sur les façades des quelques maisons voisines, évacuées par la police voilà deux heures. James s'était montré malin dans son choix d'habitation. Il habitait la dernière maison de cette petite rue tout au long de laquelle de belles maisons bourgeoises s'élevaient, séparées par de beaux petits bosquets de verdure. La dernière maison, lui permettant d'avoir un pied dans la vie du quartier pour passer aux yeux de ses voisins pour un homme tout à fait respectable mais une maison suffisamment proche de la lisière de la forêt pour pouvoir s'échapper ou se cacher sans grand mal.

Après notre entrevue avec Volturi à l'hôtel, nous étions partis en direction d'un petit aéroport à une centaine de kilomètres de Washington où un jet du FBI nous attendait. Nous avions rejoint Spokane en quelques très courtes heures et, à notre arrivée, un des grands chefs du FBI, l'agent Liam avait suspendu Volturi de ses fonctions, lui permettant toutefois, avec mon accord, de participer à la mission du lendemain. Après tout, Volturi ne souhaitait que se rassurer sur le fait que sa fille ne craindrait plus rien de James et j'avais compris sa motivation malgré mon absence totale de confiance en lui.

Cet homme, engoncé dans un superbe costume sombre, taillé sur mesure, m'inspirait confiance. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine aura qui imposait le respect. Il était un mélange entre Sam, pour son impressionnante expérience de gestions des hommes et des moyens qu'on lui offrait, et Eléazar, pour son calme apparent malgré son autorité profonde et le respect que lui communiaient ses hommes.

Une fois Volturi isolé dans un bureau du building où les « men in black » nous avaient conduits, cet homme m'avait interrogée sur mon plan d'action mais également sur le passif qui me liait à Volturi, sans jamais remettre en cause mes choix et opinions. J'avais certes considérablement raccourci les faits, ne lui livrant que les faits les plus marquants mais il semblait malgré tout avoir saisi mon désarroi. Mes émotions se voyaient-elles si bien désormais malgré tout cet entraînement ?

J'avais demandé une surveillance aérienne de la zone, ou tout du moins une couverture par satellite grâce à laquelle nous aurions, en temps réel, les présences humaines dans la zone grâce aux infrarouges. Mais en arrivant dans les locaux du SWAT à trois heures ce matin, j'avais appris que cela m'était refusé pour diverses raisons. Le coordinateur des services secrets m'avait prise à part, laissant l'agent Liam discuter avec les hommes du SWAT et Ben, arguant du fait que l'opération allait débuter dans moins de deux heures et qu'ils n'auraient pas toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Cela m'avait dérangé. Réellement dérangée. Comment faire pour que tout se passe correctement si nous avancions en aveugle ? Alors, en sortant de cette « réunion », j'avais attrapé mon téléphone et avais pianoté un numéro que je connaissais par cœur.  
-Sam Uley à l'appareil. annonça une voix qui me décontracta aussitôt.  
-Sam, c'est Bella.  
Un long moment de silence suivit mon annonce. En arrière-fond, les bruits de la salle de veille opérationnelle se faisaient entendre, comme une petite musique nostalgique à mes oreilles.  
-Sam ?  
-Oui...je suis là...Bella...je...comment...es-tu en danger pour appeler ainsi au PC ? s'alarma-t-il alors.  
Les bruits derrière lui s'étouffèrent. Etait-il sorti de la pièce ou les autres avaient-ils compris que j'étais en ligne ?  
-Non...je...en fait, si. Sam, j'aurais besoin d'un service. Je...débutai-je, ne sachant plus comment lui expliquer toute l'histoire maintenant que j'avais entendu sa voix.  
-Bella ?  
-Je...Sam, j'ai besoin d'une couverture satellite avec infra-rouge sur un quartier de Spokane, dans l'état de Washington, dans deux heures. Je...je dois mener des équipes du SWAT à l'assaut de la maison de James et...débitai-je d'une voix que je voulus calme et assurée.  
-Quoi ?! hurla-t-il à l'autre bout de la ligne. Mais Bella ! Je...Tu es tombée sur la tête ! Comment veux-tu que je déplace le satellite sur toi ? Officiellement ? Il y a des procédures, Bella ! Tu les connais mieux que quiconque ! Tu oublies que tu...  
-ne fais plus partie de l'Air Force ! Je sais Sam ! le coupai-je en m'énervant. Je me démerderai sans toi ! Adieu ! ajoutai-je sèchement juste avant de raccrocher sans laisser le temps à mon ancien chef de répondre.  
Ben m'observa quelques secondes avant de replonger dans les différents plans apportés par le SWAT.

xxx

Le quartier avait été bouclé en toute discrétion. Seules ombres dans la nuit qui englobait encore le quartier, quelques voitures étaient garées dans la rue ou devant les garages. Une équipe de déminage les avait inspectées une à une, glissant sous les carrosseries de longs miroirs articulés et munis de lampes. Je connaissais ces procédures mais les voir appliquées, ici, en pleine ville, avec quantité d'hommes de terrain autour de moi était plus qu'inhabituel pour moi. J'avais toujours été une solitaire lors de mes opérations. Tout avait toujours été prêt lorsque je prenais mon poste. Mais aujourd'hui, tous ces hommes avaient été mis à disposition afin d'arrêter James. Sous mes ordres.

Sous ma responsabilité.

-Les démineurs viennent de terminer la vérification rapide du quartier. Snipeurs en place. Le groupe beta couvre l'arrière de la maison. Deux autres groupes en renfort attendent de l'autre côté de la rue. On attend ton top pour lancer l'opération. annonça Ben.  
-Où est Volturi ? demandai-je.  
-avec l'équipe Delta. répondit-il aussitôt.  
L'équipe Delta était composée de tous les « grands chefs ». Elle avait trouvée refuge dans le garage de l'une des maisons voisines, prêté par son propriétaire, un ancien flic, « ravi d'aider des confrères » comme il avait aimé l'annoncer lorsque nous avions débarqué plus tôt alors qu'il promenait son teckel le long du trottoir.  
-ok. Laisse-moi faire le point avec mon équipe et on y va. répondis-je.

Habituellement, j'aurais coupé mon micro mais là, je ne le fis pas, pour garder un contact avec mon ami, pour ne pas me sentir seule là-dedans. Je me plaçai devant les 5 hommes qui m'accompagnaient, harnachés de leur cuirasse sombre, casque sur la tête, visière de protection déjà en place. Je baissai les yeux, regardant quelques secondes le fusil d'assaut qui avait trouvé place entre mes mains, légèrement tremblantes.  
-Les tremblements sont souvent le reflet d'un choc post-traumatique. me dit doucement l'un des hommes de mon groupe.  
-C'est ce que vos confrères disent, en effet. lui répondis-je d'une voix calme. Vous agissez comme eux mais vous n'êtes pas un psy. Assénai-je, sure de moi, après quelques secondes d'observation.  
L'homme souleva un sourcil, me questionnant silencieusement alors que les autres membres de l'équipe ne disaient rien, nous étudiant simplement.  
-Si vous étiez un psy avec tous les diplômes nécessaires, vous seriez avec les grosses têtes de l'équipe Delta. Mais à la place, vous êtes ici, avec moi, prêt à en découdre. Alors, je mettrai ma main au feu que vous jouez habituellement le rôle du négociateur. poursuivis-je en regardant les réactions des autres, qui confirmèrent, malgré eux, mon intuition. Si on vous a mis dans cette équipe, c'est parce qu'aucun de vous ne me fait réellement confiance et vous êtes celui chargé de m'analyser pour savoir si je ne vous emmène pas au casse-pipe.  
-En effet, mademoiselle Swan. me confirma-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Vous êtes plutôt perspicace.  
-Lullaby. Mon nom de guerre est Lullaby. le repris-je.  
-Lullaby. répéta-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
-Après tout ce que j'ai vu, vous le seriez pour moins, croyez-moi. répondis-je en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur mes mains. Vous avez tous le droit de vous interroger sur moi. Alors pour faire court, voilà encore quelques mois, je faisais partie des forces spéciales. Mes mains tremblent depuis ma dernière mission en Irak. Pourquoi ? J'y ai perdu mon frère. les informai-je d'une voix plutôt claire. Surement le choc post-traumatique. soulignai-je en regardant brièvement le « psy ». Et si nous sommes ici ce matin, c'est parce que l'enflure qui a tué mon frère et a voulu m'abattre par la même occasion habite dans cette maison. Vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à savoir : si je me retrouve face à lui, ma main ne tremblera pas. terminai-je d'un ton beaucoup plus sec.  
Les hommes me scrutaient, sans un mot. Les secondes s'écoulaient, sans un bruit et je commençai à croire qu'aucun n'allait vouloir me suivre.  
-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de bosser avec des gars des forces spéciales et ce sera un honneur de vous aider à allumer la tête de cet enfoiré. annonça l'homme qui tenait debout contre sa jambe le bélier qui allait nous servir à défoncer la porte d'entrée.  
Les autres acquiescèrent avant de se taper dans les mains, comme tous les gros durs américains pouvaient le faire.

Les gars de l'équipe Twilight le faisaient également, à mon grand désespoir, mais je finissais toujours par répondre à leur « salut » en riant aux éclats. Une main se plaça devant moi, me sortant de mes souvenirs. Le « psy » attendait, une main en l'air, me scrutant. Je répondis aussitôt à son geste et il me sembla alors que je faisais maintenant partie de leur équipe et qu'ils me faisaient confiance, au moins pour quelques heures.

-Bella, tu es prête ? me demanda Ben dans l'oreillette.  
Je regardai une dernière fois les visages des hommes qui m'entouraient, prêts à obéir à mes ordres avant de répondre :  
-Lullaby prête, Ben. Check vidéo et audio demandés. dis-je en allumant la caméra accrochée au casque que je tenais à la main, dirigeant la caméra vers moi.  
-Je te vois et t'entends 5 sur 5, Lullaby. confirma Ben, avec une pointe de quelque chose que je ne sus pas identifier dans la voix.  
Je fis un dernier clin d'œil à la caméra à l'intention de mon ami puis j'accrochai correctement la lanière du casque et récupérai mon fusil que le « psy » m'avait gentiment tenu pour quelques minutes.  
-Silence radio, on y va. soufflai-je en resserrant ma poigne sur mon arme.  
Dans mon oreillette, la voix de Ben transmettait les ordres aux différents groupes, me permettant ainsi de connaître en temps réel les mouvements de toutes les équipes.

Notre groupe s'était déplacé rapidement, sans un bruit, traversant la longue pelouse encore assombrie par la nuit hivernale. J'avais pris la seconde place dans la file que nous avions formés, juste derrière celui qui tenait le bouclier pare-balles. Après quelques mètres, nous nous stoppâmes, au pied du perron, agenouillés derrière les larges balustrades, nous masquant ainsi de l'intérieur de la maison.

-Pas de mouvements visibles dans la maison par les lunettes infra-rouges. annonça l'un des tireurs d'élite, placé sur le toit de la maison voisine.

Je transmis les informations nécessaires à l'équipe par quelques gestes rapides des mains. Mes compagnons acquiescèrent sans un son, se préparant à entrer. Deux hommes se placèrent de part et d'autres de la porte d'entrée alors qu'un troisième tenait fermement le bélier, attendant mon top pour le balancer de toutes ses forces dans le bois afin de l'enfoncer. Je pris alors la place que je m'étais dévolue : je serais la première à entrer dans la maison de James.  
Ben avait tressaillit lorsque j'avais exposé mon plan mais n'avait rien dit finalement, me connaissant surement plus que ce que je ne le pensais.

J'otai le cran de sécurité de mon fusil d'assaut, pris une grande respiration et fis un signe de tête à l'homme chargé d'ouvrir la porte.  
Le bruit sourd du bélier cognant puissamment contre le bois résonna dans la nuit mais aussi jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles, réveillant ainsi multitude de sensations et de souvenirs.

Cet instant, je l'attendais depuis cette nuit où j'étais rentrée au camp en portant Seth dans mes bras alors qu'il avait lâché son dernier soupir une heure plus tôt. Son corps était encore tiède, son visage était détendu, son sang ne coulait plus, mes larmes, elles, ne coulaient pas encore mais j'avais déjà cette vision de moi face à James.  
J'allais enfin pouvoir stopper James, venger Seth mais aussi rendre leur liberté aux Cullen...et peut-être reprendre une vie normale.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas au second coup et mon corps se mit sur pilote automatique. Je pénétrai aussitôt dans l'entrée, l'arme pointée devant moi, prête à tirer. Je contrôlai rapidement l'entrée et la pièce sur laquelle celle-ci débouchait et fis entrer mon équipe, toujours sans un mot. Si James était là, le bruit de la porte l'avait sûrement alerté mais il ne pourrait pas suivre notre progression sans se montrer.  
Mes hommes sur les talons, je filai à travers le rez-de-chaussée, vide de toute présence. Sans ralentir la cadence ni relacher la vigilance, je montai à l'étage avec trois hommes, en laissant deux en bas pour qu'ils puissent faire entrer l'équipe Beta, à l'arrière de la maison.  
Dans l'oreillette, Ben m'indiquait à chaque fois dans quelle pièce j'allais pénétrer et où se trouvaient les issues, comme les fenêtres.  
-Une chambre, deux fenêtres donnant sur l'arrière. Une porte de communication sur une salle de bain. Me souffla-f-il tandis que j'ouvrais la porte.  
Je tombai dans une pièce décorée sobrement, contenant juste quelques meubles. Rien d'exceptionnel en soi. Mais cela eut le don de me stopper. A la radio, Ben siffla une petite seconde, remarquant grâce à ma caméra ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux.  
-Oh mon Dieu...chuchota mon ami, stupéfait, tout comme moi.

Devant moi, sur le mur face au lit, une multitude de photographies. Pas n'importe quelle photos : des photos de moi.

J'avançai aussitôt devant ce mur, étudiant toutes les photos : des portraits pris au téléobjectif lors de mes joggings dominicaux dans l'un des parcs de Seattle mais également d'anciennes photos de nous deux, lorsque nous étions un couple. Des dizaines de photos étaient collées sur le mur, déroulant devant mes yeux une partie de ces deux dernières années. Quelques clichés de Seth, Jake et les autres lors de soirées dans le bar de Tyler, et quelques clichés que je connaissais déjà des Cullen puisque James me les avait envoyés quelques jours auparavant. Mais ce qui me glaça le sang, ce furent les photos d'une maison blanche que je ne connaissais que trop bien...une maison à Forks...celle de mon père...ma maison...  
-Bella, c'est Forks, non ? demanda Ben, me faisant revenir au présent.  
-Oui. C'est ma maison...et mon père. répondis-je distinctement, brisant ainsi le silence que j'avais instauré depuis le début.  
Les hommes de mon équipe me regardèrent étrangement, une lueur d'étonnement mêlée à la stupeur.  
-C'est bon. La maison est vide. A vous de jouer. Je veux tout savoir sur cette planque annonçai-je dans le micro aux équipes de spécialistes qui attendaient à l'extérieur.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, y retrouvant l'agent Liam suivi des chefs du SWAT pour « debriefer » rapidement.  
-Belle opération, Lullaby. annonça aussitôt Liam, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Pas totalement. lui répondis-je aussitôt, amère. Hunter n'est pas là.  
A la radio, Ben continuait à donner des indications aux équipes évoluant désormais sur la propriété, alors que je me concentrais sur les discussions qui se tenaient au salon.

Complètement absorbée par mes interlocuteurs, je ne remarquai pas que la radio bourdonnait étrangement, ne me permettant plus d'entendre Ben et les autres sur la fréquence de la mission.  
Prise à mes vérifications et à mes recherches d'indices alors que je me dirigeais vers le garage, je ne pus entendre que mon portable, que j'avais laissé à Ben, avait sonné.  
Assise dans la voiture laissée par James, mes mains gantées de caoutchouc fouillant dans la boite à gants, je ne pus entendre Ben échangeait avec celui qui m'avait téléphoné.  
Je ne pus entendre la voix de Sam que Ben avait basculé sur les hauts-parleurs expliquant qu'il avait malgré tout bravé les différentes interdictions pour orienter l'un de nos satellites d'observation sur le quartier.  
Alors que je ressortais du garage pour me diriger vers le salon, je n'entendis pas Sam signaler à Ben qu'une trace étrange apparaissait sur l'image satellite à la place de la cuisine alors que Ben venait de remarquer sur nos équipements sonars qu'un signal de brouillage entourait la maison.  
A cause de ce brouillage que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, tout comme mes équipiers, je ne pouvais entendre Ben criant mon prénom dans l'oreillette.

A la place, je poursuivais mon tour dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, ouvrant les meubles, cherchant des indices. Me dirigeant vers la cuisine, j'essayais de savoir depuis quand James avait quitté sa si parfaite planque. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que d'ouvrir la porte du frigidaire.

Alors que je passai la porte de la cuisine vide de tout agent puisqu'ils s'occupaient désormais de la chambre de l'étage suivant mes ordres, l'agent Liam m'appela, m'obligeant à me retourner pour discuter avec lui. Mais je n'entendis toujours pas Ben et Sam se rappeler horrifiés que James avait une fâcheuse tendance que je ne connaissais pas : piéger les réfrigérateurs de ses cibles lorsqu'il était en mission car, de temps à autre, il s'amusait à les voir mourir dans une explosion alors qu'ils souhaitaient juste prendre une bière ou se faire un sandwich, ne se sentant pas menacés. James, dans sa folie et parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire son job de snipeur et d'abattre sa cible d'une balle propre et nette, piégeait avec juste ce qu'il fallait de plastique la porte du frigidaire pour que celui qui l'ouvrait soit tué.

Je n'entendis pas la course précipitée de Ben à l'extérieur, hurlant mon prénom alors qu'il sprintait pour me rejoindre dans la cuisine et me prévenir tandis que j'entrai désormais dans la cuisine.  
Alors que je posai ma main gauche sur l'énorme poignée métallique du frigidaire, un cri m'alerta, ralentissant mon geste. Ben se précipita dans la cuisine, hurlant de ne pas ouvrir la porte. Il me bouscula rudement mais ma main se tenait dans la poignée et...

Et j'entendis la détonation qui retentit alors que Ben s'était placé devant moi.  
Et je sentis le souffle qui me fit tomber à la renverse tandis que Ben fut projeté contre le mur de la cuisine, la porte arrachée lui retombant lourdement dessus.  
Et j'entendis mon cri de terreur en me relevant tant bien que mal, sonnée, pour rejoindre Ben, malgré le sifflement et le grondement sourd qui résonnaient dans mes tympans.  
Autour de moi, la cuisine était toujours debout. En piteux état mais toujours là.

Agenouillée auprès de Ben, j'entendis les voix des autres qui accouraient pour nous aider tandis que j'auscultai rapidement le corps inerte de mon ami. Du sang plein les mains, je tentai, comme je pouvais de compresser la plaie béante qui s'étendait depuis son cou jusqu'à son épaule droite.  
J'entendis et je vis les ambulanciers se regrouper autour de Ben et moi, l'équipant rapidement d'un moniteur cardiaque et d'un masque à oxygène.  
J'entendis le bip irrégulier qui tintait dans mes tympans malgré les bourdonnements encore présents suite à l'explosion. Et malgré moi, ce son me rassura : son cœur se débattait pour faire son travail. Ben était en vie, mal en point mais se raccrochant à la vie.  
Je levai la tête à l'entente de mon nom pour découvrir devant moi l'agent Liam qui me demandait de laisser les sauveteurs placer Ben sur un brancard. Je passai habilement le relais aux médecins et suivis le brancard, ne quittant pas Ben. Mais soudainement, alors que nous étions à deux mètres de l'ambulance, l'absence d'un son m'inquiéta. Et je compris alors : le cœur de Ben venait de s'arrêter.

J'entendis les directives des médecins tentant une réanimation tandis que les ambulanciers hissaient le brancard dans l'ambulance, me poussant brusquement en arrière pour que je n'entre pas à leur suite.  
Puis je n'entendis plus rien malgré les hurlements de la sirènes. Les portes avaient été fermées, l'ambulance partait à toute vitesse. Sans moi.

Et je restai là, les bras le long du corps, debout sur le bord du trottoir à regarder le bout de la rue, là où l'ambulance avait disparu toutes sirènes hurlantes .

Et une seule pensée me vint : comment allais-je pouvoir annoncer cela à Angela...

Je regardai mes mains couvertes du sang encore tiède de Ben, gouttant sur mon pantalon de toile noire, imbibant le tissu qui se collait doucement à ma peau. Et inévitablement, les souvenirs affluèrent. Le visage de Seth pleurant sur mes genoux, réclamant sa mère sous la douleur insupportable de sa poitrine touchée par balles. Les yeux vides de toute vie de cet enfant abattu par James. Les traits défaits par la terreur de Riley lorsque je sortis de chez lui. Le corps de Ben couvert de sang...

Une brûlure cinglante sur la joie me sortit de cette spirale morbide dans laquelle je m'étais enfoncée. Levant les yeux, je tombai sur le visage inquiet de l'agent Liam. Je déposai ma paume contre ma joue brûlante mais l'écartai aussitôt, écœurée par le liquide poisseux et l'odeur de rouille.  
-Pardon pour la gifle mais vous ne réagissiez plus, Bella. s'excusa-t-il. Votre téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. Je l'ai récupéré dans le camion. ajouta-t-il en tendant l'appareil.  
J'attrapai l'engin alors qu'il se remit à sonner. Sur l'écran, un numéro inconnu.  
-Bella Swan. dis-je en prenant la communication.  
A mes côtés, Liam me fit signe qu'il s'éloignait mais lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon interlocuteur, je ne pus que lui attraper le bras pour le retenir.  
-Isabella ! Quelle joie de t'entendre !  
-James...sifflai-je entre mes dents, reprenant instantanément pied dans la réalité, l'adrénaline se déversant de nouveau dans mon organisme.  
Je fis un signe à l'agent pour qu'il fasse retracer l'appel. Il décrocha aussitôt son téléphone, répondant à ma requête.  
-Ah, très chère Isabella... déclama-t-il en riant.  
-Tu n'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, James, et je me ferais un plaisir sans nom de te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux.  
-Jamais tu n'en auras le courage, Isabella. s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il riait franchement.  
-Tu...  
-Au fait, comment Ben a-t-il trouvé mon petit cadeau ? me coupa-t-il.

Sa question me laissa sans voix et c'était juste ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors, il savait. Il savait que sa bombe avait touché quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était Ben. Cette révélation m'enflamma aussitôt.

-James, tu peux te cacher n'importe où sur la planète, je te retrouverai et je te ferais payer. Tu entends ? Tu paieras, James ! hurlai-je au téléphone, sous les yeux médusés des hommes de l'équipe alpha qui nous avaient rejoints  
-Non, Isabella, TU paieras ! rétorqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu as tué mon frère, la seule famille qui me restait alors, tu vas perdre la tienne. Quand on sera à égalité, on pourra se reparler. termina-t-il avant de couper la communication.  
Je restais sans voix à sa dernière phrase, médusée par la folie de cet homme que j'avais pourtant aimé.

L'agent réapparut devant moi, le visage contrarié. Et je compris tout de suite ce qu'il allait m'annoncer.  
-dites-moi que vous l'avez localisé ! Liam, dites-moi que vos putains d'experts l'ont localisé ! criai-je en me plantant devant lui.  
-Je suis désolé, Isabella mais le temps de donner l'ordre et d'obtenir un traçage par le satellite de télécommunication...expliqua-t-il mais je le stoppai d'un geste de la main.  
-James sait que Ben s'est pris l'explosion ! Je veux savoir comment il a pu en être informé. repris-je d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Tout de suite ! insistai-je.  
Face à moi, les 5 hommes de mon groupe et l'agent Liam blêmirent légèrement avant de se diriger comme un seul homme vers la maison de James.

Je filai vers le camion où Ben avait laissé toutes nos affaires et m'installai à son poste. Sur le dossier du siège, le gilet pare-balles qui lui avait été attribué attendait sagement alors que sur la console, mon second téléphone côtoyait le sien. Je le saisis, allumant ainsi l'écran pour y découvrir une photo de la façade du Washington Post. Sa manière à lui de penser à Angela sans laisser d'indice clair sur sa présence dans sa vie. Cette pensée me glaça le sang. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour le moment de ressasser tout cela. La peine et la culpabilité m'envahiraient bien assez tôt.  
Ma mission n'était pas terminée et je me devais de l'achever au plus vite, pour Ben et pour les Cullen.

Forte de cette décision, je saisis le casque équipé d'un micro et pianotai un numéro sur le clavier. Trois longues sonneries s'égrenèrent avant qu'un déclic ne se fasse entendre, signe qu'il avait décroché. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler et annonçai difficilement, en retenant les sanglots que je refusais de laisser couler avant que James ne se trouve entre quatre planches :  
-Jake, Ben est mort...il a tué Ben...

xxx

(EPOV)

Jacob et Embry nous avaient « escortés » jusqu'à Billings, leur 4x4 sombre s'étant intercalé entre Emmett, qui ouvrait la route, et Jasper, alors que j'avais opté pour la dernière place du convoi. Nous avions fait un arrêt court, le temps de prendre un café dans un resto-route, à plus de deux heures de Seattle, Jake souhaitant nous éloigner le plus possible de James. Mes parents étant à New York pour la semaine en raison d'un colloque de médecine, nous avions décidé, afin de détendre nos deux commandos, que nous dormirions tous à la villa. Les journées, Jasper et moi allions sur la base, tandis que Jake et Embry accompagnaient les filles à leur bureau avant de retrouver Emmett à son garage.

Le lundi de notre retour à Billings, Eléazar était passé à la maison après le boulot pour rencontrer Jake et Embry, inquiet malgré lui pour Bella. Il avait questionné les gars sur le plan de Bella mais Jacob ne put lui répondre, ignorant, tout comme moi, ce que Bella avait exactement en tête. Nous savions que son objectif était d'arrêter James mais nous ne connaissions rien de son plan, ni des méthodes qu'elle allait employer. Allait-elle le tuer ? Réellement ? Elle en était plus que capable. Mais saurait-elle le faire ?

Je réfléchissais à cela, assis sur la dernière marche du perron, scrutant le ciel étoilé de ce mardi soir alors que les autres disputaient une partie de billard dans la salle de jeux que ma mère avait installé pour mon père voilà plus de dix ans, pour l'un de leur anniversaire de mariage.  
Ce matin, aux environs de 5h, mon téléphone avait bippé. Depuis notre départ de Seattle dimanche, je n'avais plus éteint mon téléphone, attendant en vain un signe de ma belle.  
Le bip, pourtant léger, me réveilla. Un message. Je tendis le bras vers la table de nuit pour attraper l'appareil et appuyai sur la touche « lecture » :

_**« Tu me manques comme jamais. Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Je t'aime. »**_

Ce message venait du téléphone qu'Embry avait spécialement « nettoyé » pour que Bella puisse me joindre sans risque d'être tracée.

Lorsque le jeune homme lui avait expliqué cela, un frisson m'avait parcouru. Si Embry agissait ainsi, c'est que James était capable de beaucoup de choses et pouvait ainsi savoir beaucoup sur notre famille. Encore une fois, je commençais à entrevoir le monde dans lequel Bella se débattait depuis tout ce temps. Elle m'avait hurlé une fois que je ne voyais pas clairement le monde dans lequel nous vivions...et elle semblait avoir raison...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui avais répondu, espérant que ce simple message de ma part parviendrait à la rassurer:

_**« La maison est bien vide sans toi. Qu'importe le temps qu'il te faudra, je t'attendrai toujours. Fais attention à toi. Je t'aime ma belle. »**_

Derrière moi, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma prudemment. Les quelques pas qui résonnèrent dans mon dos me suffirent pour reconnaître Emmett, qui, sans un mot, vint s'asseoir juste à côté de moi, levant lui aussi la tête vers les étoiles. Voilà plusieurs années que mon frère n'était plus venu ainsi partager un moment avec moi. Mais la situation était particulière et je savais que malgré le sourire qu'il s'efforçait de garder sur le visage, Emmett avait peur. Peur pour nous. Peur pour son "Isabellissima".  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne perturber le silence qui nous entourait.  
-Où se trouve-t-elle à ton avis ? me demanda-t-il enfin.  
-Je ne sais pas, Em'. Et je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir. lui répondis-je.  
-Parce que ?  
-Parce que si je savais, je serais là bas pour la ramener parmi nous. terminai-je.  
Mon frère acquiesça silencieusement.  
-Elle va le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-il après avoir repris sa contemplation du ciel.  
-Je crois bien que oui, Em'. lui accordai-je.  
Il ne dit plus rien, de nouveau.  
-Tu crois qu'elle sera là lundi ? tenta-t-il.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère, Em'. Je l'espère de tout cœur. répondis-je.

xxx

Le lendemain fut une horreur. Un brouillard épais recouvrait tout le Montana et les programmes de vol avaient été suspendus. Jazz et moi étions donc cloués au sol pour la journée. Je passais donc le mercredi à tourner comme un lion en cage, envoyant paitre mes collègues, grognant à chaque tentative d'approche de leur part. Bella était tout le temps dans mon esprit et seul voler me permettait d'oublier un peu l'angoisse qui m'étreignait.

Éreinté par toute cette tension, j'avais suivi le conseil de ma jumelle et m'étais forcé à abandonner mon téléphone quelques longues minutes pour me glisser sous les jets brûlants de la large douche italienne qui trônait dans la salle de bain de l'étage.

Regagnant ma chambre tout en frictionnant mes cheveux d'une serviette, j'entendis la voix de Jake semblant provenir du bureau de mon père. D'abord incertain, j'avais arrêté mon pas et tendais l'oreille. De nouveau, Jake parla et j'approchai alors de la pièce.  
Que faisait-il là ?  
La porte était légèrement entrouverte et sa voix me parvenait de plus en plus clairement au fur et à mesure de mon approche.  
-Je te connais, Bella. Tu veux supprimer la menace et pour toi, le seul moyen est de le tuer, non ? entendis-je avant un nouveau silence plutôt court puisqu'il enchaina alors : Bella, arrête...  
Jacob était en communication avec Bella ! Elle l'avait appelé et pas moi. Ou peut-être allait-elle demander à me parler après avoir eu Jake ?  
C'est avec cette idée dans un coin de la tête que je me collai à la porte du bureau, me permettant d'apercevoir Embry, adossé à l'une des bibliothèques de Carlisle.  
-Je suis là. murmura Jacob.  
Puis plus rien.  
-Jake ? questionna Embry en se redressant légèrement.  
-Elle a raccroché. répondit-il simplement.

Et cette information me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. En colère, je poussai alors la porte fortement. Celle-ci vint claquer contre le mur lambrissé, ce qui surprit les deux Indiens.  
-Tu as parlé à Bella ! grondai-je en rejoignant Jake en quelques pas rapides.  
Surpris, celui-ci me regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer.  
-Assied-toi Ed', je vais t'expliquer. souffla-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Embry.  
Le jeune homme acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.  
-Jake, je veux savoir. Où est-elle ? Quand rentre-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle...  
-Stop Edward. Calme-toi. me coupa-t-il. Bella n'a pas téléphoné, c'est moi qui l'ai appelée. Je...comment dire çà sans passer pour un taré ? commença-t-il tout en se levant pour faire le tour du bureau. Je...J'ai pisté Bella par satellite. avoua-t-il.  
Je le fixai, complètement abasourdi.  
-Voilà deux ans, nous étions en mission dans la forêt amazonienne. La zone étant dangereuse, Paul avait eu pour mission de nous fabriquer des traqueurs gps. Pour ne pas nous encombrer de matériel supplémentaire, il avait glissé les puces dans nos boîtiers de montre. Et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu pister Bella. J'ai fait passer mon appel par un brouilleur pour ne pas dévoiler sa position à James si jamais il l'a mise sur écoute. expliqua-t-il en me montrant le matériel installé sur le bureau.  
-Où est-elle ? demandai-je.  
-dans l'Idaho. souffla-t-il en se rasseyant lourdement dans le fauteuil sombre.  
Jacob leva ses yeux sur moi et je pus lire la fatigue et le stress sur son visage. Comme lors de nos « retrouvailles » en Irak.  
-Elle...elle a retrouvé la trace du frère de James et je suppose qu'elle va le faire parler pour obtenir des informations. expliqua-t-il, devançant ainsi ma question.  
-Le faire parler ? relevai-je.  
-tu commences à la connaître Edward. répondit-il en faisant une moue qui confirma ce que je pensais.  
Bella ne se contenterait pas uniquement de le faire parler. Elle allait le tuer...  
-Elle va aller jusqu'au bout, Edward. Pas pour elle. Pour toi. Pour ta famille. insista-t-il. Alors si l'idée de voir revenir Bella avec du sang sur les mains te semble insurmontable, si tu penses que tu ne pourras pas vivre à ses côtés sans penser à elle abattant un homme, appelle-la tout de suite et dis-le-lui. ajouta Jake. Mais si tu la laisses aller jusqu'au bout, tu ne devras jamais lui en reparler, sa conscience se rappellera bien assez à elle sans que toi ou ta famille n'y ajoutiez encore de la culpabilité. Tu me comprends, Edward ? demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Après cela, nous avions continué à discuter une bonne partie de la soirée. D'elle. De moi. De sa vie à Forks. De son enfance. De ses blessures. Jacob me racontait qui était Isabella, ce qu'elle ne ferait surement jamais totalement, même si elle avait enfin confiance en moi.

xxx

Nous avions décidé de tous rentrer à Seattle le vendredi dans la soirée. Jake, Embry et moi étions persuadés qu'elle passerait par là. Nous avions donc tous rejoint l'appartement, escortés par nos commandos discrètement armés afin de ne pas affoler le voisins. Jasper avait prévenu nos parents, toujours à New York, et nous devions tous nous retrouver lundi à Billings. Avec Bella. Du moins, c'est ce que nous espérions tous.

J'avais reçu un message de Bella alors que je regardais un match de hockey en compagnie des gars, ce qui les avait fait sourire.

_**« J'ai froid sans tes bras autour de moi. J'ai peur sans les battements de ton cœur pour me rassurer. Mais tout cela va bientôt se terminer et la vie reprendra dès lundi. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. »**_

-Que dit-elle ? demanda Emmett, l'impatience se lisant sur son visage.  
-Qu'elle va de nouveau te mener la vie dure au garage dès lundi. souris-je en voyant mon géant de frère lever les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.  
Jacob sourit également en le voyant faire mais lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je sus qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi : d'ici lundi, Bella aurait tuer James.  
Malgré cette pensée plus sombre, je me couchai soulagé et m'endormis rapidement.

Tout le monde fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnette de l'entrée. Je me précipitai dans le salon, mon arme de service à la main, rejoignant Jake et Embry. Jasper et Emmett nous rejoignirent la seconde suivante.  
-Jake ? murmurai-je.  
-on attend personne. répondit-il d'une voix étrangement calme malgré la tension qui régnait dans le salon.  
De nouveau, on tambourina à la porte et une voix etouffée nous parvint, celle de Sam.  
Dans la minute qui suivit, Sam était dans le salon, les traits tendus.  
-Bella m'a appelé. débuta-t-il sans ménagement.  
Puis il nous expliqua l'étrange appel de Bella une heure plus tôt.

-Je n'arrive pas à la localiser précisément. nous informa Embry qui avait sorti tout son matériel.  
-Elle a surement dû balancer sa montre. répondit Jake en soupirant.  
Sam était resté avec nous. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Je ne savsis pas ce que nous attendions mais nous restions là, tous ensemble. Alice et Rose avaient préparé du café et tentaient d'agir normalement. Mais la peur avait inondé leurs visages.  
Soudain, une sonnerie retentit.  
-C'est Bella ! nous informa Jake en mettant le haut-parleur.  
Et sans avoir eu le temps de me préparer à entendre ma belle, sa voix retentit dans le salon :  
-Jake, Ben est mort...il a tué Ben...

* * *

_**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Toujours des envies de meurtre envers James ?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Vous me suivez toujours et je vous en remercie du fond du coeur. Sans plus attendre, la suite...**_

* * *

(EPOV)

La voix de Bella semblait dénuée de toutes émotion, pourtant, à en juger par les visages livides de Sam, Jake et Embry, ce Ben devait être l'un de leurs proches. Isabella devait être dans un état tel que le leur mais elle devait s'évertuer à ne pas le laisser transparaître dans sa voix. Dans mon esprit passa aussitôt l'image de la Bella dévastée qui avait trouvé refuge dans mon avion.

-Bella…répondit Jacob doucement.  
-Non, Jake, ne dis rien. Il va payer, Jake, je te le jure. Il a voulu jouer, je vais le faire souffrir le coupa-t-elle d'une voix terriblement emplie de rage, ce qui fit frissonner mes sœurs, qui nous avaient rejoints, encore dans leur pyjamas.  
-Oh, Bella…ne put s'empêcher Alice.  
-Al…Alice ? s'étonna-t-elle aussitôt. Jake ? On est sur haut-parleur ?  
-oui Bella. Tout le monde est là, on t'entend tous. lui confirma-t-il.  
-Edward ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Oui, ma belle. Je suis là. répondis-je en m'approchant de Jacob.

A l'autre bout, le silence se fit.

Nous entendions juste sa respiration et la sentir si mal me fit mal. Je regardai un à un les autres, debout tout comme moi, au beau milieu du salon, suspendus à ce fichu téléphone.

En arrière fond, une voix masculine appelant Bella par son nom de guerre brisa le silence qui régnait depuis quelques secondes. Bella lui répondit de l'attendre quelques minutes et reprit la parole :  
-Jake, je vais devoir y aller. Le SWAT a trouvé quelque chose.  
-Le SWAT ? Que fais-tu avec ces têtes brulées ? réagit Jacob.  
-Je…J'ai mené la prise d'assaut de la maison de James. souffla-t-elle comme si elle craignait une réprimande.  
Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver :  
-Quoi ?! Mais enfin Bella ! Tu ne…  
-Ah non, Jake ! Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Sam m'a déjà fait la leçon ! Je sais que je ne fais plus partie des unités d'élite. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Jake ! hurla-t-elle. Et çà a coûté la vie de Ben ! Putain !  
-Bella calme-toi. tentai-je plus doucement

La tension qui habitait Bella semblait immense et il fallait qu'elle ait les idées claires pour pouvoir me revenir en un seul morceau. Elle ne répondit pas à ma demande mais son souffle se calma progressivement.

-Embry est là ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix redevenue plus posée.  
-Je suis là, Lullaby. répondit le jeune homme en se postant à côté de Jacob.  
-Embry, j'ai besoin de tes talents.  
-Tout ce que tu veux. affirma-t-il en attrapant une feuille et un crayon.  
-Merci Embry. J'ai besoin que tu retraces le dernier appel entrant sur mon téléphone.  
-Qui ?  
-James. Je veux savoir où il se trouve. Et les services du FBI et du SWAT ne sont pas capables de répondre à ma requête. nous informa-t-elle.  
-Comment peux-tu te retrouver avec le SWAT et le FBI, Bella ? demanda, étonné, Sam.  
-Sam ? c'est toi ? réagit Bella.  
-Oui, c'est moi.

Un long silence accueillit cette révélation, me laissant comprendre que le dernier échange entre Sam et Bella avait dû être difficile.

-Où es-tu ? poursuivit Sam, doucement.  
-Spokane, chez James. répondit-elle aussitôt.  
Sam ferma les yeux quelques secondes, en proie à des sentiments que nous ne pouvions lire sur son visage.  
-Bella, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout çà. Rappelle-moi à mon bureau dans une demie-heure. offrit-il.  
-Ok Sam, mais cette fois, ne me plante pas. Si quelque chose de la sorte arrive, je viendrai te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, commandant ou pas. Je dois y aller. On se revoit bientôt. Faites attention à vous. finit-elle avant de couper la communication sans nous laisser le temps de lui répondre.

La minute qui suivit, aucun ne fit de remarques ni ne bougea, comme si nous étions figés. Puis la vie reprit son rythme et Sam se leva de sa chaise, attrapant son blouson pour l'enfiler.

-Bon, prenez vos affaires, on y va. ordonna-t-il en repoussant la chaise sous la table.  
-Attend Sam. Qu'est-ce que Bella a voulu dire ? demanda froidement Jacob, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.  
-Je…Quand elle m'a appelé pour la surveillance satellite, je me suis un peu emporté et…je…je lui ai rappelé qu'elle n'était plus des nôtres. finit-il par avouer.  
Jacob observait son chef sans un mot, serrant les poings. Sam le remarqua et reprit la parole aussitôt :  
-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, Jake. Mais elle m'a tellement surprise en m'appelant. Malgré tout, j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé et je l'ai rappelée. Mais c'est Ben qui a répondu. Il a vu tout comme moi la trace de la bombe sur la photo infra-rouge et il a couru pour la secourir. J'ai ignoré la demande de secours de Bella et Ben en est mort. Alors, avec James encore en vie dans la nature, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour me racheter auprès de Bella, c'est de tous vous emmener sur la base pour vous garder en vie.  
Jacob le fixa quelques longues secondes sans un mot et finit par acquiescer.  
-Allez, on part d'ici dans 5 minutes. ordonna-t-il en regardant mes frères et sœurs.  
Je filai rapidement dans ma chambre, m'habillai et attrapai un sac de sport pour y entasser quelques affaires, pensant surtout au fait que Bella aimerait peut-être retrouver quelques unes de ses affaires une fois tout cela terminé avant même d'être rentrée à Billings.

xxx

Une demie heure plus tard, nous étions tous assis dans le bureau de Sam, attenant à la salle des opérations. Des écrans partout, constamment allumés : des analyses radar, des images satellite s'affichaient sous nos yeux.  
La salle était calme et silencieuse malgré la dizaine de militaires présents, tous assis à leurs postes de travail. Je reconnus sans peine certains des équipiers de Bella, présents eux aussi sous la tente en Irak, qui nous saluèrent Jasper et moi.  
Sam se dirigea vers Paul, affairé derrière son ordinateur, et lui glissa un bout de papier avant de revenir vers nous.

Le bureau de Sam était en partie vitré, donnant ainsi directement sur la salle de veille. Au mur derrière sa table de travail, des photos de militaires, en uniforme ou en tenue de combat. Une silhouette plus petite attira mon regard et me força à me rapprocher. Au beau milieu d'un groupe de soldats en treillis couverts de boue, Bella, les bras de Jacob autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats.  
-Elle a été prise lors de notre dernier examen, juste avant d'être nommés commandos. m'expliqua Jake qui avait suivi mon mouvement.  
-Bella a terminé première de cet exercice, loin devant les gars. Mais ma photo préférée de Bella est celle-ci. ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt une photo plus petite. Un portrait. Un cliché en noir et blanc sur lequel Isabella apparaissait de profil, concentrée, l'œil dans la lunette de visée, les cheveux attachés. Mes sœurs, encore un peu secouées par toute cette tension, approchèrent. Elles n'avaient jamais vu Isabella dans son rôle de soldat et je pus percevoir leur surprise quand elles s'approchèrent du mur.  
Le téléphone de Sam se mit à sonner alors que Paul, de l'autre côté de la verrière, faisait un signe que je ne sus décrypter à son chef. Sam, Jake et moi nous regardâmes quelques dixièmes de seconde avant que le commandant ne décroche le combiné.  
-Commandant Uley à l'appareil.  
A l'autre bout, une voix répondit, ce qui incita Sam à poursuivre l'appel:  
-Lullaby, je te bascule sur les haut-parleurs de la salle opérationnelle. Toute l'équipe est là. l'avertit-il.  
Un grésillement résonna dans la salle et bientôt, les bruits de la circulation se firent entendre en fond sonore. Bella semblait être en voiture.  
-Merci Sam. Bonjour les gars. dit-elle doucement.

Les têtes de ses anciens équipiers se levèrent et bien vite, ils nous rejoignirent autour de la console centrale, face à l'écran géant. Jake et Embry avaient pris leur place derrière des ordinateurs.  
-Lullaby, on a pu retracer l'appel. Quel est ton plan ? annonça Sam d'une voix professionnelle.

Par cette phrase, l'équipe Twilight avait repris du service, comme avant, et je ne craignais plus qu'une seule chose : quelle Bella retrouverai-je une fois tout cela terminé ?

xxx

(BPOV)

J'avais immédiatement appelé Jake, rien que pour entendre le son réconfortant de sa voix.  
Mais lorsque je perçus derrière lui les voix des Cullen, mon cœur eut un raté.  
Lorsqu'Edward me répondit, je me sentis flancher, prête à arrêter tout cela pour les rejoindre sur le champ et me jeter dans ses bras si rassurants.  
Mais tout aussi rapidement, il me suffit d'apercevoir l'agent Liam me faisant un signe pour que je le rejoigne pour retrouver toute la hargne qui m'habitait: je tuerai James de mes propres mains, et cela même si ma conscience me le fera payer jusqu'à ma mort.  
En raccrochant, je savais que je pouvais compter sur mon ancienne équipe et rien qu'avec cette information, j'étais certaine de pouvoir me retrouver face à face avec James. Car Sam et les autres ne lâcheraient pas et le retrouveraient pour moi.

L'agent Liam attendit que je raccroche pour me rejoindre dans le van suréquipé en matériel de surveillance.  
-Lullaby, vous devriez venir avec moi, mes agents ont trouvé la raison du brouillage radio. m'expliqua-t-il en faisant aussitôt demi-tour.  
Je le rejoignis dans la seconde qui suivit, mon portable à la main, laissant à Sam le temps qu'il m'avait demandé avant de le recontacter.  
Nous entrâmes rapidement dans la maison et Liam me dirigea vers la dernière pièce de l'étage que je n'avais pas pris la peine de vérifier moi-même, bien trop obnubilée par le mur de photographies que j'avais découvert dans la chambre.  
C'était une petite salle de bain des plus banales. Mais le matériel qui y était installé attira immédiatement mon attention. Je posai prudemment ma main gantée de latex sur une petite boite noire, munie de diverses diodes clignotantes. Je connaissais parfaitement cet appareil puisque nous en utilisions nous-même en mission.  
-Un brouilleur…murmurai-je malgré moi.

Me revinrent alors les images d'un entraînement de plusieurs jours, très poussé, que mon équipe avait faite contre l'équipe de James. Un genre de « jeu de guerre » avec pour seul frein la douleur qu'un homme peut supporter. L'équipe de James avait gagné de justesse contre nous, usant de tous les stratagèmes possibles, y compris les plus tordus. Mue par ces souvenirs, je scrutai rapidement le plafond de la salle de bain. Rien.  
J'attrapai alors le bras de Liam et fermai la porte derrière lui.  
-Isabella ? demanda-t-il, incertain quant à mon geste.  
Je lui fis signe de se taire et attrapai son carnet de notes pour y noter les éléments nécessaires à sa compréhension de la situation. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grands à la lecture de mon message et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise. Malgré ce que j'avais pu lui dire sur James, il était certain qu'il n'avait pas du tout cerné l'étendue de la folie de mon ancien amant.  
L'agent Liam releva enfin les yeux sur moi et me fit un signe de tête avant de rouvrir la porte.  
-C'est bon les gars, on a ce qu'il nous faut, on sort ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte aux hommes qui travaillaient encore à l'étage.  
Surpris, ils suspendirent leurs gestes, regardant leur chef d'un air des plus étonnés puis me questionnèrent du regard, comme si j'appartenais depuis des lustres à leur équipe. Je leur fis un signe de tête et ils rangèrent rapidement leur matériel pour nous suivre.

-Que voulez-vous faire maintenant, Lullaby ? questionna l'agent Liam alors que nous nous éloignions de la maison pour rejoindre les personnels du SWAT, regroupés sur le trottoir.  
Les hommes qui m'avaient accompagnée durant l'assaut de la maison se rapprochèrent de nous pour prendre part à la discussion.  
-James savait que Ben avait pris la bombe. Je suis certaine qu'il a posé des caméras discrètes dans la maison pour nous surveiller. expliquai-je en revoyant les souvenirs de cet exercice si particulier.  
-Je n'ai rien vu de ce type dans les pièces. intervint le « psy ».  
-Parce que nous n'utilisons pas les mêmes caméras que tout le monde. Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas les repérer, elles peuvent sembler invisibles. Mais James a oublié que j'ai moi aussi suivi sa formation. Faites préparer une équipe de déminage au cas où. Personne n'entre dans la maison sans mon ordre. Si je ne suis pas ressortie de là dans vingt minutes, faites couper le gaz du quartier. répondis-je en fourrant dans mes poches le matériel dont j'avais besoin sous le regard ahuri des autres, avant de m'élancer en petites foulées vers la porte d'entrée.

xxx

Lorsque je ressortis de la maison dix minutes plus tard, j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. James avait effectivement posé des caméras dans les faux plafonds du rez-de-chaussée. J'avais refait un tour rapide dans la chambre de l'étage, m'attardant sur le mur de photos et plus particulièrement sur celles de Forks. On y voyait ma maison, mon jardin mais aussi une photo de la tombe de ma mère. Je n'y étais plus allée depuis des années maintenant et voir la pierre grise me fit un pincement au cœur. Les photos étaient récentes, à en juger par celles où mon père se trouvait, puisqu'il y était tel que lorsque je l'avais croisé au mariage d'Alice et Jasper.

_« …tu vas perdre la tienne. Quand on sera à égalité, on pourra se reparler… »_ la voix de James résonnait dans mon esprit alors que je scrutai les photos du bureau du shérif. Mais deux choses me rassurèrent un peu devant ces photos : aucun cliché de la villa des Cullen, aucune photo de la réserve quileute. James avait peut-être poussé ses recherches sur mon père mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Ou du moins, il semblait déjà avoir choisi sa cible. Mais il fallait encore que je confirme mon intuition. J'espérais franchement que Sam et Jake allaient réussir à me donner quelques informations.

Je retraversai la pelouse rapidement pour m'engouffrer dans la camionnette, suivie de l'agent Liam et des autres responsables des équipes d'élite. Je leur expliquai rapidement mes découvertes alors que je tapai le numéro de téléphone de Sam.  
-Commandant Uley à l'appareil. m'accueillit la voix forte de mon ancien chef.  
-Salut Alpha, c'est Lullaby. lui répondis-je tout naturellement, me réjouissant d'entendre de nouveau sa voix.  
Comme avant.  
-Lullaby, je te bascule sur les haut-parleurs de la salle opérationnelle. Toute l'équipe est là. m'avertit-il.  
J'entendis le petit clic si particulier du basculement de la ligne et entendis alors des bruits légers que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, ceux de la salle de veille en plein travail.  
-Merci Sam. Bonjour les gars. dis-je doucement, utilisant nos prénoms plutôt que nos noms de code.  
Quelques « bonjours » se firent entendre derrière Sam, me faisant sourire malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.  
-Lullaby, on a pu retracer l'appel. Quel est ton plan ? annonça Sam, replongeant aussitôt dans le boulot.  
-Rattraper James et m'en occuper. répondis-je. Où est-il ?  
-Il est à 100km à l'ouest de Cheney, sur la 395, en direction de Ellensburg. m'informa Jacob.  
-Il va à Forks . ajoutai-je.  
-Comment…  
-Il va tuer Charlie. le coupai-je froidement. C'est sa prochaine cible.  
Appeler mon père par son prénom et non pas par « papa » me fit bizarre, même si nous ne nous fréquentions plus.

-Bella, tu as les moyens de te connecter pour une vidéo conférence ? reprit Sam.  
Je me tournai vers l'agent Liam, attendant tout de même son accord puisque c'était son matériel. Ce dernier acquiesça aussitôt favorablement à ma demande.  
-Mot de passe ? demandai-je à Sam tout en configurant le matériel.  
Je n'avais pas fait cela depuis plus de deux ans puisque Jacob le faisait toujours pour moi mais je retrouvai rapidement la méthode et tapai la combinaison de chiffres et de lettres que Sam me dictait au téléphone.  
Dans la seconde, la fenêtre vidéo s'ouvrit et je retrouvai sur l'écran devant moi l'image de la salle opérationnelle de Seattle avec Sam, Jake et tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Et derrière eux, sur la gauche de Sam, les Cullen.

Ma vue se brouilla légèrement et je sentis quelques sanglots dans ma gorge. Ne pouvant leur parler dans l'immédiat sans laisser transparaître mon émotion, je me contentai d'un faible « salut », mes yeux se posant sur chacune des personnes présentes.

Edward était aux côtés de Rosalie qui, sûrement pour le soutenir, lui avait pris la main en laissant échapper un « oh Bella… » discret mais qui s'entendit parfaitement bien dans haut-parleurs.  
-Bella, tu es blessée ? me questionna mon frère, d'une voix déchirée.  
Je baissai pour la première fois depuis le départ de l'ambulance, les yeux sur ma tenue et pus voir le sang séché sur mes mains et ma combinaison. Le sang de Ben. Le sang de Ben sur mes mains tout comme j'avais porté celui de Seth quelques mois plus tôt.  
-Ce n'est pas le mien, lieutenant…murmurai-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas, luttant pour ne pas laisser les souvenirs d'Irak m'envahir.

L'agent Liam dut sûrement sentir mon désarroi car il vint à mon secours en prenant la parole.  
-Bonjour commandant. Agent Liam, FBI. débuta-t-il avant de poursuivre en présentant les autres responsables du SWAT et des services secrets.  
Cette amorce de discussion des plus professionnelles me ramena dans mon rôle et je pus enfin prendre la parole.  
-Quel est ton plan, Lullaby ? redemanda Sam.  
-Il faut que je rentre à Forks. Mais avec l'avance qu'il a sur moi, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir éviter qu'il n'abatte mon père. répondis-je franchement.  
-Barrages routiers ? Suggéra le chef du SWAT.  
-Non. Répondîmes en même temps Sam et moi.  
Je souris à Sam et repris la parole:  
-Si James aperçoit le moindre barrage, il se planquera de nouveau. Et sa prochaine attaque pourrait avoir lieu dans des mois.  
L'homme du SWAT acquiesça, sans un mot.  
-Notre jet est toujours sur le tarmac. Nous pouvons vous le mettre à disposition. proposa Liam.  
-Tu pourrais venir jusqu'à Seattle et…renchérit aussitôt Jacob, un sourire se dessinant déjà sur les lèvres.  
-Non, pas Seattle. Port Angelès. Je récupérerai ma moto chez Ben et je filerai jusqu'à Forks. Avec l'avance grâce à l'avion, je pourrais être là-bas avant lui et le prendre de court. stoppai-je aussitôt mon frère qui perdit aussitôt son sourire.  
-Bella...  
-Non, Jake, je dois remplir cette mission seule et...poursuivis-je.  
-Bella ! J'annule ta demande de congés et je t'ordonne de revenir à Billings immédiatement ! intervint Emmett en se plaçant devant la caméra.  
-Emmett, s'il te plait, comprend-moi. lui demandai-je calmement, sa réaction me faisant sourire.

Car Emmett se battait pour moi en cet instant. Il agissait comme Jacob l'avait fait tout au long de notre vie ensemble.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je souffre ou que l'on me fasse du mal. Tu veux me protéger, et crois-moi, je t'en suis profondément reconnaissante. Mais comprend que moi aussi, je veux vous protéger. Si je ne le fais pas, comment veux-tu que je me sente bien parmi vous ensuite ? lui expliquai-je doucement.  
Emmett baissa un peu le tête, serrant les poings le long de son corps.  
-Hé grand frère, regarde-moi. lui demandai-je, fixant l'image sur l'écran devant moi.  
Emmett releva la tête lentement à mon appel.  
-grand frère ? reprit-il.  
Je lui répondis par un sourire franc, le faisant rire de plus belle.  
-Ok, Bellissima. Mais j'exige que tu sois au boulot lundi à 8h00 !  
-Oui, patron ! répondis-je en riant, sentant enfin un allègement dans l'atmosphère si tendue depuis des heures.  
A mes côtés, Liam souriait.  
-Une remarque, agent Liam ? demandai-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.  
-Aucune, mademoiselle Swan. rétorqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

La discussion se poursuivit encore une dizaine de minutes, alors que mes anciens collègues me transmettaient différentes informations. Sous leur direction, je reparamétrai mon portable ainsi que tout le matériel radio que le FBI m'avait fourni. J'avais fait promettre à Sam et Jake de retenir tout le monde sur la base de Seattle, à l'abri des agissements de James, leur expliquant que je ne pouvais gérer ma mission sereinement si je les savais à portée de mon ancien amant. Ils avaient finalement juré de rester à Seattle à condition que je les contacte très régulièrement. J'avais pu parler quelques courtes secondes avec Edward, lui répétant simplement ce que je lui avais dit avant de le quitter à Seattle et l'assurant de mon amour.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une berline sombre aux vitres teintées filait vers le jet qui m'attendait. Alors que je posai le pied dans l'avion, je me retournai, surprise de voir l'agent Liam sur mes talons.  
-Vous ne pensez pas que je vais vous laisser aller seule là-bas ! s'exclama-t-il devant mon air ahuri.  
-Agent Liam, c'est mon combat...rétorquai-je en lançant l'un de mes sacs de matériel sur le premier fauteuil venu.  
-Je le sais, Lullaby. Et rassurez-vous, je ne ferais rien pour entraver votre mission. Je vous accompagne simplement à Port Angelès pour prévenir en personne les autorités fédérales de ce comté afin que personne ne vous stoppe pour irrégularité dans la procédure.  
Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et m'installai confortablement pour ce vol qui n'allait durer qu'une grosse heure. Quelques heures avant que je ne puisse me retrouver devant James. Une poignée d'heures avant que je ne mette un terme à toute cette traque.

Cette idée en tête, je saisis un paquet entouré de velours sombre dans mon sac et l'ouvris sous les yeux attentifs de Liam. Instinctivement, je caressai le métal froid du silencieux avant d'entreprendre un montage complet de mon fusil d'assaut, histoire de m'occuper les mains mais aussi l'esprit.

xxx

Le jour s'était levé mais la lumière restait assombrie par les lourds nuages gris qui traînaient au dessus de Port Angelès. Debout devant la porte d'entrée, je faisais longuement glisser entre mes doigts la petite clé que Ben m'avait remise voilà quelques jours à mon arrivée chez lui. Au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas ouvrir cette porte. Je ne voulais pas retrouver la présence de Ben. Je ne voulais pas le faire car j'étais celle qui avais tout bouleversé. J'étais celle qui l'avais retrouvé. J'étais celle qui l'avais emmené dans cette histoire. Et à cause de moi, il devait, à cet instant, être allongé sur une table métallique froide de la morgue de Spokane.

Un claquement résonna derrière moi et quelques pas s'approchèrent.  
-Isabella, tout va bien ? osa l'agent Liam qui m'avait amenée jusqu'ici.  
-Je ne crois pas mais qu'importe, agent Liam. J'ai une mission à terminer. Et le plus rapidement sera le mieux. répondis-je d'une voix que j'essayai détachée.  
-Donnez, je vais le faire. Dites-moi où sont les clés du garage et de la moto et je vous amène cela ici. offrit-il.  
-Non, je vais y aller. Je dois y aller. Il faut juste…  
-Que vous fassiez le premier pas. compléta-t-il. Venez, allons-y ensemble. poursuivit-il en me tendant la main.

Je plaçai ma main dans la sienne et nous entrâmes dans la maison. Je le laissai quelques instants dans le salon, le temps de récupérer le nécessaire dans ma chambre avant de me diriger vers le garage, mon blouson de cuir sur le dos, mon casque à la main. J'ôtai la bâche sombre qui masquait mon engin, bloquai mon sac dans mon dos, un pistolet à portée de main, et m'installai enfin tout en tournant la clé dans le neiman.

Le vrombissement des chevaux contre mes cuisses me sortit de mon état pensif. J'avais une chose à faire. Une chose à accomplir. Une seule : rallier Forks. Pour Seth. Pour Ben. Pour les Cullen. Pour Edward...mais aussi, et malgré notre dernière entrevue, pour mon père...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bon, allez, puisque vous préférez une Bella guerrière, passons à l'action !**_

* * *

(BPOV)

-Allo, Jake, c'est moi. annonçai-je dans le micro de l'oreillette. J'y suis.  
-Je n'entends pas ton moteur. nota Jacob.  
-Normal, je suis garée juste devant le panneau à l'entrée de la ville. soufflai-je, mon estomac se nouant rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer à Forks.  
-çà va aller, Bella. tenta de me rassurer mon frère.  
-Tu sais, Jake, c'est la première fois que tu n'es pas à Forks avec moi. ajoutai-je alors que je savais que ma voix se diffusait désormais sur les haut-parleurs de la salle des opérations.  
-Il fallait bien que tu grandisses un peu, sœurette. essaya-t-il de plaisanter, mais sa voix ne reflétait pas son optimisme habituel. Quel temps fait-il ?  
-Il ne pleut pas. J'ai même l'impression que le soleil va se montrer aujourd'hui. A croire que le ciel savait que je viendrai faire un tour par ici aujourd'hui. répondis-je simplement, me permettant de me calmer petit à petit avec cette conversation des plus banales.  
Jake rit franchement à ma remarque, tout comme certains derrière lui.  
-Allez, soyons professionnels : où est-il ? poursuivis-je en resserrant les sangles de mes gants.  
-à un peu plus d'une heure de route de toi. Il est sur la 101, à hauteur de Sequim. On a retracé son portable grâce à la balise de l'aéroport de Sequim. Tu as une heure, à moins qu'il ne passe par la cote, dans quel cas,...  
-j'aurais une heure de plus. complétai-je. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il rallongera son trajet. Il ne connait pas suffisamment la région pour s'écarter des grandes routes.  
-Mais s'il a un gps ? entendis-je réagir Jasper.  
-Le gps ne lui donnera pas cet itinéraire et James n'est jamais venu avec moi dans le comté. Il arrivera par la 101. conclus-je.  
-Comment comptes-tu agir, Lullaby ? intervint Sam.  
-Je vais me rendre au bureau du shérif, Alpha. J'expliquerai la situation à mon...au chef Swan. Et si tout se passe raisonnablement, j'escorterai Charlie jusqu'à la réserve avant de revenir monter la garde dans mon ancienne maison.

Dans mon esprit, mon plan se déroulait sans aucune embûche et je finissais en abattant James d'une balle entre les deux yeux sur le gazon de ma maison d'enfance. Mais Charlie était une inconnue beaucoup trop imprévisible dans mon équation pour affirmer que tout cela terminerait bien. Que le méchant serait tué. Que le Bien triompherait du Mal. Car après tout, pouvais-je jouer le rôle du Bien avec tout le sang que j'avais déjà fait verser par ma faute ?

En tournant la tête vers la gauche, j'aperçus au loin le clocher de notre petite église et pensai immédiatement au cimetière voisin. Peut-être que dans quelques heures, je pourrais enfin me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère...ou peut-être que ma présence là-bas sera toute autre...peut-être prendrai-je place auprès d'elle...

-Lullaby ? questionna Sam, me sortant de mes pensées plus que sombres.  
-Je suis là. répondis-je par réflexe. Je vais devoir y aller. Prévenez-moi si James passe par la cote. poursuivis-je.  
-Ok, Lullaby. confirma Embry.  
-Jake, quoiqu'il arrive, ne quittez pas la base. Et préviens ton père de ne pas sortir de la réserve : James ne connait rien à ce propos. Il y sera en sécurité. Promets-moi que vous resterez là-bas coûte que coûte. suppliai-je presque.  
-je te le promets, petite sœur. souffla Jake, à contre cœur. Fais attention à toi.  
-Tu me connais, Jake. Allez, j'y vais. On se voit bientôt. conclus-je rapidement la conversation, ne laissant pas le temps à Jacob de répondre qu'il me connaissait tellement bien qu'il savait que je prendrai tous les risques pour éliminer James.

Je redémarrai rapidement le moteur et pris alors la route pour le bureau du shérif. Le trajet fut beaucoup trop court à mon goût, ne me laissant que le temps d'attiser l'angoisse qui tapissait mon estomac depuis des heures et des heures. Une voiture de service était garée devant le petit bâtiment. Je garai mon engin juste à côté et mis pied à terre. La façade n'avait pas changé depuis mon départ d'ici. Seul le panneau indiquant sa fonction avait été repeint.  
-Allez, Bella, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant... murmurai-je pour moi alors que j'ôtai mon casque.  
Je soufflai une bonne fois, calai mon sac sur mon épaule et grimpai les quatre marches du perron, consciente que la rencontre allait être difficile. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, ce qui fit relever la tête de la personne présente à l'accueil, Mme Cope. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis ces six années, juste quelques cheveux blancs se mêlaient à sa chevelure brune.

-Bonjour, vous désirez ? dit-elle sans cesser de me scruter.  
Je fis quelques pas vers son bureau et alors que je rejoignais son poste, je pus lire sur ses traits qu'elle m'avait reconnue.  
-Oh mon Dieu, Bella...la petite Bella...chuchota-t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.  
-Bonjour Mme Cope. dis-je simplement en lui faisant un léger sourire.  
-Oh mon Dieu ! Comme tu as changé ! poursuivit-elle en faisant le tour de son bureau pour me rejoindre et attraper ma main.

Mme Cope avait toujours fait partie de ma vie. Petite, lorsque je passais des journées entières au bureau à attendre Charlie qui, malgré sa journée de congé, prétextait toujours une affaire urgente à régler, Mme Cope était là, discutant avec moi, me faisant participer à ses tâches pour que le temps passe un peu plus rapidement, m'offrant des sucreries.

-Mon Dieu, je t'ai aperçue au mariage des jeunes Cullen mais je n'ai pas osé venir te voir. Tu étais tellement belle dans ton uniforme, ma chérie...  
-Madame Cope, je suis désolée mais je suis très pressée. Est-ce que le chef Swan est là ? la coupai-je, ne souhaitant surtout pas parler de ma vie professionnelle désormais nulle.  
-Bella, tu sais, même si Charlie dit le contraire, tu lui manques énormément. expliqua-t-elle.  
-Mais il ne veut plus que je l'appelle papa. avouai-je pour la première fois à une « inconnue ». Ce n'est rien, Madame Cope. Je ne suis pas là pour çà aujourd'hui. Il est dans son bureau ? insistai-je en faisant un pas vers cette porte.  
-Non, il est parti voilà vingt minutes. Il devait passer chez...finit-elle par répondre en se penchant sur l'agenda déposé sur un coin de son bureau.

Charlie était parti faire son tour de surveillance...comment allais-je pouvoir l'aborder dans ces conditions ? Le doubler après avoir repéré sa voiture puis lui barrer la route pour le forcer à m'écouter ? Alors que je débattais intérieurement sur toutes ces solutions, la voix de Mme Cope se fit de nouveau entendre :

-ah voilà ! Il devait passer chez les Newton puis chez les Cullen. C'est Madame Cullen qui a appelé tôt ce matin pour lui demander de passer. D'ailleurs, à cette heure, il doit être chez eux...

L'information me glaça le sang. Les Cullen étaient ici ? À Forks ? Edward m'avait encore dit hier que ses parents étaient à New York...Savait-il que Carlisle et Esmée étaient là ?

Je posai rapidement les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. James serait là dans une quarantaine de minutes...Charlie allait l'attirer chez les Cullen...

-Merci Madame Cope. Je dois y aller. m'exclamai-je en faisant demi-tour pour sortir.  
-Tu repasseras me voir ? demanda-t-elle alors que j'ouvrais la porte.  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je...J'essayerai. finis-je par répondre alors que je m'étais retournée pour la regarder.  
Elle me fit un petit sourire triste, pensant surement qu'elle ne me reverrait plus.  
-Madame Cope, promettez-moi une chose. craquai-je alors que je tenais toujours la porte entrouverte.  
-Oui ma chérie ?  
-Rentrez chez vous immédiatement et ne sortez pas de la maison avant demain. la priai-je.  
-Un danger ? hasarda-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.  
-Pas pour Forks mais pour la famille Swan. Rentrez chez vous, je vais prévenir mon père. répondis-je.  
La secrétaire acquiesça puis saisit son sac à main dans l'armoire à côté d'elle. Rassurée qu'elle prenne en compte ma demande, je descendis les marches d'un bond et enfourchai ma moto.

Le moteur à peine mis en route, j'enclenchai la première alors que la sonnerie de mon téléphone résonna : Jacob.  
Je décrochai immédiatement.  
-Bella ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix plutôt paniquée, ce qui était des plus étranges chez mon frère.  
-Jake...  
-Carlisle et Esmée sont... poursuivit-il d'une voix forte.  
-à Forks, je sais, Jake. Je viens de l'apprendre. Et Charlie est chez eux. complétai-je avant de tourner la poignée des gaz violemment, faisant hurler le moteur plutôt que de hurler de rage contre le sort qui s'acharnait contre moi à cet instant.

xxx

(EPOV)

-Tu sais, Jake, c'est la première fois que tu n'es pas à Forks avec moi. avoua ma belle d'une voix plutôt triste.  
Jacob leva les yeux sur moi et me fit un petit sourire triste.  
-Il fallait bien que tu grandisses un peu, sœurette. Quel temps fait-il ? répondit-il en tentant de rendre la discussion légère pour rassurer sa sœur.  
-Il ne pleut pas. J'ai même l'impression que le soleil va se montrer aujourd'hui. A croire que le ciel savait que je viendrai faire un tour par ici aujourd'hui. expliqua Bella calmement.  
Jake rit franchement à sa remarque, tout comme Sam et Emmett. J'avais simplement souri à sa phrase, me souvenant combien Bella s'était plainte du climat plus qu'humide de Forks depuis que nous la connaissions.

-Allez, soyons professionnels : où est-il ? demanda-t-elle, nous replongeant dans toute cette tension.  
-à un peu plus d'une heure de route de toi. Il est sur la 101, à hauteur de Sequim. On a retracé son portable grâce à la balise de l'aéroport de Sequim. Tu as une heure, à moins qu'il ne passe par la cote, dans quel cas,...  
-j'aurais une heure de plus. coupa-t-elle Jake. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il rallongera son trajet. Il ne connait pas suffisamment la région pour s'écarter des grandes routes.  
-Mais s'il a un gps ? demanda Jazz, juste à côté de moi.  
-Le gps ne lui donnera pas cet itinéraire et James n'est jamais venu avec moi dans le comté. Il arrivera par la 101. répondit-elle simplement.

Je questionnai Jacob du regard, ne comprenant pas comment James, après avoir partagé la vie de Bella aussi longtemps, ne pouvait connaître la géographie de Forks et la présence de la réserve quileute.  
-Bella n'était jamais revenue à Forks avant votre mariage. dit-il en se tournant vers Jasper et Alice, répondant ainsi à mon étonnement.  
-Je comprends pourquoi cela était si difficile pour elle maintenant. souffla Alice, lovée dans les bras de son mari.  
-Elle a très peu parlé de son enfance à James. Il était...comment vous expliquez cela...très particulier dans ses relations avec autrui. Même avec ses collègues. Il ne cherchait pas à connaître nos passés, se basant uniquement sur nos comportements devant lui. Aujourd'hui, en repensant à cette période, je comprends un peu pourquoi Bella a pu s'accrocher à lui. Il lui offrait de quoi repartir de zéro, de quoi effacer sa vie d'avant. Mais Bella est beaucoup trop attachée à son enfance même si elle clame le contraire. Je pense qu'Edward ne me contredirait pas là dessus. questionna-t-il en se tournant vers moi.  
J'acquiesçai sans un mot, observant sur l'écran derrière Jake le point vert qui clignotait, nous montrant la position du portable de ma belle, à Forks, avant de me reconcentrer sur la voix d'Isabella discutant de son plan avec Sam.

-Je vais me rendre au bureau du shérif, Alpha. J'expliquerai la situation à mon...au chef Swan. Et si tout se passe raisonnablement, j'escorterai Charlie jusqu'à la réserve avant de revenir monter la garde dans mon ancienne maison. expliqua-t-elle avant de se taire.

Bella allait revoir son père. Et elle allait devoir supporter cette épreuve - car, à en juger d'après leur dernière rencontre dans le jardin de notre villa, cela allait être une épreuve – et cela sans mon soutien. Je n'allais pas pouvoir lui prendre la main pour la rassurer, lui caresser la joue pour l'empêcher de trembler, ni lui embrasser délicatement le front pour la consoler.  
-Bella est forte, Ed'. Et puis, tu la retrouveras d'ici quelques heures désormais. me chuchota Jasper qui avait surement compris ce à quoi je pensais.

-Lullaby ? questionna Sam, alors que le silence régnait depuis plus de deux minutes désormais.  
-Je suis là. répondit-elle aussitôt. Je vais devoir y aller. Prévenez-moi si James passe par la cote.  
-Ok, Lullaby. confirma Embry qui s'était plongé à corps perdu dans la mission pour aider son ancienne équipière.  
-Jake, quoiqu'il arrive, ne quittez pas la base. Et préviens ton père de ne pas sortir de la réserve. James ne connait rien à ce propos. Il y sera en sécurité. Promets-moi que vous resterez là-bas coûte que coûte. demanda-t-elle soudain, presqu'implorante.  
-je te le promets, petite sœur. souffla Jake en passant ses mains sur son visage, déchiré par les mots de la jeune femme. Fais attention à toi.  
-Tu me connais, Jake. Allez, j'y vais. On se voit bientôt. termina-t-elle rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Dans les haut-parleurs, la tonalité de fin de connexion résonna encore quelques secondes avant que Jake ne tende la main vers sa console pour la stopper. Puis il soupira longuement, la tête baissée vers ses mains. Comme il l'avait fait pour moi auparavant, et parce que nous partagions la même angoisse, je fis quelques pas pour le rejoindre et posai une main sur son épaule. Il leva des yeux rougis mais sans larmes vers moi, m'interrogeant silencieusement.  
-Elle reviendra Jake. Elle reviendra. Elle me l'a promis. lui chuchotai-je.

Jasper nous observait, inquiet lui aussi, tandis que Sam et Embry avaient repris leurs différentes observations satellites.  
Malgré le stress qui habitait chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle des opérations, celle-ci baignait dans le silence. Mais celui-ci fut très vite brisé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. L'appelant me fit hausser un sourcil.

-Bonjour maman, vous êtes rentrés de New York ? demandai-je aussitôt, surpris de cet appel puisqu'il était prévu que nos parents ne rentrent à Billings que dimanche soir.  
-Oui, les dernières conférences ont été annulées donc nous avons décidés de passer quelques jours à la villa et de ne rentrer à la maison que dimanche. expliqua Esmée, me glaçant le sang.  
-Vous êtes...à Forks ? demandai-je tout en mettant le haut-parleur pour répondre aux questions muettes de ceux qui m'entouraient.  
-Oui. Bella est à côté de toi ? J'ai trouvé une enveloppe bizarre dans la boite aux lettres et... demanda ma mère.  
-une enveloppe bizarre ? repris-je, pensant aussitôt à l'enveloppe contenant les photos que James avait fait parvenir à Isabella la semaine dernière.  
-Oui. Une grande enveloppe brune postée à Washington à l'attention de Madame Isabella Cullen! annonça ma mère avec entrain. D'ailleurs, vous avez peut-être une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer tous les deux, les tourtereaux ? poursuivit-elle, un immense sourire dans la voix.

Je devais être pale parce que Sam me força à m'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il venait de poser juste à côté de moi.

-Y'a-t-il un expéditeur ? demanda Jasper, prenant le relais car aucun mot ne voulait passer la barrière de mes lèvres.  
-Oh, Jasper. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce qu'Alice...s'intéressa Esmée, toujours pleine d'entrain.  
-Maman, écoute, y'a-t-il un expéditeur ? la coupa Jasper rudement, faisant perdre toute sa joie à la voix maternelle.  
-Euh...Je...oui. C'est expédié par une certaine Angela Weber du Washington Post...  
-La fiancée de Ben... nota Jacob, des traits d'affolement sur le visage.  
Comme moi, il devait penser au fait que James se dirigeait droit vers mes parents alors que Bella n'en savait rien.  
-Jacob, c'est toi ? interrogea ma mère.  
-Oui, Esmée...répondit Jake.  
-Bella est là ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.  
-Non, elle...pouvez-vous ouvrir l'enveloppe et nous décrire le contenu ? demanda Jake d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
-Carlisle, peux-tu ouvrir l'enveloppe ? dit ma mère.  
Derrière, nous entendions mon père ouvrer à sa tâche. N'attendant même pas qu'Esmée ne reprenne la parole, Jacob se leva de sa chaise tout en continuant à taper sur sa console et se tourna vers Sam.  
-Sam, on prend le blackhawk et on va à Forks. asséna-t-il, ne laissant aucun choix au commandant qui acquiesça aussitôt, sans contredire celui qui, pourtant, était sous ses ordres.  
-Embry, tu restes ici. Tu prends ma place. annonça Jake en lâchant enfin le clavier.  
Embry s'exécuta aussitôt, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de son collègue, ses mains déjà prêtes sur la console.  
-Je nous ai branchés sur une des fréquences de mission et j'ai paramétré les réseaux de sécurité. expliqua Jacob en installant son oreillette et son micro. Embry, Paul et toi allez être nos yeux et nos oreilles. Si Bella appelle, je veux que tu nous mettes tous dans la boucle, que nous soyons au sol ou dans l'hélico. termina-t-il en attrapant un sac sous son bureau.  
Jacob fit quelques pas vers la porte, réglant en même temps sa radio, puis se retourna sur nous.  
-Ed', Jazz, vous venez avec nous. Em', je peux compter sur toi pour amener les filles là-bas ? dit-il d'une voix un peu calmée.  
-Ma voiture est à l'appartement et…répondit Emmett en se relevant.  
-Non, Jake. intervint alors pour la première fois Sam, reprenant instantanément son rôle de chef. On ne peut pas les laisser sans escorte. Tu sais très bien comment réagira Bella lorsqu'elle apprendra que nous avons quitté la base. coupa-t-il.  
Jacob acquiesça, songeant, à coup sur, à la réaction de sa sœur que je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer.  
-On a qu'à prendre le van équipé, comme en mission. Paul et moi pourrons nous charger d'emmener Emmett, Rosalie et Alice. proposa Embry.  
Jacob et Sam se regardèrent longuement, sans parler, réfléchissant sûrement à un éventuel autre plan. Ce fut Jasper qui débloqua finalement la situation en affirmant qu'il faisait entièrement confiance à Paul et Embry pour protéger Alice.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, mon frère et moi quittions la salle opérationnelle, revêtus de tenues de vol, nos armes de service à la ceinture, pour courir vers la zone de garage des hélicoptères.

xxx

(BPOV)

Beaucoup trop dans mes pensées, je ne réalisai mon arrivée chez les Cullen que lorsqu' Esmée me serra fortement dans ses bras.

J'avais pourtant conduit ma moto jusqu'ici, traversant toute la ville ainsi qu'une partie de la forêt. J'avais emprunté le sentier serpentant entre les arbres, pour certains centenaires, et avais garé mon engin au bas du perron. J'avais vu la voiture de patrouille du shérif devant le garage et grimpé les quelques marches du perron. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était inscrit dans mon esprit.

Beaucoup trop de choses se bousculaient en moi : ma dernière discussion avec Jake et Sam, mon intervention de ce matin avec Ben, mon voyage avec l'agent Liam, les yeux attristés de Mme Cope lorsqu'elle me vit sortir du bureau du shérif mais aussi les derniers instants de Seth qui se jouaient en boucle devant mes yeux depuis mon retour à Forks, ici, chez nous, ainsi que mes derniers moments avec mon père...

-Bonjour Bella, bienvenue à la maison. chuchota une voix masculine réconfortante à mon oreille alors que je passai dans les bras de Carlisle.  
-Bonjour Carlisle. répondis-je sur le même ton, profitant de ces quelques secondes où je pouvais ôter de mes épaules toutes ces responsabilités écrasantes et me laisser aller à penser que j'étais en sécurité dans les bras de celui qui jouait pour moi le rôle du père que je n'avais pas eu  
Un toussotement derrière moi me fit malheureusement revenir dans la réalité et dès que je quittai l'étreinte rassurante du docteur Cullen, toute mon angoisse ressurgit.  
Je me retournai vers leur invité et ne put que poser les yeux sur mon père, assis dans l'un des canapés, m'observant avec une lueur de ce que j'identifiai immédiatement comme de la colère et de la jalousie.  
-Ne joue pas au jaloux avec moi, Charlie. Si tu avais tenu ton rôle, je ne passerai pas de tels instants dans les bras de Carlisle. Débutai-je sans ménagement en m'éloignant d'un pas du couple Cullen.  
-Moi ? Jaloux ? s'exclama-t-il.  
-Ne mens pas Charlie ! Tu oublies que je te connais mieux que personne, simplement parce que je suis ta fille, et ce même si cet aspect te révulse au plus haut point. le coupai-je d'une voix franche.  
-Bella, s'il...intervint Esmée en prenant ma main.  
-Pardon Esmée. Je suis désolée d'agir ainsi sous votre toit. m'excusai-je aussitôt en répondant à son geste, ne regardant plus Charlie.  
-Nous avons trouvé cela ce matin pour toi dans la boite aux lettres. m'annonça Carlisle en me tendant une enveloppe brune dont je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture.  
J'attrapai l'enveloppe ouverte et en sortis une liasse de documents : des copies de différents rapports que m'avait remis Volturi un peu plus tôt dans la semaine.

J'avais confié à Ben et Angéla des copies numériques de ces documents qui me permettraient, une fois cela terminé, d'offrir à Seth la reconnaissance de la Nation pour son sacrifice. Lorsque j'avais expliqué à Angéla ce que j'attendais d'elle, elle avait aussitôt, tout comme Ben, insisté pour que j'utilise moi aussi ces documents afin d'être blanchie et de retrouver mon emploi et mon grade. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop lasse désormais. Je n'attendais rien de tout cela pour moi. La seule chose qui importait désormais, c'était que Seth reçoive la Purple Heart…et que les Cullen puissent de nouveau vivre sans craindre une quelconque menace.

Bien sur, j'espérais pouvoir retrouver ma place auprès d'eux et surtout dans les bras d'Edward. Mais je ne préférais pas me faire d'illusion : j'étais un assassin…et si tout se déroulait correctement, j'aurais beaucoup trop de sang sur les mains…

-Bella ? me questionna doucement Esmée, me sortant de mes pensées.  
Je regardai subrepticement ma montre, remarquant que cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. James se rapprochait dangereusement et je devais mettre tout le monde à l'abri.  
-Esmée, Carlisle, vous savez que je ferais tout pour que vous ne courriez aucun danger. Aussi, Charlie va vous conduire chez Billy. Je veux que…dis-je alors.  
-De quel droit me donnes-tu un ordre, Isabella ! éructa le shérif en se levant de son siège. L'Air Force n' aucun pouvoir ici et…  
-Ce n'est pas l'Air Force mais le FBI qui te donne un ordre! le coupai-je en haussant la voix alors que je tenais bien évidence devant moi la plaque de l'agence gouvernementale que m'avait remis l'agent Liam à notre arrivée à Port Angelès.

En me la tendant, il m'avait précisé qu'elle serait le meilleur laissez-passer pour toute autorité qui essaierait de s'interposer mais aussi le meilleur justificatif pour qu'une femme comme moi se balade avec une ribambelle d'armes comme celles que je trimballais.  
-Qui sait ? Peut-être voudrez-vous la garder et nous rejoindre une fois cette affaire terminée…avait-il soufflé dans un sourire avant que je ne descende de sa voiture garée devant la maison de Ben.  
J'avais souri à sa tentative de recrutement puis avais refermé la portière sans un mot. Non. Si je reprenais un insigne, ce ne pourrait qu'être celle de l'Air Force, ces ailes dorées pour lesquelles je me suis tant battue.

-Tu fais partie du FBI ? Je n'en savais rien et… s'étonna aussitôt Charlie.  
-Quoi ? Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais t'envoyer une gentille petite lettre pour te l'annoncer alors que tu m'as clairement dit que tu me préférais morte ?! rugis-je alors en me plantant devant lui.  
Mon laissez-passer n'était peut-être que temporaire mais je ne voulais pas laisser Charlie contrer mes plans en arguant de ce "détail".  
Charlie se figea aussitôt, la bouche entrouverte. Sur ma gauche, Esmée et Carlisle reculèrent pour se réfugier dans la cuisine.  
-Non, Carlisle, Esmée, ne partez pas. Je veux juste savoir une chose et nous partirons. les arrêtai-je d'une voix plus calme. Pourquoi me hais-tu à ce point, Charlie ? repris-je d'une voix beaucoup plus froide en me tournant vers mon père.  
-Je…je ne te hais pas…C'est…c'est juste que…balbutia-t-il, semblant choqué par ma question si directe.  
-Arrête Charlie ! Depuis la mort de maman, je n'ai été qu'un poids pour toi. Tu avais honte de moi. Pourquoi Charlie ? Pourquoi ? repris-je.  
-Parce que Renée est morte à cause de toi ! cria-t-il, reprenant son masque de froideur et de colère. Parce que si tu n'avais pas voulu ce fichu vélo, elle serait toujours parmi nous !  
-Oh mon Dieu…murmura Esmée en s'appuyant sur Carlisle qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Je me tus quelques secondes, choquée par les mots de mon père. Mais je ne pouvais laisser la conversation finir ainsi, sans obtenir toutes les réponses aux questions qui me hantaient depuis toutes ces années.

-Mais…je n'avais que 6 ans, Charlie ! 6 ans ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai voulu que maman meure ?! Tu penses que je n'ai pas moi aussi souffert de sa disparition ?! Tu crois que ma vie était marrante à attendre un quelconque geste d'amour de toi ? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour toi ! Pour avoir un signe me montrant que malgré tout, quelque part, tu tenais un peu à moi ! Je me suis démenée à l'école pour toujours être la meilleure mais jamais tu n'as daigné regarder mes livrets de notes. Je me suis engagée dans l'Air Force et j'ai choisi le métier de tireur d'élite pour toi, Charlie ! Parce que je pensais que cela nous rapprocherait après tout ce que tu avais pu dire à tes collègues ! J'ai accepté de tuer des gens pour toi juste pour que tu t'intéresses un peu à moi ! débitai-je d'une voix déterminée mais malgré tout emplie de sanglots que je me refusais à laisser sortir devant cet homme.

Face à moi, Charlie avait le visage défait mais la colère n'avait pas quitté ses yeux.

- Maintenant, shérif Swan, le FBI vous demande d'escorter monsieur et madame Cullen à la réserve auprès de monsieur Black et de veiller à leur sécurité en restant auprès d'eux jusqu'à ce que je reprenne contact avec vous! ordonnai-je froidement, plantant mes yeux dans ceux de mon père.

Ne supportant plus de voir ce regard ne montrant aucune peine, aucun remord à mon égard, je détournai les yeux pour tomber sur le couple Cullen. Esmée pleurait en silence, sa main pétrissant un kleenex. Elle me sourit tristement, sûrement pour me réconforter un peu et me montrer son soutien.  
-Prenez vos manteaux, nous partons dans deux minutes. annonçai-je plus doucement à ceux qui représentaient maintenant ma famille.  
-Nous accompagnes-tu ? questionna Esmée en me rejoignant pour attraper ma main.  
J'allais lui répondre lorsque mon téléphone sonna, brisant le silence pesant du salon.

-Oui Jake ? dis-je aussitôt.  
En arrière fond, un bruit bien trop familier se faisait entendre. Ils avaient quitté la base !  
-Bella,…crachota la voix de mon frère dans le haut-parleur.  
-Pourquoi as-tu quitté Seattle ? que fais-tu dans un hélico, Jake ? le coupai-je aussitôt, criant rageusement dans le téléphone.  
-Bella, calme-toi. On est en route pour Forks, on sera là dans un peu moins de quarante cinq minutes. Si…expliqua Jake.  
-Qui « on » ? qui est avec toi ? Jacob Black, j'exige des explications ! poursuivis-je sur ma lancée, avec le même ton que lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.  
-Laisse-moi en placer une alors ! me répondit-il sèchement, me calmant aussitôt.  
Restant silencieuse, j'attendis que Jacob reprenne ses explications alors que résonnaient les bruits des pales du rotor de l'hélicoptère qui le transportait.  
-Bella, je suis avec Sam, Edward et Jasper. Je sais que tu voulais que nous restions à Seattle mais ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas rester là bas, loin de ma sœur alors que tu vas sûrement avoir besoin de moi. J'ai déjà perdu Seth, je ne veux pas que la journée se termine sans t'avoir revue. Et si je dois aller à Forks pour cela, je viens. m'expliqua mon frère d'une voix plutôt émue.  
-Ok, Jake. finis-je par abdiquer, un léger sourire dans la voix, émue moi aussi de la déclaration d'amour que venait de me tenir le jeune indien. Je ne demanderai pas d'explications…  
-Bella, si j'appelle c'est parce que James a pris la route côtière. Tu as gagné un peu de temps. expliqua finalement Jake d'une voix redevenue normale.  
-Bien reçu, Jake. je quitte la villa dans quelques minutes avec les Cullen et le chef Swan. confirmai-je.  
-Tu as vu Charlie ? Tu as pu lui parler ? rebondit aussitôt Jacob d'une voix de nouveau inquiète.  
Je levai rapidement les yeux sur mon père, debout, auprès de Carlisle qu'il avait rejoint lorsque j'avais pris l'appel.  
-Oui. me contentai-je de répondre, sans donner d'information supplémentaire, ne souhaitant pas que Charlie comprenne que nous parlions de lui.  
-tu vas bien Bella ? demandèrent alors en même temps que Jake les voix d'Edward et Jasper.  
-Non, mais çà pourra attendre la fin de la journée. avouai-je, en souriant malgré tout à leur trio.  
-On sera bientôt là, ma belle. me répondit aussitôt la voix chaude et rassurante d'Edward.  
-Bon, je dois vous laisser. Je vais mettre tout le monde à l'abri. Faites attention à vous. terminai-je.

Une fois l'appel terminé, Esmée s'approcha de moi et ne put s'empêcher de me prendre quelques secondes dans ses bras. Je me détachai de son étreinte si réconfortante après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue et saisis mon fusil d'assaut qui m'attendait sagement dans mon sac de toile. J'ouvris les caches de la lunette de visée et assurai mes prises.  
-Je passe devant pour couvrir notre sortie, préparez les clés de la maison et de la voiture de patrouille pour ne pas perdre de temps. Swan derrière moi, arme à main, cran de sécurité relevé. ordonnai-je alors que notre petit groupe se rassemblait juste derrière la porte d'entrée.  
Mon père m'observa sans dire un mot, une lueur que je ne sus déchiffrer dans le regard.  
-On ne se supporte pas mais j'ai confiance en ta connaissance des armes. Ne me tire simplement pas dans le dos ! lui dis-je en tournant la poignée.

J'entrouvris lentement la lourde porte de bois sombre, observant attentivement l'espace qui se dégageait petit à petit devant mes yeux. Rien d'inhabituel. Juste la longue étendue de pelouse verdoyante se perdant dans la lisière de la forêt au bout du terrain. La voiture de patrouille et ma moto attendaient. Je scrutai quelques dixièmes de secondes avec une attention extrême le paysage devant moi, y cherchant un quelconque indice m'indiquant un danger. Mais rien. Seul le vent faisait bouger légèrement les branches des arbres. J'épaulai rapidement, vissant mon œil à la lunette et balayait l'horizon consciencieusement.  
-C'est bon, on y va. annonçai-je en baissant mon arme.  
Je descendis lentement les marches, sentant juste derrière moi la présence de mon père, arme à la main, tout comme moi. Esmée et Carlisle suivirent, main dans la main, moins de deux pas derrière Charlie.  
-C'est plutôt rare un tel soleil ici. notai-je en observant l'immense ciel bleu azur qui s'offrait à nous.  
-C'est vrai ! répondit Esmée en souriant après avoir remarqué que je m'étais un peu détendue.  
-Tu n'as jamais aimé la pluie. intervint alors Charlie, sans une once d'animosité dans la voix, ce qui me dérouta.  
Je me tournai alors vers lui, plus que surprise par cette intervention et c'est alors que je remarquai un éclat étrange dans le pare-brise de la voiture de patrouille tout près de nous.  
-A couvert ! hurlai-je alors, me jetant sur Esmée pour l'emmener au sol avec moi tandis que Charlie attrapait Carlisle par le bras pour m'imiter.

* * *

_**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Vos idées ? Dois-je me cacher quelques temps ? ;-)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**J'ai survécu à ces deux semaines alors que je vous avais abandonnés en plein suspens ! Yes ! Alors, désolée pour tout et bonne lecture...**_

* * *

(BPOV)

Je n'entendis que le léger sifflement de la balle au dessus de moi juste avant qu'elle ne vienne éclater le gyrophare traversant le toit de la voiture de patrouille. Aussitôt, j'analysai la situation, cherchant à déterminer d'où venait le tir afin de ne pas rester dans la ligne de mire de notre agresseur. A en juger par les dégâts du gyrophare, le tireur se tenait devant moi, à 11 heures sur ma gauche, nous amenant immanquablement vers la forêt. Notre chance, pour l'instant, était qu'il n'était pas planqué dans un arbre car il n'aurait pu obtenir un tel angle de visée. J'ôtai rapidement ma lunette de visée de mon fusil que j'avais conservé tout contre moi et observai la zone probable d'origine du tir.

Comme à Seattle, je m'étais allongée sur Esmée, amortissant le choc de mes avant-bras contre l'allée de petits graviers. Je sentais les picotements de ces fichus cailloux m'écorchant les mains mais l'urgence était toute autre. Je devais absolument faire rentrer tout le monde dans la maison pour les mettre à l'abri des balles. Et pour cela, je devais nous faire atteindre le garage.

-Esmée, çà va ? chuchotai-je en fixant celle que je tenais entre mes bras.

Le masque de terreur qui s'était peint sur son si beau visage était le même que celui qu'Alice avait revêtu voici quelques temps, à Seattle, devant le bar de Tyler. Jamais je ne réussirais à oublier ces images. Jamais. Parce que tout cela était de ma faute. Si les Cullen ne m'avaient pas approchée, jamais leurs traits n'auraient connus cela.

-Bella. murmura à peine Esmée, serrant mon biceps de sa main droite, ce qui me sortit immédiatement de mes pensées.  
-tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas, Esmée. Je vais vous sortir de là. tentai-je de la rassurer.  
Derrière moi, mon père et Carlisle étaient au sol, ne bougeant pas, probablement choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
-Charlie ? Carlisle ? demandai-je tout bas en me tournant vers eux, restant ainsi à couvert derrière les énormes pots de fleurs que même Emmett n'arrivait pas à déplacer et qui formaient la délimitation entre la pelouse et l'allée.  
-çà va. répondirent à voix basse les deux hommes.  
-Ok. Tireur embusqué à onze heures. On reste au sol. Esmée et moi allons vous rejoindre. annonçai-je en me décalant un peu pour qu'Esmée puisse se retourner et nous nous mimes à ramper.

Arrivées auprès des deux hommes, Carlisle s'empressa de passer un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et de l'embrasser rapidement, sûrement pour se rassurer. Charlie m'observa quelques secondes et son regard me troubla. Jamais je n'avais vu chez lui cette lueur si particulière. Comme s'il s'intéressait à moi. Comme s'il s'inquiétait. Avait-il peur pour moi ?

-Le but est de gagner le garage. Carlisle, quand je vous le dirai, vous actionnerez l'ouverture automatique de la porte et je ramperai jusque là-bas. Laissez-la s'ouvrir sur un mètre et bloquez-la. Je me mettrais en position dans le garage pour vous couvrir. expliquai-je en attrapant mon fusil pour y refixer la lunette. A mon top, vous me rejoindrez tous les trois le plus vite possible sans jamais vous relever. Compris ?

Les trois acquiescèrent sans un bruit. Comme convenu avec Carlisle, je lui fis un signe et je commençai à ramper alors que la lourde porte s'élevait progressivement. Trois secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai assise, le dos contre le mur, mon fusil dans les mains, à l'intérieur du garage. La porte stoppa, à un mètre du sol, comme je l'avais demandé. J'essuyai rapidement mes mains sur mon pantalon, enlevant ainsi les graviers et la poussière avant de glisser doucement mon miroir de poche vers l'extérieur, observant ainsi sans prendre de risque ni me faire remarquer.  
Comme je le pressentais, aucun signe de danger. James était bien trop malin pour cela. Car seul James pouvait être à l'origine de ce tir.  
Je me mis sur les genoux, relevai mon fusil et plaçai le canon en appui contre le montant métallique de la porte du garage. L'œil dans la lunette, je balayai consciencieusement la lisière de la forêt, à la recherche d'un autre canon de fusil. Ne repérant rien, je fis signe aux autres de me rejoindre tandis que je continuais à guetter. Une fois tous réunis à l'intérieur du garage, j'appuyai rageusement sur le bouton de fermeture de la porte électrique, juste au dessus de ma tête.

James nous avait encore bernés sur toute la longueur ! Il avait toujours aimé ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Toujours. Et encore une fois, j'étais la souris…

-Bien. Dans la maison, nous sommes à l'abri. Restez-là le temps que j'aille activer la fermeture automatique des volets. Une fois que nous serons dans la maison, ne vous approchez pas des fenêtres. Compris ? dis-je d'une voix calme afin de ne pas les alerter.  
Je n'attendis pas leur réponse et pénétrai dans la maison pour enclencher le dispositif général placé juste à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Aussitôt, les moteurs des volets se mirent à frémir et les lourds volets métalliques descendirent le long des baies vitrées. Je montai rapidement à l'étage, arme à la main, pour vérifier que tout était bien verrouillé, contrôlai également la porte d'accès au jardin à l'arrière de la maison et revins les trouver pour les faire entrer dans la maison. Je nous installai dans le coin du salon le plus éloigné des ouvertures, à l'abri des pierres épaisses composant l'imposante cheminée du salon.

Si jamais une balle transperçait la vitre, elle ne pourrait jamais passer au travers cette double épaisseur de pierres. Enfin pas exactement. Dans notre spécialité, nous devions pouvoir abattre nos cibles dans toutes les conditions donc nous avions quantité de munitions appropriées, capables de traverser des blindages d'épaisseur conséquente. Mais rien ne pouvait traverser la roche brute.

-Installez-vous ici, la cheminée va nous servir de bouclier. dis-je en déplaçant l'un des canapés vers le mur le plus en sécurité avant de me rendre dans la cuisine pour y faire quelques « réserves ».  
Je ne savais pas combien de temps allait durer ce « siège » mais j'allais tout faire pour le conclure le plus vite possible, mon objectif étant de neutraliser James avant l'arrivée d'Edward et Jake ici. Autrement dit, il me restait moins d'une heure.  
Lorsque je revins au salon, Esmée et Carlisle étaient assis, Charlie debout devant eux, me scrutant. Je déposai au sol, au pied de la cheminée, des bouteilles d'eau et quelques paquets de gâteaux secs.  
-Cela ne devrait pas nous servir mais au cas où…expliquai-je avant d'être coupée par Charlie.  
-Qui est ce type dehors ? et qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il te tire dessus ? grogna-t-il dans sa moustache.  
-A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que j'ai cherché cette situation ! claquai-je sèchement, mouchée par sa réflexion me ramenant presque dix ans en arrière.

Car pour mon père, j'avais toujours été responsable pour tout. Une bagarre ? Pour lui, j'en étais l'instigatrice. Une moquerie au jardin d'enfants ? C'était que je l'avais bien cherché…Et quand Jacob était présent lui aussi, c'était parce que j'avais l'ascendant sur lui et que je l'avais forcément entraîné là dedans…

Notre conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Jacob. Comme toujours au bon moment.  
Je levai la main pour faire taire Charlie, furieux de mon geste, et pris l'appel en appuyant légèrement sur l'oreillette.  
-Vas-y Jake. annonçai-je pour faire parler mon frère au plus vite.  
Derrière sa voix, toujours ce bruit de moteur me prouvant qu'ils étaient encore en l'air.  
-Bella, comment vas-…  
-Jake, je n'ai pas le temps. James est ici. Je ne sais pas encore comment il a pu faire pour nos rejoindre aussi vite. le coupai-je.  
-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai toujours son signal radar sur la route côtière, à 40km de Forks. s'exclama Embry, que je pensais toujours à Seattle.  
-Je ne veux pas savoir jusqu'où vous avez désobéi à mes ordres, les gars, mais vous aurez des comptes à me rendre ! Surtout toi Jacob ! Grondai-je en me rendant compte qu'ils avaient quitté la base sans me prévenir.  
-On verra çà ce soir autour d'une bonne bière, Bella! s'esclaffa Sam.  
-Si on survit jusque là. ironisai-je en me penchant pour fouiller dans mon sac de matériel.  
-Allez, un peu de sérieux. reprit Sam, prenant instantanément son rôle de chef. Lullaby, quelle est la situation ?  
-Je suis chez les Cullen avec la cible probable de Hunter. Il nous a tiré dessus et j'ai mis tout le monde en sécurité.  
-On pourrait peut-être envoyer les shérifs du coin ? proposa Jasper.  
-Non. Il est ici, c'est trop tard. Embry, j'ai besoin d'un balayage infra-rouge autour de la villa.  
-OK, Lullaby. Quelle zone souhaites-tu ?  
-300 mètres autour de ma position actuelle. Balayage infra-rouge et radar. Je veux savoir où cet enfoiré se planque. précisai-je en sortant un pistolet du sac.  
-Tu crois peut-être que ton tireur est encore ici ?! s'exclama Charlie, silencieux depuis un moment. 6 ans dans l'Air Force et tu ne sais toujours pas…  
-Ferme-la, papa ! assénai-je d'une voix glaciale en me relevant pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai toujours été nulle à tes yeux, je le sais ! Sache juste que le gars embusqué dehors est là pour te descendre. Mais si tu es si bon, vas-y ! Et je pourrais peut-être enfin rentrer chez moi auprès de gens qui m'aiment !  
-Pour moi ? Mais…mais pourquoi es-tu… ? m'arrêta le chef Swan, surpris de ma révélation.  
-Pourquoi suis-je venue ? Simplement parce que tu restes mon père malgré tout ! Malgré toutes ces années ! En te tuant, James me fera souffrir et il gagnera le jeu ! Et je ne peux plus tolérer que cette ordure ne remporte la partie ! avouai-je en détournant mon regard, évitant ainsi le regard de mon père, pour tomber sur le visage d'Esmée, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce, les Cullen n'osant intervenir entre nous deux, Jacob et les autres ne parlant plus non plus.

-Bella…tenta mon père.  
-Arrête, Charlie. Ce n'est pas le moment pour régler nos comptes. Je suis ici pour descendre James. Alors, maintenant, tu me laisses faire mon job et tu suis mes ordres. Compris ? osai-je l'arrêter alors que je m'évertuai à camoufler mes longs cheveux sous un bonnet de laine sombre.  
Le shérif acquiesça sans un mot et se rassit, près de Carlisle. J'observai quelques courtes secondes cet homme qui était mon père et lui sourit timidement, geste que je n'avais plus fait depuis si longtemps...  
-Ok, Bella, j'ai une trace. annonça Embry dans mon oreillette. Au sud-ouest. Il marche vers…  
-la clairière…terminai-je pour lui dans un murmure.  
Je vis les yeux de mon père s'éclairer, suivant ainsi ma discussion.  
-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda aussitôt mon ancien collègue.  
-De là bas, il aura la vue sur la seule route d'accès à la villa, un peu en contrebas, et pourra fuir rapidement vers la falaise par le chemin de randonnée pour rattraper la plage.  
-il a dû se garer le long de la Push. répliqua alors Jacob, comprenant tout comme moi comment James avait pu passer inaperçu ici.  
-C'est çà, Jake. Embry, peux-tu vérifier par satellite si un véhicule est garé là bas ? demandai-je.  
Embry répondit par l'affirmative et je profitai de son temps de recherche pour m'approcher de Carlisle.  
-Tenez Carlisle. expliquai-je en déposant un pistolet dans la main du médecin. Au cas où…  
-Je ne suis pas pour cela, Bella. me répondit-il en plongeant son regard si particulier dans le mien.  
-Je sais Carlisle. Je ne vous demande pas de vous en servir. Mais si jamais James arrivait jusqu'ici, je veux que vous puissiez vous défendre. expliquai-je.  
-Je suis là, Isabella ! intervint Charlie, sûrement un peu vexé que je ne compte pas sur lui.  
-Je sais, Charlie, mais vous ne serez pas trop de deux s'il arrive ici. Je veux pouvoir vous laisser ici, rassurée…  
-Tu vas sortir ? me coupa Esmée, inquiète.  
-Bella, non ! entendis-je en même temps dans l'oreillette.  
-Je dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne sorte de Forks. Je ne veux pas lui laisser une chance de s'échapper. expliquai-je. Je suis née ici. J'ai cet avantage sur lui. C'est ma seule chance d'avoir le dessus et de l'arrêter. terminai-je.  
-Bells…réagit Jake lui aussi dans l'oreillette.  
-Jacob, c'est ma seule possibilité. James m'a entraînée et il va compter sur le fait qu'on nous a appris à ne pas poursuivre sa piste seul et sans équipier. Alors, je vais aller à l'encontre de tous les schémas qu'il m'a enseigné et je pourrais le surprendre. Que ferais-tu, toi, à ma place ? l'arranguai-je en relaçant bien serrées mes rangers.  
-La même chose, Bella. Et je le tirerai comme un lapin du haut du vieux chêne centenaire qui longe le chemin de randonnée qui descend vers la plage. m'accorda mon frère.  
-Exactement, Jake ! Et tu sais comme j'aime monter dans les arbres ! tentai-je de le faire sourire en me rappelant d'un de ces exercices où j'avais fait gagné mon équipe contre celle de James en me planquant en haut d'un sapin, ce qui m'avait permis de dégommer trois de leurs membres dont Ben.

Les rires de Sam et Jacob résonnèrent quelques courtes secondes à ce souvenir avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

-Bon, Jake, je vais devoir y aller si je veux pouvoir me poster avant que James n'arrive là bas. Je reste connectée à la radio. Comme d'habitude, conversations minimales sur le canal. Tu es mon seul interlocuteur. Je veux juste les informations primordiales et pas…ordonnai-je alors que je resserrai les sangles du gilet pare-balles léger que le SWAT m'avait fourni.

Je n'avais pas emporté avec moi tout mon équipement, laissant mon casque, ma visière et mon gilet pare-balles qui me faisaient ressembler à Robocop dans la chambre d'ami de Ben et avais opté pour la tenue « légère » qui me permettra de me déplacer bien plus vite et sans bruit.

-Bella ? m'interpella d'une voix douce Edward.  
-Edward, ne t'en fais pas. Tes parents n'ont rien à craindre. Je vais régler la situation très rapidement. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes désormais. répondis-je d'une voix douce malgré la tension qui me reprenait juste avant ma sortie de la maison pour cette dernière partie de chasse.  
-Je sais Bella. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu fais tout pour que ma famille soit à l'abri. N'oublie pas que tu es ma famille toi aussi. répondit-il d'un ton qui me réconfortait toujours.  
Je ne répondis rien à son intervention, bien trop émue par ce qu'il venait de me dire.  
-tu m'as fait une promesse, Bella. Ne l'oublie pas. poursuivit-il.  
-Je reviendrai, Edward. Je te le promets. Quoiqu'il arrive, je reviendrai et nous nous verrons à la villa. le rassurai-je dans un sourire.  
-Fais attention à toi, ma belle. répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix lui aussi.  
-Toujours, Edward…toujours.  
-Hé Bella ! m'interpella-t-il alors que j'allais enlever mon oreillette.  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'aime. se contenta-t-il de me déclarer.  
Ses petites déclarations m'avaient manqué durant ces derniers jours. Ses douces attentions. Sa présence.  
-Moi aussi, Edward, je t'aime. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... bredouillai-je, émue, avant de me reprendre. Bon, je dois y aller. Jake, on fait comme d'habitude pour les communications : juste le minimum.  
-Bien reçu, Lullaby. Confirma Sam.  
-Fais attention à toi, petite sœur. Bonne chasse. termina Jacob.  
Je ne répondis pas, mon esprit déjà dans ma mission.

Je vérifiai rapidement une dernière fois mes équipements : camouflage, pare-balles, armes et radio puis me dirigeai vers le fond de la pièce.  
-Bella…osa Esmée, de sa voix douce et néanmoins inquiète.  
-Ne vous en faites pas. çà…c'est çà ma vie. C'est mon travail depuis toutes ces années. Je suis une tueuse professionnelle. expliquai-je en leur faisant de nouveau face.  
Je ne pus ajouter quelque chose, Esmée se précipitant dans mes bras que je resserrai automatiquement autour d'elle.  
-Tout ira bien, Esmée. Ne vous en faites pas. Surtout ne sortez pas de la maison jusqu'à ce que Jake ou moi ne vous l'ordonne. répétai-je une dernière fois.  
Esmée se défit légèrement de notre étreinte et m'embrassa sur la joue.  
-Vas-y mon ange et reviens-nous vite. murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Je gagnai la porte de communication menant au garage, les Cullen et Charlie derrière moi.  
-Surtout, verrouillez bien derrière moi. La porte est suffisamment solide pour tenir le temps que vous alliez vous cacher dans la cave. Ne quittez pas vos téléphones. Dès que tout sera terminé, je vous appellerai. S'il y a un contre temps, Jacob téléphonera.

J'avais conseillé à Carlisle d'emmener tout le monde à la cave, fermée par une porte blindée, si jamais James réussissait à parvenir jusqu'à l'une des portes de la maison.

Je resserrai les sangles de mes mitaines une dernière fois puis armai mon pistolet avant de le glisser dans mon dos, coincé à la ceinture. Je saisis fermement mon fusil d'assaut, le métal froid me procurant une sensation que mon esprit avait refoulé dans un coin depuis l'Irak, me tirant un sourire sur mon visage concentré. Je fis jouer la clé dans la serrure et entrouvris prudemment la porte menant vers le jardin arrière.  
-Bella…m'interpella doucement la voix de mon père, me faisant me tourner pour l'observer.  
Debout aux côtés de Carlisle, la main sur son pistolet rangé dans son holster de ceinture, je pus lire sur son visage de la crainte mais également quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu à mon égard depuis si longtemps : un peu de tendresse.  
-oui ? osai-je en réajustant ma prise sur mon fusil, sure que James ne se trouvait pas derrière moi.  
-Sois prudente. Nous...Nous devrons discuter un peu à ton retour. dit-il, sans aucune animosité dans la voix.  
J'acquiesçai sans un mot, souris une dernière fois à Esmée et Carlisle et refermai la porte.

xxx

Je m'éloignai très rapidement de la villa pour gagner l'abri des arbres. Mais surtout pour m'éloigner de ce melting-pot de sentiments si forts qui me submergeaient. Adossée contre un large sapin, je soufflai profondément et lentement afin de me calmer.  
-Oh, Bella…murmura Jake malgré lui, me ramenant instantanément dans l'urgence du moment.  
-Wolf ! grondai-je. J'ai demandé le silence sur les ondes. On est en mission, bordel !  
-Pardon Lullaby. s'excusa-t-il derechef, me faisant culpabiliser puisqu'il tentait seulement de me réconforter.

Mais je devais être cette Lullaby dure, froide et détachée pour être efficace et régler le cas de James le plus rapidement possible.

-Position d'Hunter ?  
-à 200 mètres de la clairière, par le sud. répondit Embry, professionnel.  
-Reçu. confirmai-je avant de souffler une dernière fois. C'est parti ! annonçai-je alors que je m'enfonçai dans le sous-bois pour retrouver la falaise.

Les troncs vert et moussus défilaient dans mon champ de vision alors que j'avais enfin rejoint la partie escarpée longeant la falaise. Je me faisais la plus légère possible, veillant à ne pas faire craquer une énorme branche, ce qui pourrait alerter ma cible. Les odeurs marines de l'océan mêlées aux parfums puissants de la forêt emplissaient mes poumons, semblant me nettoyer de l'intérieur, me faisant enfin revivre entièrement. J'avais l'impression de reconnaître chaque tronc, chaque rocher. J'étais chez moi, replongeant avec délice et mélancolie dans mon enfance, ravivant mes réflexes d'enfant lorsque les jeunes de la réserve jouaient avec Jacob et moi à cache-cache dans cette immense forêt des heures durant.

Très vite, je rejoignis le vieux chêne, toujours aussi majestueux. Le tronc semblait s'être encore élargi et les premières branches, énormes, allaient être un point accueillant pour le snipeur que j'étais. Je grimpai rapidement et m'installai le plus confortablement possible avant de rabattre sur moi le filet de camouflage que j'avais embarqué. L'œil dans la lunette de visée, je passai rapidement en revue le chemin de randonnée débouchant de la clairière, y cherchant un quelconque obstacle qui aurait pu m'interdire un tir. Pas de randonneurs. Pas d'animaux. Un léger vent froid, rappelant que nous étions en janvier malgré le soleil qui billait haut, soufflait, faisant voleter les feuilles mais pas suffisamment pour gêner mon tir. Je réglai mes premières molettes de correction alors que je replaçai mon oreillette pour reprendre contact avec l'équipe.  
-Tireur en poste. Corrections en cours. En attente de la cible. Je garde l'oreillette. récitai-je dans le micro alors que je scrutai toujours le chemin.  
-Reçu, Lullaby. Objectif toujours en déplacement dans ta direction. répondit mon frère de sa voix professionnelle avant que je n'ôte de nouveau l'oreillette.  
-Comme j'aimerais que tu vois tout çà Jake. chuchotai-je. C'est étrange : rien n'a changé…  
Et contrairement à mes habitudes, pour cette dernière mission avec l'équipe Twilight, je ne coupai pas la radio totalement, laissant le micro ouvert à pleine puissance, me permettant ainsi un lien total et en continu avec eux.

Une petite dizaine de minutes passa, sans un mouvement, sans un bruit, alors que je me laissais enivrer par tous ces souvenirs d'enfance. Puis un léger son se fit entendre, régulier, ténu tout d'abord puis se rapprochant progressivement.  
-Cible en approche. murmurai-je dans le micro.  
Je collai ma joue sur la crosse froide de mon fusil, enfonçant le métal dans ma peau pour le sentir comme une partie de mon corps, pour qu'il se fonde en moi. Là, à 500 mètres de moi, en contrebas, marchait James, en tenue sombre, décontracté, la main droite dans la poche, un fusil tenu négligemment dans l'autre. Il sifflotait, observant deci delà les arbres.

Grâce à ma lunette, je redécouvris le visage de mon ancien amant. Toujours aussi particulier, son nez droit, ses pommettes dessinées, sa mâchoire forte. James n'avait pas changé. Les images de nous deux quelques années plus tôt réapparurent instantanément, me projetant dans nos exercices de tir, me rappelant combien il m'avait soutenu. J'avais aimé cet homme si fort…

Je suivais, à la lunette, ses pas, réguliers et efficaces, m'imprégnant de ses mouvements pour mieux prévoir la fenêtre de tir. Décidée, je bloquai ma respiration, glissant mon index sur la gâchette. J'alignai la mire sur le visage de cet homme, comme je l'avais toujours fait auparavant avec mes cibles. Et alors que j'allais appuyer sur celle-ci, j'eus l'impression que les yeux acier de James me regardèrent. L'espace d'une demie seconde, il me sembla qu'ils me transpercèrent pour scruter mon âme. Surprise, j'eus un léger mouvement de recul et déplaçai de quelques millimètres la mire, comme si mon esprit refusait que j'abatte celui qui l'avait réparé à une période. La légère secousse contre ma joue me rappela que le coup était parti. Mais avant même que la balle ne termine sa course, je savais pertinemment que, pour la première fois de ma carrière, j'avais manqué mon coup.  
-Je l'ai raté, Jake, j'ai raté mon tir...murmurai-je, choquée par la première défaite de toute ma carrière.  
Je me replantai aussitôt dans la lunette, pour y voir un James sur le qui-vive, la main droite couvrant la main gauche, le fusil au sol à ses pieds. Mon tir l'avait désarmé et à en juger par son comportement, j'avais dû lui égratigner la main. Mais avant même que je n'esquisse le moindre geste, James reprit aussitôt son fusil de la main gauche et se mit à canarder dans ma direction tout en reculant pour se mettre à couvert derrière la première ligne d'arbres la plus proche de lui.

-Je sais que tu es là, Isabella ! hurla-t-il alors que des balles sifflaient autour de moi.  
Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni tirer car je lui indiquerais ma position exacte. Dans mon oreillette, la voix affolée de Jake se faisait entendre, exigeant des explications.  
-Contact. me contentai-je de lui répondre en engageant une nouvelle balle dans la chambre de mon arme.

Toutes les deux secondes, une balle sifflait dans la forêt. Mes tirs répondant aux siens. Nous tirions à l'aveugle, d'une façon des plus dangereuses, contraire à toutes nos règles basiques. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Dans l'oreillette, la voix d'Embry m'indiquait la position exacte de James, que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas atteindre du haut de mon perchoir. Et alors qu'une énième balle coupait nette une fine branche de sapin à trois mètres sur ma gauche, un nouveau tir se fit entendre avant qu'une voix s'élève :  
-Sors de la si tu es un homme ! cria une voix bien trop reconnaissable.  
Plus bas, dans le chemin, Charlie avançait, son fusil à pompe épaulé.  
-Oh mon Dieu, non...papa...murmurai-je abasourdie.

Et le déclic se fit. Je ne pouvais plus attendre le moindre geste qui pourrait trahir James car cette attente tuerait mon père à coup sur.

Je me laissais glisser rapidement au sol, me réceptionnant habilement dans la mousse, pris deux secondes pour engager un nouveau chargeur plein dans mon arme et m'élançai le plus vite possible sous le couvert des arbres en direction de mon père.  
Malheureusement, pressée par le temps, je ne pouvais plus être aussi discrète. Et James ne put que le remarquer puisqu'une balle vint se ficher dans l'arbre que je dépassais à l'instant au pas de course. Mais si James savait désormais où j'étais, je savais également où il se trouvait. Je bifurquai légèrement pour me rapprocher du bord du chemin, mon fusil bien en main. Je distinguai nettement la silhouette de mon père, attendant que je n'apparaisse.  
-Charlie, couche-toi ! hurlai-je en passant l'avant-dernière rangée d'arbres.  
Charlie ne m'obéit pas à la seconde, se tournant pour me voir. Et je ne pus que remarquer la silhouette de James de l'autre côté du chemin, arme à l'épaule, visant mon père.  
-Un pas de plus, Isabella, et je lui explose le crane ! Lance ton arme devant toi. Et vous, chef Swan, lachez votre fusil !cria James.  
J'obtempérai à regret, lançant doucement mon fusil vers la bande d'herbe longeant le chemin de randonnée. J'eus un regard vers le shérif lorsqu'il plia lentement les genoux pour déposer lentement son fusil.  
-Bien ! intervint James en faisant trois pas pour sortir de l'ombre. Maintenant, Isabella, fais deux pas vers nous, les mains bien en évidence au dessus de ta tête.  
Lui obéissant, je me retrouvai à découvert, à moins de dix mètres de James et de Charlie.  
-Te voilà enfin, Isabella ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé face à face, poupée ! dit-il. Quoique, pas vraiment... L'Irak est un si beau pays...poursuivit-il en riant. Enfin une réunion de famille ! Isabella n'a jamais voulu me présenter à vous, beau-papa ! fanfaronna-t-il, faisant grogner mon père.  
-Pourquoi, James ? Pourquoi Seth ? Pourquoi notre équipe ? osai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.  
-Parce que tu es à moi, Isabella ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'éloigner de moi ainsi ! Rugit-il, non sans pointer son fusil sur mon père.  
-C'était fini depuis longtemps James et...  
-Jamais ! Ce ne sera jamais terminé, Isabella ! Tu es à moi ! répéta-t-il.  
-Pourquoi avoir tué Seth alors ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin, il était comme mon frère ! Demandai-je, d'une voix que je tentais de garder calme.  
-Tu dois souffrir comme j'ai souffert, poupée ! Tu m'as abandonné ! J'ai perdu mon boulot par ta faute ! poursuivit-il, toujours sur le même ton.  
-Tu étais devenu fou, James ! Tu tuais sans aucune arrière-pensée et...  
-Oh ! La petite Isabella qui sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde ! me coupa-t-il avant de se mettre à rire de manière effrayante. Tu étais à moi, Isabella ! À moi ! Mais on va régler toute cette histoire dans votre jolie petite maison, Chef Swan ! Après tout, cela aurait dû devenir ma maison...Allez, mettez-vous côte à côte les mains en l'air. ordonna-t-il en pointant son fusil sur Charlie pour que j'obtempère.

Et nous nous mîmes à marcher, James collant le bout du canon du fusil à pompe du shérif dans le dos de ce dernier, le poussant sur le petit chemin.  
-Bella ? m'interrogea la voix de Jacob dans mon oreillette que James n'avait pas remarqué.  
Mais je ne pouvais lui répondre sans dévoiler mon moyen de communication. Alors, je me contentai d'écouter les voix de tous les autres, criant sur le canal, inquiets de mon silence.

Très vite, la clairière se dessina et je retrouvai là encore un lieu de mon enfance. Cette clairière où je venais hurler ma peine d'avoir perdu ma mère, ma rage de ne pouvoir plaire à mon père, ma frustration de ne pas me sentir aimée...  
-Que t'a promis le général Caïus, James ? pris-je la parole, souhaitant par dessus tout comprendre.  
-De l'argent bien entendu ! Beaucoup d'argent et des actions dans sa holding. Mais aussi des casiers vierges pour Riley et moi...et toi, poupée ! répondit-il d'une voix plutôt joyeuse. Caïus m'avait promis que tu serais dégradée sur la base de Seattle en étant accusée de sa mort. Je te connais si bien, poupée: je savais que tu allais être brisée. Et brisée comme moi, tu allais forcément me retomber dans les bras. Alors, je t'ai attendu le jour de ta sortie, sur le parking mais tu as préféré partir avec ces trois hommes ! Tu m'avais remplacé ! expliquait-il, sa voix s'élevant de minute en minute. Alors, je devais te montrer ma présence. Mais tu as tué mon petit frère, Isabella ! Alors, je vais tuer ton père et on sera quitte. On pourra recommencer depuis le début et plus rien ne nous séparera ! finit-il dans un rire effrayant.

Défaite par sa folie, je détournai les yeux une fraction de seconde vers Charlie. Celui-ci semblait attendre un geste de ma part car lorsque nos pupilles si semblables se croisèrent, il me fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner rapidement pour plonger vers le fusil que James tenait.

Et à cet instant, le temps sembla s'écouler beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Charlie plongea, la main vers le canon, pour saisir son arme, détournant ainsi l'attention de James sur lui. Le cliquetis particulier du fusil qu'on arme résonna au beau milieu de la clairière que nous avions traversé pour moitié et je n'hésitai pas à me baisser pour saisir mon pistolet sanglé autour de mon mollet. Trois coups de feu résonnèrent alors à l'unisson et deux hommes s'écroulèrent au sol alors qu'une brûlure me traversait le corps pour disparaître aussitôt.

x

Devant moi, mon père gisait au sol, une main sur la poitrine, son blouson de shérif se teintant déjà de pourpre. Aussitôt, mon regard se porta sur James, à genoux dans l'herbe, une main sur le ventre alors que l'autre tentait de lever péniblement un pistolet dans ma direction. Réagissant à l'instinct, envahie par l'adrénaline, je n'hésitai plus et ma balle l'atteignit en plein cœur. Son corps s'affaissa doucement, se couchant dans l'herbe, le visage tourné dans ma direction, ses yeux bleu acier ouverts vers mon visage.

Je sus que cette vision allait devenir un nouveau cauchemar pour moi, les images de tous nos bons moments passés ensemble remplacées par la vue de son visage déformé par sa folie à mon encontre, figé par la mort rapide et violente que je venais de lui délivrer.

-Lullaby ! Au rapport ! hurlaient Sam et Jacob dans mon oreillette. Bella ! Bon dieu ! Répond-nous ! Lullaby !  
-Deux hommes à terre. répondis-je du tac au tac en rejoignant Charlie.  
Je m'agenouillai dans l'herbe humide et entrepris d'ausculter rapidement le chef Swan.  
-Pas la peine, Bella. me stoppa-t-il en posant sa main tâchée de sang sur la mienne.  
-Non, les secours vont arriver et...arguai-je.  
-C'est fini, Bella. répéta-t-il plus difficilement avant de m'observer.  
Aussitôt, je sentis des larmes pointer au bord de mes yeux.  
-Ne pleure pas pour moi, Bella. je...je n'ai pas été un bon père pour toi...je...je t'ai tellement faite souffrir...  
Que lui répondre alors qu'il avait raison ? Alors, je me contentai de prendre sa main et de poser sa paume rugueuse contre ma joue.  
-Je suis fière de toi, Bella. Pardonne-moi pour toutes ces années...chuchota-t-il, la gorge enrouée par les larmes et le sang.  
-Tu es pardonné, papa. le rassurai-je.  
-Les Cullen prendront bien soin de toi.  
-Ce sont des gens formidables. lui accordai-je.  
-Promets-moi de les laisser s'occuper de toi. m'implora-t-il.  
-Promis. ne pus-je que chuchoter, cherchant un sens à ses dernières phrases.  
-Merci ma fille. murmura-t-il dans un râle avant que sa main ne se relâche contre ma joue.

Le chef Swan venait de rendre l'âme. Mon père venait de mourir, rejoignant ainsi celle qui détenait son cœur malgré toutes ces années. Me laissant orpheline.

-Prend soin de maman là haut. murmurai-je en embrassant pour la première fois de ma vie son front.  
Alors, à cet instant, mes sanglots éclatèrent et mes larmes dévalèrent le long de mes joues.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là, auprès du corps de mon père encore tiède mais ce fut la voix d'Edward dans mon oreillette qui me tira de cet état.  
-Bella ! criait-il depuis plusieurs secondes.  
-Je...je suis là...sanglotai-je malgré moi.  
-Ma belle...  
-Je...Charlie est mort. annonçai-je en me relevant.  
Une douleur vive engloba alors tout mon flanc gauche. Je passai ma main le long de mes cotes, me faisant siffler de douleur. Au bout de mes doigts, du sang. Mon sang.  
-Bella ? Tu es blessée ? demanda aussitôt Edward.  
-Je...oui...rien de grave...je...je vais regagner la villa pour rassurer tes parents. mentis-je alors que je constatai avec effroi un impact de balle dans mon flanc.  
-On sera là dans vingt minutes. Je les préviens de ton retour. m'indiqua-t-il avant que je n'entende de nouveau la voix de Jake me demandant à quoi ressemblait ma blessure.  
-Tu as toujours séché les cours de secourisme, Jake, alors on verra çà plus tard. le stoppai-je en serrant les dents. On se retrouve à la villa. ajoutai-je en reprenant la route, m'appuyant sur mon fusil comme sur une canne.

Formée comme je l'étais, je connaissais la gravité de ma blessure. Mais il me restait une promesse à tenir : celle de rentrer auprès des miens.

x

Le chemin du retour vers la villa me parut interminable et je m'arrêtais souvent pour compresser un linge contre ma plaie d'où le sang s'échappait doucement. Mais, enfin, après tant d'efforts, l'immense maison des Cullen m'apparut au travers des arbres.

Les derniers mètres au milieu de la végétation me semblent des kilomètres et je ne réussis à avancer qu'en laissant mon esprit vagabonder vers les souvenirs de ces dernières semaines passées à Billings. Enfin, mon pied foule la pelouse de la propriété.  
Pas après pas, mon bras compressant tant bien que mal mon flanc, je me rapproche de ceux qui sont ma nouvelle famille.  
Mètre après mètre, je rentre à la maison.  
Et dans quelques minutes, Edward me serrera enfin dans ses bras.

Mais soudainement, une douleur insupportable traverse mon corps et je ne peux empêcher un cri tandis que je m'effondre au sol, serrant mon fusil repris à James contre ma poitrine. Réflexe inutile, puisque le danger a disparu, mais tellement ancré en moi

Le bruit de la déflagration un peu plus tôt résonne encore dans mes tympans, rebondissant dans mon crâne, ne faisant qu'amplifier de seconde en seconde la douleur intense qui battait sous mes tempes depuis quelques secondes désormais. Dans un effort surhumain, je dépose la culasse de mon fusil au sol, une main s'égarant encore contre le canon et laisse retomber ma tête en arrière, reposant ainsi sur le gazon anglais de la villa Je ferme les paupières, prenant quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'information que me communiquent encore mes oreilles. Des sons étouffés me parviennent au loin, mais mon esprit est trop fatigué pour tenter de les décrypter. Ma chemise me colle à la peau, se mouillant de plus en plus d'une substance plutôt tiède et visqueuse. Inutile d'ouvrir les yeux. L'odeur du sel et de la rouille...je la connais trop bien...elle ne m'a plus quitté depuis l'Irak...le sang de mon frère...celui de toutes mes cibles...celui de mon père...mon sang...

Une brise caresse mon visage et je rouvre les paupières. Devant mes yeux, l'immensité azur brille. Quelques nuages légers flottent ci et là et je me surprend à sourire. Mes pauvres souvenirs de Forks étaient pluvieux et froids, humides et verts. Forks était comme moi, maudite. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je sens la vie s'échapper peu à peu de mes veines, le soleil est apparu et laisse se dérouler à l'infini devant mes yeux ce magnifique ciel bleu azur pour lequel j'avais signé mon engagement six années auparavant. Inconsciemment, un rire franchit mes lèvres, secouant légèrement ma gorge et ma poitrine, m'arrachant une douleur lancinante.  
-Jake, la pluie me manque... lançai-je, même si celui qui avait toujours été à mes côtés n'était pas là à cet instant.

Le bruit du vent dans les arbres et les chants d'oiseaux répondent à ma remarque. Je vais affronter cette épreuve seule. Mais à mes yeux, elle n'est pas vraiment une épreuve. Non. J'ai rempli ma dernière mission : les protéger.

Instinctivement, des mots se bousculent contre mes lèvres. Et pour la dernière fois de ma vie, je les laisse enfin s'échapper avec une sérénité totale.  
-L'Éternel est mon berger : je ne manquerai de rien. ...Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, il me dirige près des eaux paisibles... Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi...

Une quinte de toux plus violente me prend, étouffant mes derniers mots dans ma gorge qui me semble emplie d'eau. Au loin, une voix légère m'appelant se fait entendre, appelant mon prénom : "Isabella".  
Quelque chose de tiède et doux touche mes joues, m'apaisant. Je fixe une dernière fois le ciel alors que des images dansent anarchiquement dans ma tête. La dernière m'arrache un sourire.  
Le visage d'un ange.  
Le visage de mon ange.  
Celui qui a permis ma rédemption.  
-Edward...murmurai-je en plongeant dans le néant, mes dernières étincelles de vie disparaissant de mon corps alors qu'un froid glacial emprisonne petit à petit chacun de mes os.

* * *

_**Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, on se rapproche de la fin...******__J'ai plusie_urs scenaris possibles en tête...certains plus sombres que d'autres... _**Vos impressions ? Vos idées ? vos reviews m'aideront à choisir un scénario...  
**_

_****__**D'ici là, je retourne me cacher ! ;-)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Merci, merci, merci ! Merci aux inscrits comme aux guest !  
**_

_**Comme vous vous en doutez, on s'approche de la fin de cette fic. Quelle fin vais-je réserver à notre Bella ? Et bien, ce sera...pas pour ce chapitre ;-)**_

* * *

(EPOV)

Je ne pouvais empêcher mes jambes de trépigner, assis à l'arrière du blackhawk qui nous emmenait le plus rapidement possible vers Forks. Bella venait de passer un savon à Jacob à propos de notre départ de la base, ce qui m'avait tiré un mince sourire. Nous comprenions très bien qu'elle avait voulu nous garder là bas hors de tout danger, hors d'atteinte de James mais la situation était tellement bouleversée que nous ne pouvions faire autrement que de la rejoindre.

Mais dorénavant, en plus de la tension dûe à James et de son mal-être causé par le face-à-face avec son père, Bella devrait en plus gérer sa crainte de nous voir débarquer avant d'avoir abattu James. Car oui. Maintenant, j'en étais sur : elle allait tuer James. Une mort de plus qui lui pèserait toutes les nuits. Mais là, assis au fond de mon siège, sanglé solidement pour ne pas être trop bousculé par les mouvements de l'hélicoptère, les voix de mes équipiers et de ma belle dans les oreilles, je savais que je pourrais supporter tout cela. Pour elle. Parce qu'en fait, elle faisait çà pour nous. Pour ma famille. Pour moi. Et pour notre couple.

Un bip retentit dans les casques, signe que quelqu'un cherchait à nous joindre. Jake répondit aussitôt et la voix d'Embry nous donnant des nouvelles de la progression de James se fit entendre. James approchait de Forks par la route côtière, ce qui était des plus étranges, mais Sam avait répliqué qu'il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre la logique tordue et malsaine de son ancien équipier.

Le chef de l'équipe Twilight avait pris quelques minutes au début du vol pour nous expliquer comment il s'était senti trahi par James, pour qui il s'était toujours battu auprès des différentes hiérarchies pour qu'il obtienne le rôle de chef d'une équipe d'intervention. Alors quand Bella, blessée par celui qu'il considérait presque comme un frère, s'était plantée devant lui au sortir de l'avion et avait fini par lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle et Ben, Sam s'était senti perdu mais avait immédiatement fait le nécessaire.

-Mais manifestement, je n'ai pas fait assez à l'époque. Lors de la dernière soirée de James dans la prison de la base, Bella et moi étions passés discuter un peu avec lui. J'avais d'abord pris la parole, expliquant à James ce que je ressentais à cette époque puis j'avais laissé un peu d'intimité à Bella, conscient de la difficulté que représentait pour elle la situation à l'époque. En sortant de là, elle était dans un état que je ne lui avais jamais connu depuis son arrivée à Seattle. Je l'avais même invitée à prendre un verre à la maison et Emily avait refusé de la laisser rentrer chez elle avant de voir un sourire sur son visage. Jamais nous n'avons reparlé de cette période ensuite. expliqua Sam en me regardant.  
-Elle s'est sentie abandonnée. avançai-je, me souvenant de cette nuit si particulière où Bella avait finalement eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour me parler.  
-Elle t'en a parlé ? me demanda Sam, légèrement surpris.  
-Oui. Quand Bella a enfin accepté de me parler de son passé, elle a commencé par ce pseudo exercice et la radiation de James. répondis-je.  
-Elle n'a jamais voulu me parler de cette mission. avoua Jacob, légèrement attristé. Mais c'est à partir de là qu'elle a commencé à changer. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Montana, elle avait frôlé le burn-out...  
-Parce que si tu avais su, si tu avais connu l'étendue de ses blessures, tu aurais tué James. lui expliquai-je simplement.  
-Si j'avais su la vérité, cela n'aurait fait aucun doute. assura-t-il.  
-Et Bella le savait parfaitement. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager de te perdre toi aussi si tu étais allé en prison. D'ailleurs, elle ne peut toujours pas envisager de vivre sans toi à ses côtés. poursuivis-je.

Jake acquiesça, se concentrant quelques secondes sur ses équipements avant de souffler longuement, son regard se perdant sur le paysage extérieur, sur tout cet immense espace de verdure qui se déroulait au-dessous de nous.

-Était-elle proche de ce Ben ? demanda Jasper, nous sortant de nos pensées.  
-Leur relation était assez étrange. répondit Jacob sans quitter l'extérieur du regard. Bella avait du mal avec les mecs qui faisaient partie de l'équipe de James. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très fins...Bella était souvent obligée de les remettre à leur place et je n'étais jamais rassuré lorsqu'ils étaient autour d'elle et que je ne pouvais pas être présent. Ben était différent de ces gars-là. Il détonait complètement dans l'équipe. Jamais un seul mot inutile. Vous pouviez passer la journée avec lui et n'entendre jamais le son de sa voix sauf pour la mission. Mais James l'avait choisi parce qu'il était le meilleur dans son job.  
-Quand on y pense, Ben et Bella se ressemblaient. nota Sam.  
-A votre avis, pourquoi est-elle allée le chercher, lui ? questionna Jazz.  
-Parce qu'il était le seul à avoir autant de raisons que Bella de liquider James. conclut Sam, me laissant de plus en plus dépité quant à la puissance nuisible de ce fou que nous traquions.

Le vol était ponctué d'échanges avec Bella que Jake avait connecté de façon permanente à notre fréquence, déjà partagée avec le véhicule où se trouvaient Embry, Paul, Emmett et mes sœurs.

Le plus souvent, les discussions étaient des plus professionnelles, telles que celles que nous avions entendues dans nos cockpits alors que nous survolions l'Irak. Bella semblait avoir pris de la distance et traitait la situation comme une de ses innombrables missions, donnant des ordres, réclamant des informations. Je connaissais cette Bella-là dont la voix avait résonné deux fois dans mon cockpit : au-dessus du Montana puis au-dessus de l'Irak. Et je savais que dans son rôle de professionnelle, elle ferait tout pour que cela se termine correctement.

A un moment, alors qu'elle réclamait une couverture infrarouge afin de repérer James, tapie dans les bois environnants de la villa de mes parents, une voix masculine l'avait coupée: Charlie.

-çà va mal se terminer. siffla Jasper entre ses dents alors que je serrais les poings en geste d'impuissance à épauler ma belle.

Mais la réaction de Bella nous souffla tous lorsqu'elle stoppa son père pour lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue à Forks. Le silence s'était fait, aussi bien dans l'hélicoptère, que dans le van mais également chez mes parents. Je percevais aisément les modulations de la voix d'Isabella, preuve qu'elle faisait tout pour retenir des sanglots naissants. Je tentai un regard sur Jacob, installé face à moi, qui avait lui aussi levé les yeux vers moi.

-Elle avait besoin de cette confrontation avec Charlie. me souffla-t-il.  
-Je sais, Jake. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand James l'attend armé dehors. répondis-je sur le même ton, redoutant la réaction de Bella après cet esclandre.  
-elle saura faire la part des choses, Ed'. Mais je ne veux pas être dans les parages quand elle se plantera de nouveau devant le chef Swan, une fois James neutralisé ! admit-il en souriant, ce qui nous arracha, à Jasper et moi, un sourire en retour.  
-T'as pas intérêt à la contrarier un jour, frangin ! annonça Emmett, dans le van, ce qui nous tira à tous un rire franc.  
-Je sais, Em'. Je pourrais peut-être te demander asile lorsqu'elle sera dans cet état ? jouai-je, me détendant un peu.  
-Rêve ! Bellissima s'en prendrait à moi ! Tu te débrouilleras, Top Gun ! conclut mon ours de frère alors que le rire d'Alice se faisait entendre.

Mais les rires s'étaient malgré tout très rapidement estompés lorsqu'Embry avait pris la parole:  
-Ok, Bella, j'ai une trace ! annonça-t-il. Au sud-ouest. Il marche vers…  
-la clairière…le coupa-t-elle d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.  
-Merde...chuchota Jacob en se prenant le visage dans les mains.  
-De là bas, il aura la vue sur la seule route d'accès à la villa, un peu en contrebas, et pourra fuir rapidement vers la falaise par le chemin de randonnée pour rattraper la plage. expliqua-t-elle.  
-il a dû se garer le long de la Push. intervint alors Jacob, semblant reprendre vie.  
-C'est çà, Jake. Embry, peux-tu vérifier par satellite si un véhicule est garé là bas ? poursuivit-elle, toujours professionnelle.  
-ton pronostic, Wolf ? questionna Sam, tendu, en ayant placé une main sur son micro pour que Bella ne l'entende pas.  
-Je...pff...je ne sais pas vraiment, Alpha. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas qu'Hunter en arriverait là...avoua-t-il en passant une nouvelle fois la main sur son visage, las, alors qu'en arrière plan, j'entendais Bella expliquer à mon père le maniement d'un pistolet automatique. Charlie avait aussitôt réagi, surement vexé que sa fille ne compte pas sur lui dans un moment pareil.

Mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Ils s'étaient perdus tous les deux depuis trop d'années pour compter l'un sur l'autre désormais. Et puis Isabella avait été formée à ne compter que sur elle-même...

-Je sais, Charlie, mais vous ne serez pas trop de deux s'il arrive ici. Je veux pouvoir vous laisser ici, rassurée…  
-Tu vas sortir ? la coupa ma mère, sa voix montant légèrement dans les aigus, signe qu'elle était stressée.  
-Bella, non ! réagîmes-nous tous en même temps dans l'hélicoptère.  
-Je dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne sorte de Forks. Je ne veux pas lui laisser une chance de s'échapper. Je suis née ici. J'ai cet avantage sur lui. C'est ma seule chance d'avoir le dessus et de l'arrêter. argumenta-t-elle aussitôt.  
-Bells…souffla Jake, tentant de la retenir à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions.  
-Jacob, c'est ma seule possibilité. James m'a entraînée et il va compter sur le fait qu'on nous a appris à ne pas poursuivre sa piste seul et sans équipier. Alors, je vais aller à l'encontre de tous les schémas qu'il m'a enseigné et je pourrais le surprendre. Que ferais-tu, toi, à ma place ? plaida-t-elle, terminant sur le seul point qui ferait flancher son frère.  
Et la réaction de celui-ci ne manqua pas d'arriver :  
-La même chose, Bella. Et je le tirerai comme un lapin du haut du vieux chêne centenaire qui longe le chemin de randonnée qui descend vers la plage. abdiqua-t-il en serrant les poings durement.  
-Exactement, Jake ! Et tu sais comme j'aime monter dans les arbres ! plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui fit rire ses deux coéquipiers dans l'habitacle.  
-Lors d'un exercice face à l'équipe de James, Bells a passé 3 heures en haut d'un sapin, dégommant trois de nos adversaires dont Ben et James. James était dans une fureur ! nous expliqua alors Sam en aparté alors que Jake demandait un point d'info rapide à Embry.  
-Bon, Jake, je vais devoir y aller si je veux pouvoir me poster avant que James n'arrive là bas. Je reste connectée à la radio. Comme d'habitude, conversations minimales sur le canal. Tu es mon seul interlocuteur. Je veux juste les informations primordiales et pas…reprit Bella d'une voix un peu plus détendue.

A cette phrase, mon esprit m'alerta. Nous entrions dans la phase finale de la mission que Bella s'était fixée. Elle allait sortir de la villa et aller à la rencontre de cette ordure. Et vues la distance qu'il restait à parcourir et notre vitesse de croisière, nous n'arriverions pas avant la fin de cet affrontement...  
-Bella ? osai-je la couper, ne pouvant la laisser partir sans lui avoir parlé une dernière fois.  
-Edward, ne t'en fais pas. Tes parents n'ont rien à craindre. Je vais régler la situation très rapidement. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes désormais. me répondit-elle d'une voix tendre malgré la situation.

J'avais encore une fois la preuve que Bella pensait d'abord aux autres avant elle. Certes, j'avais peur pour mes parents, mais j'étais beaucoup plus angoissé de la savoir face à ce gars.

-Je sais Bella. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu fais tout pour que ma famille soit à l'abri. N'oublie pas que tu es ma famille toi aussi. la rassurai-je d'une voix aussi posée que je le pouvais.  
Jazz perçut surement ma tension puisqu'il posa une main compatissante sur mon genou avant de me faire signe de continuer à lui parler.  
-tu m'as fait une promesse, Bella. Ne l'oublie pas. ajoutai-je, cherchant par de simples mots à l'obliger à revenir auprès de moi.  
-Je reviendrai, Edward. Je te le promets. Quoiqu'il arrive, je reviendrai et nous nous verrons à la villa. me répondit-elle dans un sourire que je pus percevoir.  
-Fais attention à toi, ma belle. lui rappelai-je malgré tout.  
-Toujours, Edward…toujours.  
-Hé Bella ! intervins-je une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se coupe de la conversation. Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi, Edward, je t'aime. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... bredouilla-t-elle, émue, après un silence de quelques secondes. Bon, je dois y aller. Jake, on fait comme d'habitude pour les communications : juste le minimum. se reprit-elle, signe qu'elle allait bientôt nous quitter.  
-Bien reçu, Lullaby. confirma Sam.  
-Fais attention à toi, petite sœur. Bonne chasse. termina Jacob.  
Aucune voix ne lui répondit : Bella était partie. Les dés étaient lancés désormais.

xxx

-Dans une heure, nous serons auprès d'elle. tenta de nous réconforter Jasper mais son visage tendu trahissait son angoisse, surement voisine de la mienne.  
-Embry, je veux que tu actives tout ce que tu peux pour que nous puissions suivre Bella à la trace. Je veux tout savoir, y compris si elle fait un écart de deux mètres à cause d'un tronc pourrissant dans cette forêt. Renvois son signal gps sur l'ordinateur de Jacob. ordonna Sam, ce à quoi Embry répondit dans l'affirmative.  
Le téléphone de Sam sonna alors que le chef d'équipe allait reprendre la parole.  
-Tu attends un appel ? demanda Jacob, surpris lui aussi.  
-Non. Et c'est un numéro gouvernemental. répondit-il, soucieux, avant de prendre la communication.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour connaître le nom de son interlocuteur : l'agent Liam du FBI, avec qui Bella avait mené l'assaut de la maison de James plus tôt dans la journée. La discussion ne dura pas plus de trois minutes durant laquelle Sam précisa la localisation de James et Bella.

-Ben est en vie, amoché mais vivant. nous informa-t-il alors qu'il avait rangé son téléphone.  
-Il faut avertir Bella tout de suite ! s'enthousiasma Jake.  
Mais son chef d'équipe le stoppa immédiatement.  
-Non, Jake. On le lui annoncera après…  
-Mais Sam ! Bella doit se sentir tellement mal. Tu sais comme elle tenait à lui et…plaida Jake, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami.  
-Vous voulez juste qu'elle soit la plus déterminée possible à tuer James, n'est-ce pas ? intervins-je, comprenant où Sam voulait en venir.  
Sam acquiesça avant de prendre la suite :  
-Bella fonctionne ainsi, Jake, tu le sais. Plus elle aura de haine envers James…  
-plus facilement elle le descendra. J'ai compris, Sam. Je veux juste que tu saches clairement que je n'approuve pas ta méthode. Bella a déjà suffisamment souffert…coupa court Jacob.  
-Je te promets que je laisserai Bella me mettre une raclée devant l'équipe au complet quand elle apprendra tout cela. Mais avant, je veux juste qu'elle neutralise cet enfoiré. répéta Sam. L'agent Liam va déployer sa cavalerie aux alentours de Forks, au cas où James réussirait à s'enfuir. S'il sort du périmètre de la ville, les fédéraux lui tomberont aussitôt dessus. Pour le reste, il nous laisse carte blanche et n'interviendra qu'à notre demande. nous informa-t-il

Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne dit mot. Nous étions juste suspendus au bruit de la course de Bella, là-bas, dans cette forêt de Forks. Puis Sam brisa finalement le silence pour nous expliquer les habitudes d'Isabella lorsqu'elle était en mission.  
« _Pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce qu'il va se dérouler dans quelques minutes_ » avait-il souligné.  
Alors que Sam, aidés des autres gars de son équipe, nous narrait tout cela, le bruit régulier du souffle de Bella, se déplaçant toujours, me permettait de rester calme malgré tout ce que j'entendais.

Isabella m'avait bien parlé de son métier, de sa vie avant de nous rencontrer mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque là. Et je prenais désormais conscience de l'ampleur de la souffrance morale avec laquelle elle devait vivre, se sentant responsable de la mort de tous ces gens,et ce même s'ils la méritaient.

Soudain, le point lumineux s'immobilisa sur l'écran de Jake et je me redressai alors, tout comme mes voisins.  
-Tireur en poste. Corrections en cours. En attente de la cible. Je garde l'oreillette. annonça-t-elle, sans aucun signe d'essoufflement malgré la course qu'elle venait de faire.  
-Reçu, Lullaby. Objectif toujours en déplacement dans ta direction. répondit Jacob, professionnel.  
-Comme j'aimerais que tu vois tout çà Jake. C'est étrange : rien n'a changé… chuchota ma belle d'une voix emplie d'émotions qui me déchira le cœur, tout comme Jacob.  
-Je sais, ma belle… c'est juste nous qui avons changé, chérie. Juste nous…lui répondit doucement son frère que je n'écoutais plus que d'une oreille, Jasper étant au téléphone avec nos parents.

xxx

Après quelques minutes de silence, seulement troublé par le bruit des pales qui tournaient autour de nous, la voix de Bella réapparut en un murmure sur les ondes.  
-Cible en approche. indiqua-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
-Reçu. souffla Sam dans le micro avant de relayer l'information auprès de l'équipe au sol.  
Puis de nouveau le silence.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? Elle ne parle plus. osa Jasper doucement.  
-Comme tous les tireurs, Bella a son propre rituel. A cet instant, elle doit être l'œil collé à la lunette, respirant le moins possible pour ne pas déplacer son fusil d'un millimètre. Elle attend que sa cible apparaisse dans son axe de tir. Quand James sera dans la mire, elle récitera ce psaume qu'elle a toujours chuchoté juste avant de presser la détente. Juste avant de tirer, elle bloquera sa respiration. Nous n'entendrons pas la détonation parce qu'elle utilise toujours un silencieux et qu'elle a fait modifier son fusil de telle manière qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre. Mais elle reprendra la parole pour nous annoncer que la cible a bien été éliminée. détailla Jake, fixant toujours son écran. J'ai toujours voulu installer une mini caméra sur sa lunette de visée pour voir ce qu'elle voyait mais elle n'a jamais accepté. A l'époque, elle m'a répondu qu'une seule paire d'yeux suffisait pour voir des atrocités.  
-Elle voulait te protéger. suggéra Jasper.  
-comme toujours. ajouta Sam.  
-Pourquoi ce psaume en particulier ? questionna mon frère.  
-Renée le lui avait appris quand elle était petite. Elle le récitait tous les dimanches, sur la tombe de sa mère. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'a pris comme rituel. James se moquait d'elle mais elle a toujours conservé cette habitude. expliqua Jacob d'une voix empreinte de nostalgie.

Bella restait silencieuse, sa respiration était désormais inaudible. J'essayai de l'imaginer, en position, planquée dans son arbre, la joue contre la crosse de son arme comme sur la photo affichée dans le bureau de Sam à Seattle.  
-C'est étrange, elle n'a pas encore récité son psaume. remarqua Jake à voix haute. Bella ? Bella ? appela-t-il mais elle ne répondit pas.  
Que se passait-il au sol pour qu'elle ne réponde pas ? Saurait-elle tirer sur celui qui avait partagé une partie de sa vie ?  
Mais mes pensées furent stoppées par la voix faible mais désemparée de Bella qui résonna dans les écouteurs :  
-Je l'ai raté, Jake, j'ai raté mon tir...  
Jacob leva aussitôt la tête pour observer son chef, dont le visage montra le choc qu'était cette révélation. J'en déduisis aussitôt que cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.  
-Que…commença Sam alors que le bruit d'une fusillade se fit entendre en fond sonore.  
-C'est quoi, çà ? s'écria Embry alors qu'au loin, une voix masculine résonna, totalement inconnue pour moi.  
-On dirait James…entendis-je remarquer Paul.  
-Lullaby ! Au rapport ! Lullaby ! exigea Sam aussitôt mais personne ne répondit.  
-Bella ! Isabella, répond ! la priait Jacob d'une voix des plus tendues, comme lorsque nous l'avions retrouvé ce jour-là en Irak, tournant en rond dans leur tente de commandement, alors que nous entendions au loin des tirs réguliers.  
-Contact. se contenta-t-elle d'annoncer, me glaçant le sang.  
Je regardai aussitôt les instruments de bord de l'engin, ne pouvant que remarquer qu'il nous restait quelques kilomètres à parcourir et que nous ne pourrions être à Forks avant une vingtaine de minutes. Impuissant, je ne pouvais que rester pendu aux lèvres de Jacob qui tentait toujours de faire parler ma belle.  
-Embry, annonce la position de James toutes les vingt secondes pour la guider. Lullaby ne peut rien voir dans une foret aussi dense. Je veux qu'elle puisse tirer à l'aveugle. ordonna Sam, reprenant instantanément son role de chef d'équipe en mission opérationnelle.  
Embry s'exécuta aussitôt, donnant à sa collègue les précisions nécessaires, au degré près. Nous suivions, impuissants, les échanges de tirs, à cadence régulière, un combattant répondant à l'autre. Quand soudain, tout redevint silencieux…Que se passait-il là bas ?  
-Un troisième individu sur zone. annonça Embry.  
-Qui peut bien…se demanda Jake juste avant d'être coupé par la voix faible d'Isabella :  
-Oh mon Dieu, non...papa... murmura-t-elle, suffisamment clairement pour que les micros le perçoivent.  
Puis de nouveau un bruit de course.  
-Lullaby se déplace. Elle va droit sur les deux autres. expliqua Embry.  
-Bella ! Bella ! Putain ! Réponds-moi ! criait Jacob dans la radio, nous faisant légèrement grimacer à cause du volume.  
Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais ôté mon casque en cet instant.  
-Charlie, couche-toi ! hurla ma belle, ne répondant pas à son frère.  
-Un pas de plus, Isabella, et je lui explose le crane ! Lance ton arme devant toi. Et vous, chef Swan, lâchez votre fusil ! cria James alors que Jacob et Sam devenaient livides.  
-James…grogna Sam alors que ce dernier donnait de nouveaux ordres à Bella.  
-Comment pouvons-nous l'entendre aussi bien ? demanda Jasper, restant dans son rôle « professionnel » probablement pour ne pas montrer la panique qui l'envahissait, tout comme moi.  
-Lullaby est à découvert, à dix mètres face à Hunter. Je vous envoie les nouvelles images. dit Embry.  
-Reçu. répondit simplement Jake, serrant le poing le long de sa cuisse, surement pour ne pas exploser devant nous alors que Bella allait avoir besoin de son équipe.  
A mes cotés, Jasper attrapa ma main pour me forcer à le regarder. Nous avions toujours au cette faculté de nous comprendre d'un regard avec Jasper.  
-Bella est la meilleure, Edward. Elle va s'en sortir. me réaffirma mon frère.

-Te voilà enfin, Isabella ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé face à face, poupée ! Quoique, pas vraiment... L'Irak est un si beau pays ! Enfin une réunion de famille ! Isabella n'a jamais voulu me présenter à vous, beau-papa ! riait James dans nos casques.  
-Image en cours d'acquisition. informa Jake avant de tourner vers nous l'écran de son ordinateur portable, nous montrant ainsi la vue par satellite infra-rouge.  
Trois formes humaines étaient clairement visibles, de part et d'autres d'un chemin forestier bordé d'arbres.  
-Voici Bella... Charlie…et James... expliqua le jeune homme, même si cela n'était pas nécessaire.  
J'avais immédiatement reconnu la silhouette plus petite de ma belle.  
-Pourquoi, James ? Pourquoi Seth ? Pourquoi notre équipe ? le coupa ma belle, d'une voix forte.  
Elle ne voulait surement pas montrer à ce fou qu'elle était encore marquée par tout cela.  
-Parce que tu es à moi, Isabella ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'éloigner de moi ainsi ! Rugit-il aussitôt.  
-Je vais le tuer…grognai-je malgré moi  
-C'était fini depuis longtemps James et...  
-Jamais ! Ce ne sera jamais terminé, Isabella ! Tu es à moi ! répéta-t-il d'une voix forte.  
-C'est pas vrai…laissai-je échapper en me prenant la tête dans les mains.  
-Ils se déplacent. nous alerta Embry tandis que Jake continuait à appeler Isabella, sans aucune réponse malheureusement.

Par contre, nous pouvions suivre toute leur discussion, James expliquant à ma belle les dessous de cette histoire, se vantant de ce que le général Caïus lui avait promis. Je n'écoutais plus que d'une oreille cette voix frôlant l'hystérie, me concentrant uniquement sur deux choses : les déplacements d'Isabella et les instruments de bord de l'hélicoptère qui me démontraient que je me rapprochais de plus en plus d'Isabella.

Le regard fixé sur l'écran de Jake, je sursautai lorsque trois coups de feu crépitèrent dans les casques. Nous nous figeâmes quelques secondes, ne pouvant que nous fixer, sans échanger un mot, totalement choqués.  
-hommes à terre ! cria Embry dans le micro, ce qui eut pour mérite de nous sortir de notre hébétude.

xxx

Forks se dessinait enfin à l'horizon, ce qui provoqua un soupir de soulagement collectif. La situation avait été des plus tendues quelques minutes auparavant. Mais tout cela s'était un peu relâché lorsque Bella nous avait appris la mort de James. Jacob et Sam s'étaient tapés dans la main en souriant. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à la rejoindre à Forks.

Mais nous avions également suivi par radio interposée la mort du chef Swan dans les bras de sa fille.

Il avait eu des mots touchants pour ma compagne et lui avait demandé pardon d'une voix quasi éteinte. Tout bas, j'avais remercié Charlie de cet ultime geste pour sa fille car il lui permettrait surement de panser un peu ses plaies lorsqu'elle revivrait tout cela dans ses futurs cauchemars.

-Prend soin de maman là haut. lui murmura-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots, signe qui nous fit comprendre que le shérif était mort.  
Face à moi, Jacob pleurait en silence. Parce qu'il entendait sa sœur souffrir. Parce qu'il avait lui aussi, malgré tout, perdu quelqu'un de proche.  
-Bella ! pris-je alors la parole, conscient que Jacob ne pourrait servir de relais en cet instant, totalement dépassé par son chagrin. Bella !

Je ne cessais de répéter son prénom, de l'appeler, espérant que ma voix lui permettrait de reprendre pied parmi nous.

-Je...je suis là...finit-elle par articuler dans un sanglot après quelques minutes  
-Ma belle...murmurai-je difficilement, sa peine me chamboulant profondément.  
-Je...Charlie est mort. confirma-t-elle avant d'haleter bruyamment.  
-Bella ? Tu es blessée ? réagis-je aussitôt à ce bruit.  
-Je...oui...rien de grave...je...je vais regagner la villa pour rassurer tes parents. nous rassura-t-elle d'une voix plus claire.  
-On sera là dans vingt minutes. Je les préviens de ton retour. l'informai-je tout en saisissant le téléphone que Jasper me tendait déjà.

Ma mère décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.  
-Edward ? Bella est avec toi ? me demanda-t-elle aussitôt.  
-Maman, calme-toi et met le haut-parleur. lui demandai-je aussitôt.  
-C'est fait. Je suis là, fiston. entendis-je mon père. Charlie a quitté la maison voilà...  
-Je sais, papa. Tout est terminé. Il n'y a plus de danger. le coupai-je aussitôt.  
-Comment va Bella ? Où est-elle ? reprit Esmée.  
-Elle est sur le chemin du retour, elle devrait arriver à la villa dans moins de cinq minutes. la rassurai-je aussitôt, un sourire se dessinant malgré moi sur mon visage.  
Car j'étais soulagé. Oui, Bella était blessée mais elle m'avait assuré que ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Je pourrais la serrer dans mes bras dans quelques minutes. Alors je ne pouvais que sourire.  
-Et vous savez où est son père ? poursuivit ma mère.  
-Je...C'est...bafouillai-je avant de souffler une bonne fois. Charlie est mort, maman. terminai-je d'une voix tremblante malgré tout.  
A l'autre bout, j'entendis un sanglot et quelques mouvements.  
-Papa, je sais que vous étiez amis avec Charlie et que vous devez être bouleversés par toute cette situation mais Bella est blessée...  
-blessée ? réagit-il aussitôt.  
-Elle m'a assurée que ce n'était pas grave. Pourrais-tu t'occuper d'elle lorsqu'elle arrivera à la maison ? J'aimerais lui éviter de passer des heures à l'hopital. Nous serons là dans dix minutes. On se posera dans la clairière...

La conversation se termina la minute suivante, après que Carlisle m'ait promis de s'occuper aussitôt d'Isabella et que ma mère, trop impatiente pour rester dans la maison, m'assurait qu'elle allait de ce pas attendre Bella sous le patio.

-Paul et Embry seront là dans une heure. J'ai prévenu l'agent Liam qui va nous rejoindre à la villa avec une équipe du coroner pour... m'expliquait Sam lorsqu'un cri de souffrance brisa le silence radio.  
-Bella ! réagîmes-nous tous d'une seule voix.  
-Où est-elle ? demanda aussitôt Sam.  
-Elle...elle est dans le jardin des Cullen. répondit Embry difficilement.  
-Jake, la pluie me manque... le coupa Bella d'une voix qui semblait épuisée.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas. Remarqua Jake à voix haute.  
-Bella ! Bella ! Réponds-moi ! criai-je alors que Jasper composait le numéro de téléphone de la villa.  
-L'Éternel est mon berger : je ne manquerai de rien. ...Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, il me dirige près des eaux paisibles...  
-Elle...elle va mourir...murmura Jake, le visage déformé par la terreur.  
Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser s'enfoncer ainsi. Alors, je repris de plus belle, ma voix montant malgré moi dans les aigus sous la tension qui m'habitait.  
-Bella, Carlisle va arriver! Tiens le coup ! Tiens le coup pour moi, ma belle !  
-Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi...continua-t-elle avant d'être stoppée par une quinte de toux violente.  
-Isabella ! entendis-je au loin la voix de mon père.  
A deux cent mètres devant nous, la clairière nous attendait. Alors que le blackhawk posait ses patins dans l'herbe épaisse, la voix de Bella résonna encore une fois, dans un murmure faible et déchirant:  
-Edward...  
Jasper ouvrit la porte latérale avant même que le pilote ait coupé ses moteurs et je bondis de mon siège, suivi de près par Jacob. Connaissant bien moins la région que lui, je le laissai prendre la tête. Les cinq cent mètres de forêt qui nous séparaient de la villa de mes parents furent avalés en quelques secondes, alors que nous allongions de plus en plus nos foulées. Derrière nous, d'autres bruits de courses se faisaient entendre. Jasper et Sam ne devaient pas être loin. Enfin, nous débouchâmes sur le gazon de la maison et je repérai aussitôt mes parents, accroupis auprès d'un corps inerte allongé dans l'herbe, mon père tenant ses mains sur celui-ci. Au bruit de notre cavalcade, Carlisle leva la tête.  
-Edward, n'approche pas ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.  
Mais je ne pus me résoudre à l'écouter. Je savais que s'il m'avait donné cet ordre, c'était pour me préserver. Mais je ne pouvais accepter de lui laisser Bella. Elle devait savoir que j'étais là. Elle devait savoir que j'étais à ses côtés. Alors, je franchis les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient encore sans ralentir la cadence. Mais lorsqu'enfin je m'agenouillai auprès de ma belle, je ne pus que constater les mains recouvertes de sang de mon père qui compressaient une large plaie dans le torse de la jeune femme, juste en dessous de la couverture de son gilet pare-balles. Je levai les yeux sur le médecin, constatant avec effroi que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Et d'aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, je n'avais jamais vu mon père pleurer.  
Au loin, des hurlements de sirènes résonnaient...

* * *

_**Je sais, vous allez encore me détester...Mais ce délai me permet de vous concocter le chapitre suivant.**_

_**Alors ? Vos impressions ?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**C'est la premire fois depuis mon arrivée sur FF que je passe la barre des 200 reviews ! Yeah ! Merci beaucoup à tous et toutes ! et n'hésitez pas à faire monter les chiffres ! lol  
**_

_**Alors ? Morte ou bien vivante ? Je vous laisse lire... je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter (ou torturer, pour certaines ;-))  
**_

* * *

(EPOV)  
Je m'étais éloigné de la foule qui avait envahi les lieux. A l'écart, abrité sous un large pin, je regardais la danse lente des flocons qui tombaient depuis l'aube. Je secouai rapidement mon manteau de laine qui couvrait ma tenue sombre. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas mis mon uniforme. Tout comme Jasper. Car nous n'étions pas là en tant que militaires mais en tant qu'amis. Et dans un certain sens, nous étions des proches.

Les gens, à l'abri sous leurs larges parapluies, écoutaient silencieusement le pasteur qui officiait, debout derrière le cercueil qui blanchissait tout doucement. Seule une rose rouge, solitaire, créait un point de couleur dans ce tableau si affligé. Ma famille était assise au premier rang, aux côtés de Jacob et son père. Eléazar et Carmen avaient également fait le déplacement et s'étaient installés près de ma mère.  
Derrière eux, les shérifs des environs et leurs adjoints, tous en tenue, côtoyaient une délégation d'agents fédéraux menés par l'agent Liam ainsi que cinq hommes du SWAT que l'agent du FBI nous avait présenté à leur arrivée la veille au soir.

Ils étaient les hommes avec qui Bella était montée à l'assaut, là-bas, à Spokane. Jasper, Sam, Jacob et moi avions pu leur parler et ils avaient avoué avoir été très étonnés par la jeune femme qui s'était tenue à leurs côtés, allant même jusqu'à prendre la tête du groupe d'hommes dont elle avait la responsabilité. Ils avaient avoué ne pas la connaître mais avoir ressenti le besoin d'être ici à cet instant. Pour elle. Simplement.

Aux côtés de ces uniformes variés, des dizaines d'amérindiens, habitants de la réserve, qui venaient rendre un dernier hommage à l'enfant du pays. Je reconnus facilement la mère de Seth ainsi que sa fille, qui étaient présentes dans le hall de l'aérogare de Seattle voilà quelques mois. Elles s'étaient installées non loin de Billy qui les salua d'un simple signe de tête. Puis venaient alors les habitants de Forks, de tout âge, que je ne connaissais que très peu puisque je n'avais jamais passé de longues périodes ici.

Qu'aurait pensé Isabella de cette scène ?

- L'Éternel est mon berger : je ne manquerai de rien. ...Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, il me dirige près des eaux paisibles... Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi...récitait le pasteur, tenant précieusement sa bible au creux de ses mains.

A ces mots qui me ramenaient immanquablement à ma belle, je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler, puis une autre, entendant, dans mon esprit, sa voix récitant ce texte là bas, en Irak, mais aussi ici voilà à peine quelques jours.

-Bella aurait détesté cela. me souffla une voix dans mon dos qui me fit sursauter.  
Jacob avait quitté sa place sans que je ne m'en rende compte et m'avait rejoint. Je l'observai quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans l'observation de cette foule qui avait pris place dans le petit cimetière de Forks. Comme moi, Jake avait les yeux rougis.  
-Elle aurait détesté çà, oui. confirmai-je. Pour la forme. Mais au fond, elle aurait sûrement été heureuse d'être ici, chez elle.  
Jacob sourit à ma remarque avant d'acquiescer.  
-Comment vas-tu, Edward ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix sérieuse.  
-Je ne vais pas te cacher que tout cela est difficile…mais il y aura des jours meilleurs…avouai-je alors que mon père se levait de sa chaise pour prendre place à côté du pasteur.  
-Il est l'heure. soufflai-je à Jake qui acquiesça avant de me suivre sans un mot vers nos chaises.

xxx

Elle était passée à deux doigts de la mort cette fois et si Carlisle n'avait pas été là, à Forks, ce jour-là, elle serait morte sur le gazon de la villa.

Le médecin avait tenté tout ce qu'il avait pu pour la maintenir en vie, compressant la plaie de son flanc qui saignait abondamment. Durant quelques secondes, j'étais resté bloqué devant la scène, ne pouvant que regarder l'importante flaque de sang qui avait rougi la pelouse et imbibé les vêtements de Bella et de mon père. J'étais sorti de mon état grâce à Sam qui venait d'arriver derrière nous et m'avait secoué rudement pour me faire revenir.

-Edward ! Ton père a besoin de toi ! cria-t-il dans mes oreilles.  
Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de définitivement reprendre pied dans la réalité.  
-Edward, fais-moi un point de compression ici. m'ordonna Carlisle, totalement professionnel à cet instant, sûrement pour ne pas laisser sa peine et sa peur prendre le dessus.  
Je me jetai alors à genoux, mes cuisses touchant le bras de ma belle et posai mes deux mains sur les mains de mon père qui se dégagea pour fouiller rapidement dans sa trousse de secours qu'Esmée avait déposé juste à côté. Ce fut à cet instant que plusieurs véhicules, toutes sirènes hurlantes et gyrophares sur le toit pénétrèrent dans la propriété pour se garer devant la ville.  
-Amenez l'ambulance ici ! cria Sam.  
Puis tout se passa si vite : les ambulanciers, le brancard, mon père donnant ses directives tout en montant dans l'ambulance dont le moteur ronronnait déjà...

Puis s'en étaient suivies de longues heures d'attente. Nous nous étions installés dans le bureau du chef de service de l'hôpital de Forks, ami de mon père, qui avait fini par nous proposer cette solution, remarquant bien qu'aucun de nous ne quitterait l'hôpital avant que Bella ne soit sortie du bloc. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Paul et Embry nous y avaient rejoints à leur arrivée en ville et nous patientions donc tous ensemble dans un silence surprenant vue la tension qui nous habitait tous. Aux environs de minuit, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer mon père, en tenue de chirurgien puisqu'il avait exigé d'assister à l'opération, les traits tirés. Bella était enfin sortie du bloc et allait passer plusieurs jours en réanimation. Esmée offrit de rentrer à la villa, y invitant les équipiers de Bella à passer la nuit mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter l'hôpital. J'avais besoin de la voir. Besoin de toucher sa main, de la serrer dans la mienne, de lui dire que j'étais là pour elle et que nous l'attendions tous.  
-Edward et moi rentreront un peu plus tard. annonça mon père en m'attrapant le bras pour me faire sortir du bureau.  
Je le questionnai du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il souhaitait.  
-Viens fiston, le docteur Gerandy nous autorise à passer cinq minutes auprès de Bella en réanimation, ne perdons pas de temps. expliqua-t-il en me guidant dans les longs couloirs.  
Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour allonger le pas, ce qui provoqua un sourire sur le visage fatigué de mon père.  
Au bout d'un couloir, un homme en blouse verte nous attendait, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Edward, voilà le docteur Gerandy. Il a supervisé toute l'opération d'Isabella. annonça Carlisle alors que je serrais mécaniquement la main de cet homme, attiré par une forme allongée sur un lit de l'autre coté de la paroi vitrée.  
-Je vous laisse cinq minutes, Carlisle. J'ai prévenu le personnel de garde. Elle sera veillée toute la nuit jusqu'à mon retour demain matin. indiqua Gerandy.  
-Merci Tom. Elle...Bella est comme ma fille et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. lui avoua mon père d'une voix émue.  
-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Carlisle. S'il faut féliciter quelqu'un, c'est bien toi. Si tu n'avais pas fait ce qu'il fallait dans l'ambulance, cette petite ne serait plus parmi nous à cet instant. Et puis, en mémoire de Charly, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir ainsi. Vous pourrez la faire rapatrier dans ton service quand elle sera réveillée. souligna le médecin avant de nous laisser dans le couloir.

-Elle est reliée à de nombreuses machines, assez impressionnantes, Edward. intervint mon père alors que j'observais ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce voisine. Çà peut être assez effrayant.  
-Souffre-t-elle ?  
-Non. Elle est sous sédatifs et dort très profondément. Mais elle aura sûrement mal lorsqu'elle se réveillera. m'expliquait-il patiemment.  
-Quand ? osai-je demander en le regardant.  
-Malheureusement, je n'en sais rien. Ils stopperont la sédation dans deux ou trois jours. Mais elle ne se réveillera que lorsqu'elle le voudra. ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus triste.  
-Que se passe-t-il, papa ?  
-Les chirurgiens ne sont plus inquiets pour sa vie, ayant réalisés les gestes qu'il fallait. Mais tu connais Isabella, Edward. Son corps sera guéri mais qu'en sera-t-il de son esprit ? finit-il dans un murmure, révélant tout haut ce qui me hantait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Oui, Bella allait guérir. Elle allait s'en sortir. Physiquement. Mais moralement ? Comment pourra-t-elle se remettre de cette journée où elle a vu mourir son père, abattu son ancien compagnon et cru voir mourir son ami Ben ? Ses nuits étaient déjà tellement hantées...Allais-je retrouver ma Bella ?

-Vas-y, Edward. souffla Carlisle en entrouvrant la porte de la pièce où Bella dormait, me sortant de mes pensées lugubres.  
Timidement, je m'approchai du lit sans bousculer les différents équipements. Des bips réguliers tintaient dans la chambre et une infirmière s'approcha pour les éteindre.  
-Je les coupe le temps de votre visite. Cela sera moins stressant pour vous. nous indiqua-t-elle.  
Carlisle se dirigea au bout du lit et attrapa le dossier qui y était suspendu pour en étudier le contenu. Je saisis délicatement la main dénuée de tout pansement qui reposait sur le drap et la serrait doucement dans mes doigts. Sa peau était toujours tiède et douce. Sensation rassurante. Alors j'osai lever les yeux vers son visage, m'attendant à voir je ne sais quelle blessure. Mais rien. Aucune blessure à la tête. Pas même une griffure. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une semaine. Une malheureuse semaine. Mais il me sembla que je la redécouvrais. Ses traits fins. Ses grands yeux clos. Ses lèvres parfaites. Elle m'avait tellement manqué durant ces quelques jours.  
-Parlez-lui, elle vous entendra. me suggéra l'infirmière avant de quitter la pièce.  
Mon père acquiesça avant de s'approcher pour embrasser ma belle sur le front comme il l'aurait fait avec Alice ou Rosalie.  
-Courage, chérie. Esmée et moi t'attendons à la maison. lui dit mon père, m'émouvant, avant de sortir lui aussi pour me laisser seul avec Bella.  
-Tu vois, je suis là, ma belle. J'ai tenu ma parole. commençai-je en caressant d'un doigt sa joue. Mais tu n'as pas encore tenu la tienne. Tu n'es pas encore rentrée à la maison, Bella. Alors dépêche-toi, s'il te plait. Reviens-moi. terminai-je dans un souffle avant de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

xxx

Bella s'était réveillée le vendredi matin, cinq jours après son opération. Carlisle m'avait prévenu et nous avions veillé sur son réveil tous les deux.

Je sentis tout d'abord ses doigts fins remuer faiblement dans les miens. Puis ses paupières se plissèrent un peu et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Elle tenta de tourner la tête mais abandonna en geignant. Mon père se précipita vers la fenêtre pour abaisser le volet, diminuant ainsi la luminosité dans la pièce. Puis il reprit sa place face à moi, de l'autre côté du lit, ses doigts survolant le poignet de la jeune femme, surveillant ainsi son pouls malgré la machine présente pour le faire. Ce geste me fit sourire et me prouva une fois de plus que Bella était bien trop précieuse pour notre famille pour la laisser s'échapper un jour. Après quelques minutes où elle serrait de temps à autre mes doigts, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et mon cœur sembla revivre lorsque je croisai de nouveau ses prunelles chocolat. La gorge serrée, je ne pus sortir un seul son, me contentant de serrer les dents pour retenir les larmes qui montaient. Elle referma les yeux pour les rouvrir presqu'aussitôt, me regardant avant de passer à mon père.  
-Bonjour ma chérie. Bienvenue parmi nous. lui dit doucement Carlisle, de l'émotion plein la voix.  
Bella ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever un peu sa main pour que mon père la prenne. Il ne la laissa pas attendre et saisit délicatement la main perfusée avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme qui préviendrait le service médical du réveil de la jeune femme. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir avant de refermer les yeux sans m'avoir ne serait-ce que regarder longuement. Je la sentais inquiète et tendue. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle avait échappé à la mort ? Essayait-elle de se convaincre que tout était enfin terminé ?

Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer un groupe d'infirmières et de médecins. J'allais me reculer pour les laisser travailler mais des doigts se refermèrent sur ma paume, tremblants mais néanmoins forts, m'obligeant ainsi à garder le contact. Je tournai la tête vers Bella pour la découvrir, bien réveillée, me regardant, des larmes au bord des yeux.  
-Oh Edward...chuchota-t-elle avec difficulté puisqu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis une semaine.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, mon ange. Je reste avec toi...la rassurai-je en embrassant longuement son front alors que le personnel médical s'affairait autour de nous, mon père leur donnant des directives...  
Je caressai lentement son front, espérant la réconforter ainsi alors qu'elle détaillait avec crainte les appareils qui l'entouraient.  
-Edward…qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'ai eu un accident ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix angoissée, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.  
-Mais Bella…tu…commençai-je, surpris par sa question.  
-Bella, de quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? Quel est ton dernier souvenir ? me coupa aussitôt mon père en revenant tout près du lit.  
Isabella ferma les yeux pour se concentrer mais son visage défait la trahit rapidement.  
-Je…Je ne sais plus…je…Je quittais Seattle en voiture et….rien…je…le noir complet…bredouilla-t-elle, s'agitant et faisant s'affoler les machines.

xxx

(BPOV)

Encore une fois, je me réveillai en sursaut, serrant les poings. Le volet de la chambre avait été baissé mais on pouvait distinguer le soleil hivernal qui brillait sur Billings. Je passai nerveusement la main sur mon visage pour essayer de me calmer mais cela ne suffisait pas à réduire la tension qui m'habitait. Le regard irrésistiblement attiré par la porte menant au couloir, je la fixai comme si mon salut allait en venir.

J'étais arrivée ici voilà deux jours, sous bonne garde, Carlisle et Edward m'accompagnant au plus près. J'avais eu droit à une chambre particulière, voisine du bureau du docteur Cullen qui passait ainsi me voir très régulièrement. Edward ne m'avait pas quittée depuis mon réveil, sortant de ma chambre uniquement pour aller prendre une douche ou un café. Un lit d'appoint avait été installé pour lui sous la fenêtre. J'avais protesté, ne voulant pas qu'il reste ainsi enfermé, à mon chevet. Mais je n'avais pas eu gain de cause. Et malgré tout, il fallait avouer que j'étais heureuse qu'Edward soit auprès de moi.

Hier, j'avais enfin eu le droit de me lever pour faire quelques pas mais la douleur de chaque mouvement me fit vite abandonner et retourner au lit. Néanmoins, je prenais plaisir à faire quelques pas à chaque fois que j'en avais envie.

La morphine soulageait très bien les douleurs de mon corps mais pas celle de mon âme. Je ne me rappelais pas de ma dernière semaine mais tous mes autres souvenirs étaient là, bien vivants. Et la recrudescence de cauchemars à chacun de mes endormissements me disait que ce que j'avais accompli cette dernière semaine devait être particulièrement difficile.

Carlisle m'avait assurée que ce n'était qu'un blocage temporaire et que tout me reviendrait en mémoire. Aussi, tant que ma mémoire ne me serait pas revenue, il avait limité les visites à Jasper, Edward et Jacob, leur interdisant formellement de me raconter ce qu'ils savaient de mes agissements. Et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Ne pas savoir allait me rendre folle.  
J'avais néanmoins appris la mort de mon père, dès mon réveil. Les Cullen avaient été obligés de m'en parler, les obsèques s'étant déroulées deux jours après mon opération, mais je n'avais eu aucun détail sur les circonstances de son décès.

Tout ce brouillard dans ma tête m'était insupportable. Mais la présence d'Edward à côté de moi amenuisait cette sensation d'oppression dans ma poitrine. Je le trouvais debout à mes côtés, à chacun de mes réveils, le jour comme la nuit, ses mains caressant patiemment ma joue, tentant de me calmer. Ses yeux verts m'observaient avec douceur tandis qu'un sourire doux et réconfortant ornait ses lèvres. J'avais envie de me blottir contre son torse chaud et de me noyer dans son odeur mais toutes ces foutues machines m'en empêchaient. Je n'espérais plus qu'une chose : sortir enfin d'ici.

Mais cette fois, il n'était pas là. Edward n'était pas là. Il était sûrement sorti pour quelques minutes : pour un café ou pour aller prendre une douche. Quoi de plus justifiable que cela ? Rien. Mais égoïstement, je ne pus m'empêcher de grommeler contre son absence, m'arrachant aussitôt des regrets et des remords quant à mon comportement envers lui qui faisait tout pour moi.

Seule dans la pièce, l'angoisse au fond du ventre, les bruits du service hospitalier étouffés par les murs, mes pensées buttant de plus ne plus durement sur le mur noir qu'était ma mémoire, je ne pus empêcher le flot d'images qui arriva violemment dans mon esprit. Des flashs de souvenirs m'assaillirent sans prévenir, me ramenant dans cette grotte sordide, face à Yuri, puis face à Ben, ensanglanté, le visage méconnaissable.

Pourquoi ma mémoire me ramenait-elle à cette époque ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir car d'autres images emplirent mon esprit : l'Irak. Seth pleurant et appelant sa mère à l'aide tel un enfant. Mon petit frère cessant de respirer, sa tête couchée sur mes cuisses.  
Des souvenirs d'anciennes missions aux côtés de James m'envahissaient. Des corps étendus, du sang autour d'eux. Les yeux emplis de peur de cet enfant qui me fixaient juste avant que James ne l'abatte...  
Mais immanquablement, les visages de Seth et Ben revenaient, ensanglantés.

-Tant de sang...tout ce sang sur mes mains...J'ai tué Seth et Ben...ne pus-je m'empêcher de chuchoter en les regardant, mes murmures brisant à peine le silence de ma chambre.  
Mes mains furent immédiatement prises de tremblements incontrôlables alors que la machine surveillant ma tension s'affola.

Je devais sortir de là.

J'avais besoin de sortir de cette pièce.

Maintenant.

J'arrachai la perfusion reliée à mon bras gauche, les électrodes collées sur mon thorax, jetai à terre le drap qui me couvrait et posai mes pieds au sol. Une douleur apparut aussitôt dans mon flanc mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. J'avais déjà eu ce type de douleur et je savais comment la gérer. Debout, tremblante, je fis quelques pas vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une infirmière.  
-Mademoiselle Swan, rallongez-vous ! intervint-elle en me rejoignant bien trop vite pour que je puisse fuir.  
-Je...Je veux sortir d'ici ! exigeai-je, me raidissant alors qu'elle tentait de me ramener vers mon lit.  
Mais je résistais et réussis à la faire lâcher mon bras.  
-Je veux sortir d'ici...J'étouffe...Je veux sortir ! Maintenant ! repris-je, d'une voix forte telle que celle que je pouvais avoir avec les gars de l'équipe.  
Je vis passer un éclair de peur dans les yeux de l'infirmière et j'en profitai alors pour rejoindre le couloir. Je me sentais mal, oppressée, comme lors de certains entraînements spéciaux où on nous poussait au maximum pour nous apprendre à lutter contre la peur et à contrôler les réflexes de survie. J'avais désormais une seule mission : sortir de là pour respirer librement à l'extérieur.

Debout dans le couloir, ma main me soutenant le long du mur, je progressai vers les ascenseurs. J'entendis la voix de l'infirmière, derrière moi demandant à ses collègues de prévenir d'urgence le docteur Cullen. Je pris un peu d'assurance et malgré la douleur qui me traversait à chaque pas, je réussis à quitter le mur pour progresser un peu plus rapidement.

Au bout du corridor, à une dizaine de mètres de moi, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un groupe de personnes devant lequel se trouvaient Jasper, Carlisle et Edward.  
-Bella ! s'écrièrent-ils aussitôt pour courir vers moi.  
Et alors qu'ils se détachaient du groupe, je pus voir apparaître derrière eux Sam et Jake juste à côté d'un fauteuil roulant sur lequel était assis...Ben...  
Ce n'était pas possible...il était mort...par ma faute...  
-Ben... ce n'est possible...tu étais mort...soufflai-je pour moi, ne pouvant croire qu'il était bien là devant moi alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il était mort par ma faute.  
L'esprit tournant dans tous les sens, épuisée par la douleur, ne réussissant plus à gérer tout ce flot, je me laissai alors tomber sur les genoux, de lourds sanglots secouant mon corps avant de me recroqueviller sur le sol.  
-Bella ! Bella ! m'appelaient Edward et Carlisle, inquiets.  
Mais je ne pouvais bouger de là, une douleur intense enserrant ma tête comme dans un étau. De nouveaux flashs firent leur apparition devant mes yeux, me faisant gémir.

Une image fugace de ma voiture coulant avec de gros remous sombres dans l'Olympia.  
Une moto garée près de la gare de Port Angelès.  
Un homme, plutot jeune, le visage en sang, tremblant devant moi...  
Un voyage en moto, les gaz à fond sur l'autoroute...  
La pancarte de bois à l'entrée de Forks...  
Le bureau du shérif puis la villa des Cullen...

A cette dernière image, mon cœur se mit à se débattre, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Je me souvenais désormais de tout. J'avais abattu James après qu'il ait tué mon père juste devant moi, dans la forêt de Forks.  
-Bella ! Bella, parle-moi. me suppliait Carlisle, ses mains fraîches courant le long de ma gorge, prenant mon pouls, écartant mes paupières pour observer mes pupilles.  
-Je veux sortir d'ici ! murmurai-je alors que les mains d'Edward passaient dans mon dos, sûrement pour me soulever du sol.  
-Bella, calme-toi. Que se passe-t-il ? redemanda-le médecin d'une voix douce, son pouce faisant des cercles sur ma main tremblante.  
-tout ce sang...je...je suis une meurtrière. J'ai tué Charlie et Seth. débitai-je un peu plus fort, me laissant envahir par les images de leurs visages ensanglantés et inanimés.  
-Tu te souviens...comprit-il. Bella, calme-toi. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici. poursuivit Carlisle d'une voix posée tandis qu'Edward tentait de me serrer dans ses bras.

Mais ce fut une autre voix qui me permit d'ouvrir les yeux et de reprendre pied dans la réalité : la voix de Ben qui s'était approché de nous et qui avait déposé sa main sur ma tête.  
-Lullaby, écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas responsable de leurs morts. Tu as tout fait pour les sauver et tu m'as sauvé deux fois. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, Lullaby. répétait-il doucement, ne relâchant pas sa légère pression sur mon crane, me faisant sentir qu'il était bien vivant et je ne pus que laisser échapper un sanglot bruyant en réponse.  
Edward se releva, moi dans ses bras, me serrant fortement contre son torse pour me ramener vers ma chambre, suivi par Carlisle et les autres.

Je restais silencieuse alors que Carlisle reconnectait les électrodes que j'avais arrachées en me levant. Il attrapa la perfusion mais je reculai instinctivement et le médecin abandonna. Edward avait pris en étau ma main gauche et attendait patiemment que je parle.

Mais que pouvais-je bien leur dire ? J'avais certes tué ce fumier de James mais il avait réussi à tuer mon père. Il ne s'en prendrait plus jamais aux Cullen mais il avait abattu Seth...

-Bella, regarde-moi. s'exclama une voix féminine, me tirant de mes songes.  
Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence féminine qui accompagnait le groupe près de l'ascenseur, trop choquée d'y voir Ben. Je levai les yeux vers la jeune femme brune qui s'était assise sur les genoux de Ben. Angela.  
-Angela...murmurai-je malgré moi. où est Kate ? demandai-je aussitôt sur le qui-vive, mes souvenirs de ma dernière mission reprenant instantanément place.  
-çà fait peut-être beaucoup d'informations en une seule fois, non ? osa Jasper, toujours aussi attentif à moi.  
-La Bella que j'ai rencontré à Washington voudrait tout savoir au plus vite, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
J'acquiesçai et elle reprit l'explication.  
-Elle est avec son père. Elle aussi tu l'as sauvée, Bella. ajouta-t-elle en attrapant son sac, posé juste à côté de Ben.  
Elle en sortit un journal plié en trois qu'elle me tendit, la une bien en évidence.  
Sur la première page du _Washington Post_, une photo de plaques d'identité militaire et un gros titre :

« V_oilà pourquoi nos soldats meurent si loin de la Patrie ! Honte sur nos dirigeants_ ».

Lentement, je pris le journal et le dépliai. J'observai la photo attentivement et y reconnus un nom. Mon nom.

Instinctivement, ma main vint s'accrocher à la petite chaîne en or agrémentée de la croix, cadeau de mes parents à ma naissance. Mais comme à chaque fois depuis ma radiation, mes doigts se refermèrent sur ma peau nue de toute plaque militaire désormais.  
-Comment ? questionnai-je d'une voix empreinte d'émotion en revoyant l'objet.  
Angela tourna la tête vers Sam qui plongea sa main dans la poche de son blouson. Un tintement étouffé me révéla ce qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir et je serrai plus fort la main d'Edward, toujours debout tout à côté de moi.  
-Je les ai sorties de ton dossier, Bella. finit-il par dire, tenant entre son pouce et son index la longue chaîne grise qui oscillait sous les poids de deux pendentifs.  
-Il me manquait une photo pour la une. Je ne pouvais que te faire ce clin d'œil après avoir utilisé tous les documents que tu avais rassemblé si difficilement. Expliqua doucement la journaliste. Mon rédacteur en chef voulait y mettre une plaque d'un militaire lambda mais je voulais absolument que ton nom apparaisse quelque part. Parce que malgré ce que tu peux penser de toi, tu es une héroïne, Bella.  
Je ne répondis rien, regardant simplement l'objet qui brillait faiblement, cherchant à comprendre.  
-Tu devrais d'abord lire l'article. Si tu as des questions, appelle-moi. me suggéra Angela avant de se lever pour venir m'embrasser sur la joue. Merci Bella. Tu nous as tous sauvés. Et merci de me l'avoir ramené en vie. ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce, accompagnée par Ben et Jasper.  
J'attrapai du bout des doigts les plaques que Sam tenait toujours et les enfermai dans ma paume, des larmes coulant en silence sur mes joues, avant de déposer mon front contre le torse d'Edward et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

_**Alors, vos impressions ? Pas trop tendu ? Déçu ? **_

_**La fic se termine...un dernier chapitre (à moins que je ne me laisse emporter en l'écrivant) et nous laisserons Lullaby...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Je sais, l'attente est longue et j'en suis désolée. Je ovulais vous faire un seul gros chapitre final mais, comme je veux peaufiner mon travail, j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en deux et de vous éviter une attente trop longue. **_

_**Comme toujours, merci pour toutes vos reviews !**_

* * *

(BPOV)

_J'attrapai du bout des doigts les plaques que Sam tenait toujours et les enfermai dans ma paume, des larmes coulant en silence sur mes joues, avant de déposer mon front contre le torse d'Edward et de fermer les yeux. _

Edward referma ses bras et me maintint serré contre lui durant un long moment. J'entendis Jasper entrer de nouveau dans la chambre, sans un mot, avant de s'installer auprès de son père.  
Le lit s'affaissa et j'ouvris les yeux. Jake s'était assis tout près de nous, ses yeux rougis et inquiets, m'observant, sans un mot. Je devais dédramatiser la situation car je ne me sentais pas prête à reparler de tout cela. Pas tout de suite. Un jour... Peut-être…

-Tu as désobéi à mes ordres, soldat ! annonçai-je un peu plus fort en me redressant quelque peu. Allez, corvée de douches, lieutenant ! Et à la brosse à dents ! Je suis sure que le commandant Uley sera d'accord avec moi ! poursuivis-je alors que Carlisle souriait franchement.  
-Tu peux toujours rêver, Swan ! répondit-il du tac au tac, tentant de me sourire lui aussi.  
-Toujours aussi têtu ! Fais attention Wolf, je suis suffisamment remise pour te botter les fesses ! répliquai-je aussitôt en tentant de prendre un ton plus méchant.  
Mais la fatigue aidant, cela échoua, faisant rire les autres dans la pièce.  
-Et ne ris pas autant Sam, ton tour viendra ! ajoutai-je, faisant ainsi ricaner de plus belle mon frère. Ailes ou pas ailes, vous m'aurez sur le dos jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas une Swan pour rien ! Chez nous, c'est jusqu'à la mort !

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je la regrettais déjà. Et il me suffit de regarder de nouveau Jake pour en avoir la confirmation. Ils avaient eu peur pour moi. Ils avaient cru me perdre. Tous. Y compris Jake.

Sans un mot de plus, je lui tendis une main qu'il attrapa sans hésiter.  
-Pardon Jake…tentai-je aussitôt.  
-Tu as failli y rester, Bells. Et sans que je sois à tes côtés. plaida-t-il en relevant des yeux emplis de larmes. Charlie est mort…et…termina-t-il en retenant un sanglot.  
-Pleure pas, petit frère. Je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi. lui dis-je doucement, ouvrant pour les bras pour qu'il s'y engouffre.

Jacob ne se fit pas prier et instantanément, je retrouvai sa chaleur contre mon torse. Instinctivement, ma main libre trouva l'arrière de son crane, le pressant ainsi contre mon épaule. Je sentis quelques larmes mouiller ma peau et lâchai alors la main d'Edward pour prendre mon frère dans une étreinte que nous n'avions plus eu depuis longtemps. Pendant de longues minutes, comme lorsque nous étions enfants, je lui murmurai des mots rassurants, lui rappelant nos promesses enfantines, lui affirmant que je serais toujours à ses côtés comme je l'avais toujours été, le remerciant d'être ma seule famille…

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais lorsqu'enfin Jacob se redressa, nous étions seuls dans la chambre.

xxx

J'étais enfin sortie de l'hôpital, non pas sans avoir menacé fermement Carlisle. Il avait finalement abdiqué, me laissant quitter son service mais sous la condition express que je passe ma convalescence chez eux, sous la vigilance d'Esmée qui travaillerait de la maison. J'avais tout d'abord refusé, ne souhaitant pas gêner Carlisle et Esmée plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait, mais aussi parce que je voulais enfin retrouver Edward et reprendre mon quotidien dans son appartement.

Mais Carlisle était resté ferme sur sa position : je ne pouvais quitter l'hôpital que si je logeais à la villa. Edward avait alors débloqué la situation en m'expliquant qu'il avait d'ores et déjà repris possession de sa chambre d'enfance à la villa et que, bien évidemment, il serait là bas lui aussi.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi plus longtemps à la question et avais sauté au cou du médecin pour le remercier. L'après-midi même, j'avais fait la route, assise à l'arrière de sa berline, la joue posée sur l'épaule d'Edward qui ne m'avait plus lâchée d'une semelle depuis l'annonce de ma sortie d'hopital. Lorsque la voiture s'était immobilisée face à la belle villa, quelques larmes étaient apparues devant ce qui m'attendait : toute la famille était là, sur le perron, sous une banderole colorée me souhaitant « bienvenue à la maison ».

-Idée d'Alice, je présume ? eus-je du mal à dire tellement ma gorge était nouée.

Je ne les avais revus depuis mon départ précipité de Seattle. Seuls Jasper et Edward avaient eu l'autorisation de venir me rendre visite. Et voir les visages souriants des filles et d'Emmett me fit un pincement au cœur. Ils m'avaient tous tellement manqué. J'avais tant craint pour eux, bien plus que pour moi. Tout le monde était sur son 31 et Emmett tenait un énorme bouquet de roses claires, surement à mon intention.

-Alice en fait trop, comme toujours. murmurai-je alors que Rose me faisait un petit signe de la main.  
-Tu la connais, Bella. Ils attendent tous ton retour avec impatience. C'est leur manière à eux de te dire qu'ils tiennent à toi. me répondit doucement Edward en ouvrant la portière.

Le vent froid s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, me faisant frissonner. Edward s'en rendit compte et, prévenant, déposa son manteau sur mes épaules pourtant déjà couvertes. Le pied à peine posé sur le perron, Alice se jeta sur moi, me prenant dans une étreinte vraiment serrée, ravivant quelque peu ma blessure et me faisant grimacer.

-Alice, fais attention. intervint aussitôt Edward mais je le stoppai d'un petit geste de la main.  
Je serrai également la jeune femme brune dans mes bras et lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je ne pus que constater les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
-Ne pleure pas Alice. Tout va bien. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. la rassurai-je en essuyant ses larmes de mes pouces sous les regards larmoyants du reste de la famille qui s'écarta pour que nous entrions dans la maison.

Suivirent les longues accolades de Rose et d'Emmett, qui tenta de blaguer sur la nécessité d'être à mon poste de travail dès le lendemain, masquant ainsi maladroitement son émotion, avant de me tendre le bouquet de fleurs. Jasper me serra lui aussi mais laissa vite la place à sa mère qui trépignait derrière lui.

-Oh mon ange ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! hoqueta-t-elle en me prenant dans une étreinte dont elle avait le secret.  
-Tout va bien, Esmée. Il n'y a plus aucun danger pour vous. C'est fini…redis-je alors que je croisai le regard ému de Carlisle.  
Je refermai mes bras autour de sa taille fine, profitant malgré tout de cette sensation de réconfort maternel. Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard d'Edward qui avait rejoint ses frères et sœurs, sourire aux lèvres, nous observant sans un seul mot. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux tout le soulagement de me revoir ici, debout, vivante, parmi eux.  
-Esmée, chérie, ne serre pas Bella aussi fort, sa cicatrice est encore récente et... lui dit doucement le médecin.  
-Oh ! Pardon ! Pardon, Bella ! Je ne voulais pas…s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.  
Mais, comme avec Alice, je serrai les dents et la repris dans mes bras alors qu'elle s'était reculée. Esmée comprit mon geste et se mit à me bercer lentement, répondant à ma demande. Elle posa une main légère dans mon dos et je fermai quelques instants les yeux, tentant d'oublier toutes ces images dures qui revenaient sans cesse dans mon esprit.

-Nous sommes désolés pour Charlie, Bella. reprit Esmée, me faisant ouvrir les yeux et quitter son étreinte.

Je n'avais pas voulu repenser à la mort de mon père. A tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire là-bas, dans la forêt de Forks…Et ce, même si les souvenirs de cette journée si sinistre étaient profondément ancrés dans ma mémoire et me faisaient cauchemarder toutes les nuits.

Edward et Jake avaient essayé de me parler de l'enterrement, à ma demande pourtant, mais je les avais violemment interrompu après quelques minutes, ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

Je ne réussissais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait en moi : j'aurais dû être affligée de chagrin d'avoir perdu mon père mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. J'étais triste et perdue. Oui. Mais je ne ressentais pas ce que certains décrivaient comme un déchirement. Et cela me mettait en colère. En colère contre moi-même. Car je n'étais pas une « bonne » fille.

-Je suis désolée pour tout cela, Esmée. Je suis désolée pour Charlie…euh..enfin…papa…et… répondis-je en balbutiant, échouant à masquer le désarroi qui m'habitait.  
-Tu dois être fatiguée, Bella. intervint Carlisle, brisant ainsi ce moment si difficile pour moi. Edward, monte vos affaires à l'étage puis nous...

Je n'écoutai déjà plus les directives du patriarche, Edward attrapant fermement ma main pour me guider vers notre chambre. Il me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit tandis qu'il déposait nos sacs dans le dressing attenant. Puis il revint prendre place à mes côtés.  
-Veux-tu en parler ? osa-t-il.  
-Non…pas maintenant s'il te plait. Je veux juste savourer le fait d'être enfin rentrée parmi vous. répondis-je avant de plonger mon nez dans son cou.

xxx

Le quotidien était réapparu progressivement. Edward avait repris le travail et rentrait chaque soir à la villa. Les nuits étaient difficiles et les cauchemars violents. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma carrière, j'avais accepté de parler avec Carlisle et de prendre quelques médicaments.

Esmée passait de longues heures auprès de moi durant la journée et j'appréciai vraiment ces moments où je pouvais me confier à elle, lui raconter mes souvenirs d'enfance et mes rêves de gamine élevée sans mère, lui parler de l'école, d'Edward, de mes voyages.

Mais jamais du travail.

Je tentais d'occulter tout cela pour ne pas la peiner avec mon passé. Mais il ressurgissait immanquablement, créant, malgré les images horribles qui hantaient mon esprit à cause de lui, une sensation de vide dans mon cœur. Le travail m'avait apporté une famille avant que je ne rencontre les Cullen et avait pallié à l'absence de mon père. J'avais perdu tout cela et même si je ne pouvais pas envisager de quitter Edward, j'aurais tout de même aimé refaire un dernier tour sur une base aérienne et rencontrer des militaires, repasser mon uniforme une dernière fois et en caresser les petites ailes dorées épinglées sur la poitrine...

En vain...

-Bella, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Viens, je vais nous faire du café. intervint Esmée en entrant dans la salle à manger, me sortant de mes pensées.  
Je refermai le dossier qu'Emmett avait apporté, à ma demande, et suivit celle que je considérais désormais comme ma seconde maman.  
-Alors, ces dossiers ? demanda-t-elle en posant quelques biscuits sur une assiette devant moi.  
-Emmett ne classe vraiment rien. grognai-je en attrapant ma tasse, faisant rire Esmée.  
Mais, au fond de moi, j'étais heureuse qu'Emmett ait compris ma demande.

Quelques jours plus tôt, tournant en rond dans la maison, je lui avais téléphoné pour lui demander de me fournir un peu de travail. Esmée, Carlisle et Edward n'étaient pas d'accord mais mon « grand frère » avait compris mon besoin de m'occuper. Faisant fi de ses parents, il était passé le soir même pour me déposer une pile de dossiers à traiter. Je l'avais serré dans mes bras quelques instants pour le remercier et il s'était contenté d'embrasser ma joue.

-Bella, mon ange, que se passe-t-il ? osa soudainement Esmée en attrapant ma main.  
-Rien…rien, tout va bien, Esmée…je te promets…répondis-je  
-Non, Bella, je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je te connais maintenant. Aussi bien que si tu étais ma propre fille. reprit-elle, ses derniers mots faisant monter des larmes au coin de mes yeux.

Et là, devant son regard si aimant, je craquai. Je lui racontai le manque qu'avait créé mon renvoi de l'Air Force, le dégoût que j'avais de moi-même avec tout ce sang sur mes mains et la honte qui m'habitait car, même si j'avais perdu mon père, je ne me sentais pas horriblement affectée. Je me sentais comme une fille indigne, incapable de pleurer son père.

Esmée m'avait écoutée sans un mot, sa main essuyant juste les larmes qui inondaient mes joues. Lorsque j'avais terminé, elle m'avait juste prise dans ses bras et m'avait bercée longtemps, jusqu'au retour de son fils. Malgré la présence d'Edward ce soir-là, j'avais passé la soirée blottie contre Esmée, installées dans le canapé du salon devant un film dont je ne me souvenais même plus du titre. Mais la nuit qui avait suivie s'était avérée plus calme, ma conscience s'étant quelque peu libérée de tout ce poids.

Le vendredi soir, les Denali étaient passés pour la première fois depuis mon retour. J'avais été troublée par l'annonce de leur venue et je craignais leur regard sur moi. Après tout, Eléazar avait dû être mis au courant de ce que j'avais fait tout au long de cette fameuse semaine loin des Cullen... L'affaire avait eu un tel retentissement par le biais de l'article d'Angela !

Edward et Jasper m'avaient affirmé que tout cela n'était que dans ma tête mais je n'étais pas totalement convaincue. Mais encore une fois, je ne pus que constater que mon passé et mes actes n'étaient pas aussi monstrueux à leurs yeux qu'aux miens.

Alors que nous terminions l'apéritif, Eléazar prit la parole autour de la table.  
-Bella, je suis porteur d'un message à ton intention. En fait, plutôt de deux messages. débuta-t-il d'une voix des plus sérieuses.  
Je l'observai, interdite, ne comprenant pas la situation et lui fis signe de poursuivre.  
-Bella, tu sais que toute cette affaire a bouleversé beaucoup de choses à l'état-major et à la Maison Blanche, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-il alors que j'acquiesçai.

Il est vrai que l'article d'Angela avait été une bombe. Elle avait parfaitement su utiliser tous les documents que je lui avais fourni et remonter les pistes que j'avais commencé à éclaircir. Le soir-même de la parution, de nombreux hauts gradés avaient été arrêtés, dont le général Caïus, ainsi que des hommes politiques et quelques fonctionnaires bien placés, comme l'agent Volturi, tous actionnaires dans la Volterra Petroleum qui avait commandité l'assassinat du président irakien lorsque j'étais là bas, avec Seth. L'entreprise pétrolière était dirigée par le frère aîné du général Caïus et Volturi avait tenu sa parole envers moi en témoignant contre les deux frères. Ils avaient payé grassement James et Riley qui avaient pour ordre de monter une équipe et un plan qui ferait croire que le gouvernement américain avait demandé l'exécution. James avait été le candidat idéal et se fut lui qui organisa toute la "mission", me prenant pour cible par vengeance.

J'avais pu lire l'article dans ma chambre d'hôpital, le jour où la mémoire m'était revenue, confortablement blottie contre le torse d'Edward. Les journaux télévisés nationaux avaient longuement débattu sur cette affaire et j'avais appris que les militaires éclaboussés par cette affaire allaient être jugés par la Cour suprême de Washington. Le président avait également déclaré que le soldat abattu lors de cette attaque recevrait la Purple Heart puisqu'il avait trouvé la mort en tentant de déjouer ce complot.

Seth allait recevoir la médaille des mains du président. Ce pourquoi je m'étais battue en traquant James allait enfin se réaliser. A cette constatation, un sourire était apparu sur mes lèvres: toutes mes souffrances serviraient au moins à faire vivre seth dans les mémoires. Et c'était l'essentiel pour moi.

-J'ai une convocation signée des mains de notre président ainsi que du secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense. Ils demandent à ce que tu sois présente le mois prochain à Washington pour témoigner devant le tribunal militaire. asséna-t-il, ses yeux sombres me fixant attentivement.

A cette annonce, je retins ma respiration quelques secondes. Le président me demandait de témoigner. J'allais témoigner contre le général Caïus! Aussitôt, les images de mon propre jugement, voici quelques mois à Seattle, revinrent me hanter.

-Mais…mais je ne suis plus militaire, Eléazar. Je n'ai plus le droit d'être convoquée pour çà et…annonçai-je, perdue, alors qu'Edward avait saisi ma main pour la caresser doucement.  
-Je sais, Bella. C'est pour cela que le second message annonce que tu réintègres l'Air Force et que tes galons te seront remis sur la base de Billings mardi prochain des mains du chef d'état-major des armées lui-même. compléta-t-il après avoir repris son souffle.  
Choquée, je ne sus que répondre.

On allait me rendre mes ailes. J'allais retrouver l'Air Force.

– Mais, je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour çà…je voulais juste sauver l'honneur de Seth…je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mort pour rien…répondis-je, abasourdie.  
Eléazar se leva et me rejoignit. Me tendant la main, il me força à me relever et lorsque je fus debout sur mes jambes tremblantes, il me prit dans une étreinte forte avant de se reculer pour me dire, d'une voix fière :  
-Bon retour parmi nous, lieutenant Swan.  
Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, et au travers de celles-ci, je ne pus que constater que toute la famille Cullen pleurait elle-aussi, non pas de tristesse mais de fierté et cela me réchauffa le coeur.

xxx

Mes mains tremblaient fortement alors que je finissais de boutonner mon chemisier blanc devant l'immense miroir du dressing. Alice et Rosalie avaient lissé mes longs cheveux puis les avaient soigneusement coiffés en un chignon bas très simple, sans aucune fioriture. Elles avaient tenu à me maquiller et j'avais immédiatement craint le résultat. Je ne voulais pas être remarquée dans ce genre de manifestation. Mais il fallait avouer, là, debout devant ce miroir, qu'elles avaient totalement respecté mes demandes. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire quelque chose d'aussi beau de mes propres mains.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, me tirant de mes pensées.

-Bella, c'est bientôt l'heure. Il va falloir y aller. Es-tu prête ? me demanda Esmée en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du dressing et s'arrêta à la porte.  
-Tu es superbe, Bella. commenta-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres faisant pétiller ses yeux caramel.  
Je boutonnai le dernier bouton, lissai le col et attrapai mes gants blancs avant de la rejoindre sur le pas de la porte.  
-C'est bon...enfin, je crois...répondis-je d'une voix tremblotante.  
-Tendue ? osa-t-elle en caressant doucement mon dos.  
J'acquiesçai sans un mot, sentant des larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux.  
-Shhhh mon ange...réagit aussitôt Esmée en me tendant un mouchoir en papier.  
-Merci Esmée. Si je ruine mon maquillage, Alice va m'en vouloir. tentai-je de plaisanter.  
Elle sourit à ma réplique et me caressa la joue.  
-Vous êtes prêtes, mesdames ? demanda à son tour Carlisle en passant la porte de la chambre.  
-Quelques retouches maquillage et nous pourrons y aller. lui répondit Esmée alors qu'il nous avait rejointes désormais.

Carlisle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et s'empressa de passer un bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui. A ce geste si tendre, je ne pus répondre que par de nouvelles larmes. Ils avaient tant fait pour moi. Je leur devais la vie désormais.

-Pourquoi ces larmes, chérie ? questionna d'une voix douce le patriarche.  
-Je...Je...je ne sais pas vraiment...enfin si...c'est...c'est tellement ce que je voulais...j'ai failli mourir pour çà, mais...mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus sure de vouloir cela...cette vie...balbutiai-je en tentant de retenir mes larmes.  
-Bella, chérie, tu mérites amplement tout ce qu'il va se passer. Tu as tant combattu pour l'obtenir. Je suis fière de toi et je suis sur que toute la famille l'est, ma belle. me coupa-t-il en relevant mon menton pour que je le regarde. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais effacer toutes ces années où tu attendais un simple petit geste de ton père mais aujourd'hui je veux t'assurer d'une chose, Bella : je te considère comme l'une de mes filles et je suis fier de toi. Aussi fier qu'un père peut l'être de sa fille. termina-t-il en souriant alors que je fondais en larmes entre ses bras.

xxx

(EPOV)

Angoissé mais également ému, je trépignais sur ma chaise, assis entre Jasper et Eléazar. Je regardais ma montre toutes les deux minutes environ, sous l'œil rieur de mon frère qui, lui, réussissait bien mieux que moi à contenir toute cette tension.

Le colonel Denali avait parfaitement organisé l'évènement. Au beau milieu de l'immense place d'armes, il avait fait installé une estrade, agrémentée d'un pupitre aux couleurs de notre drapeau. De chaque côté de celle-ci, des pelotons de militaires de l'Air Force, en grande tenue, se tenaient au garde à vous, alignés au millimètre, l'arme brillant sur la poitrine. Face à l'estrade, plusieurs dizaines de chaises blanches avaient été déposées, elles aussi rangées au millimètre, pour les hauts gradés et les invités.

C'est là qu'Eléazar nous avaient installés.

Ma famille venait de prendre place derrière nous, avec Carmen, ainsi que l'agent Liam et l'équipe du SWAT qu'Eléazar avait tenu à inviter. Auprès d'eux, Ben et Angela venaient juste de s'asseoir, discutant sérieusement avec l'un des agents du FBI. Jacob et Sam étaient assis juste à côté de Jasper et je ne pus que sourire devant les innombrables médailles qu'ils portaient fièrement, scintillant sous ce doux soleil de mars. Jake m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de pointer son index sur sa poitrine décorée.  
-Mieux qu'un maréchal soviétique, n'est-ce pas ? annonça-t-il avant de rire.  
Je ne pus que me joindre à lui, cette phrase me ramenant tant de mois en arrière, au mariage d'Alice et Jasper, alors que je faisais tout mon possible pour faire enrager Isabella.

Aux côtés d'Eléazar, Billy observait son fils, souriant lui aussi, avant de se tourner pour discuter quelques instants avec les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient. La mère et la sœur de Seth étaient là pour recevoir la médaille posthume. Bella en avait été informée et cela avait encore fait monter la tension qui l'habitait depuis l'annonce d'Eléazar vendredi dernier. Au fond de la scène, un immense drapeau étoilé masquait ce qui s'avérait être un immense portrait de Seth en uniforme, que le président dévoilera au moment de la remise de la médaille. Bella allait surement avoir du mal à garder un visage neutre à cet instant...

Je n'avais pas eu la chance de voir Bella depuis mon départ de la villa, tôt ce matin. Avec l'accord d'Eléazar, Jasper et moi avions organisé une petite surprise à ma belle pour la remise de ses ailes : un repas, une fois toutes les autorités parties, avec tous ceux qui l'avaient soutenue. Nous avions lancé les préparatifs dans le hangar où dormait mon avion et mes collègues avaient aussitôt répondu présent pour nous aider à tout installer, le major prenant la tête des opérations aussi bien que si Alice avait eu le droit d'y mettre son nez.

Bella était arrivée avec mes parents voilà quelques minutes et avait été aussitôt emmenée à l'écart par les conseillers spéciaux du Pentagone pour une dernière mise au point. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle était puisque j'étais le triste témoin de ses nombreux cauchemars.

Elle passait toutes ses nuits blottie dans mes bras et je me délectais malgré tout de ce petit bonheur de la sentir de nouveau près de moi, vivante. Certains soirs, lorsque je rentrais de la base, je la trouvais dans les bras de ma mère, en quête de cette affection maternelle qui lui avait tant manquée. Esmée souriait toujours, heureuse elle aussi d'avoir vu rentrer « sa nouvelle fille ».

Bella se confiait à elle, surtout sur tout ce qui touchait son enfance et sa relation avec Charlie. Elle avait fini par craquer dans les bras d'Esmée et lui avait demandé des détails sur l'enterrement de son père. Après cela, je l'avais sentie un peu plus sereine, osant mentionner le nom du chef Swan sans trémolos dans la voix.

Carlisle passait lui aussi du temps avec Bella. Ou plutôt, Bella passait du temps avec mon père. Lorsqu'il était à la maison dans la journée, travaillant dans son bureau, elle prétextait une envie de lire pour s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils de son bureau, un livre à la main. Elle lui posait parfois quelques questions sur son travail ou sur notre famille mais le plus souvent, elle restait silencieuse à l'observer. Carlisle surprenait parfois les yeux de Bella, posés sur lui. Il lui souriait. Elle lui répondait, rougissante, puis replongeait dans sa lecture.  
Il m'avait avoué qu'il pensait que, peut-être, elle cherchait ce qui pourrait ressembler à un lien « père-fille ». J'avais encouragé mon père à agir dans ce sens, sachant pertinemment bien que ma belle ressentait ce manque au fond d'elle après qu'elle m'ait avoué avec tristesse qu'elle ne pourrait jamais combler ce trou dans son cœur.

Quant à moi, elle osait enfin me raconter ses cauchemars, me narrant toutes ces missions auxquelles elle avait pris part. Mais il restait un point sur lequel elle ne voulait pas revenir : cette fameuse journée à Forks, face à face avec James. Patient, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle m'en parlerait. Elle devait juste apprendre à nous faire confiance et à croire au fait qu'elle avait une famille pour elle désormais.

Le mouvement des musiciens de la fanfare militaire sur le côté de la scène me ramena dans l'instant. Un groupe de conseillers en tenue sombre s'avança pour se placer auprès du pupitre. Puis un officier en grand uniforme s'avança pour prendre place sur la toute première chaise, la plus proche du micro. La démarche était un peu hésitante mais le visage restait impassible et je ne pus que rester en admiration devant cette arrivée.

Ébahi et fier.

Je savais combien chaque pas devait lui coûter en douleur physique mais aussi mentale. Elle devait sûrement beaucoup se concentrer pour tout contrôler et marcher vers sa place au pas militaire, seule devant une foule silencieuse, représentant ce qu'elle considérait malgré tout ce qui s'était passé comme sa famille alors que cette même famille l'avait rejetée durement voilà quelques mois.

Quand elle eut enfin gagné sa place, s'asseyant droite sur le bord de sa chaise, elle osa un regard vers nous. Ses yeux chocolats s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur moi et je ne pus que constater l'immense stress qui l'étreignait. Son regard passa sur mes voisins et se stoppa sur Jacob. A cet instant, je vis son visage se transformer un peu, laissant apparaître ses émotions mais Jacob lui fit quelques signes inconnus de la main et elle esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre immédiatement sa façade. Je me tournai vers lui, cherchant à comprendre la signification de son geste que je ne connaissais pas.

-Depuis l'enfance, nous avons notre langage à nous. chuchota-t-il. Bella a toujours détesté les remises de médailles ou autre festivités du même genre. C'est la première fois que nous ne sommes pas ensembles sur la scène. Je lui ai juste signalé qu'elle avait enfin gagné notre éternelle compétition. termina-t-il alors que la musique commençait à résonner.

Bella se leva immédiatement, trop rapidement, retenant à peine une grimace de douleur qui fit réagir mon père derrière moi. Une délégation de différents représentants militaires prit place sur les chaises installées sur la scène, suivie par le général en chef des armées américaines et le président. A l'entrée de ce dernier, l'hymne national débuta et nous, les militaires, nous miment instantanément au garde-à-vous.

* * *

_**Voilà de quoi vous faire patienter pour le dernier chapitre...**_

_**A très bientôt !**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bon...voilà le dernier chapitre...J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Pas par manque d'inspiration mais parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment voir cette fic se terminer...Mais bon, il faut bien qu'un jour on mette le point final alors voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il conclue correctement mon histoire.**_

* * *

(BPOV)

A peine sortie de la voiture des Cullen, je fus happée, sous les yeux impuissants de Carlisle, par un groupe d'hommes en costumes sombres et oreillettes.

J'avais plus d'une fois fréquenté ces hommes si particuliers de la Maison Blanche et du Pentagone et les retrouver autour de moi à me donner des directives strictes ne fit que me stresser davantage.

J'avais pourtant l'habitude de toute cette rigueur, cette sécurité des plus fortes autour du président mais après tout ce temps loin de ce qui était la seule vie que je connaissais, je ressentis comme un trouble. Comme si je n'étais plus vraiment à ma place.

-Bien, lieutenant Swan. La musique se mettra à jouer dès l'apparition du général en chef et du président. Vous vous...commença l'un d'eux.  
-lèverez...je sais, agent...Biers. lus-je sur son badge d'identification. Hymne national. Arrivée du général et du président. Discours du général. Hymne. Discours du président. Hymne. récitai-je, mon caractère plutôt sévère réapparaissant avec toute cette tension.  
L'agent me regarda avec des yeux ronds, semblant ne pas comprendre ma réaction.  
-Ecoutez, agent Biers. Je n'ai rien contre vous, vous faites votre travail et tout cela est normal. Mais vous voyez tout cela ? lui demandai-je en pointant toutes mes décorations que je pouvais arborer de nouveau.  
L'agent hocha la tête, silencieux tandis que les autres avaient cessé leurs discussions pour nous écouter.  
-qui a pu me les remettre à votre avis ? Je connais déjà tout cela. Alors, oui, je sais, vous faites votre job mais moi, je connais le mien, ok ? terminai-je d'une voix sèche, beaucoup trop tendue pour être polie et courtoise, alors que je me retournai pour suivre l'aide de camp du général, venu me prévenir de prendre place.

Lorsque les premières notes de l'hymne résonnèrent, mon corps réagit tout seul et je me mis au garde à vous malgré la douleur qui tira dans mon flanc. Des frissons parcoururent ma colonne et je me concentrai pour garder ce masque neutre sur mon visage. Aussi vite, la musique s'arrêta et le général prit place au pupitre pour un long discours sur les valeurs de notre nation. Pour tenir le coup, j'observais le drapeau étoilé qui flottait haut dans le ciel, au bout de la place d'armes. Ce drapeau pour lequel je m'étais tant battue. Le ferais-je encore ? A n'importe quel prix ? L'année dernière, j'aurais répondu sans aucune hésitation mais aujourd'hui, je n'en étais plus aussi intimement convaincue...

La fanfare se remit à jouer et je sortis de mes pensées pour me mettre debout et gagner la place qui m'avait été désignée sur le devant de l'estrade. Je me stoppai devant le général et me figeai dans un garde-à-vous impeccable, le torse bombé, le menton relevé.

-Isabella Swan, j'ai rarement croisé un soldat de votre valeur. Le dévouement dont vous avez fait preuve à l'encontre de notre pays mais aussi de vos amis et frères d'armes est exemplaire. Malgré ce que certains ont fait contre vous, vous n'avez pas abandonné nos idéaux. Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour vous présenter les excuses de tout un pays et vous rendre ce qui vous avez été injustement repris. clama le général dans le micro.  
Il se retourna vers son aide de camp pour attraper un petit objet doré et se replaça droit devant moi.  
-Lieutenant Isabella Swan, bon retour dans l'Air Force ! ajouta-t-il en agrafant les fragiles ailes dorées sur mon uniforme avant de se pencher vers moi pour l'accolade réglementaire.  
-Merci mon général. chuchotai-je, retenant mes larmes de joie.  
-Non, merci à vous, lieutenant. Vous nous avez donner à tous une grande leçon. Bravo. répondit-il sur le même ton avant de s'écarter.  
-Vous réintégrez dès aujourd'hui votre poste. Vous regagnerez votre affectation à compter de lundi matin sur la base de Seatttle. Vous retrouvez vos différentes habilitations et autorisations militaires. Vos différents droits sociaux et votre logement vous sont rendus.  
-A vos ordres, mon général ! répondis-je par automatisme.

Je reculai d'un pas, lui fis un salut et me remis au garde-à-vous dans un silence religieux. Mais ce silence fut bientôt troublé par des applaudissements.

Surprise par ce manquement au règlement, je cherchai des yeux dans la foule la personne à l'origine de cela. Et je tombai sur Carlisle. Carlisle s'était levé de sa chaise, ému, et m'applaudissait. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi où lui seul réagissait, me prouvant ainsi sa fierté à mon égard et il fut aussitôt rejoint par Esmée. Touchée, je ne pus retenir une larme de couler car aujourd'hui, par ce simple geste, Carlisle accomplissait le rêve que j'avais toujours secrètement gardé enfoui au fond de moi : être admirée par mon père.

Le général ne leur tint pas rigueur de cela et la cérémonie se poursuivit par la remise de la médaille de Seth qui me bouleversa profondément.

Mais au cours du repas qu'Edward et Jasper avaient organisé pour moi dans l'un des hangars à avion, j'avais enfin ressenti une vague d'apaisement : j'avais vengé Seth et sa valeur avait été reconnue au plus haut niveau de l'État. J'avais enfin rempli ma mission envers mon petit frère...

(EPOV)

Bella était partie.  
Partie.  
Pour Seattle.  
Elle avait choisi.  
Et elle était partie ce dimanche soir, avec Jake.

Elle avait préparé son sac depuis la veille et nous avions passé notre dernière soirée à nous disputer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle repartait vivre cette vie qui l'avait détruite et qu'elle m'avait avoué détester depuis des années.

Ce fameux dimanche matin, quand je me suis réveillé vers 5h du matin, Bella était déjà partie de la maison pour son jogging. Fatigué par cette mauvaise nuit, je m'étais installé sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, la tête dans les mains en attendant que la cafetière ne délivre son précieux breuvage sombre. La sonnette avait retenti, me faisant sursauter puis grogner.  
Derrière ma porte se trouvait Jacob.

-Salut Jake. soupirai-je en refermant derrière lui. Bella est déjà partie courir, tu peux la rejoindre si tu veux...proposai-je.  
-Non, c'est toi que je suis venu voir, Ed' ! me coupa-t-il en attrapant lui-même un mug dans le vaisselier.  
-Ah ? répondis-je, étonné.  
-Elle ne peut pas vivre sans toi, Edward. poursuivit-il en attrapant une cuillère puis le sucrier.  
-Arrête Jake, elle a choisi de repartir avec toi à Seattle. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle m'a toujours prévenu de ne pas m'attacher à elle...  
-Je te croyais plus intelligent que çà, Ed'. me coupa Jake. Crois-moi, elle reviendra vers toi.  
Je grimaçai à sa phrase mais il poursuivit.  
-Bella a peur. Continuellement. Peur de vivre pour elle. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais connu cela. Elle a toujours tout fait en fonction des autres et pour les autres, moi le premier, je l'avoue. Le président lui a offert la possibilité de retrouver la vie qu'elle a toujours eue. Comment voulais-tu qu'elle refuse après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?  
-Elle aurait pu penser à moi...murmurai-je simplement.  
-Elle y pense constamment, Ed'. Mais comprend-la un peu. Si tu avais perdu ta famille et qu'on t'offrait la possibilité de la retrouver, que ferais-tu ?

Je ne répondis rien et le cliquetis de la clé de la porte d'entrée nous fit cesser notre conversation.

Ce fameux dimanche soir, toute ma famille avait tenu à venir la saluer. Jacob avait attrapé le sac d'Isabella pour le glisser sur son épaule. Alors que ma belle serrait dans ses bras Alice et Rose qui pleuraient, Jacob en profita pour se pencher vers moi et me susurrer :  
-en la laissant partir, tu lui prouves que tu l'aimes, Ed'. Laisse-lui juste le temps de décider qu'elle mérite de vivre pour elle maintenant.  
-Je sais, Jake, je sais...répondis-je sur le même ton.  
-Et si tu veux accélérer la chose, pousse-la une dernière fois dans ses retranchements. ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Allez, Bells, il est l'heure ! clama alors le jeune homme en s'écartant un peu.

Il alla embrasser les membres de ma famille tandis que Bella s'arrêtait timidement devant moi.

-On se quitte fâchés ? osa-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Reviens-tu sur ta décision ? testai-je alors, jouant le jeu de Jacob.  
-Non...avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
-Alors, on se quitte fâchés. conclus-je, même si cela me déchirait les entrailles.  
Je vis le menton d'Isabella trembler un peu et ses yeux s'emplir d'eau mais elle tint le coup et ne pleura pas.  
-Au revoir Edward. murmura-t-elle.  
-Fais attention à toi, Lullaby. ajoutai-je en caressant malgré tout sa joue.

Elle m'avait souri puis elle était sortie, en compagnie de son frère. Longtemps, j'ai scruté l'horizon, là où leur voiture avait disparu. Jake m'avait promis qu'elle reviendrait ici...mais l'attente serait longue...

(BPOV)

Nous étions jeudi matin. Après un court footing avec les gars de l'équipe, je me rendis au stand de tir. Je n'avais pas retouché une arme depuis Forks. Et pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, cela ne m'avait pas dérangé.

Avant, au retour de nos longues périodes de vacances, je m'empressais de faire un tour par l'armurerie pour pouvoir reprendre dans mes mains mon fusil. Malgré toutes les horreurs qui me hanteraient toute ma vie, j'avais un contact particulier avec cet objet. Celui qui me permettait de me sentir vivante et forte. D'être la Bella que je m'étais acharnée à construire tout au long de ma vie. Pour faire plaisir à mon père. Pour venger ma mère.  
Alors, par ce simple geste de serrer dans mes mains cet instrument de métal froid, j'avais l'impression de vivre pour quelque chose. Sensation plus qu'illusoire mais qui me permettait d'avancer…un peu…de mission en mission...

Couchée dans la fosse du stand de tir devant ma cible à 400 mètres, l'œil dans la lunette, je ne réussissais pas à calmer ma respiration. Sur la crosse, ma main se remit à trembler, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis la cérémonie de Billings.

Jasper avait remarqué ce fait pendant le repas qui avait suivi et je ne pus qu'écouter son explication. Il avait avancé que, peut-être, avec cette médaille posthume, j'avais enfin accepté la mort de Seth. Que quelque part au fond de moi, Seth n'était pas mort pour rien et qu'avec cette reconnaissance nationale, la justice avait été rendue.

Peut-être…

Sûrement…

A mon avis, Jasper aurait fait un très bon psy…

-Bella ? çà va ? me questionna Paul, mon voisin pour la séance.  
-çà va aller, Paul. tentai-je de le rassurer mais le mince filet de voix qui sortit de ma bouche ne fut pas très convaincant.

J'essayai de me concentrer de nouveau sur ma cible mais immanquablement le visage de James marchant dans le chemin forestier de Forks réapparut dans la visée. Je secouai la tête pour chasser son apparition mais rien à faire. Les contours de son visage que j'avais tant de fois admirés prenaient la place de la cible noire. Ses yeux si pénétrants rendaient tout cela si réel que j'avais la désagréable sensation de me sentir détaillée, comme mise à nue. Sa voix retentit dans mon esprit, comme tous les jours depuis que j'avais quitté Edward, et je ne pus que souffler de dépit.

-Bella ? s'inquiéta de nouveau Paul mais je ne pus lui répondre, me sentant trop mal pour le faire.

Derrière moi, je ne perçus pas les mouvements de Paul, qui, ayant sûrement eu des consignes de Sam et Jake, se releva pour se jeter sur le téléphone et prévenir Jacob. Prise dans mon malaise, je ne sus combien de temps s'écoula mais Jake fit rapidement son apparition dans le stand de tir. Me forçant à respirer longuement, je réussis à me concentrer suffisamment pour finalement faire disparaître James de mon esprit. Au moins pour un moment. Lorsque Jacob s'agenouilla juste à côté de moi, j'avais enfin réussi à reprendre le dessus.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Bella ? me demanda mon frère.  
-Je…je ne peux pas, Jake …Il est là…murmurai-je.  
-Qui est là, Bella ? poursuivit d'une voix douce Jacob alors que prudemment sa main se posait sur mon fusil pour le baisser vers le sol, mettant en sécurité les alentours au cas où j'aurais malencontreusement appuyé sur la gâchette.  
-James…je ne peux plus, Jake…je ne veux plus tirer Jacob...je ne veux plus être celle qui les abat… expliquai-je en me remettant sur les genoux et déposant mon arme au sol.  
Jacob en profita pour m'attraper et me serrer contre son torse, me permettant de reprendre pied et d'enfin chasser les images de cette journée si marquante là-bas, à Forks.  
-J'arrête, Jacob. J'arrête…je veux rentrer à Billings…avouai-je après m'être calmée.  
Mon frère me regardait, les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Tu fais le bon choix, petite sœur. murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il me serrait de nouveau dans ses bras.  
-çà va être dur d'être loin de toi…poursuivis-je, toujours d'une voix basse.  
-Pour moi aussi…conclut-il dans un souffle.

Lorsque nous nous relevâmes enfin, une partie de mon équipe avait accouru jusqu'à nous et m'observait. Embry était là, lui aussi, inquiet. Je m'avançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras sans parler, profitant juste de ce moment avec des gens qui comptaient pour moi.

-Bon, je vais aller voir Sam. annonçai-je alors que nous sortions tous de l'armurerie.  
-Je t'y rejoins dans un quart d'heure, je dois passer régler une petite chose. m'expliqua Jake en se détachant de notre groupe.  
Il s'éloigna en trottinant vers les hangars alors qu'Embry ouvrait la marche vers notre bâtiment.

xxx

-Sam, as-tu cinq minutes à m'accorder ? demandai-je en passant la tête à la porte du bureau de mon supérieur.  
-Bien sur, Bella. Entre et ferme la porte. répondit-il en me souriant. Alors, cette reprise ? Comment te sens-tu après ces trois premières journées ?  
-J'arrête Sam. annonçai-je simplement, sans répondre à ses questions.  
-Tu arrêtes quoi, Bella ?  
-Je…J'arrête….Je…Pendant ces quelques jours, j'ai réalisé que ma vie…je ne veux plus de cette vie, Sam…et…tentai-je de lui expliquer mais parler ainsi de moi me troublait plus que de raison.  
-Et quelle vie veux-tu, Bella ? me coupa-t-il d'une voix douce.  
-Je…Je veux…rentrer à Billings…finis-je par avouer.  
Sam sourit à ma phrase et se leva pour me serrer dans ses bras.  
-Je…Je veux continuer à travailler dans le garage d'Emmett…Je veux passer du temps avec Esmée…parce qu'elle est comme ma maman et que j'aime vraiment çà…  
-Les Cullen t'offrent une famille et une vie normale. Tu as suffisamment donné pour ton pays, Bella. Profites-en.  
-C'est vrai. Et me retrouver seule ici m'a poussée à enfin prendre une décision pour moi. Ils me manquent tous tant et…  
-Et ce cher Edward ? risqua mon chef en se détachant un peu pour m'observer.  
-Et Edward…repris-je en souriant à ce prénom. Je ne veux pas rester plus loin de lui une seule journée, Sam.  
-Je me demandais combien de jours tu allais tenir avant de me dire çà. avoua-t-il, un brin moqueur.  
-Aurais-tu risqué un pari sur moi, Sam ? lançai-je, en souriant.  
-Nous aurions dû ! s'esclaffa-t-il avant de me resserrer dans ses bras.  
-Merci de comprendre, Sam. avouai-je, malgré tout émue par son comportement envers moi.  
-Comment comptes-tu boucler tout cela ? Tu renonces à témoigner au procès ? s'intéressa-t-il.  
-Je tiens absolument à témoigner le mois prochain, Sam, mais pour le faire, je dois être une militaire. répondis-je, réfléchissant au moyen à adopter pour que cela puisse se réaliser.  
Sam tapota sur son ordinateur quelques secondes et se tourna vers moi, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.  
-Tu as tellement de congés à prendre que tu pourrais presque prendre ta retraite dès aujourd'hui ! s'esclaffa-t-il avant de reprendre un ton un peu plus sérieux. Voilà ce que je te propose Bella : tu prends une partie de tes congés jusqu'au procès et je n'enverrai ta démission qu'une fois le jugement rendu. Çà te va ?  
Au lieu de répondre, je me jetai dans ses bras, savourant pour l'une des dernières fois, l'étreinte de celui que je voyais plus comme un grand frère que comme mon supérieur hiérarchique.

Ce fut ainsi que Jacob nous trouva, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, moi laissant s'échapper des larmes de joie et de soulagement et lui me caressant lentement le dos, me berçant.

-Le carrosse de mademoiselle Swan est avancé. annonça mon frère, brisant ainsi le moment.  
Jacob fit un clin d'œil à Sam avant de répondre à ma question silencieuse.  
-Bella, tu as cinq minutes pour sauter dans le blackhawk qui t'attend sur la piste B. annonça-t-il, heureux de sa surprise en lâchant mon sac que j'avais déposé dans sa chambre d'amis à notre retour lundi matin.  
-quoi ? ne pus-je qu'articuler, surprise par cette annonce.  
-Allez, lieutenant Swan, votre hélicoptère vous attend. Le lieutenant Black va vous escorter jusqu'à la base de Billings. ordonna gentiment Sam.

Je compris alors que ces deux-là avaient anticipé ma réaction. Ils me connaissaient si bien…toutes ces années à vivre à leurs côtés…J'avais encore la preuve que, malgré ce que je pouvais penser sur ma vie, je comptais pour eux.

-Merci Sam. Merci pour tout. Merci pour toutes ces années à tes côtés. réagis-je en passant de nouveau mes bras autour de sa taille.  
-Allez, Lullaby, file ! Et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir de temps en temps, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. conclut-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau pour nous laisser sortir.  
J'empoignai fermement les lanières de mon sac, le jetai sur mon épaule et m'éloignai en trottinant vers les pistes, suivie de près par Jacob.

Sur l'héliport accolé à la piste B, un blackhawk nous attendait sagement, porte arrière ouverte, le pilote casqué debout au pied de son engin. Nous le saluâmes rapidement et grimpâmes aussitôt. Alors que je me sanglai, Jacob me tendit le casque équipé d'un micro qui nous permettrait de discuter durant le vol. Bien vite, le rotor se mit à tourner et l'hélicoptère prit le ciel, direction plein est. Je scrutai le sol, ancrant dans ma mémoire pour ce qui me semblait être la dernière fois, la disposition si particulière de cette base de Seattle qui m'avait accueillie durant six années. La tour de contrôle. Les hangars à avions. Les quartiers résidentiels dans lesquels je pus apercevoir une dernière fois le toit de ce qui avait été ma maison. Puis les bâtiments ne ressemblèrent plus qu'à des points sombres se découpant sur le sol avant de disparaître totalement de ma vue. Je soupirai à cette pensée et m'installai le plus confortablement possible pour ce vol de plus d'une heure.

-Et si Edward ne voulait pas de mon retour ? lançai-je dans mon micro alors que je fixai le paysage depuis un long moment.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? réagit Jacob en attrapant ma main.  
-On s'est quittés sur un désaccord. Il m'avait demandé de rester à Billings, de quitter l'équipe mais tu me connais Jacob, quand on prend les décision à ma place,…soufflai-je, dépitée par la pensée qu'Edward pourrait refuser de me laisser une nouvelle chance.  
-Tu te braques et tu fais tout l'inverse ! poursuivit Jake à ma place d'un ton moqueur.  
-Je n'aime pas qu'on décide pour moi et…tentai-je de me rebiffer, pleinement consciente que Jake avait raison.  
-Edward ne prétend par décider pour toi, Bells. Il veut simplement te garder près de lui parce qu'il t'aime. Comment aurais-tu réagi si les rôles étaient inversés ?

Je ne répondis pas, sentant les larmes poindre. Oui, Edward était différent. En tout point. Au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne voulait rien m'imposer mais plutôt me protéger, ayant vu les dégâts causés sur mon âme…

- Edward n'est pas James, Bella. Et il n'est pas non plus Charlie. Même si vous n'êtes pas du même avis, il ne te rejettera pas pour autant. Il est bien le seul contre qui tu n'auras jamais à te battre pour t'imposer. termina Jacob en serrant ma main dans la sienne. Même si cela me coûte de ne plus te voir quotidiennement à mes côtés, rentrer à Billings était la décision à prendre Bella.  
Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de poser ma tête sur son épaule, ayant besoin de soutien et d'un dernier moment de réconfort fraternel.

Le vol se poursuivit et environ vingt minutes avant notre arrivée, le pilote échangea avec la tour de contrôle de Billings. En entendant l'indicatif de la base aérienne dans mon casque suivie d'une voix masculine bien connue, un frisson me parcourut. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : me poser au plus vite.

-Comment allons-nous le trouver ? Peut-être est-il en mission ? réfléchis-je à voix haute.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Tout est déjà réglé ! annonça fièrement Jake.  
-Comment as-tu pu faire cela en si peu de temps ? m'étonnai-je.  
-Tu me vexes, là ! Tu oublies que je viens de l'équipe Twilight ! bouda Jacob, ce qui me fit rire.  
Réellement. Un vrai rire. Bref mais libérateur.

Après quelques courtes minutes où mon frère prit sa moue boudeuse, il craqua et m'expliqua ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Eléazar avait repris contact à moins de cinq minutes de la fin du vol, alors que nous distinguions déjà au loin les contours de la ville.

Comme promis par radio, Eléazar nous attendait à l'entrée du hangar bordant l'héliport qui nous avait été dégagé. A peine l'avions-nous rejoint qu'il me serrait dans ses bras, faisant fi du protocole malgré les tenues militaires que nous arborions.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir ici, Bella. souffla-t-il dans mon oreille avant de me relâcher pour serrer rapidement Jacob dans ses bras lui aussi. Edward est en vol en ce moment. Venez avec moi, nous allons l'attendre au bord de la piste. expliqua-t-il alors que nous marchions rapidement vers les hangars réservés aux avions de chasse.

Je reconnus le trajet, l'ayant fait avec Edward lors du bal de Noël. De nombreux militaires nous croisaient, saluant notre trio réglementairement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que quelques semaines en arrière, je les en empêchai…

Après quelques minutes de marche à travers la base, le colonel Denali bifurqua sur la droite pour pénétrer dans un hangar. Aussitôt, mon estomac se contracta et le trac m'envahit.

Des dizaines de militaires s'affairaient dans le bâtiment, semblant attendre le retour de l'avion qui y dormait habituellement. Un mécanicien nous repéra et annonça l'entrée du colonel, ce qui fit mettre tous les militaires au garde-à-vous. Figés ainsi durant quelques secondes, je pus repérer une tignasse blonde près de la porte d'accès menant à la piste. Jasper était là, la tenue de vol enfilée jusqu'à la taille.

Alors qu'Eléazar leur ordonnait de reprendre leurs activités, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Jasper qui s'avança aussitôt vers moi. J'allais à sa rencontre et le laissai me serrer contre lui tendrement alors que je venais juste de déposer mon sac au sol.

-Il va être tellement surpris. sourit-il alors que Jacob venait de nous rejoindre.  
-Et s'il ne veut plus de moi, Jazz ? Que vais-je faire si…répondis-je aussitôt, légèrement anxieuse.  
-Ne pense pas à çà, Bella. Il sera si heureux…me coupa-t-il en attrapant mes mains.  
Il les observa quelques secondes et reprit la parole.  
-Ta main droite ne tremble vraiment plus. annonça-t-il doucement.  
-Depuis la semaine dernière, Jazz…répondis-je dans un sourire.  
-Depuis qu'on t'a rendu tes ailes…  
-Non. Comme tu m'avais dit, Jazz : depuis qu'on a rendu son honneur à Seth. le coupai-je, désormais pleinement consciente de ce changement et de la sensation de sérénité qui était née en moi depuis la cérémonie.

Quelques hommes s'approchèrent pour saluer Jacob et je reconnus aisément le major et quelques uns de ses mécaniciens qui aussitôt vinrent me serrer la main.

Alors que nous discutions, une voix se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs disposés de part et d'autre du hangar : la voix d'Edward, réclamant l'accès à la piste 3 qui jouxtait notre emplacement. A ce son si précieux pour moi, mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort.

-Viens, sortons ! s'écria Jasper en m'emmenant à sa suite vers le bord de piste.

Plus haut dans le ciel, un avion de chasse descendait rapidement vers le sol. Comme à chaque retour de vol, une équipe de secours était garée, prête à intervenir en cas de souci. Jacob avait glissé un bras autour de ma taille tandis que Jasper n'avait pas relâché ma main. Avaient-ils perçu la crainte qui m'avait envahie malgré moi en regardant descendre l'avion ?

Les roues de l'appareil touchèrent le bitume et les moteurs protestèrent tandis que le pilote freinait sa machine pour l'immobiliser en bout de piste. Je relâchai le souffle que j'avais retenu malgré moi pendant la phase d'atterrissage et ne pus quitter l'oiseau de métal des yeux qui roulait à vitesse faible vers son hangar. Les mécaniciens exécutèrent alors leurs tâches habituelles, amenant en bord de piste l'échelle, les cales et tout le nécessaire pour sécuriser l'armement accroché sous les ailes. L'avion s'immobilisa enfin et le major lui-même déposa l'échelle contre la carlingue. Il grimpa rapidement la passerelle afin de déverrouiller la verrière. Celle-ci se releva enfin, nous laissant apercevoir le casque du pilote que j'étais venue retrouver. La visière s'ouvrit et je pus enfin revoir son visage. Marqué par la fatigue physique, comme tous les pilotes de chasse au retour d'un vol mais toujours aussi beau pour moi. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la planche de bord alors que ses lèvres bougeaient, donnant les informations nécessaires à son chef mécanicien. Jake me poussa gentiment dans le dos alors que Jasper m'avait lâché la main et je fis un pas. Un seul. Avait-il perçu le mouvement ? Avait-il senti ma présence ? Le major lui avait-il signalé ma présence ? Impossible de le dire mais brusquement son visage se tourna vers moi. Nos regards se trouvèrent et je ne pus que sourire timidement à cet échange muet.

xxx

(EPOV)

Je venais juste de poser mon appareil au retour d'un exercice auquel Jasper avait participé dans la matinée. Alors que je prenais l'allée transverse pour rejoindre le taxiway, j'aperçus le groupe familier en bordure du hangar, m'attendant avec le matériel et l'échelle. Restant concentré pour répondre aux transmissions de la tour de contrôle, je profitai des derniers mètres de roulage pour inscrire sur le plan de vol mes dernières remarques. Mécaniquement, je relevai la tête pour contrôler ma trajectoire et stoppai enfin mon appareil à sa place avant de procéder aux dernières vérifications puis à l'extinction des réacteurs. Je perçus sur ma gauche l'arrivée de l'échelle blanche qui se fixa dans les encoches spécialement intégrées dans la carlingue, juste sous la verrière, et je tirai alors la petite manette déverrouillant l'ouverture tout en continuant à énumérer mon check-up dans mon casque. Je terminai mes opérations obligatoires sans relever la tête, attendant que l'un des mécaniciens de l'équipe ne commence son travail en désactivant le système d'éjection de mon siège.

La voix familière du major, chef des mécaniciens de mon hangar, me fit sursauter. Il ne prenait jamais cette place sur l'échelle sauf si j'avais signalé une grosse avarie sur mon avion.

-Check terminé, mon lieutenant ? demanda le chef mécanicien.  
-Affirmatif, major. Extinction des réacteurs ok. Tout est ok pour le reste. répondis-je en appuyant sur les derniers interrupteurs de la planche de bord.

J'ouvris aussitôt ma visière pour lui parler, curieux de connaître la raison de sa présence. Et je ne pus que constater que le groupe qui attendait à quelques mètres de mon avion était plus important que d'habitude. En plus de mes collègues et de Jasper se tenaient trois officiers en uniforme.  
Deux yeux sombres me happèrent instantanément et mon cœur frappa fort dans ma poitrine malgré l'effort qu'il venait de subir durant le vol.

Bella.

Bella était là.

En uniforme et accompagnée de Jake et Eléazar.

Mais elle était là.

Je ne pus que remarquer le léger sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors que nous nous regardions.

-Que fait-elle ici ? demandai-je doucement au major, alors que je me dessanglai de mon siège.  
-Je ne sais pas, mon lieutenant. Elle n'a pas parlé depuis que je l'ai saluée voilà quelques minutes. Mais si quelqu'un comme elle est là, ce n'est sûrement pas pour vous parler de la météo de la région. me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Qu'était-elle venue faire ici, sur la base, dans mon hangar ? Une partie de moi se réjouissait de cette présence et je souhaitais par-dessus tout que Bella puisse être là pour moi et non en mission. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher les souvenirs de notre dernière discussion qui résonnaient dans mon esprit.

Cette fameuse soirée de samedi, je lui avais demandé de rester ici, de ne pas rejoindre Seattle. Elle s'était immédiatement braquée, me répondant d'une voix glaciale qu'elle seule pouvait décider de sa vie et qu'elle n'avait de compte à rendre qu'au président et à son commandant. J'avais tenté de poursuivre la discussion, conscient que mes quelques phrases avaient touché quelque chose de douloureux en elle, mais cela s'était avéré peine perdue. Elle avait quitté la pièce en me lançant un regard sombre et avait rejoint la chambre pour préparer son sac avant l'arrivée de Jacob prévue à l'aurore le dimanche. Nous n'avions pas repris cette discussion et elle était partie avec Jake pour regagner son travail et ce qu'elle avait appelé de nombreuses fois « sa fausse vie ».

-Allez, mon lieutenant, on ne fait pas traîner une aussi jolie femme ! me dit tout bas le major, me sortant de mes pensées en me tapotant doucement l'épaule.

J'enlevai donc mon casque et le lui tendis avant de m'extirper de l'habitacle étroit. Mes muscles se firent ressentir, ankylosés et fatigués, mais je n'y prêtai pas plus attention. Je descendis rapidement l'échelle et fis trois pas vers Isabella, toujours figée à sa place.  
A trois mètres l'un de l'autre, je ne pus que répondre moi aussi à son léger sourire. Derrière Bella, Jasper, Jacob et une partie de mes collègues nous observaient, silencieux.

Que devais-je faire ? La serrer à l'étouffer dans mes bras tant elle m'avait manqué ces derniers jours ? Feindre l'indifférence et la considérer comme une collègue lambda ? Après tout, si elle était ici pour une simple mission, elle allait repartir…

-Les chevilles ne gonflent pas trop, lieutenant Cullen ? lança-t-elle, d'une voix empreinte d'un soupçon de défi.  
-Vous n'avez pas mis vos médailles de maréchal soviétique aujourd'hui ? Peur d'être aveuglée peut-être ? répondis-je du tac au tac, ce qui agrandit un peu son sourire.

Je connaissais cette Bella. Celle qui se cachait derrière un caractère forte pour masquer ses propres émotions. Et au regard que Jacob me lança pour que je remarque l'énorme sac qu'il tenait à la main, je compris que la situation n'était peut-être pas celle que je venais de m'imaginer. Alors, je la laissai mener le jeu, attendant.

Bella fit deux pas de plus pour se stopper à un mètre de moi, les yeux dans les miens.

-Bonjour Edward. reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, presque timide.  
-Bonjour Bella. soufflai-je à mon tour.

Puis le silence se fit. Personne ne parlait autour de nous. Le groupe qui nous avait entouré s'était reculé de plusieurs mètres, attendant juste à l'entrée du hangar.

-En mission peut-être ? demandai-je, conscient qu'il fallait bien que l'un de nous brise le silence.  
-Non, je…je suis venue pour m'excuser et…bafouilla-t-elle, son visage laissant transparaître un léger voile de panique. Permission de parler mon lieutenant ? me demanda-t-elle soudainement, son côté militaire dans laquelle elle se sentait en sécurité reprenant le dessus.

Sa phrase me dérouta mais je ne pouvais la laisser repartir sans savoir ce qu'elle était venue faire ici.

-Permission accordée, lieutenant Swan. assentis-je alors qu'elle n'avait aucun besoin de le demander puisque hiérarchiquement parlant nous étions à égalité.  
-Penses-tu qu'Emmett me rendrait mon poste ? finit-elle enfin par avouer, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
-Tout dépend de la durée du contrat que tu souhaites, Bella. dis-je en tentant de garder une voix calme et égale alors qu'en moi, les émotions se bousculaient.  
-Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…me répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
-Et c'est où, chez toi ? la poussai-je alors que je souriais déjà.  
-Ici…avec toi. répondit-elle dans une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Enfin, si tu es d'accord et…reprit-elle, d'une voix plus forte en relevant la tête, comme stupéfaite de son aveu.

Des larmes habitaient le coin de ses yeux chocolat et son menton tremblait. Là, debout devant moi, dans l'uniforme qu'elle chérissait tant et pour lequel elle avait toujours tout fait, omettant de vivre pour elle.

Sans un mot, je franchis le dernier mètre qui nous séparait encore et la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher ainsi à une personne comme moi, Edward. dit-elle du bout des lèvres en se dégageant légèrement de mes bras pour me regarder.  
-Trop tard, mon ange. Trop tard.  
-Ne me laisse plus jamais partir. supplia-t-elle.  
-Jamais plus je ne te laisserai repartir. répondis-je juste avant de l'embrasser.

Bella était là. Ma belle était là, dans mes bras. Elle avait fait son choix et elle m'avait choisi, moi. Alors plus rien d'autre que la sensation de son corps contre le mien, de ses lèvres contre les miennes ne compta. Ni les sifflements de mes collègues, ni les applaudissements du personnel présent sur la piste. Bella était là et pour la suite, nous verrions plus tard…et nous la construirions ensemble…

**FIN**

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est fini... Encore une fois et pour la dernière fois: MERCI pour vos reviews et vos messages. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et que vous continuerez à lire ou relire cette fic, histoire de la faire vivre encore un peu. **_

_**Peut-être à bientôt dans une autre fic (j'ai quelques petites idées) !**_


End file.
